Assassin series RE: Chaos in the Underworld
by Askre5
Summary: Trouble is stirring in the Interdimensional Criminal Underground and this time it's not the assassin's fault. The so called Five Lords of the Underground are on verge of war. Will the TMNT manage to stop it before innocent people are caught in the crossfire?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on. 04/12 2008

Welcome to Chaos in the Underworld. The Fifth official long story of the Assassin series. We will see many characters from previous instalments return, plus abundance of new characters and alien species. Be warned that many of the aliens, especially the Rytonas will have odd looking names.

Also as usual in the official instalments. 2k3 turtles are usually called by their nicks in the narrative text while the 80's turtles by their full names. I'll let you know if it changes.

But I better not delay any further. Enjoy your reading.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

All other characters, not already belonging to Viacom International, are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

AU turtles in all their varety are based off the TMNT.

All species including, Ulfarians, Varjans, Hundarians, Arakkans, Taronians in all their varieties, Rytonas in all their varieties, are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

The story, is copyright © 2008/2009 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Warning: This story will contain violence and torture. Implied and perhaps mildly described adult situations.**

 **If you don't like to see characters suffer this is not a story for you. If you are of a sensitive mind, then you have been warned. Story is rated T**

 **This story is canon to the Assassin series.**

 **This story is part of the Main story line of the Assassin series and is the 5th official long installment.**

 **To fully understand this story, being familiar with the Assassin series is advisable.**

 _Sum: Trouble is stirring in the Interdimensional Criminal Underground and this time it's not the assassin's fault. The so called Five Lords of the Underground are on verge of war. Will the TMNT manage to stop it before innocent people are caught in the crossfire?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Unknown location**

"These are the files of the five. They are the best in their field," the voice said, in the dark room there was shuffling of files. A small lamp only revealed the desktop, but not the one sitting by it.

"Good, let's see now, hm only three are tagged as taking security contracts. The other two are bounty hunters," another voice, it had a relaxed accent and light tone.

"Actually, one is a bounty hunter only, the other do take security contracts if the pay is good enough," the previous speaker clarified.

"They are also all of them assassin's," the second voice muttered.

"Except for the one who is only a bounty hunter," the other voice reminded him.

"Any of the others interested in these gentlemen?" the relaxed voice inquired. More paper shuffling could be heard and the silhouettes of two people behind the desk were slightly visible. One was clearly sitting by the desk the other was standing behind the chair.

"Unfortunately yes," the previous one said and put down a photo.

It was of an Ulfarian, tall one and muscular with the common silver gray fur. His wolfish muzzle was a bit on the longer side but otherwise he carried the common wolfoid humanoid look. He wore shorts in the same color as his fur and his belt carried many canisters, there was a device on the middle of it. The person carried a rather smug smile.

"Sinda son of no family. Generally a psychopathic serial killer. However, he is good, one of the best. His only fault is that he tends to advertise that he was around, likes to take credit for his job. He also takes various other jobs if the pay is good enough. He's though been tagged by Kabe," the first voice told.

"And knowing the varjan, he's already got Sinda," the second voice grunted. Another photo was put on the desk.

This time it was of a humanoid turtle. He wore a mask, shirt, belt, elbow and kneepads, gloves, shorts and sandals. All black in color. The reptile was basic green and one-eyed, carrying a large grin. On his back were a single katana and a rifle.

"Leonardo, Assassin and Bounty hunter, just as good as Sinda if not better. He though likes to keep things out of sight and anonymous. He makes it clear that he works in silence. He's famous in his world and acts like a hero there, so he actually can live openly. Akre has shown interest in him," the first voice reported.

"Well guess there is no use going for him then." The other one sighed a little.

The third photo was of a human. This one had black hair that was cut very short except the forelock, which was shaped into devilish horns. He wore black pants and leather raincoat, underneath he wore nothing but on his chest was a python tattoo. On his back was a rifle and one could see the gun holster on the gray belt. Around the man's neck were a chain and a string that carried a tooth of some type.

"The Python, an assassin of a very high degree who also takes bounty hunting work and security work. He is skilled and does his job quickly and effectively. He's a man from earth 69 so he's no stranger to fighting," the first voice said. "Unfortunately, Klear already has his service."

"Damn that Arakkan… all right next," the second one growled.

The fourth photo was again of a human but this one wore more. He had some sort of an armor that he covered with a long brownish coat. He had long hair and had a worn fedora hat on his head. Half of his face was covered in a gray fabric. Underneath the coat could be seen two swords of different length.

"This is Ca, he's a human from earth 1," the first voice told.

"An earth 1 human that does violence?" The second one was clearly surprised.

"Indeed, he's a skilled warrior, normally does only bounty hunting but has been known to take other jobs if he's paid well. He usually silent and seldom speaks, but those who know him say that's one twisted maniac. Unfortunately I have heard Fulmer has had him on the pay roll for two years now," the previous one explained.

"Why would that Ulfarian have him… I take it that leaves us only one choice?" the other person inquired. The final photo was placed on the table.

Again it was an Ulfarian but smaller than Sinda. This one wore a black chest-plate made of metal; underneath there was a black leather shirt. On his hands were steel gloves, the boots seemed to be made of both leather and metal, black in color. He wore dark shorts and peeking from behind the back where to black handles for short swords, or knives.

"Uh and who the hell is that?" the second voice asked.

"Jalkeo," the first voice said.

"Right and he's the one who only does bounty hunting?" the second voice inquired curiously.

"Yes indeed, but he's a great fighter and should be. See those clothes? Only Master Jareta warriors wear that," the previous one told him.

"He's a Jareta Warrior? Then why the hell would he work for us? Except for this rumored sect that went wacko several years ago, Jareta Warriors are generally law abiding citizens that even help the Ru'u police force," The second voice turned very skeptical.

"Because, you will give him no choice, Oro," the first voice said and there was sinister chuckle that followed.

"Hm, all right but this had better be worth it. You realize what we are starting is no small thing. We are talking taking on the top dogs, I've barely kept the fourth place and I'm still far away from the third," the second voice grunted.

"Trust me Oro, do this and you will be in the first place," the first voice assured him before hesitating. "And sorry again about the lights, I didn't realize my equipment would blow so many fuses."

"No, no, it's alright this is an old house and my people are fixing it," the second said.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

 _Several days later._

"I'LL GET IT. I'LL GET IT!" Silver shouted as the seven-year-old turtle raced for the front doors of the mansion. Right on his tail his five-year-old brother Obsidian came.

The dark-bluish green boy ignored him, knowing the dark-green one would not challenge his claim. Silver grabbed the doorknob for one door and pulled it inside, then peeked out to see who had rung the doorbell.

"Greetings children, is your father in?" the person on the front step inquired. He was tall and slender built with dark-gray fur. He only wore brown leather shorts but his head was wolfish with a mild expression. His wolfoid muzzle had a warm smile. It was a rymska.

"Uh, yah." Silver nodded, Obsidian had already ducked behind him when seeing the stranger.

"I would like to talk with him if he is available," the wolfoid alien said kindly. At that moment, Tony, the assassin's servant arrived.

"Greetings to you, sir, you wish to see the master?" the servant addressed the rymska who nodded, almost bowing slightly in the process.

"I'll go get him right away," the human offered and headed for the stairs in the large front hall.

The two turtle boys hadn't left their position, still stared wide eyed at the newly arrived. Finally, Sil put a determined look and stepped forward. Obi hid behind the door, only daring a small peek at the alien.

"Am Silver Hamato, son of Leonardo Hamato, who are you?" the older boy almost demanded in his question.

"My name is Rtwa," the rymska introduced himself.

"And your business here is?" the chilly voice of Leonardo the assassin addressed him. The black clad turtle was walking down the steps and was soon approaching the doorway.

"I must speak with you, Leonardo, on behalf of my benefactor," Rtwa told the turtle but never dropped his smile.

Assassin Leonardo frowned and looked at his two sons. Obsidian, seeing that his father had arrived, ran to him and immediately climbed to his arms. He was always shy of new arrivals. Silver on the other hand stayed put.

"Should I know your benefactor?" the black-clad one wondered, though having suspicions. He shifted Obi little to hold him more properly. The rymska smiled wider.

"I believe you should, he's well known," Rtwa chuckled. "Don't worry though about me being seen here, nobody of importance knows that he is my benefactor."

"Well then, I guess I should invite you in and hear what your benefactor wants." The assassin stepped a bit back and gestured the rymska to walk in.

"Most kind, Leonardo," the alien said and stepped inside.

"Silver, close the doors," Leonardo ordered his son. The boy obeyed and the doors to the mansion were shut tight.

* * *

The house didn't look too special. Two story high, white with a brown roof. It looked like remains of an old farmhouse, where the barn and the other building were long gone. A small part of a bigger forest was nearby and a road came through it.

The peacefulness of the scene didn't last long. Suddenly out of the front door, under cover of bullet fire, two persons burst through. One was a human wearing business like suit and dark trench coat. The other was a turtle, wearing orange mask, elbow and kneepads. The reptile also wore dark gray vest and silver-gray shorts.

"Get out of here Mike!" the man grunted weakly, the turtle were supporting him.

"Yeah that's what I'm doing, Clarence," Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo grunted. "With you!"

They were both injured and bleeding, but the deputy magistrate stubbornly carry-dragged his comrade towards the woods. There were more bullet fire from the building, forcing Mike and Clarence to throw themselves to the ground.

"Forget me, Mike, take the papers to Raphael," Clarence grunted but the turtle wouldn't hear it. He weakly rose up and continued to drag the human towards the woods.

They managed to get to it though their attackers were not far behind. Nevertheless, Mike stubbornly continued and approached a covered red sports car. He threw the human into the passenger seat and strapped him in. Clarence was just barely conscious. He looked beaten and bruised, had cuts and bullet wounds.

Mike didn't look any better, but he was still less injured. He flung himself into the driver's seat and violently managed to start the car and drive off. He could hear the shouting voices of their attackers before disappearing down the road.

* * *

"Yes I was in a 'meeting' with few fellow assassins," Assassin Leonardo grunted and drank from his glass. He was standing and staring out of the window in the living room. His guest sat in a chair and also had a drink.

"So you are aware what is going on?" Rtwa inquired.

"At least that something is up and I take it your benefactor wants me?" The turtle turned to the rymska. He could already guess whom this guy was representing.

"You and your employees." Rtwa smiled a bit wider before drinking. "He's impressed by you and your work. Given, some aspects of it he could live without, but still he admires some of your work ethics."

"Why me specifically?" Leonardo grunted and drained his glass and put it on the table. He folded his arms while waiting for the answer.

"Aren't you the best bounty hunter, assassin and security guard there is? You have the best Demolition expert around, correct? Also you have in your employment the turtle that conquered three big nations on just a year am I right?" The rymska shrugged.

"Flattery gets you nowhere. What is in it for us?" the assassin growled. He was not surprised they had heard of the ex-emperor. The dimension Turtleland was in had few months ago been put on the official I.D.A watch list. Already Cyborg Raphael had provided plenty of information to them about his home world.

"A lot, Leonardo, quite a lot," the rymska chuckled. At that moment Tony opened the living room doors.

"Master, pardon the intrusion but there is an April O'Neil asking for you," the servant announced.

"Just wait, I haven't said yes or no yet," Leonardo grunted at the rymska who nodded. The turtle then followed the human out and towards the front hall.

The assassin stopped when seeing the woman on the front porch. She was clad in formal business suit and around her shoulder hung a black purse. Her hair was short, red, but hung loose. She was looking over the vast field in front of the mansion, before turning and staring at the turtle.

"Hello Leo." The woman didn't smile.

"Leonardo," the black-masked reptile corrected with a growl. He regarded her with a frown. "What do you want here, April?"

"I… came to meet with your brothers in the city but… figured I would drop by here first," she said.

"Why?" Leonardo grunted, crossing his arms and narrowing his eye. Silver came running from down stairs and came to abrupt halt when seeing the woman. Right after him was Obsidian, the boy blinked when seeing the new arrival.

"Boys! Upstairs!" the assassin snapped without even turning around. His sons quickly obeyed and disappeared back up.

"I guess there is no point in dragging things along with you." The woman sighed. "Casey and his squat were attacked few days ago."

"And?" Leonardo grunted not looking like he cared at all. April had to take a deep breath before continuing.

"The squad was ambushed on a training mission. Casey and few others were badly injured. All knife wounds. There were also found traces of silver gray fur on them. Tests have confirmed Ulfarians or a single Ulfarian in fact, Sinda," she explained, now first did the assassin look concerned.

"Casey… may not survive he was badly injured, in fact already two men from that squad are dead." The woman sounded now a bit upset.

"You shouldn't have come here," Leonardo growled and reached to close the doors.

"Leonardo wait…" April froze and stared past the turtle. The assassin glanced back and saw Rtwa standing there watching with a thoughtful frown.

The assassin growled and prepared to slam the doors shut, but a screeching sound from the road in the distance halted him. Looking out the black-clad turtle saw a red car driving a bit wildly past the fence.

 _Isn't that…_ Leonardo stepped out and blinked when the car suddenly took a dive and crashed into the gate and flipped upside down.

"Oh god." April gasped but the assassin was already out and running towards the site of the accident.

"Mikey!" Leonardo shouted when he saw who the driver was. Deputy Michelangelo hung limp in the seat. The black-clad turtle growled and forced the door open. He froze when seeing the passenger.

"C-Clar…?" the turtle whispered shocked. The human was even worse off and did not look to be breathing at all.

Leonardo looked up when another vehicle sped after the road past the mansion. Somebody fired a gun forcing the turtle to duck. Snarling the assassin jumped over the red sports car and ran after the road. He grabbed for his grabbling hook from the belt, aimed and fired.

However, the car was too fast so the hook didn't land on the tires like the turtle had hoped. Yet it did land on the license plate that was ripped off in the process. Cursing and growling the reptile reeled in the line and grabbed up the plate.

"The hell?" He frowned heavily and ran back to the crashed gate. April, Rtwa and Tony were already there.

"I've called the ambulance sir," the human servant said.

"Good Tony." The turtle jumped up and crouched beside April who was now visibly crying at seeing Mikey unconscious in the car. The Assassin sneered and glared up at the rymska.

"Tell your benefactor that I want to meet with him!" Leonardo growled in alien language known as Rytonas and threw the license plate to him. Rtwa caught the plate and blinked when seeing it.

"The Taronian Union," the wolfoid muttered sounding concerned.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT world**

"Wow cool." Mikey stared almost mesmerized at the television when the explosion occurred.

"That was awesome," his M-wearing counterpart cheered. The two orange clad turtles were watching action movies on the television, had been now for few hours.

Three of the letter-wearing turtles had arrived this morning to visit their counterparts. Only D-Donatello had not come, he had opted to go visit Don at the university in the dimension with their other friends. Leo and Leonardo were as usual sparring in the dojo. Raph and Raphael had gone to bug Casey once it was late enough for them to go outside.

"I remember when our Donatello got his degree. Turned out the college was run by a complete wacko who was going to turn the earth's rotation so fast it would fling everybody out of space," Leonardo said as he blocked a blow from his counterpart.

"That's one way to get your college degree," Leo remarked and ducked a sword strike. "Don has yet to report of any crazy megalomaniacs in his university. Though I think he's close to declare the Ninja Master as being one."

"Pray he doesn't, it's enough the Assassin is there," the L-wearing turtle said and tried a side punch.

"Don't remind me, the only reason I'm not glued to him there is because I know he's fully capable of taking care of himself. Plus it helps the Ninja Master lives there as well and his two brothers," the basic-green ninja stated, blocking the punch.

"But we are planning on visit soon. He'll soon have a week off, we were thinking of taking a road trip in that dimension," Leo then added.

"Sounds cool," his friend nodded. Then for a moment they just parried with their swords without a word.

"My son, Leonardo," the old voice of the gray Master Splinter called down. The two turtles stopped sparring and looked up. Leo frowned when seeing how grave his sensei looked. Right beside him was the brown sensei of the letter-wearing ninjas.

"Please come up, I have very grave news concerning our friends," Splinter continued. The two reptiles complied and soon had arrived on the same level and the two rats. Mikey and Michelangelo had already been summoned.

"I have already called Raphael, he and his friend have already left to our friends world," the old rat mentioned first. "But something has happened there."

"What is it Master Splinter?" Leo frowned in worry.

"Our friends Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo and General Deputy Clarence were in a terrible accident. Donatello just called me few minutes ago to inform me of this," the gray-furred elder said. All four turtles gasped.

"Clarence did not survive the accident. He was already deceased when the ambulance arrived. And the state of Michelangelo is very critical, he is in a coma and they fear for his life," Splinter explained with a concerned expression.

"W-what happened Sensei?" Leo felt cold chills go over his body, by the looks of Mikey and the two letter wearing turtles they were feeling something similar.

"I do not know the details my son, only that Michelangelo crashed his car while fleeing with Clarence who was already severely injured from bullet wounds," his father told him. "But I suggest we head over immediately to talk with our friends."

"Of course sensei, right away," the basic-green ninja nodded quickly and grabbed his traveler.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

Don rose up from his seat when the rest of his family plus the letter wearing counterparts and their Master Splinter arrived in the waiting room of the hospital. Raph and Raphael had already arrived. The gray-furred rat walked immediately to his purple-masked son who looked visibly shaken.

"My son, do you know what happened?" he asked gently.

"No… not yet, just what I overheard the doctors say," Don whispered.

"I had just arrived with Donatello at the Ninja Master's house; we were going to help him in his workshop. He had barely open the door when it was as if something struck him, the next thing we know he's off. The General Magistrate called the house shortly later and told us something happened to Michelangelo, we drove Luna over here just about half an hour ago," he then told everybody.

"Twins often have special bonds few have been able to explain. He must have sensed his brother's distress," Splinter suggested gently. Everybody started to sit down since it seemed there was little else to do but wait.

"I keep forgetting the Ninja Master and the Deputy are twins," Mikey whispered to his M-clad counterpart who nodded.

"Where is Apollo?" Leo wondered if they had brought the boy in here too.

"Maggie took him for a walk," D-Donatello answered.

An uneasy silence then commenced. Nobody was sure what to say and for now could only hope their friend would be all right. The only one standing so far was Raph, he looked tense and on the edge. Deep inside the turtle was wondering what happened, who was responsible and exactly whose face he had to rearrange for it. The fact that Clarence died from his bullet wounds and not from the accident, just flashed a giant sign that something was up.

Finally into the waiting room appeared his general magistrate counterpart. Everyone looked towards the shirt-wearing turtle and was mildly shocked. They had seen him angry before, annoyed and frustrated. However, for the first time in a long time, the turtle was on verge of explosion.

"Thank you for coming," he addressed the two groups of counterparts. His voice was strained; the turtle was battling himself to remain calm.

"How is your brother Raphael?" the gray Master Splinter inquired worriedly.

"Multiple bullet wounds, injuries brought on a by a blunt weapon, cracked skull, multiple broken bones and suffered heavy blood loss. He is in a coma," the general magistrate told him.

"Oh man…" Mikey blinked at hearing how critical the condition of his counterpart was.

"Raphael, do they know what happened?" Leo risked asking. Most of the turtles jumped when the general magistrate hammered his right fist on the open left palm. A move more associated with his younger teenage counterpart.

"He volunteered to go undercover with Clar, there was an operation building up that we wanted to investigate further. Drug trafficking had increased but we had no evidences on who was responsible or where their operation was based. Mike and Clar got in, barely got out with some papers on the operation, now Clarence is dead and my brother is in a coma," General Magistrate Raphael whispered in a low growl. They saw now that he was blaming himself for what had happened.

"Your brother is very tough, Raphael. I am sure he will pull through once his body is healed. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself for something he volunteered to go into," the gray-furred Splinter told him gently.

"It is more important that those responsible be caught. They are still at large I believe?" the brown-furred elder added. It was as if something snapped back into place within the general magistrate; he looked at the two rats and his scowl changed slowly into a frown.

"Yes… you're right," he agreed. "This is no time or place to be angry. I'm going to get those bastards one way or another."

"We'll help!" eight turtles announced the second the brown-shirt wearing reptile let go of those words. Raphael glanced at each of them, all with determined looks on their faces before casting a glance at the two rats.

"I'm not going to have much choice in that one am I?" he inquired.

"I fear that even if I told them no they would sneak off anyway." The gray-furred Splinter nodded, his own counterpart agreed.

"I guessed." The general magistrate shook his head. The door to the waiting room opened again and a red-haired woman in a business suit walked in. She looked visibly upset; Raphael walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh guys, let me introduce April O'Neil of this world," he introduced the woman. "April, these are the counterparts you've heard me rant on about."

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you." The woman smiled though it was a weak one.

"And it is good to meet you as well, Miss O'Neil, although the circumstances could be better," the brown Master Splinter addressed her.

After a bit Luna entered the waiting room quietly, but not enough that she went unnoticed. April was now seated and had told those already in there what had happened to this world's Casey. All eyes went to the turtle woman; it was no secret that she had been crying. General Magistrate Raphael walked to his sister-in-law, put an arm around her and guided her to the chairs.

"Don still in there?" he inquired and got a silent nod as an answer. Luna was seated next to April, the human but one hand one her right shoulder. The brown-shirt clad turtle stood by them with his own hand on the left one.

"We will get those responsible Luna," her brother-in-law assured her; there were nods of agreements from the other turtles.

 _Don't know how but we will,_ he thought, squeezing Luna's shoulder gently in comfort.

 **End chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 08/12 2008

I probably should give a fair warning. In the early parts of this story, we jump a bit around as we get introduced to the various characters that will feature in this story. This instalment will be a character heavy story, so instead of introducing all the new ones in one go, we get to know them first slightly in their own environment before throwing them into the main plot.

You'll see what I mean when you read the latter half of this chapter.

Dialogue with brackets like these [] indicate that an foreign language is being spoken. When not, English is being spoken.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Assassin's world**

Ninja Master Donatello sat by the bed, watching his brother. The only sign of life was the steady breathing. There were beeping machines all around, both to monitor his process and to keep the turtle alive. There was hardly a spot on the deputy magistrate that wasn't either in a cast or bandaged.

The dogi-wearing turtle was grim faced but deep inside he felt empty. Usually when something happened, he could attribute it to the assassin. He could usually pinpoint who the enemy was. Not this time. It hadn't been the assassin, April confirmed it, a local Rytona restaurant owner confirmed it, plus there was the license plate of the vehicle that had chased his brother's car.

His enemies were unknown, faceless at the moment. Only one hint to their possible origin was the license plate. Nobody had seen the shooters or the one who drove the car. Not even the Rytona, who had been a rymska, could use his race otherwise legendary good sense of smell.

Donatello put his only hand on the bandaged covered one of his brother that was closest. There was no reaction but the turtle still hoped the touch stirred something inside Mike's mind. Since the dogi-wearing ninja couldn't speak, it was the only way for him to communicate at the moment.

 _I always thought that your job was safer than what I was doing. Raphael did so as well and I thought your promotion would keep you safe as well,_ he thought and could feel a tear trying to break through.

 _I've spent so much time trying to protect us from the assassin and his evil… I forgot there are other evils in this world and others as well. Even when we were facing other enemies, even when we were trapped down underground with that crazed cyborg and his nightmarish lieutenants, my main concern for safety was always the assassin._ His head lowered and the forehead touched the frame of the bed.

 _Even Casey is hospitalized and in critical condition because of that vicious brute called Sinda. Again it was someone else than the assassin who attacked those dear to me. Now Clarence is dead._ The turtle gritted his teeth and slowly looked up. Tears now slowly crawled down his cheeks.

 _Mike, I'm going to find them. I'm going to find those who killed Clarence and did this to you, I'm going to find Sinda._ The turtle rose up and there was real fury in his eyes.

 _And when I find them. I am going to kill them!_

* * *

The atmosphere in the waiting room had livened up a little bit when Maggie returned with Apollo. The little turtle was thrilled to see all his eight unofficial uncles, since his parent's weren't much company at the moment. Aside from that, the rest in the room were silent in thoughts.

"What will be the next step, Raphael?" the gray furred Splinter inquired after bit, the General Magistrate sat near him and the brown furred ninja master.

"Start the investigation. Since the license plate of the car is from another dimension, it all lands on my office. If you don't mind me saying so Master Splinter, it is sort of a blessing that your sons can help me. Lately we have been getting buried in cases. Most of my deputies and general deputies are already too busy to pull them away, I can't go on the field and the only two who aren't terribly busy are too closely linked to this," the turtle whispered, glancing at the old rat.

"I take it those two you mean are Carl and Rogue?" the brown furred rat inquired.

"Yes, regulations forbid family members of the deceased officer to conduct the investigation. These regulations also cover lovers." The general magistrate leaned forward and palmed his face with both hands. "I'm not looking forward telling them that."

"Knowing those two they will not be happy," Leo commented, having overheard what was said.

"How are they doing?" his sensei asked.

"The last I heard from Jeff, who took them to the morgue, they are still there." General Magistrate Raphael looked up, then he rose up and grabbed up his phone. "Excuse me a moment."

"Unca go." Apollo blinked and pointed when his uncle left the waiting room while dialing his phone.

"Yeah he needs to call someone," Mikey told him and bounced the kid on his lap. He and his M-wearing counterpart had taken over the duty to keep the kid entertained.

"My sons, I want you all to be extremely careful in this matter. It is obvious that now we are dealing with a very dangerous adversary that we know nothing about," the grey-furred rat addressed his sons.

"The same goes for you four," his brown-furred counterpart addressed the letter-wearing turtles.

"Yeah, because this time it isn't the assassin," Leo nodded and the frowned a bit. "That's going to be odd."

"And a relief, if we're lucky we don't even have to deal with him at all," Don shot in.

* * *

"All right, everything is here?" the assassin looked around the living room. There were bottles with drinks on a small table and some glasses.

"Everything that is usually required in such meetings, sir," Tony told him.

"Will you relax, you'll be jumping out of your shell at any moment," ex-Emperor Donatello grunted, he was staring out of the living room window.

"Donatello, do you even know who is coming over?" the black-masked turtle asked between gritted teeth. The former overlord shook his head. "Even the Demolisher knows. You can see he isn't exactly relaxed either."

"Who says I'm not relaxed," the blood-red masked reptile grunted where he sat in a recliner.

"Raphael, look at the beer can you're holding," Leonardo snorted. The Demolisher looked and realized he was well on his way to crush it.

"Right," Raphael muttered.

"I will keep the children and Michelangelo away, sir," Tony assured his master. The assassin nodded and waved the servant off, the human departed closing the living room doors in the process.

"I've never seen you two like this. I thought you two weren't afraid of anything," Donatello glanced at the two other turtle who both glared at him.

"How does it go again? Blessed are the ignorant?" Assassin Leonardo snorted and folded his arms.

"Something like that. Look Braniac, the guy who is coming over is the most powerful crime lord in the entire criminal underworld. Even Fearless here, is a common thug compared to him and his operations," the blood-red masked one explained and drank from the crushed beer can.

"So he's powerful? I used to be powerful; I don't recall you being too afraid of me." The ex-emperor glared his employer.

"I think he's enjoying this." The assassin raised an eye-ridge.

"Seeing you practically squirming? Oh I have no idea where you get that idea," the olive-green turtle chuckled.

If Leonardo had any response for that, he didn't have much time to say it. In the living room a green almost circle shaped portal opened. Not the common door like black ones that the usual traveler produced. The assassin and the Demolisher looked at is sharply and without realizing it, held their breaths. Only Donatello remained calm, crossing his arms and watching quietly.

First through the gateway stepped two jackaloid humanoids. Both had golden brownish fur, but the taller one's ears were narrow and he had an ugly scar on his neck. The slightly smaller one had wider ears. Both only wore brownish shorts and each had a belt carrying a large scimitar like sword. The one with the scar also had a throwing knife on a second belt. These were ymskas, the jackaloid Rytonas.

Right after them came a more hyenalike Rytona, an umska. His fur was tan colored and with the occasional black spot. He wore similar shorts and had a scimitar sword as well. He was bit smaller than the wide eared ymska.

For a moment nothing more happened, the three newly arrived aliens looked around taking notes of the living room. They especially took notice of the three turtles, staring at them and sizing them up. Then they stepped aside from the portal.

Finally from the portal came two rymskas. One had a dark gray fur and scowl on his face. His eyes pierced through the Demolisher, then the Assassin and finally the ex-emperor. He had an even larger scimitar type sword that that engraved alien letters on the blade. The other wolfoid was strangely light gray and seemed more neutral. He glanced around before smiling slightly. The portal closed behind them.

"Ah Leonardo, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," the light gray rymska addressed the assassin; his voice was slightly deep and almost commanding. He pronounced the d almost like a t.

"Uh the pleasure is all mine." The black-masked turtle found himself for a moment unable to portray his usual business like manner. "Welcome to my mansion, Akre."

"Thank you. This is my brother Dqrre and my second in command." Akre gestured to the dark gray wolfoid.

"And these are my three main lieutenants, Sqwrt, Rakl and Rqwt." He then nodded to the three other Rytonas. First the wide eared ymska, then the large one, and last the umska.

"My employees, Raphael, also known as the Demolisher and Donatello, former Emperor of Turtotopia," the assassin introduced the other two turtles.

"Raphael I have heard a great deal about." Akre looked at the blood-red masked turtle, never dropping his smile. "In fact he disappeared before I could manage to contact him already. Glad you could find a good place to stay in."

"And I'm glad you could meet with us on such short notice, your contact made quite clear you wanted to see us," the assassin mentioned, the rymska turned to him immediately now smiling ear to ear.

"I will not lie to you, Leonardo. I've been planning to contact you for months now but never really found the time. But recent events forced me to make it," the rymska said and sat down when Leonardo offered the nearby chair. The turtle sat down in the nearby sofa.

"I heard you were watching me so to speak." The assassin nodded.

"Good I can see you have managed to prepare yourself for an eventual meeting. Alright I will be blunt, Leonardo." Akre leaned back clasping his hands together.

"I know everything about you; I have studied you for quite some time. You certainly go around and I must admit several aspects of you I find rather disturbing. However, I cannot look past the fact that you are good, you deliver, your security is top notch and your attitude towards evidence is very professional. I need a man or a turtle if you prefer that term, like you to watch over discreetly my operations in few dimensions. To make sure certain people aren't noising in on them, and I'm not talking about the police or any other kind of law enforcement." The eyes of the rymska narrowed with each passing sentence.

"But what I need to know is, will your desires and interests compromise your professional attitude?" he asked.

"Well I guess I could tone some of it down," the black-clad turtle muttered.

"Leonardo, I've met one of your, how do you call it, 'training subjects'? I've seen what you have done. I know your handiwork. As I said, I've studied you well. What I need to know is, if you were to meet someone that fits into your criteria for a 'training subject' while working for me, will it compromise your professional attitude?" Akre clarified with added sharpness in his voice.

"I..." Leonardo knew this time he couldn't lie. Rymskas could easily detect lies through scent. He was in a fix; the turtle was not in the position to throw anyone out. This time it was not possible to tell them to stay out of his business. It was clear Akre would make it his business if it affected work done for him.

"You like being in control don't you? It's a bit hard for you not to be the one in control isn't it?" The whole time the light gray rymska had been watching him struggle to answer.

"I can offer you the service of my employees." The assassin sat up straight, his voice got a little colder. All he really wanted now was to get the Rytonas out. However, even he didn't dare to rush them. "And I can assure you that I can keep your operations, wherever they are, safe."

"That is all I wanted to hear," Akre said and stood up, not caring if his previous question hadn't really been answered. "We will make further arrangement later. I believe you and your people have things now to discuss."

The three turtles watched in silence as the Rytonas opened another green portal and walked through. The ex-emperor and the Demolisher didn't really let go of their breath until it closed. They both eyed the assassin who still sat on the sofa. He was shaking.

"Get out both of you. Before I kill you two." The voice of the assassin was really chilly and a glint was forming in his eye.

"Right." The Demolisher jumped up from the recliner and with Donatello hurried out of the living room.

There was a long ripping sound as the assassin ripped slowly apart the two cushions on the sofa. He had never realized it that the entire time since Akre mentioned control he had been gripping them. Leonardo slowly rose up. His hand went for the calculator looking traveler and very quickly, the assassin was gone through a portal.

* * *

 **Rytonas; The state penitentiary in Kila**

Rann was anxious. In fact the umska had seldom been as anxious in his life as the head warden of Rytonas biggest prison. His tan colored fur was getting darker due to his advanced age, making the few spots on his hyenaoid humanoid body almost gone. The black fur on his hands was beginning to meld with the fur on the arms.

The old Rytona drummed his fingers on the table, waiting, not liking what was going to be happening. His aid stood nearby, a tall ugreg, an arctic fox like Rytona with shimmering white fur. The foxoid watched his employer, mildly worried.

"[Sir, I'm sure everything will be all right,]" he addressed Rann after a moment.

"[So they tell me,]" the umska said and then looked at his aid. "[But tell me Tqr, do you think this is a good idea?]"

"[It is recommended sir. They have spent the required amount of time according to Rytona laws. Even though they are aliens, they still are to be treated as any Rytona prisoner,]" Tqr the ugreg responded in a matter of fact tone.

"[Yes and one of them has caused more problems on that time than any other prisoner in the history of this prison,]" Rann argued.

"[Not to mention that unexpected growth,]" Tqr muttered and looked down. "[Takes four otanis to be around just to keep him good.]"

"[I know,]" Rann grunted. Since the umska was already staring at the door, Tqr was the only one who looked at it when there was a knock.

"[Enter,]" the head warden said. The door opened and a black-furred rymska looked in, the weapons on his belt indicated that he was prison guard.

"[Head Warden Rann. She is here,]" he announced and let in a female of his own kind. Just she had brown fur, a rare color on rymskas these days. She was dressed in a brown leather shorts and a reddish-brown shirt, over her shoulder hung a large bag.

"[Doctor Hea, welcome to Kila prison. I'm Head Warden Rann,]" the umska introduced himself with a slight bow and gestured to Tqr. "[My aid, Tqr.]"

"[A pleasure to meet you, Rann.]" The rymska woman smiled and nodded. "[I take it you are aware why I am here.]"

"[Yes, you have been assigned to talk with the alien prisoners. Since you've done some time studying their race,]" Rann nodded.

"[Well, what could be studied, provided by those who encountered them. Jala and her husband's family that is,]" Hea explained.

"[Right, right. I take it you wish to get to your new office right away,]" the umska gestured to the entrance.

He, Tqr and Doctor Hea left the room and entered a long corridor. There were many prison guards around; this was a very secure facility that required them at almost every corner. The three Rytonas walked down it for a short while before descending down long stairs. They repeated this several times, going through more hallways and up and down stairs.

"[I always knew the Kila prison was big, but wow,]" Hea commented when they finally arrived at a door marked 'counselor' in Rytonas.

"[There are over ten thousand inmates in the main facility alone,]" Rann confirmed the sheer size of the prison.

"[Yikes, I'm glad I'm only talking to three,]" the rymska woman joked. Only Tqr chuckled at it, but the umska shook his head and opened the door.

The room didn't look unusual for the title on the door. There was office desk, a bench for the patient and a chair nearby it. There were shelves with books, pictures on the wall and even the floor was carpeted. Everything was done to make this room as comfortable as possible.

"[This is comforting for most alien species I admit. However, Cabbats are rougher than most. Even an Arakkan would prefer a soft bed to sleep on, the Cabbats are quite content with hard floor,]" Hea commented critically as she looked around the office.

"[Yes, we have become aware of that.]" Rann sighed. "[Your patients do not sleep on the bunks beds in their cell and they do not use the chairs in their assigned entertainment area.]"

"[I'm afraid you can't redecorate. Once you're assignment is over, we are getting another doctor to talk with the next scheduled prisoners,]" Tqr said apologetically.

"[Oh I'm sure they will survive.]" The rymska nodded and walked to the desk. "[So when do I get to meet the first one?]"

"[Well let's see. They should be located in their assigned outside area now. Getting fresh air, they have been complaining about the heat though,]" Rann answered and glanced at the nearby clock.

"[Ah yes, Northern Cabbats actually like the cooler climates, despite them being reptiles.]" Hea nodded.

"[Outside time will be over in half an hour, you can have the first patient in by then. Who would you prefer?]" Tqr then finished answering Hea's question. The woman immediately reached into her bag and pulled out some papers.

"[Let's see now. I think it would be more relevant to meet the one serving the shortest sentence first. Since his time here is almost up and he'll be shipped right back to Kalaria, we know where his brother is living there,]" Hea said as she read over the papers.

"[They have another brother?]" Rann blinked a bit in surprise.

"[Yes, the oldest brother… he refused to testify though during the trial. Mizuri,]" the rymska responded.

"[Alright, I'll have Accrel brought to your office in half an hour. Anything else you will need?]" the head warden inquired.

"[I'll send for it if there is anything.]" Hea smiled. Rann and Tqr nodded and started to leave the office. However, the umska hesitated by the door and looked back.

"[I know it isn't mine to decide something like this, but just so you know, I never approved of this session. For those three prisoners, I personally believe it is a waste of time,]" the head warden said before leaving the room.

 _[Uh right, thanks for the vote of confidence.]_ Hea blinked but then walked around the desk to sit behind it.

Roughly half an hour later there was a heavy knock on the door. The rymska looked up from the papers she was reading and eyed the clock. She took a deep breath before beckoning those outside to enter.

The doorway was opened and a large otani entered the office. The black-furred horseoid Rytona immediately stepped aside to let the next person in. This one was bit smaller than the prison guard, but almost just as muscular. He was a roughly 6'3'' turtleoid humanoid with four fingers and three toes. His carapace was large and dome shaped and looked like it had seen its fare share of battles, this was a Cabbat. However, despite his fierce appearance, he looked nervous and eyed around carefully.

"[The prisoner known as Accrel,]" the otani announced with a really deep voice and closed the door.

"Right," Hea switched to English as she knew the Cabbat understood that language. "Accrel, please have a seat."

The woman gestured to the bench, but the turtleoid promptly sat down on the floor. The rymska did not object. She had to allow the patient to do what he felt was comfortable as long as it didn't harm him. The Rytona rose up and walked around the desk, noting immediately that Accrel shifted a bit further away.

"Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable on the bench, Accrel?" she asked and stopped in her approach. She instead leaned on the desk watching her patient. The Cabbat shook his head.

"Do you know why you are here, Accrel?" Hea then inquired and was not surprised that the turtleoid responded by shaking the head.

"Accrel, you will be released soon. You got a lighter sentence than your brothers did because your guilt was mostly by association. You did not commit the same deeds as they did. Now we have been considering taking you back to Kalaria and letting you into the care of your brother, Mizuri," she explained to him. Accrel had perked up at hearing his home world mentioned and even more when hearing his brother's name.

"Your session with me will be a little different than your brothers. I am going to help you go back out. Allowing you to get used to freedom again," Hea continued. The Cabbat looked at her now unsure.

"You have to realize, Accrel, that we did not punish your actions out of cruelty. We do not hate you or your race. But you and your brothers wronged against our people and you must understand that we do not take kindly to that," the rymska then said.

"I…" Accrel frowned as if some strange realization came over him. "I… understand your meaning."

"I'm glad to hear that Accrel." Hea smiled kindly but deep inside she was frowning. There was something off in the Cabbat's mannerism and speech. Then he almost looked distant and unfocused. The rymska's eyebrows rose skywards after seeing his eyes.

"[Guard, has he been given sedatives of any kind?]" she asked.

"[No Doctor. None at all, but he does this sometimes,]" the otani responded.

* * *

Rann almost jumped when Doctor Hea came storming into his office. Tqr swiftly turned around from the file cabinet he had been shorting through. Both Rytonas could easily see that the rymska was pissed off.

 _[I knew it, something went wrong,]_ the umska thought but decided it would be wiser to allow Hea to speak first.

"[Why by all the Magic Masters who have existed in the Rytona Alliance, has Accrel been denied help?]" the wolfoid snapped, now standing directly at the desk.

"[Ah, excuse me?]" Rann blinked.

"[Let me put it simpler. Accrel is not mentally fit to be in a strict security prison like this one! I can only thank whatever gods he believes in that he's only been here for a year and that's a year too much!]" Hea spat out, clearly showing why a pissed off rymska female was usually bad news. "[Why has this not been discovered sooner?]"

"[I was told his behavior was most likely due to the alien environment for him,]" the Head Warden explained but neither he nor Tqr dared yet to attempt to calm her down.

"[Head Warden Rann. Accrel suffers from a rare type of disorder that affects his general speech, thinking and behavioral patterns. The only reason he hasn't deteriorated severely is the presence of his brothers that gives him some familiarity to latch onto,]" the doctor growled.

"[How do you know that, I mean he's an alien after all.]" Tqr pointed out and almost regretted it. The stinging glare Hea gave him almost bore holes through his skull.

"[This disorder was first described by the Ulfarian psychotherapist Uklar son of the Yojal family over six hundred years ago. It has since then been discovered in Ulfarians, Rytonas of all types, Humans, Jotians, Taronians and now Cabbats. The patterns are all the same, hesitation before speaking, often dropping into unfocused and distant stance, smiling without any provocation and even giggling. Haze in their eyes sometimes as if they have been drugged. Accrel portrays all symptoms of this disorder,]" she firmly told them.

"[I see…]" Rann sighed; he had figured trouble would come out of this just not this type of trouble.

"[I am taking this straight to the Magic Masters and request for his immediate transfer to his brother's care. Accrel should not have been in this prison in the first place,]" Hea then declared and stormed back out.

"[You know, now I'm actually curious how she will handle the remaining two,]" the umska muttered still staring at the door.

"[It will certainly be interesting sir.]" Tqr nodded in agreement.

 **End chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N:** Accrel's mental disorder as far as I know made up. I decided not to go with what I figured were known disorders, allowing me a bit more creative freedom with it. But for all I know I might have hit on something that exists, I don't know though. But if so, it is purely coincidental.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 13/01 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Assassin's world**

"This is bullshit!" Rogue snarled hammering his fist on the top of the desk.

"It's against regulations that not even I can attempt to bend," General Magistrate Raphael told him. He leaned back in his chair and hadn't even blinked at the deputy's outburst.

"Raph, we have to lead this case. Please," Carl begged. The human actually risked standing right beside the pissed off blue-wearing turtle.

"You two are too involved. Carl you are Clarence's brother, Rogue you and Clarence were intimate. I am really sorry but I can't do anything. My hands are tied," the turtle behind the desk said. Rogue threw up his hands in frustration and the human hung his head and sighed.

"In fact you two are off duty until further notice. Just by watching you two here in my office, I can easily see that you are not ready to return," Raphael rose up from his chair and stared at the two gravely.

"Look, Clarence was my friend. Heck, he helped me a lot when I was first starting as a magistrate. I promise you that those responsible will be caught. But unfortunately it can't be done by you," he told them.

"What about you. Mike is your brother." Rogue glared at his employer.

"Things work a little bit different in this regard. I'm not investigating the case nor leading it. I'm not even assigning those who will lead it; I will be getting my orders soon from the I.S.L. Our young ninja friends will hopefully be given temporary commissions as deputies, allowing them to participate in this case. I'm hoping that comes along with my orders. If we are lucky, at least people we know will be on the scene," the general magistrate calmly explained. He could understand Rogue's anger and deep down he was pretty pissed off too, but right now he had an upset deputy and a general deputy to calm down.

"So what are we going to do? Just sit on our asses and wait?" Carl now first actually showed more hint of an anger. His superior leaned forward over the desk, leaning on his knuckles. He stared straight at the general deputy.

"Unfortunately that is how it has to be Carl. The best I can give you is that at least people we know and trust, who also knew Clarence and know Mike well enough to consider them friends will be there. Now you two go home, there is nothing more that you can do," Raphael said firmly.

"Ah to hell with this," Rogue growled and stalked towards the door, Carl followed him not looking back at the general magistrate.

 _Oy._ The turtle sunk back into his chair when the office door was slammed shut. He had figured the two would not be happy about the situation, so this was no surprise for him.

It was roughly two days since Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo and General Deputy Clarence were attacked. Raphael had spent much of the time to prepare for the investigation, including submitting an appeal for temporary commissions to the ninja counterparts.

It irked him that he wouldn't lead the case either, but the general magistrate was in no position to question regulations. Instead, the turtle was forced to submit the list of available general deputies and await instructions from his own superiors.

"Enter," Raphael answered quietly when there was a knock on the door. Maggie the secretary looked in.

"Raph, are you alright?" she asked and stepped inside.

"If I said yes, would you believe me?" The turtle sat up straight and smiled tiredly. The woman chuckled softly and shook her head. "I figured."

"They were pretty angry there," she commented while approaching.

"You have no idea, my ears are still ringing after Rogue's shouting when he entered here first." Raphael rose up and walked around the desk. He leaned on it from the front and took Maggie into his arms; she in turn laid her hands gently around his neck.

"Carl will be fine, he knows better than to step too far out of line. But I am not as sure about Rogue," the woman told him.

"Yes, he worries me the most. He and Clar somehow managed to hit off so well together. I was surprised how well." The turtle nodded. "How is Paula."

"She did not take it too well. Clarence and she were close; they were practically siblings and grew up together," the woman told him.

"Look if you want to go to her, then just go," Raphael whispered and hugged the woman. "I think she could use a friend right now."

"And what about you?" Maggie asked.

"I'll be fine," the general magistrate assured her. "I'm not expecting any meetings today and all calls are being rerouted for now to the acting deputy magistrate. All I'm really doing is waiting for my orders to arrive."

"Very well." The secretary sighed knowing that the turtle wouldn't budge on this anyway. "But call me if something comes up."

The general magistrate assured her that he would, they kissed briefly before the reptile almost literally shoved her out of the office. Raphael returned to his desk and sat down wondering if he should take a day off as well, the arriving orders could always be enforced by the acting deputy magistrate.

 _No… hanging at the hospital will do nothing good. Only time and the hospital care will get Mike better. I have to concentrate on having those bastards caught,_ the turtle declared to himself and leaned back in the chair.

 _Did she forget something?_ Raphael thought when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened but it wasn't Maggie as he had previously thought, in the doorway stood Cyborg Raphael. In one arm, he was holding Michelle who was unusually silent; the little girl rubbed her hands together and leaned on her uncle/father's metal plastron.

"I'm sorry we didn't arrive sooner. Don didn't reach us until today, we came as soon as we could," the cybernetic turtle said quietly and entered the office.

"It's alright, there was nothing you could have done anyway," the general magistrate said and rose up. "But thanks for coming."

"I did go to Ninja Master Donatello's house first to drop of April. She wanted to talk with Luna. But this little girl here wanted to give you a message." His counterpart assumed a slight grin.

He walked all the way to the desk and put Michelle on the top of the desk. The brown-shirt wearing turtle raised an eye ridge and looked at the girl. The child walked all the way to him and hugged him. Raphael blinked but then smiled and hugged her back.

"She's actually been giving this message to most of the people we know. We decided to skip Carl and Rogue though," the cyborg explained and picked Michelle up after the hug was over. His daughter/niece giggled.

"Wise choice of action. I don't think they are healthy for children right now," his counterpart said and shook his head.

"That bad eh?" Cyborg Raphael raised the eye-ridge on the organic half of his face.

"You have no idea," the general magistrate grunted. "It's not half an hour since they were here in this very office."

"Yikes." The cyborg nodded. "Well you just tell me if you need my help. You know what I can do and I'll be more than happy to offer my service to this case."

"Trust me, you are usually high on my mind when something like this comes up." His counterpart smiled but his focus shifted to the phone as it started to ring. He pressed the button to put the call on speaker. "General Magistrate Raphael."

"Yo Raph, this is Jeff," the voice of General Deputy Jeff, now acting deputy magistrate, came through the speaker.

"Yes Jeff what is it?" The turtle frowned.

"They need help in the lab. Deputy Donatello had to rush out to go talk with his brother; Rogue was apparently rearranging their apartment. They were in the middle of analyzing for the dimensional signals of the car that… well you know," Jeff explained.

"Over 8000 people work in this office building alone and we are short on people," the general magistrate groaned and palmed his face. "Can't we send for anyone from the hub offices across town?"

"Already checked, none is available," the general deputy said regretfully.

"Then get your ass down there, you are the best signal tracker and analyzer we have," Raphael growled.

"Alright, I'll send Maggie a message to screen your calls again," Jeff announced.

"I sent Maggie to Paula, but don't worry," the turtle narrowed one eye and glanced at the cyborg. "I'll take care of it."

"Very well, Jeff out." The man then hung up.

"Tell me Raphael, how good are you at screening calls?" the general magistrate inquired and leaned forward over his desk.

"Ah…" The cyborg blinked. Michelle tilted her head looking at her uncle/father and his counterpart simultaneously.

"It's very simple," the smaller reptile said and rose up from his desk and gestured to the cybernetic one to follow him. They both walked to the door of the office.

"Just stand there at Maggie's desk. If call comes through make sure it is an absolutely important one before even considering forwarding it to me," General Magistrate Raphael explained as he opened the doorway and gestured to where the secretary station was.

"Uh stand there… screen calls." The mechanical turtle stepped out, eyed the desk then looked back at his counterpart.

"Right, this will only take few hours. Feel free to call April and let her know about your new temp job," the brown-shirt clad reptile nodded and closed the door.

"Sure…" Cyborg Raphael blinked and returned his attention to where the secretary usually was. Carefully he walked over there still holding Michelle with one arm.

The mechanical turtle put the girl on top of the desk and then put hands on his hips, staring at the workstation unsure. His daughter/niece looked around before looking at him with a solemn smile.

"You in big trouble," she said with a nod.

"You don't say," he muttered and lifted one hand to rub his chin.

Michelle sat down on the desk, dangling her legs down from the top while her father got to work. It wasn't much he was doing at the moment. The cyborg did have to answer two calls and rerouted them to general deputies who offered to handle them.

After a while, his attention was directed to the elevator when it chimed. The car opened and out of it stepped two ymskas wearing black shorts. On their belts, they carried dimension-traveling gadgets of some sort and huge scimitar like swords. Following the two jackaloid Rytonas, came a large black otani wearing a navy blue cloak. On the clothing were silvery letters saying, "Supreme Magistrate Jhag of the I.S.L ".

The cyborg was just as tall as the ymskas, but the horseoid dwarfed them all. Almost automatically he got ready to whisk up Michelle, but the little girl stared at the newly arrived aliens curiously. As they approached, the otani smiled warmly to the two turtles. The smaller Rytonas took positions on either side of the desk, placing their hands behind their backs.

"Uh can I help you?" Raphael finally managed to inquire.

"Please let General Magistrate Raphael know that Supreme Magistrate Jhag is here to see him, regarding his orders from the Interdimensional Security and Law," the otani said kindly, his deep voice was neither commanding nor firm.

"Are you a horsie?" Michelle asked looking directly at the otani who chuckled.

"No I am not, I am an otani," Jhag answered the girl.

"Um sorry about that, she is still getting used to the aliens," the cyborg said, he had been just about to head for the office door when the question came.

"No need to apologize. Questions are usual for children this young," the large Rytona assured him.

"Right… I'll let Raph… uh the general magistrate know that you are here." Raphael nodded and now hurried to the door.

"Daddy in big trouble," Michelle whispered to one of the ymska guards, nodding smartly. The jackaloid glanced at her and smiled, so did his kinsman.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

Four silent shadows landed on a rooftop deep within the city. For a short while there was a dead silence and no indication of movement, then they all appeared near the edge of the building. One started to scan around with modified goggles.

"Anything?" Leo whispered.

"I see two Purple Dragons guarding the entrance to the warehouse," Don reported. "And there are at least fifteen more inside."

"I don't get it, why are we doing this? Aren't we supposed to get ready to help the General Magistrate?" Mikey inquired quietly. Leo had taken off, seemingly realizing something roughly an hour ago. The others had to really rush to keep up with him.

"I just remembered what Raphael told us." The blue-masked turtle glanced at his brother. "That his office was getting swamped with cases."

"Yeah, it had been escalating for several days. Before Mike and Clar were attacked," Don looked up from his goggles.

"And then their Casey Jones and his squad are randomly attacked? By a known criminal in the I.D.A no less," Leo said.

"Could be a coincident Leo." Raph noted and the leader did nod.

"Possible. Somehow, I don't think so, for the past several days, weeks even, both the Foot and the Purple Dragons have been behaving oddly in our world. Karai has stopped even trying to search for us, the last Foot patrol we encountered didn't even fight. They ran off, with the leader claiming not having time to engage us." Leonardo turned his head back towards the warehouse.

"That is pretty unusual for the Foot," Mikey agreed.

"Uh guys." Don had just returned his attention to the goggles. "The guards just ran inside. Shell, there is a fight going on in there."

"What?" Raph rose up and now they could hear the faint sounds of a fight. Guns started to blaze.

"What do we do?" the orange-masked turtle asked as the rest of the ninjas stood up.

"Don can you see who are attacking. Is it the Foot?" Leonardo asked but still stared towards the warehouse.

"Can't tell," the purple-clad one grunted. "We'll have to go closer."

"That would be a very bad idea," a chilly voice addressed them. The four turtles all whirled around when hearing it.

"You!" Raphael growled when recognizing Assassin Leonardo leaning on a wall on the roof. Both Leo and Mikey had to stop him from charging right for the black-clad turtle.

"What do you want here?" Leo demanded. For once, his counterpart didn't grin or show any sign of mockery. He was simply grim faced, as if the turtle had realized something.

"Surprisingly I'm not here to bother any of you four," the assassin grunted and rose up. He slowly started to approach, all four ninjas got ready to grab their weapons.

"I'm here on business not pleasure and I've been strictly instructed not to mix both together. Didn't realize what he meant, until now," the black-clad turtle started and stopped before coming too close.

"Who is he?" his younger counterpart inquired suspicion heavy on his voice.

"If I told I would be pretty stupid and you know me better than that. All I can say is that a war is brewing Leo. And trust me, you and your brothers do not want to get caught up in it." The assassin walked closer, his only eye fixed on the blue-clad turtle.

"This is not a war between a ninja faction with the delusion of city control and some rag tag street gang wishing for city control like you and I have witnessed. Oh yes, the old Foot clan of my world did battle it out with our Purple Dragons too. Nearly tore the city apart. No, this war is on a much bigger scale, we are talking about crossing several worlds scale." The black-masked turtle turned and started to walk away from them.

"Are we talking about war between crime factions?" Leo felt a tinge of worry, remembering too well the gang war between the Foot and the Purple Dragons.

The assassin didn't answer. A device on his belt started to give noise, an alien sounding voice emerged from it. The black-clad turtle picked it up and spoke into it, using the same language. Then he belted it again and turned to face the four young ninjas.

"You will find that the Purple Dragons in that warehouse are now all dead. The merchandize they had 'acquired' few days ago is back with their rightful owners. However, I warn you, if you love your shells very much. Don't get involved," Assassin Leonardo growled the last sentence before taking off into the darkness. Raph wanted to chase after him, but Leo stopped him.

"He's too fast. You know that," the blue-masked turtle said. He looked at Don who was already scanning the warehouse with his goggles.

"No life sign at all from the warehouse," the olive-green ninja muttered.

"Did you recognize the language the assassin used?" Leo wondered. His brother glanced back at him. The eyes answering before the turtle opened his mouth.

"Yes Leo. I've heard it used few times before in the University. The Assassin and whoever he spoke to, were speaking in Rytonas," Donatello explained.

"Looks like we have few things to report to the General Magistrate already." The blue-masked turtle frowned. "And the official investigation hasn't even started yet."

* * *

 **Rytonas; The state penitentiary in Kila**

Hea leaned forward, supporting herself on the yellowish stone that formed a small wall preventing those near it to fall over. She was on the roof on the old part of the prison, it served mostly as office space now. Including her own and the rymska woman had just finished a session, this time with the Cabbat Maccar.

The counselor stared towards the forest in silent thought. The prison itself was situated in a large clearing with a single road leading up to it. The old building was at the very back, with the newer ones in the foreground.

"[Are you alright?]"

She didn't need to look around to see who it was. Scent identified Tqr, the head warden's aid. The ugreg was quite well aware that the rymska knew it was him, thus he simply approached. He had the hands behind his back, watching the counselor and waiting for an answer.

"[I just finished the strangest counseling session I've ever experienced. For a moment, I wasn't sure who the counselor was.]" Hea glanced to the site to look at him.

"[The short time I had Accrel, I knew exactly what to do. Get him out of this prison as he was in no mental state to be here. I have always known how to deal with a patient.]" she looked back to the forest.

"[Until now,]" Tqr arched an eyebrow, the woman nodded.

"[Maccar never directly questioned that he and his brothers were imprisoned. He seemed quite well aware that we considered what they did wrong. But there was something like how he spoke and behaved, that seemed to hint that he believed having the moral high ground.]" The rymska rose up, only to turn around and lean back on the wall and crossed her arms.

"[I don't think he really thinks he or his brothers did anything wrong. As far as he was concerned, they were avenging their brother's honor. He has been sentenced to a prison by our laws, but I'm almost unsure if it really will punish him at all,]" she looked at Tqr.

"[Prison isn't just to punish the criminals Hea. Prison is also to prevent the criminals to do further harm,]" the ugreg explained. "[Do you think that Maccar and his brother Alo would try again to do what they did if they were loose?]"

"[Yes definitely. Well at least Maccar, I haven't met Alo yet.]" The woman nodded.

"[So you see, we aren't just punishing the Cabbats for attacking our people. We are also preventing them from making further harm to those they wish to harm. Maccar may imply that he has a moral high ground. That is only his opinion, his belief and does not reflect our stance on this. We believe that he and his brothers are a possible threat to others, thus we rather imprison them than set them loose, even in their own world,]" Tqr continued.

"[That's true and I agree… just hearing him talk. It was like he could take complete control over the conversation, steered it where he wanted it to go.]" Hea frowned slightly and tilted her head. "[He really is good at speaking.]"

"[The fangan dragon has a soothing sound as he hovers on his wings. But that is all to lull his prey before making his strike,]" the ugreg told the rymska with a smile.

"[All right now I'm feeling stupid. I shouldn't have let that happen.]" The rymska sighed and palmed her face. The other Rytona chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"[We all make mistakes, even trained professional and this is the first time we area dealing with those Cabbats. You are probably the closest thing we have for an expert,]" he told her reassuringly. "[At least you discovered it before any harm was done. Inexperienced person might actually have gotten caught by the 'fangan's' soothing buzz.]"

"[That's too true, well I better get down there and prepare for Alo. Thanks for the talk,]" Hea said and pushed her self off the wall.

"[Quite welcome, at any rate good luck with Alo and be careful. We have had some trouble with him several times,]" Tqr warned her.

"[Don't worry I will,]" the rymska assured him and started to walk to the roof door.

"[Oh and by the way. I'm not being too forward to invite you to dinner am I?]" the ugreg called after her. The rymska woman stopped in the doorway and glanced at him.

"[That had better be some dinner. See you later tonight then,]" she chuckled and disappeared back into the building. Tqr smiled and after gazing around for a moment he returned inside as well, he had to finish the paperwork for Accrel's transfer.

 **End chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N:** Fangan Dragons are medium small snake-like creatures native to the Rytona's world. They sort of look a bit like a python with four butterfly like wings made out of skin. Those they used to hover for short periods of time to ambush prey from above. They are harmless for most people, though their bite can hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 22/02 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Assassin's world**

"I have to admit that I wasn't exactly expecting you to arrive with my orders, sir," General Magistrate Raphael said as he offered the cup of coffee to Jhag.

"The situation around your orders required it, Raphael, we have much to discuss regarding them." The Rytona accepted the drink. He was sitting in the couch that was in the office, as the chairs were not built to support his large frame. His personal guards had been left outside.

"What exactly, sir? I mean this is just a continuing investigation regarding that drug traffic operation we discovered right?" Raphael frowned and sat down at the other end of the couch, watching Jhag.

"I fear, Raphael, it is much larger than that. This operation your deputies discovered was only a small part of a much larger one. It is no coincidence that your office has been getting swamped in work, this is happening all over the InterDimensional Alliance. There have been direct and bloody confrontations between criminal factions. Factions that have usually stayed clear off each other," the Supreme Magistrate explained to him.

"I still don't understand." The turtle tilted his head, sure things had been getting pretty busy but not so that he figured it was part of something bigger.

"As you know Sinda attacked a squadron of your earth's military, your friend was critically injured I understand," Jhag said and got a positive nod from the General Magistrate.

"The Hunting Team of the Special Police Force of Ru'u, the one set to hunt Sinda, has discovered that it was no random attack. Sinda was protecting a base nearby that didn't want detection. They didn't want to risk that your friend and his unit might uncover it. Sending Sinda meant it could have been classified as his usual brutal murders without any reasons," the otani continued.

"But the Hunting Team discovered something else?" Raphael asked and his superior nodded.

"They found the base, very empty but still not empty enough to hide who used it. They found fur samples that belong only to one species, varjans." Jhag's expression got grimmer. "And not any varjans, the Heptagon confirmed that those particular varjans work for Kabe."

"Kabe… you mean the Underworld Lord?" the turtle gulped. That was one varjan no sane person would want to tangle with. He didn't feel better when the otani nodded.

"And the plate number of the car that your brother, Leonardo recovered, I understand you have already traced it?" Jhag now arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, we traced it back to Taron. Apparently it was a car that belonged to Oro Yujio but it was reported stolen." Raphael nodded. Then he frowned heavily. "But then again he is considered an Underworld lord too… even though nothing has been proven."

"Indeed, it is said that he has a common tactic to report several of his vehicles stolen. Especially the ones he has his operatives use and risk capture," the Supreme Magistrate told him.

"That's two Underworld lords on a very short amount of time…" the reptile was starting to see this might not be a coincident.

"Reports about activities of the other three have increased too. Too much for the Interdimensional Security and Law to consider it a coincident. We need to know what is going on. We need to find out if the lords of the underworld are heading towards war and if so, which is the one starting it. We must stop it before it goes out of control," Jhag said and finally handed Raphael a folder from his cloak.

"General Magistrate Raphael, this is an official order and declaration from the Interdimensional security and law. Your office is to be used to form a large investigation team to deal with the situation. Helping you supervise this will be Captain Ghor of the Special Police force of Ru'u, Head Forest Guard Khjan of the Rytona Forest Guards, Agent of the Heptagon Abraska, Captain Theo Aro of the Taronian Union Police Force and Agent Akkar of the Arakkan Empire. There will be no limit to the size of the team; each of the other supervisors will be bringing officers from their world as well. Except for Akkar, he has noted that he will be the sole Arakkan agent," the otani announced.

"Wait… the Heptagon is actually sending help?" Raphael blinked; he didn't know that much about the mysterious government of the varjan species. What he did know was that it usually kept aside minding its own affairs. _Then again, they sort of did help last year as well._

"Yes they view Kabe very seriously. I share your surprise Raphael; I was not expecting them to offer any assistance. However, it seems they would like to keep a close eye on things and though the varjan species itself is not a member of the I.D.A, we have welcomed their assistance," Jhag said.

"But… isn't I too involved to be in this? I mean… my brother was attacked and all." The turtle then pointed out.

"No we think you should be involved as much as you can," the Supreme Magistrate declared. Then he dropped even a bigger bomb. "And we want you to bring in the other two involved as well. General Deputy Carl and Deputy Leonardo."

"What, but..?" Raphael didn't get to protest or question why as the otani lifted one hand to signal silence.

"What I am about to say Raphael is off the record. It never happened and was never said. As you know the underworld lords have too often used the fact that our agents, officers and deputies have to work within a set frame, the frame of law and order. It has prevented us a whole lot of the time to make sufficient arrests. Now we are not suggesting that we resort to their methods of terror and violence. But it has been decided to show them that we are willing to overstep certain boundaries when we finally have had enough," the Rytona started to explain, grim faced and very serious.

"The other supervisors who will join you are being briefed on this as well. Raphael, you know yourself how a war between crime groups can ravage a single city. Now picture five different crime groups, connected to even more crime groups entering open hostilities across several dimensions. We are giving you the freedom, within a reason, to do what you must to prevent war." Jhag put the cup away on a small table nearby.

"That's quite… a responsibility." The turtle blinked, his superior smiled.

"And that's why you are getting all the help you can in this," the otani said. They looked up when hearing voices outside, very hurried.

"I'm sorry guys, he's busy," the mechanical voice of the cyborg could be heard.

"But it's really urgent, Raphael. We met the assassin on our world and there is something definitely big going on," the voice of teenage Leo answered him.

Jhag rose up before the general magistrate could. The otani walked straight to the door and opened it. Everyone outside fell silent, probably bit surprised to see the large Rytona appear so suddenly.

"It is all right, show them in," the supreme magistrate said and stepped aside. Into the office hurried the four teenage ninjas, though Mikey was partly delayed, as he had to deliver Michelle back to her father/uncle. She had been quite happy to see her uncles.

"Um, magistrate I'm sorry if we interrupted anything." Leo glanced between Jhag who had closed the door and Raphael. The otani then moved over to stand close by.

"It's alright, what is it?" the general magistrate inquired, since his superior didn't mind this, he would listen.

"We went to investigate a movement of the Purple Dragons. If you recall we told you they have been behaving oddly for the past several weeks. Well we had barely been there five minutes before a fight broke out in a warehouse they were hiding in. But before we could check it out, the assassin showed up and stopped us," the blue-masked turtle explained.

"You didn't see who they were fighting?" Raphael frowned when all four ninjas shook their heads.

"As Leo said, the assassin showed up and stopped us. Our attention was on him so we missed everything in the warehouse, but he did warn us believe it or not. Told us we shouldn't get involved and that a war was breaking out," Don added into the explanation.

"And then somebody spoke to him through that walkie talkie thing. Uh what did you say that language was Donny?" Mikey glanced at his purple-masked brother.

"Rytonas, it was Rytonas and the assassin responded in the same," Donatello said. "I couldn't understand it though, I only recognized the language."

"Ry…tonas…" General Magistrate Raphael blinked and then he gulped. "Believe it or not, Leo saved your lives."

"Excuse me?" His counterpart raised an eye-ridge.

"I must agree. These were most likely Akre's people. Akre has very efficient methods of dealing with witnesses. They would not have let any of you live if you had actually seen them there," Jhag spoke up, all eyes where on him.

"But Akre still has the tendency of minimizing bloodshed. He rather his operations discretely disappear. If what you say is true and I have no doubt about that, Leonardo was sent there to deliberately divert your attention. All you have is him and a command through a communicator that was spoken in Rytonas," the otani continued but then he frowned heavily. "It seems we are in a nick of time starting this operation and have no further time to lose."

"I agree. I did ask that these four gentleturtles here and four others got a temporary commission to help in this…" The general magistrate fell silent when the Rytona put a hand on his shoulder.

"You will find in your folder that you have been given temporary authority to grant commissions to anyone you please. We are giving you and the other commanders' very free reign. This war must be prevented," Jhag stated and let go.

"I better leave now and allow you to get started. The others will arrive within a day or two," The otani fixed his cloak and Raphael walked him out.

"Thanks Supreme Magistrate Jhag, I will… I mean we will do our best," the general magistrate said as he opened the office door.

"Just remember, we are not expecting any of you to bring on the downfall of the underworld lords. That would be an added bonus, but it is not the main goal. The main goal is stop the war. Negotiate if necessary, arrest would be preferable. But stop this war," the otani stressed before saying goodbye and left along with the ymska guards.

"You, inside," Raphael addressed his cyborg counterpart and pointed back with his thumb.

 _Yikes._ The cyborg scooped up Michelle and followed into the office.

"Okay guys, from the beginning. Tell me exactly, no details spared, what happened," the general magistrate sat down behind his desk never taking his eyes of the four ninjas.

* * *

 **Rytonas; The state penitentiary in Kila**

Hea wondered what was going on when no less than five otanis entered her office. The rymska counselor didn't need to wait long, in came two more otanis and between them the reason for this invasion. The Cabbat was over eight feet tall, dwarfing even the biggest of the horsoids.

 _[That… is Alo?]_ The rymska by some miracle managed to hold a neutral face. Maccar had been rather big but still smaller than most of the big Rytonas, but Alo was giving the otanis a run for their money.

"Hello Alo, please sit down," the woman offered. The Cabbat snorted and planted himself, much like his brothers previously, on the floor.

"I'm Doctor H…"

"I know who you are. Maccar told me of you," Alo grunted. "And you are wasting your time on me. I have nothing to say and I need no help."

 _[Ah, this is a more familiar territory.]_ Hea hid a slight relief. After the odd session with Maccar, she had actually worried about the encounter with Alo.

"Alright then, you can just sit here until the session is over." the rymska shrugged and leaned back in her chair. This wasn't exactly by the book method, but often worked on those denying help from a counselor. It apparently worked on the Cabbat as he blinked and lost his scowl.

"Wait… you aren't going to try and pry out of me what I want or anything like that?" Alo raised an eye-ridge. He was actually somewhat familiar with how counselors worked, though in a far more primitive sense of it usually just being the healers trying to soothe their patient.

"You said you didn't need any help and we have to be here for at least an hour since this is the first session," Hea explained to him. Some of the otanis in the room appeared amused at this show.

"What is the point of this?" Alo growled resuming his scowl. Now the rymska leaned forward over her desk, resting her hands on the tabletop.

"You know we are going to keep you here for a long time. I'm here to make sure you are adjusting well enough as someone in a prison can, that your basic needs are being met," she told him.

"Such care for… prisoners." Alo glanced around before sighing in frustration. "Well since I don't seem to be going anywhere. For being a prisoner, I can't complain."

"You are aware why we have you as a prisoner right?" Hea inquired seeing that the Cabbat was reluctantly cooperating.

"Of course I am aware of that," the turtleoid snorted. "We attacked your people or so you say. Don't know why you didn't kill us."

"We don't have capital punishment except for certain crimes, yours were not severe enough," the rymska told him.

"I attacked your people. In Kalaria that's usually an act of war," Alo growled.

"You are not in Kalaria, Alo…"

"That much is obvious," the Cabbat interrupted her with a grunt.

"So tell me, you think we are in the right to imprison you?" Hea decided to ask this one, she had been curious about it since talking with Maccar.

"Who the hell cares? You caught us," Alo growled. "Not like I can complain much about it."

"So you just accept our judgment over you, just because we caught you?" the rymska woman tilted her head.

"Am I talking to an infant? Of course I do, you caught me and my brothers, we are your prisoners and unless something changes in that regard we are still your prisoners," the Cabbat snorted. Hea rose to sit straight in her chair, she couldn't hide her surprise and the brow rose on the Rytona.

 _[Oh my… he has different definition of what a prisoner is. He thinks he has no rights and must adhere to whatever we subject to him,]_ she thought.

"Look Alo, this may sound odd to you. But here you have certain rights, even if you are not free to leave, we still can't treat you like some animal," she told him. Alo narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

* * *

"Ah brother, how was your session with the counselor?" Maccar the Cabbat asked as his huge brother was escorted back into their cell. There was mock in his voice.

"Complete waste of time. Why the hell are they doing this?" Alo growled and sat down on the floor close to his smaller sibling.

"Believe it or not, but it's because they care," the shaman chuckled, the former tribe leader glared at him.

"Look brother. These people clearly have different ethical standards than us, or even the lupinars, our kind's only allies in Kalaria. They look at this term we are serving as some sort of rehabilitation and have us realize the wrong we did," he then continued. Alo snorted but still said nothing.

"In fact when they realized Accrel is not quite in the normal state of mind, they immediately had him released." Maccar then pointed out.

"Yeah, into Mizuri's care," the bigger turtleoid snarled.

"Oh come now admit it, Alo. Mizuri was far smarter than all three of us. Look at where he is now, free and able to do whatever he wants. We? Stuck in an alien prison for the next several winters," the shaman grunted and first now frowned.

"He betrayed us!" Alo snarled.

"Yes he did. Frankly, I'm surprised he didn't do it sooner. Admit it Alo, you never were quite popular in Kalaria. You were living on the respect of our father Alo the Elder. I see now why the tribe you ran left after those turtles defeated you," Maccar snarled right back.

"Shut up!" The bigger Cabbat turned so his back faced the shaman.

Maccar growled something and turned away himself. Not that long ago he had been sure they had been in the right, when attacking that farmhouse where the turtles, his brother's enemies had been. However, after his first session with Hea, the Cabbat had started to think and since then his relationship with Alo had started to go downhill. He saw now more and more how much of a brute and bully his older brother was. The rymska woman would probably have been surprised to learn that their talk had that much effect.

"Hey where is your brother?" was snapped. Maccar looked up and saw one of the otani prison guards standing outside.

"What do you mean? He can't exactly hide very well with his size," the Cabbat said and turned to look where Alo had sat. There was nothing there. _What by Dular's Black Carapace?_

It was only a matter of seconds before the alarm sirens of the prison went off, warning about a loose prisoner.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

Alo rose slowly up stunned and confused. One moment he had been sitting in the cell sulking, the next he knew everything was dark around him. Pitch black in fact, yet the Cabbat could see himself clearly. The turtleoid turned around to try to see something but failed.

"What is this? What is going on here!" he demanded.

"Oooh, so this is the great Alo," said an unfamiliar cheerful voice. Still the Cabbat saw no one.

"Who are you? Show yourself," the former tribe leader snapped.

"No, I don't think that will be a good idea. It might have a profound effect on you that I cannot afford right now," the voice said. Alo could see now something wispy near him, like smoke or steam. It was black in color, yet he saw it.

"What do you want? Where is my brother?" the Cabbat growled, still glancing around.

"Oh he is still with the Rytonas. I don't think he'll be of much help. He's had a bit of a change of heart regarding few things. You however, yes you are full of anger and hatred. I can use you," the voice continued.

"To do what?" Alo frowned suspiciously but it was hard to really focus on anything when he really only could see himself.

"Well one of my servants is doing his little thing right now and he needs a little bit of an extra muscle. He doesn't quite trust the ones he's already allied himself with and wants someone more trustworthy. Someone like you Alo because he can provide what you really want," the voice continued.

"Vengeance?" Alo's eyes narrowed.

"Yes but that does mean you have to be patient, even though that isn't your strongest aspect. You will have to be careful and take few orders from his allies as well; in fact, you will start with the allies. You will meet my servant later," the voice explained.

"Who are you, to offer me this?" the Cabbat grunted.

"Someone, who has only your best interests in mind," whispered the voice almost as if the owner was right beside him. "It's either this Alo or back to the quite secure Rytona jail."

"And I will get my vengeance?" Alo tilted his head. "On all my enemies?"

"Start making a list," the voice sounded now all around him. "Is it a deal?"

"Yes it is." The Cabbat started to grin now. He had hardly let go off the last word when black smoke started to envelope him. The turtleoid blinked but this happened so fast that it was gone almost as soon as it started.

When the Cabbat could see again he was no longer in some dark place. He was in a brightly lit office of some sort; shelves with books were at the walls, file cabinets and a large closet. A large desk was at the back of the room and behind it stood a tall, though small compared to Alo, creature.

The being had a wolf-like head but the rest of the body was human in appearance. There was no tail and he had nails on his fingers. The alien was dressed in a white business shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, he also wore black pants and shoes. He was probably 6'3'' tall and well fit.

Beside the desk stood another creature similarly tall, like the wolf this one had a body that was pretty much human, but the head was like cut from a rough collie dog. The dog alien wore a brown jacket and military style pants and boots. Inside the jacket a gun holster was clearly visible.

"Ah, you must be the extra muscle my accomplice told me was on its way," the wolf-alien said with a smile, his voice was deep but cheerful. The dog-alien sneered and was quite prepared to whip up his gun.

"I guess." Alo approached not even heeding the dog or whatever he was. "You are the allies I was told about?"

"Allies, accomplice, it's all the same," the wolf-being chuckled and held out right hand. "I am Oro Yujio."

"That is a human gesture," Alo growled at the extended hand, the wolf quickly, but not undaunted, pulled back the hand.

"Well if it offends you, then I apologize. I was not told what kind of an alien I was expecting," Oro chuckled; he then gestured to the dog alien. "That is my aid and body-guard, Bagghio."

"I am Alo," the Cabbat introduced himself.

"Welcome to Taron, Alo, I hope you will enjoy your stay with us," Oro said smiling wide.

* * *

 **Rytonas: The capital of the Rytonas, Rymska City**

Four Rytonas and one human carefully approached the small building deep inside the city. They were all Forest Guards, the Rytona Police. It was evening and things were quiet. The two rymskas on the team could though hear movements inside.

The taller wolfoid was 6'2'' and had a dark gray fur-coat. In his hand was a scimitar shaped sword, he wore dark red shorts and had a belt. The other one was shorter, 5'7'' and with a longer muzzle, he too had a similar sword and his kindred and wore shorts in the same color.

The one of the other two Rytonas was a rampa, reindeeroid Rytona. He was about 5'9'' tall, with the common golden-brown fur, white chest and thin built. His antlers were though not complex as was common for his kind; each only had two branches that had a crescent moon shape. He wore dark-red shorts and carried a long rapier like sword.

The fourth Rytona was an otani, 7'2'' feet tall with otherwise the common horseoid look and had black fur. He actually wore four colored shorts, yellow, blue, red and purple. On his back were sheathed two large swords.

The human stood as tall as the tallest of the rymskas, was well fit and with black hair. He actually wore black t-shirt, black pants and shoes. On his arm he had a dark red ribbon and around his waist a dark red belt. Like the rampa, he had similar rapier type sword.

"[Fijo, Arnold, you cover the back,]" the otani whispered to the rampa and the human. They both nodded and disappeared silently behind the house.

"[You want to do the honors?]" the taller rymska glanced at the horseoid who grinned.

"[Thank you, Dfgra,]" he chuckled and approached the front door. The large Rytona then lifted his big hand.

The door had no chance against the fist that smashed it into pieces. The moment the way was clear the two smaller rymskas darted inside. They were immediately in pursuit of the inhabitants, who were not Rytonas at all. The two guards shouted out that they were the police and the suspects should stand down.

One did immediately and dropped to the floor. He was much like the two beings Alo had met, mostly human body but head like cut from an animal, a red fox this time though. The smaller of the rymskas immediately restrained him.

The taller rymska, Dfgra, saw where more of the aliens were trying to flee from a back door. Growling he raised his sword and threw it with a deadly accuracy. The blade impaled the door hinge and at the same time snatched the shirtsleeve of a suspect. This one had a rough-collie dog head like Bagghio.

This rather unorthodox method of capturing a fleeing criminal caused the dog alien to come to rather abrupt halt. The sleeve ripped as the being crashed to the floor thanks to the momentum. Dfgra was immediately on top to restrain him. The otani then rushed through the back door after the rest.

He didn't need to chase too far, Arnold the human and Fjio the rampa had already attacked and subdued the remaining two aliens, both had lizard like heads not unlike on a komodo dragon.

"[Cuff them up and meet us inside,]" the otani ordered.

"[You got it, Khjan.]" Arnold nodded and started to restrain his quarry. In the meantime, the horseoid returned inside.

"[Terrible risk you took there, Dfgra,]" Khjan the otani grunted and removed the sword from the door hinge.

"[Hey it worked,]" Dfgra said and accepted his sword back. The otani just shook his head.

"[We'll talk about his later,] the large Rytona said and glanced at the two prisoners, who now sat in the middle of the floor grumbling.

"[Four Taronians, adding to the other eight arrested just few days ago. Oro is being rather bold touching on Akre's territory like this,]" the smaller rymska remarked, he stood near the aliens.

"[Probably like the other eight, spying on how his operation I would guess,]" Khjan snorted.

"[Well that in itself isn't illegal, who wanna bet that the tip off we got was from Akre's contact?]" Arnold remarked as he came in pulling one of the lizard aliens with him.

"[No bet, it's a given,]" Dfgra grunted. "[Akranan go and check if there are any files or other equipment similar to what the other eight idiots used.]"

"[Right,]" the smaller wolfoid nodded and darted out of the room.

"[Two Tarolizards, one Tarodog of the collie variety, one Tarofox of the red kind, adding to that we captured Tarojaguars, Tarorats, Tarohyenas and even one Taroowl. How many kinds of Taronians are there?]" Fjio inquired as he came with his prisoner.

"[Nine I think, but unlike us Rytonas they don't really consider them races, more like just varieties,]" Khjan answered the rampa.

"Well." Arnold switched to English and glanced at the Tarolizard he held. "I take it you won't be saying willingly what is going on here?"

"I got nothing to say, cop!" the lizard-alien snorted.

"What about the rest of you?" Dfgra too switched to English and addressed the rest of the Taronians.

"Screw you!" the Tarofox snarled.

"You got nothing on us!" the Tarodog snapped.

"I wouldn't say that," a nasal voice arrived into the room; Akranan returned holding a plastic bag at arms length. It had something white and powdery in it. The rymska used his free hand to cover his nose. "Maaan, I wish we rymskas could turn off our scent ability much like our hearing."

"Oh hgjetta." Dfgra grimaced and had to hold his own nose. "Morvan have it, how can they use that foul smelling crap."

Khjan approached the smaller rymska and relieved him off the bag. Akranan was more than happy to give it to his leader. The Taronians were very silent. Arnold eyed the two rymskas and saw that they weren't exactly feeling too well, but the wolfoid Rytonas had the best smell and sometimes that could be a curse.

"[Brace yourself, I'm opening it,]" the otani warned. Both rymskas ran out through the back door. Khjan opened the bag and almost gagged and closed it again. His sense of smell not being as strong as the wolfoids, hadn't detected much until he had opened the bag.

"[Well the other eight were not stupid enough to bring drugs with them, guess we won't be letting these four go any time soon.]" Khjan glared angrily at the four Taronians who grumbled. "[Fjio, get Dfgra and Akranan back inside, let's escort these gentlemen to the station.]"

The rampa disappeared for a moment and then returned with the two rymskas. They had ran to the next building, knocked and acquired rags from the inhabitants to cover their noses. Arnold and Fjio had to summon all their willpower not to laugh, since the two wolfoids looked quite comic with the cloths.

"[Let's get those assholes a nice comfy cell,]" Dfgra growled and pulled up the Tarofox. Soon he, Akranan, Fjio and Arnold were escorting one prisoner each out of the building. Khjan walked last.

 _[I will be glad to go on that special mission on earth 1984. I've just about had enough of this Taronian business. Let someone else handle it now,]_ the otani thought as he and the rest headed for the Forest Guard headquarters.

 **End chapter 4**

* * *

 **A/N: Hgjetta:** A very strong Rytona swearword, essentially "fuck".


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 04/04 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rytonas**

Several kilometers west of Rymska City, the capital of the Rytonas, there is a lone mountain. It's yellowish-brownish-gray in color and has a single large opening at the bottom. The Mountain as it was simply known as was the stronghold of Akre the underworld lord. Over the years, a network of tunnels and caves has been dug into it, creating an underground citadel for him and his men.

Two Rytonas usually guarded the entrance to the cave. An energy shield forming over the entire mountain and the imminent area around it excused this apparent small guard. Nobody gets in and nobody gets out unless Akre allows it.

The nearest cave to the entrance was called simply the Main Cave and was the largest. Majority of those who inhabited the Mountain could fit in it. This served as the main meeting ground for Akre and those of his people who come to the Mountain with their reports. Right now the light-gray rymska was in one such meeting with his newest employee.

"I must admit, I'm impressed. The stories I've heard about you do you justice," Akre said, he was seated in a chair that was elevated on a slight hill. It was jokingly called the throne by most, even the underworld lord himself.

"When I offer security, I do aim to please," Assassin Leonardo stated simply. Beside him stood a tall hokka, the lionoid Rytonas.

"So all the stolen merchandise was recovered?" Akre glanced at the hokka who nodded.

"Every single bit of it," the lion-like Rytona responded.

"And those, what do you call them, Purple Dragons, gave you no trouble?" the light-gray rymska inquired, both the assassin and the hokka shook their heads.

"Very good, hopefully this will encourage them to stay away from things they can't handle," the underworld lord chuckled but the smile disappeared and changed into frown. "But if they didn't learn their lessons, you have my permission to do whatever it takes to enforce it."

"Now then, what about this other organization on that world, the Feet?" Akre glanced at Leonardo.

"The Foot Clan," the black-clad turtle growled at the thought of it. "I personally would say that they could cause trouble. But they are no street fighting thugs, they are deadly martial artists."

"I have to admit, that is the stupidest name on an organization I've ever heard. The Purple Dragons at least has a flare to it, but a body part? Not exactly something I would picture would strike fear into people," Akre muttered and shook his head.

"But names can be deceiving. If you believe they could cause trouble, Leonardo, then I say they are worth investigating further. I think I'll let you handle that, since you seem to know them," the rymska addressed the black-clad reptile.

"And if I find that they are messing in your business?" Leonardo frowned, for the first time he really didn't like the idea of visiting the same counterpart world on such short notice. However, right now the turtle wasn't in position to argue much about it.

"Then give them a fair warning," Akre simply said. "You two may go and Leonardo? I expect a report within four days."

"You'll get it in two," the assassin snorted and watched as the rymska raised a remote and pushed a button. The turtle quickly grabbed his dimension traveler, opened a portal and ducked through. The hokka used another device to form a gateway and went through that one.

* * *

"This is… how… wha…" Ex-Emperor Donatello had to admit being speechless. He was far deeper inside the mountain, in a big cave that had been changed into a laboratory. On a table in front of him was a package and it was the content that stunned him.

"This was on your list was it not?" the large landan who had brought it to him inquired. They were the human like Rytonas, always expressionless and with no visible sign of normal emotions.

"Well… usually I only get half of what I ask for and the rest has to be modified from cheaper versions," the turtle explained.

"Akre expects good results, thus if you say you need those to give good results you get them," the landan simply said, turned around and walked out.

 _Yeah… I'm starting to get that point._ Donatello rubbed his chin.

The ex-emperor had originally thought he would just be working in his normal lab for whatever Akre needed him. However, the rymska had requested that all lab-work done for him would be done in the Mountain. It wasn't until he had arrived that he understood why. The stronghold was far more secure than the Mansion, there was absolutely no way for any unwanted prying eyes to come here.

Donatello's job was essentially to do testing on equipment that Akre sold or smuggled. The former overlord hadn't been too keen on that at first. That was until he saw what kind of equipment had to be tested, sometimes modified and even fixed. It ranged from various types of robotics, to higher advanced weapons than he had ever dreamed up.

 _Some of this stuff makes my cybernetic brother look like a tinker toy,_ he had thought.

Now he was sunken into the job and had requested few items, computer equipment mostly to log, use for the testing and so on. The turtle had also requested for an assistant, someone who was well versed in the bit too alien things in the lab. He was quite willing to tinker around on his own, but the former overlord had learned long time ago that sometimes it does pay to ask what a button does. Trying it could involve a too permanent learning experience.

"Now let's get to work on..."

"Hi Unca Donny!"

Donatello blinked and was suddenly hugged by Obsidian who came running into the cave. Right after him Silver trotted in, but the bluish green boy just grinned and waved. The former overlord looked at the two boys and then at the entrance, the Demolisher stood there.

"Not that I mind the company of the children, but why?" the olive-green turtle repaid Obsidian's hug but then returned his attention to the blood-red masked reptile.

"Eh, the boss has to do some scouting back at those teenage counterparts world. So he needs Tony to help," Raphael explained with a shrug. "And I have to get prepped for whatever work Akre has in store for me and can't keep an eye on the boys at the same time."

"Is the concept of hiring a nann… no wait never mind, I don't want to hear it," Donatello grunted and eyed the two turtle boys who were already exploring the cave. "What about Michelangelo?"

"Oh he's with General Murrow and the Turtle Soldiers, they are guarding the mansion as you know while we are gone," Demolisher Raphael said and started to head out again.

"Ah of course." The olive-green turtle nodded.

He could understand why the assassin didn't let any of them take care of the boys while they were gone. The Soldiers weren't exactly ideal for child care and neither was General Murrow. Donatello had to admit having toyed with the idea himself to bring the two kids over to the mountain to keep him company.

Despite its reputation, the Mountain wasn't just home of criminally intent Rytonas. Akre also housed other kind of people, many who were just disappearing from society for various reasons. There were actually whole families in it and two or even three generations of Rytonas who had never known any other life. Most of these people did not serve in Akre's underground businesses. They worked in the Kitchen Cave where the food for the population of the Mountain was made, or in the Laundry Cave where Rytonas brought their dirty laundry. There were also other minor jobs done, but overall, the Mountain actually served as a community all on its own.

Due to this Akre actually enforced some morals in the mountain that even the hardcore criminals followed. It just wasn't worth it to cross the crime lord, especially since many of the most hardened Rytonas were dutifully loyal to him. They would help enforce those moral codes. The ex-emperor was aware of this all by now, thus the idea of the boys being there with him now wasn't appalling at all.

"What are you going to do here, Unca' Don?" Silver asked and eyed one of the many devices in the cave.

"I'm going to be testing devices for your father's employer," Donatello explained. "So please don't touch anything, the same rules apply here and back home."

"I didn't touch nothing," Obsidian peeped, a device near him had beeped. The little turtle put his hands immediately behind his back.

"It's supposed to do that, don't worry," the ex-emperor chuckled. Well at least things would be a little more entertaining now.

* * *

"Hey you, you, Raphael?" a voice addressed the Demolisher as the turtle entered the so called Main Tunnel in the Mountain. It ran straight through it from top to bottom.

"Yeah what of it?" he asked and looked at the Rytona who had approached him. It was an ymska, a rather scrawny one only a bit taller than him. His fur was almost normal brown instead of golden.

"Yeah Dqrre sent me to get you when he heard you had arrived in the Mountain," the ymska grunted, his voice was slimy and unpleasant sounding. However, the Rytona looked almost bored, his expression not matching the tone of his voice at all.

 _Oh great._ The Demolisher somehow managed not to cringe when hearing that. Somehow the turtle had a feeling he wouldn't get as much time to prepare for his new work as he would have liked.

"Look I rather not go that high up in the mountain unless the boss is summoning me. So if you just head straight up and after a while you'll come to a non-lit cave, that's Dqrre's sleeping cave. He said he would be there," the ymska told him and started to turn around.

"Yeah… and that describes how many caves here?" Demolisher Raphael grunted and reached to grab the scruff of the Rytona's neck and pulled him back. "You are going to show me that cave."

"No way. I do not go past the Dining Cave unless necessary," the ymska snarled and tried to fight loose. Usually an ymska would be far stronger than the turtle, but this one was not. Raphael could easily feel the guy was no match to him.

"What's the matter Fhui, afraid you'll meet someone you don't like?" a rusty voice chuckled and up the tunnel came the large ymska bodyguard, Rakl. He was grinning nastily. "Or perhaps meet someone who doesn't like you."

"He told me Dqrre wants to see me and was just pointing me in the general direction of his sleeping cave. Which didn't help much at all," Raphael growled and let go of Fhui who was still struggling, the ymska fell with a thud on the sandy ground.

"Skat ka Hgjetta ti rama," Rakl growled down at his scrawny kinsman who scampered to his feet and ran down the tunnel.

"Hey wait a minute," the Demolisher protested but the large Rytona put hand on his shoulder and nodded up.

"I'll take you to Dqrre, trust me, ya won't enjoy Fhui's company too much," he said.

Raphael grunted but said no more. Any guide was better than no guide, so the two started to ascend the Main Tunnel. It turned out that he had been right in trying to have Fhui show him the way, they passed plenty of side tunnels and caves that weren't properly lit. He could have easily mistaken any of them for the right place.

"By the way, nice work on Fhui. Don't think you'll get into trouble for roughing him up, it's usually the only way to keep that slimeball in line," Rakl mentioned as they walked.

"Not very popular huh?" Raphael inquired. The large ymska laughed.

"Let's just say that even dirt is more popular around here than him. He has every right to fear going past the Dining Cave, he'll risk meeting me. We the three main bodyguards live in the caves just below the sleeping caves of the boss, his brother and nephew," the Rytona explained, still grinning.

They soon passed a tunnel that led to three caves; the openings were all in a row on the left wall. The Demolisher took only a casual glance into it, he saw the umska bodyguard Rqwt. He was talking to someone in the middle cave, but the hyenaoid looked up when hearing the walking sound.

"Rakl!" he called and came running out. He then started to speak hurriedly in their native tongue to the large ymska.

"[What was that about a party?]" the Demolisher inquired in nearly flawless Rytonas. That caused both Rqwt and Rakl to look surprised at him.

"[Hey, nobody told me you spoke Rytonas,]" Rakl actually blinked.

"[Nobody bothered to ask. Besides my girl is a rymska, I've been doing business with her for several years,]" the Demolisher grunted and folded his arms.

"[Cool, well as I was telling Rakl, some of us were going to be throwing a party tonight in Rew's cave. He got his hands on some Tulik booze from earth 69, you're welcome to come,]" the umska said.

"[We'll be there, if he won't be too busy, Dqrre needs him for something,]" Rakl answered with a smirk. The umska gave a thumb up and disappeared back into the tunnel; he headed back to the middle cave and entered it.

"[So your girl is a rymska? Wait you aren't talking about Drerra herself are you?]" the large ymska inquired as they began walking up again.

"[Of course I am,]" Raphael snorted not surprised Rakl was familiar who he had smuggled for. Since Akre knew about him, chances were others in the Mountain did as well.

"[Man I think I am going to really like you,]" Rakl laughed.

Finally they came to a cave that was not lit up at all. The light on the tunnel barely showed what was inside there. The large ymska simply gestured the turtle to enter. Somehow, the Demolisher felt like he was entering a cave with a live bear in it. He had of course heard stories about Dqrre, the very bad tempered older brother of Akre, the underworld lord's head bodyguard.

"I take it Fhui didn't have the guts to escort you up here?" a growling voice addressed Raphael.

"He didn't," the Demolisher snorted, he saw something rise up from the floor. Soon he stood face to face with the dark gray rymska; the wolfish Rytona was only few inches smaller than Rakl. However, his expression alone could send anyone flying.

"You are probably aware that your reputation precedes you," Dqrre stated and put his hands on the hips.

"Yeah." The turtle glanced back and saw that Rakl blocked the entrance. Raphael looked back at the rymska.

"I take it since I am here, you have something for me to do?" he asked.

"I do in fact have a job for you. We need to draw attention away from some of our locations in few worlds Akre has foothold in. We need explosives that do not do too much damage to any neighboring buildings, but will destroy the one with the explosive planted inside it. It will have to generate enough noise to catch attention so laser bombs are out of the question," Dqrre explained.

"Oh that's easy, just show me what you want to be erased off the map." the Demolisher nodded and folded his arms. "Anything else?"

"Later, this will do for now," the rymska grunted. "Rakl, take him to Kjge, he knows what to do."

"Yes sir," Rakl nodded and stepped back into the tunnel, Raphael knew better than to dawdle and followed immediately. This was less time to prepare for the new job than he would have liked, but it would have to do.

* * *

 **Planet Ru'u**

"[All right Sinda, stop this game you can just as well give up now,]" the Ulfarian Special Police Force officer, Simba, called through the speaker. He was greeted with few laser beams so he had to duck again behind the Police hovercraft.

"[Not in a very friendly mood,]" his partner, Hyum a Hundarian roughly 6'2'' feet tall, grinned. He was kneeling near the Ulfarian who smiled.

"[I think we embarrassed him by catching him robbing a bank,]" Simba stated.

He was like most Ulfarians a wolfoid humanoid with a silver-gray fur and reddish eyes and oilblack eyeballs. The ears although wolfish were wide; the muzzle was big and square. He was 6'6'' tall. Both two officers wore the black leather shorts of the Special Police Force of Ru'u

"[The portal blockers are up, he can't use the dimension traveler,]" yelled Honda their third partner, also a Hundarian. She was hiding behind another police craft further away.

The Hundarians were more doggish, with grey-brown fur, short oval doggish snouts and small narrow ears. Their eyes were completely black. These beings were telepathic. Honda being a female also had short cut hair on her head in the same color and her fur. She added a black tanktop to her uniform. She was 5'9''. These three officers formed the Sinda Hunting Team.

"[But he can still cloak and escape that way,]" Hyum grunted and peeked around the corner.

The Hundarian could see the Confederate bank building where the mad Ulfarian criminal, Sinda, was now currently. He occasionally shot few laser beams out an open window.

"[He's at least alone, everybody managed to escape out,]" said another Special Police force officer, an Ulfarian who was with them at the vehicle.

"[Hostage situation would be a nightmare, especially with Sinda involved.]" Simba picked up the speaker. "[Sinda, last chance. Come out with your hands up.]"

"[We have the building surrounded Sinda and portal blockers are up!]" Hyum called from his position. Another random burst of lasers.

"[He does know that they only knock out, and don't do any damage doesn't he?]" Honda drew up her gun but realized that she couldn't get a good aim from her angle.

"[Well unless he's not using Ru'u type stun lasers and more destructive ones,]" her Hundarian partner muttered.

"[Doubt it, those lasers leave burn marks if they don't hit organic tissue.]" Simba pointed out.

He narrowed his eyes. Suddenly the Ulfarian sprang to his feet and before anybody could stop him, he launched for the building. Everybody held their breaths as the officer was exposed completely to the window were the lasers always came from.

"[He got in,]" shouted the unnamed Ulfarian stunned. Shortly afterwards Simba walked out waving his hands, he held a gun. It was not his, as the officer had never drawn it up.

"[He escaped?]" Honda couldn't believe her eyes.

"[The gun was set on random bursts. I got suspicious when Sinda didn't respond to Hyum's call. I have never been on a scene where the former doesn't mock the latter.]" Simba walked to the other officers. "[He must have left while we were still putting up the blockers.]"

Half an hour later, the Sinda hunting team was in the office of their captain, Ghor. He was a slightly smaller Ulfarian than Simba and bit darker gray and he wasn't very pleased. The silence was heavy as the older wolfoid drummed his fingers on the surface of the desk.

"[Simba… care to explain that behavior on the scene,]" the captain finally growled.

"[Calculated risk, sir.]" Simba was surprisingly calm. His Hundarian partners were dying of nervousness, knowing that Ghor was extremely angry towards their partner.

"[Calculated risk,]" Captain Ghor repeated after his officer.

"[Yes sir, calculated risk. First of all, Sinda hadn't spoken for half an hour, no demands or nothing. The only answer we got was random bursts from his gun. I figured I was pretty safe when Sinda did not respond in any way to Hyum's call. He has so far never escaped mocking from the criminal. That's when I took the risk that Sinda wasn't there,]" the Ulfarian officer explained.

"[But what if he had been there?]" Ghor was very good at keeping his anger down while questioning the officers.

"[I doubt I would have reached the building then. Sinda could have shot me for the whole five seconds it took me to reach the door,]" Simba offered as response.

"[With Sinda you can't take such risks,]" Ghor snapped and hammered his fist on the desk.

"[You three of all should know that already, you have been hunting him for well over a year now. He is completely unpredictable. He could have decided to be silent to get a chance to thrust a knife into you. Sinda could as well have been waiting behind that door as you burst in. After being chasing him for this long, I would have thought you already realized he is not that predictable.]" The captain continued never losing his scowl.

The three partners didn't say a word. Ghor had never been so angry with them before. Sure he had sometimes not been pleased with what they did, but the captain had never exploded like this. Now they just waited, almost dreading what could happen next. However, the older Ulfarian seemed to calm down and looked down for a moment.

"[It's clear to me that you three need a break from Sinda. I'm going to temporary assign someone else to actively trace and try to apprehend him. You three are coming with me to earth 1984,]" he then said and peered his eyes on the officers.

"[Um… what?]" Hyum blinked confused.

"[Why earth 1984?]" Honda dared asking.

"[As you are yourself well aware, there have been rising activities among several crime factions, most of them linked to the five lords of the Underworld. A large team is being formed to tackle this issue and its headquarters will be at the General Magistrate office on earth 1984,]" the captain explained.

"[When do we leave?]" Simba didn't even try to argue about this, knowing he was already in big enough trouble without asking for more.

"[Later today, I suggest you start packing. We'll be staying there for a bit,]" Captain Ghor grunted. "[Now get out.]"

The three officers didn't hesitate and all but ran out of the office. Even Simba, the calmest and most formal of the team, didn't delay his departure. The older Ulfarian sighed and leaned back in his chair for a moment, then he turned to his computer and started working on it.

The captain was interrupted when a young Hundarian officer knocked and opened the door. The old Ulfarian glanced up, asking with this expression alone what he wanted. The officer immediately started speaking.

"[Sir I know you wanted us to contact Jalkeo since you wanted him to accompany you to earth 1984,]" the Hundarian started, Ghor nodded.

"[We can't sir, he's disappeared. His neighbors said he hasn't been home in several days,]" the officer explained.

"[Have you tried any of the temples? He could have gone to meditate with the priests,]" the captain suggested but the Hundarian shook his head.

"[We already contacted all nearby spirit temple, even the Jareta Temple,]" he then told his superior.

"[Hm, I know he wanted to try and find that temple rumored to be on Gizara, the one that supposedly broke off from the traditional spirit belief few centuries ago. Said something they sullied the names of his brothers and sisters that have served as Jareta Warriors through out the centuries…]" Ghor muttered. "[Contact the headquarters on the Gizara Continent, see if he has appeared there. If not I'll just have to go without him.]"

The Hundarian nodded and left. The captain resumed his work on the computer frowning in worry.

 _[We need someone like Jalkeo in this, where on Ru'u is he?]_ he thought.

 **End chapter 5**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Skat ka Hgjetta ti rama:** Skat usually means leave and is most of the time used in the context of departure. Rama is actually a native animal on Rytonas, used by them as a beast of burden.

It has no relation to Ramica's Ramiela, as I have had the rama animals for a longer time than I have been on the internet.

Ka and ti are more like expressive words and have no real translation. So one would think Rakl was saying: "Leave you fucking rama." But Rytonas is subtle, and the more correct translation is actually:

"Leave you fucking son of a rama" or in more human terms. "Get lost you fucking son of a bitch!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 11/04 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Assassin's world**

Don and his D wearing counterpart approached the house of their Ninja Master counterpart. Outside on the parking lot in front of the garage they could see Luna, this world's April, Don's world April and former Empress April the cyborg's wife. Inside a bluish colored car the two ninjas spotted Apollo and Michelle having just been strapped into their seats.

"Oh hey guys," Don's world April noticed them approaching, all four women waved.

"Hey, you four going somewhere?" the olive-green turtle wondered. He had only met this world's April few days ago, thus he was surprised to see his April there as well.

"Yeah, I'm afraid the Ninja Master isn't being much of a company right now, so we decided to steal Luna and Apollo away for few hours," former empress April confessed with a grin.

"See if you can cheer him up, he's been acting awfully strange lately," April of this world said. "Carl and Rogue are, though not sure how they will succeed."

"Carl and Rogue are inside?" Don blinked and looked at his counterpart who shrugged, just as surprised to hear that.

The kids were allowed to say hello to their two uncles before the four women sat into the car and drove off. The two turtles then headed for the front door. Since they already had a permission to step in, they did so and immediately headed for the living room. Nobody was there.

"Hello?" Don called. They heard a noise from the hallway and headed in that direction. Carl peeked out of one room.

"Oh hey there boys, come on in." the human smiled and disappeared back. The ninjas shared a confused glance but followed, ending up in the Ninja Master's office.

Rogue, who was leaning on the side of the desk with arms folded, gave a grunting sound of hello. However, the Ninja Master didn't turn around; he stood and was staring at large paper arc. He was wearing his full dogi uniform, minus the mask.

"The ladies have departed with the kids?" Carl inquired of the two younger turtles who both nodded.

"We just met them as they were heading off," D-wearing Donatello confirmed.

"You didn't tell them anything?" Rogue glanced up.

"We didn't get a chance, they all but shoved us inside to cheer the Ninja Master up," Don explained. "So no we didn't tell them he summoned us here anyway."

"Good. You see, there is a little conspiracy going on right now," the human started to explain, causing the two ninjas to arch their eye ridges.

"Well we are all understandably pissed off at what happened to Mike and Clarence and our world's Casey. However, Rogue and I can't work on the case; we are too closely related to it. In fact we are supposed to be on a vacation until the whole thing is solved," Carl continued.

"The Ninja Master approached us with a proposition. We know that the General Magistrate will use top personnel to apprehend the scumbags, but we figured why not help out from behind enemy lines so to speak."

"It could cost us in the worst case our lives, best case our jobs. But honestly right now neither of us cares," the human general deputy then finished.

"So you two don't know that Raphael has been trying to contact you since yesterday to tell you that you two can come back to work?" Don asked stunned to hear what they were up to.

"What?" Rogue rose up. Carl's jaw actually dropped and now first did the Ninja Master turn around.

"Yeah, they are forming a team to tackle the situation from several different dimensions. Seems this thing is far bigger than was first thought. One of Raphael's orders was to allow you two to work on it as well," the non-letter wearing ninja explained. "It seems that a war is breaking out between the different crime lords."

"So now what?" Carl regained composure and glanced at his fellow conspirators.

 _We proceed as planned. But now we will let Raphael know,_ the Ninja Master signaled.

"Hey whoa… won't he stop us? I mean he is a by the book kind of guy… and I can't believe I'm saying that about a Raphael counterpart," Rogue asked glancing at the dogi-wearing turtle.

 _It won't matter, we will be gone before he can stop us,_ the Ninja Master looked at his younger counterparts.

"Wait… you want us to call him?" D-wearing Donatello caught on and so did his counterpart.

When their black-wearing counterpart nodded, they both sighed in surrender. The non-letter wearing turtle grabbed up his shell-cell and dialed the number to the office. He had to wait before hearing the voice of the cyborg on the other line. He was still in a secretary position; Maggie had been given few more days off.

"Raphael, I need to speak with the General Magistrate. It's urgent, it's about the Ninja Master, Carl and Rogue," Don explained.

"He is a little busy, the first people that will form this big team were arriving," the Cyborg informed him.

"Raphael, he really needs to hear about this," Don said more urgently.

"Alright, alright hope he won't bite my head off for this," the mechanical turtle muttered and soon the sound of the line being transferred could be heard.

"You better be quick and this better be good, Don," the voice of the General Magistrate now came through the speaker. The cyborg had apparently announced him.

"Oh you can bet it is magistrate," the non-letter wearing ninja said and explained what was going on. There were no sounds of surprise, no exclamations, just heavy silence.

"Give my Don the phone," General Magistrate Raphael requested.

"Uh… he wants to talk with you," Don looked at the Ninja Master who nodded and held forth his hand. Hesitantly the younger turtle gave him the shell-cell.

"If I was hearing right, then you have the phone now, Donatello," Raphael spoke again. The Ninja Master did nothing to indicate that he was in fact holding the phone. "I hope I'm not going to regret this one day. But good luck. Give Don the phone again."

The others barely heard what the general magistrate had just said. Expressionless the Ninja Master threw the phone back to Don, signaling that Raphael wanted to speak with him again. Don glanced at the D-wearing turtle who shrugged, before placing the device back at his ear.

"I have the phone again," he said.

"Good. Don, you and your D-wearing counterpart keep those idiots alive so I can lecture them when they come back," General Magistrate Raphael grunted and hung up.

"B-but…. Uh…he hung up…" Don looked at his shell-cell, then D-Donatello before casting a glance at the others. "I guess we are in."

"We are?" his D-wearing counterpart blinked.

"Well someone has to keep an eye on those three," the olive-green ninja chuckled.

"Right so now we don't need to convince them to come and we essentially have the blessing of the General Magistrate… that made things easier," Carl laughed but it froze when seeing the look on the Ninja Master. He was frowning hard.

 _That was indeed the easy part. Now we head into the harder, dangerous and more life threatening part. Taronian criminals have a reputation of being with the most hazardous ones to tackle. If one of us is captured, the rest of us have a very narrow chance of get that person back alive and in one piece,_ he signaled. _And don't forget, we are going after Sinda too._

"Well then we just don't get captured," Rogue grunted but was smiling somewhat.

 _Then we go, I just need to leave a message for my wife and son,_ the Ninja Master then left the room. Rogue started to fold up the paper arc, it turned out to be a map.

"I'll just make a quick trip home and get my bag," Don said and grabbed up his dimension traveler.

"I'll go home too and get some stuff," the D-wearing ninja went for his traveler as well.

* * *

"I hope there isn't any trouble," Captain Ghor inquired as the General Magistrate hung up the phone.

"I hope so too," Raphael muttered and rose up from his chair. "I will explain more properly when the entire team has arrived. Shall I show you were we will be working?"

"By all means," the old Ulfarian smiled. "I know I arrived earlier than intended but I felt the officers I appointed to this assignment needed a break right away from their old one."

"Must admit that I wasn't expecting the Sinda Hunting team to be on this," the turtle mentioned and prepared to open the door to his office. Ghor's expression turned a bit more serious.

"I confess that I originally didn't intend to use them. But recent event prompted me to do so," he said just as the general magistrate opened the door. Outside near the secretary desk stood the three officers in question. Simba, Hyum and Honda. They all looked up when the two came out.

"Right this way, Jeff and Jack and their people at the tech department have been working hard on setting things up for us. We will be using one of the big meeting rooms on the fifth floor," Raphael explained as he and the Ru'uians headed for the elevator.

"Hey! I hope I will be doing something more than just playing secretary for you," the cyborg called after them. His counterpart looked back grinning.

"What? Maggie doesn't complain about the salary," he shot back. "Don't worry, I'll find someone else soon."

"That's one of my counterparts who will be helping on this case," the general magistrate told the aliens. "Can't complain about his secretary service but, he will be more essential if things get rough."

"We always hope things won't get rough, but that is often only a wishful thinking," Captain Ghor nodded.

"Tell me about it." Raphael shook his head and pressed the button to call the elevator.

"You said one of your counterparts. I take it you are expecting more?" Simba inquired curiously.

"Yeah, you see around these parts we deal a bit with counterparts as well. Thanks to my brother, Leonardo. I have a special permission to interact more than usual with counterparts, especially if I have deemed their world and themselves safe enough," the turtle told him.

"Two of my counterparts will also have their brother's help as well. Counterparts of my brothers," he then continued.

"Raphael here actually has confirmed the on going theory that sometimes a counterpart dimension can differ in basic physical appearance," Captain Ghor told the younger Ulfarian who nodded.

"Not surprising really. I mean there even exist the potential of having a female counterpart, so slight physical difference is quiet possible," Simba added in.

"I just hope we don't meet any Ru'uian counterparts. One Hyum is more than enough," Honda chuckled.

"Hey, I'm the one who makes the bad jokes here." the male Hundarian stuck his tongue out at his partner. The car of the elevator opened in the meantime.

"They always like that?" Raphael asked when stepping in.

"No, they are sometimes worse," Simba commented with a slight smile. Ghor chuckled.

"Heeey!" Both Hundarians heard the shot. But both were smiling when following the others into the elevator.

* * *

 **Earth 67**

The big warehouse was completely empty safe for one chair in the middle of the room. Everything else that would indicate what this warehouse was used for was gone, barely a hint that something had happened here once. The chair stood out there like a sore thumb.

Something big approached and cast a shadow on it. The creature was very large, 9 feet and eight inches tall at the very least. It was wolfish in appearance with very sharp facial features and gray fur covering its mostly humanoid body. The torso was for the most part human looking but the arm spread and arms did remind more of a mountain gorilla. This huge creature walked on its toes instead of the entire sole, but stood quite erect and had a long but wolfish tail. The head was wolf like with a big square muzzle.

It was a varjan and this one had a black line on his neck indicating a scar. The giant wore only brownish colored shorts of some type of leather. However, given his size, that he even wore shorts was surprising.

He glared at the chair as if it was mocking him. The varjan flexed his fingers, exposing more the small but sharp claws on his fingers. Then he gave a frightful roar and attacked the furniture. Snarling the giant threw it across the room, causing it to break into pieces at the furthest wall.

"Well now we know Avrenn is pissed," a voice remarked casually. It was a human, oddly large one, just as tall as the varjan. He wore normal human looking clothes. He had a long blonde hair he tied up in a ponytail.

"When isn't he?" the third voice muttered, another varjan this time also the same height and the other two. This one though had metal wrist guards on his wrists. He looked far calmer than the giant called Avrenn. His eyes also looked much older.

"Good point, Abraska." The human nodded but smiled. Avrenn turned to face them, as they didn't stand that far away from him.

"That Jorvan's varjan is mocking us!" he snarled.

"Of course he is Avrenn, you thought Kabe would just wait here to be arrested?" the wrist-guard wearing varjan, Abraska, said calmly. His kinsman just snarled some more and glared around.

"Well this lead turned out to be bust. Wouldn't be surprised if Kabe himself let this location leak to throw us off." The human shook his head.

"Jorekur is right, this was probably just misdirection on his part," Abraska sighed. "Well let's head to the Demon Cave and pick up Brian and head to Earth 1984."

"Right, finally I can be amongst humans in my natural size," Jorekur chuckled.

"You are an over nine feet tall human. That's not a natural size for your species." The wrist-guard varjan glanced at the human smiling.

"Well… ah sure technically speaking," the human shrugged with a grin.

"Why are we taking Brian along, he is a kid." Avrenn grunted as he approached them.

"Brian is a junior agent and needs his training," Abraska answered casting only a slight glance at the other varjan.

"Training? We are going to help stop a potential war between underworld lords. I don't call that a training ground," Avrenn protested.

Just as he let the final word out the entire warehouse just disappeared. Instead they suddenly stood in front of a large cave. Its opening seemed to form the jaw of some ferocious beast with long sharp fangs. However, none of the three were terribly surprised and all of them headed straight inside.

There seven varjans were in a peculiar formation. Three large male varjans formed a large triangle, then three female varjans formed a smaller one inside the big one. The seventh varjan, also a female was then in the middle of the second triangle.

The females were noticeably smaller than the males and looked a bit more humanoid, safe for the head that was just as wolfish as the others though the muzzle was slightly smaller. Their arms were also shorter, and they wore tank tops in addition to the shorts.

Two other varjans were also inside already, both much smaller than the newly arrived ones. One was barely 6 feet and 2 inches tall and wore brown shorts. The other was 6'6'' and wore a black cloak or a robe. The black wearing wolfoid also had black eyebrows and smiled almost mischievously.

"Morvan?" Abraska blinked when seeing the black-clad varjan.

"Ah yes indeed, but I'll let the esteemed Heptagon explain as they always do anyway," Morvan chuckled. He had his arms folded.

 _Indeed,_ voices sounding like seven speaking at once began talking. It was the Heptagon, the mysterious government of the varjan species.

 _We have agreed to help the Interdimensional Alliance with this matter. If varjans are involved in this, they will need the assistance of varjans. We have as well detected signs of something else watching over this. The same thing we detected last time,_ the voices continued

"Did we ever find out who that was?" Abraska inquired with a frown.

"We still only have suspicions. The best we could do was establishing that Hedrena was responsible for the old computer being able to seek his revenge on his creator. The rest's been nothing but guesswork," Morvan shot in.

 _Hedrena's plans never involved the reptilian warriors, she would have happily ignored them. Now this presence has made a more direct move. It has caused some havoc already,_ the Heptagon spoke again.

"Yes indeed, that is the reason I came here," Morvan mentioned.

 _As Morvan lives on Rytonas, or earth 68 as the planet is also known as…_

"Actually the planet is known as Erja, and only one nation is named Rytonas. But it has the designation as earth 68," Morvan interrupted. There was heavy silence, but the seven varjans never moved and only looked like lifeless statues.

 _Morvan detected that something was odd about the disappearance of the Cabbat known as Alo, who was being held in a Rytona prison for crimes against the Rytonas. He has already notified the Magic Masters of the Rytonas of the situation and they have doubled their watch as well,_ the voices continued.

 _Whoever made the Cabbat disappear is either the one really causing the turmoil in the criminal underworld or helping the one causing it._

"In other words. Like last time, our enemy is not the one we think it is. The criminals are merely the pawns and so most likely are the underworld lords or at least one of them," Morvan clarified.

 _Only one, because only one underworld lord is stirring up the trouble. We do not know who yet as there is so far no definite pattern of who has increased most his moves. It could be any of the five, Akre, Kabe, Klear, Oro or Fulmer. Find out who and you will find out who is pulling the strings,_ the Heptagon then spoke.

"Shall we tell the others this when we arrive at earth 1984," Abraska inquired.

 _Silence will not be necessary this time,_ was the answer.

"Very well, we will then head off to join the team," the wrist-guard wearing varjan said.

"I will be watching as usual, keeping an eye on things. I might pop in once in a while," Morvan declared with a smile, clasping his hands together. Then he disappeared in a smoke.

"Why am I not surprised at that one," Jorekur chuckled. The other small varjan approached, his features were not as sharp as the others and he did look a whole lot younger.

 _Junior Agent Brian,_ the Heptagon addressed the young varjan who turned to face the seven large creatures.

 _Listen carefully to the advice of all. You may be adult in the eyes of many of the off-worlders and humans you will meet. However, as a varjan you are still young and inexperienced. Learn and grow young one, this will be an invaluable experience for you,_ the seven voices spoke to him.

"I will," Brian the varjan said and nodded.

 _Go then by the Heptagon's leave. Find out who is causing this, apprehend if necessary, destroy if possible. The Heptagon has spoken,_ with those words the seven varjans disappeared.

"So it has spoken and so we shall obey," Abraska chuckled and put his large right hand on Brian's shoulder. "Well kid, let's get you your first interdimensional experience."

Brian nodded and faced the other. Abraska lifted his hand off and suddenly very quickly struck his two wrist guards together. A blinding flash of light surrounded them all and the three varjans and one human disappeared out of the cave.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT World**

Leo landed softly the rooftop and from there continued to run. The ninja jumped up on a ledge and from there leaped over to the next one. He had decided to go on a short run alone, but later he, Mike and Raph would meet up with their letter-wearing counterparts and head to Earth 1984.

Don had arrived earlier to collect his duffle bag. The olive green turtle then explained in brief what he was up to. Leo had been skeptical about the whole thing, and nearly insisted on coming along. However, Splinter gave the purple-masked one his blessing to go, bidding him to be careful.

So now they were essentially two turtles short, since Don had said that D-Donatello would go as well. This did bother Leo slightly, but even so he knew they would be in a good company. The purple-masked turtles never did anything rash.

He stopped when hearing something. Or at least the ninja thought he had heard something. The turtle quickly disappeared behind a corner of a wall. For a long time he crouched beside it in silence, listening carefully for more sounds. He was just about to declare it his imagination when something landed on the same roof the ninja was on.

 _Oh not again._ Leo narrowed his eyes on the assassin. The black-clad turtle was still crouched after the landing and was perfectly still. His mouth moved as if he was speaking softly but the blue-masked ninja couldn't hear what it was.

The younger reptile debated what to do. The assassin was dangerous to tackle alone; even just following him wasn't the brightest idea in the world, but the ninja felt he couldn't just ignore this and leave.

The assassin looked up and around, Leo held his breath wondering if he had been detected. Then the black-clad reptile quickly disappeared out of sight. The ninja blinked for a moment, but then froze and quickly turned around, but nobody was behind him. He looked up, nothing. Leonardo frowned and really wondered now what the other turtle was up to.

Carefully he peeked around the corner and saw no sign of his counterpart. The ninja peeked even further to get a clear view of the roof but saw nothing. Leo rose up and jumped to be on top of the wall. He just missed the assassin leap away to another rooftop.

 _I'm being stupid,_ Leo thought and headed right after his black-wearing counterpart.

The assassin was quick, but Leonardo himself had managed to increase his speed since training with the Ancient One. So the black-wearing reptile never disappeared out of his sight. Then Leo realized something, he was maybe chasing stealthily enough to shadow a purple dragon or a Foot soldier. However, the assassin wasn't either.

It seemed that the black-clad one realized that as well. He suddenly came to dead stop on a roof; Leo was already in the air so it was too late for him to halt. The ninja landed on the same roof with nothing between him and his counterpart but few feet of pavement and air.

"Alright I don't blame you for being suspicious. But I thought that even you knew better." The assassin turned around. He wasn't grinning or showed much of his usual attitude. He looked grim and had his hands on the hips.

"Can't be too careful with you around," Leo grunted and was prepared for anything. He noticed the black microphone like device near the assassin's mouth. He was definitely doing some surveillance.

"Look Leo, I'm on a different business here. I'm not in a counterpart session and I rather not be bothered right now," the assassin growled narrowing his only eye.

"What do you know about this war that's stirring?" the ninja asked.

"Oy, you really shouldn't get involved into that one." The black-masked one sighed.

"I already am anyway," the younger turtle stated.

"So my brother recruited you and your brothers again. Oh well not that surprising honestly. But sorry I'm not at liberty to tell anything, now kindly skedaddle." The assassin started to turn around to leave.

"And leave you alone mucking in my world? I don't think so," Leo growled and for a split second wondered why he was sounding like Raph.

He barely had time to react. Suddenly the black clad turtle turned around swiftly and threw three blacks surikens in his direction. The throwing stars headed straight for the blue-masked turtle. Leo spun in order to either evade the stars or hope they landed on his carapace that could take this kind of punishment. He felt something cut into his upper left arm and something struck his shell.

"Got the message now?" his counterpart snarled, there was a strange glint in his eye.

Leo cringed and grabbed the bleeding cut on his left arm. The star had cut deep. There was also one embedded into his carapace. He hadn't been quick enough, at least not for the Assassin who had often proven to be dangerously fast.

Before Leo could answer, a black portal opened near them. Both turtles looked up bit confused at its appearance. They were even more surprised to see the blue masked turtle come through. He was only slightly taller than they were but was darker green, wore a two thin katana straps that went over his right shoulder. On his left cheek there was a scar that ran towards his neck and the carapace edges looked chipped where they peeked over his shoulders.

"I can't believe it." The assassin blinked and seemed to recognize the turtle. The newly arrived frowned when seeing him.

"So I've not only found you but in a nick of time as well," the apparent counterpart growled, he had also noticed Leo who was now using his mask to stop the bleeding on his arm.

"I so don't have time for this," Assassin Leonardo groaned and quickly whipped up his dimension traveler. Before the stranger could react, he was gone through a portal.

"Damn." The big turtle hammered his fist in his open left palm. Then he hurried towards Leo. "Are you alright?"

"Mostly yeah," Leonardo said, eyeing the newly arrived a bit confused. "I've been injured worse."

"Yeah… I can see that." The stranger blinked when seeing the scar on the ninja's carapace.

"I appreciate the assistance though; I was honestly pushing my luck by bothering him. I just had to know what he knew about few things," Leo admitted. His mask was now starting to look dark purple because of the blood.

"Wait you were bothering him, not the other way around?" the bigger turtle asked confused.

"It's a long story," the basic-green reptile chuckled a bit.

"Let me take a look at that," the stranger said and started to examine the wound on the arm. It was still bleeding a bit. "That probably needs to be stitched just to be safe."

"How about you tell me this long story while I patch you up?" he then offered.

"Uh you have anything on you?" Leo inquired, aside from a familiar looking dimension traveler; the turtle didn't seem to be carrying awful a lot.

"No but I have at home. If you don't mind a jump between dimens…" the turtle stopped when spotting a similar traveler on Leo's belt.

"I don't mind. But in turn you have to tell me how you know the assassin," Leo said. His gut feeling saying he might just have met another ally to help. This guy definitely did seem to have it in for the assassin.

"Of course. I'm Leonardo by the way," the stranger introduced himself.

"I was starting to guess. I'm Leonardo as well," the basic-green turtle chuckled.

"No really?" his counterpart grinned and picked up his traveler. They both disappeared through a portal.

 **End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 18/04 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Different TMNT world**

"Welcome to my home," the bigger Leonardo welcomed Leo as both of them came through the portal.

"Thanks," the basic-green ninja said, he still held his mask over the wound on his arm.

His eyes were greeted by an old subway station. Not as big as the one Leatherhead lived in, but still roomy enough. They were pretty much already in the living room; a couch was on the old platform with a television on a small table in front of it. There was then a line of subway cars behind them and that apparently served as rooms. One of the innermost areas had been given a wall with an opening and lead to a kitchen.

"No one seems to be home at the moment, just sit down here, I'll go fetch the med kit," his larger counterpart suggested, gesturing to one of the couches. Leo complied, still looking around. One corner of the lair was littered with computer equipment and gadgets and part of the wall was being used as a black board. It was no doubt this world's Donatello's workspace.

 _I wonder what year it is in this world,_ the basic-green ninja thought, already accustomed to it that years could differ between worlds. He already noticed that the TV and some of the computers looked older than any equipment at his lair.

"There we are." His counterpart arrived holding a medical kit. He didn't waste any time and immediately sat down beside Leo and began stitching up the wound. In the meantime, the smaller turtle heard how the bigger one met the assassin.

"It was about three years ago or so, give or take a month. I had gone on a run alone but when I went to go home, something kept shooting at me, preventing me to enter manholes or any access point that led to the sewers. Some of the bullets chipped my carapace edges as you can see. This lasted for several hours; I had no way to contact my family and I didn't want to risk April or Casey by going to them. So I went back to the rooftops and tried to locate the one hunting me. However, he kept me running, always shooting, narrowly missing me, until in the end I just decided to hide. That's when he finally decided to show himself."

"Imagine my shock when seeing this black clad bastard and him claiming to be my counterpart of all things. Well we ended up fighting and he kept talking as if this was all a game to him, and turned out it was. He was only hunting me to pass the time; he had some plans for another counterpart in another dimension but was biding his time. I thought he would kill me but he didn't. He injured me and gave me this scar on the cheek. I barely managed to escape again and crawl back home where my family mended my wounds."

Leo frowned as he listened to his counterpart's story. This sounded definitely like the Assassin; he had admitted not always capturing his counterparts. Sometimes he just fought them and then left. However, the time this was supposed to happen was rather eerie.

"Took me a while to actually fess up what happened to my family, in fact we had a whole another adventure in the mean time before I finally cracked. Ever since then I have sort of been on the lookout for him. I felt I should have stopped him and tried to save that counterpart he was going after." Leonardo finished stitching and started to clean up and put some band-aid on the now closed wound.

"Oh… I wouldn't worry too much about that particular counterpart," Leo said having now pieced together the time frame in relation to himself. Not surprisingly, his counterpart looked at him confused.

Instead of giving a brief answer, revealing he was this counterpart. The basic green ninja started to tell him about himself and his family. How they had met the Assassin right from the beginning and to the present day. The eyes of the bigger turtles widened as he heard the tale.

"Whoa… that's quite a coincidence. So you are that counterpart? You have been dealing with him for that long? Waaait are you telling me that this Leonardo top Security Guard from earth 1984 is the Assassin?" Leonardo's jaw dropped.

"I see you have heard of him few times," Leo mentioned.

"Yes, I in fact got some help and pointers from few people. However, I have to admit I dismissed them, I honestly just didn't think this Assassin was somebody who was rich and lived out in the open. I didn't even bother to look this Leonardo up, I just completely dismissed the idea," the larger ninja claimed and rose up. "I'm going to get pliers to get that star out."

Leo twisted to try to glance at his carapace. He could just spot where a throwing star was embedded into it. The turtle had completely forgotten about it. It didn't bleed so it hadn't gone too far. Nevertheless, it was not in the best position to reach with his hands.

"Well that does explain why you were pressing on him for information. You sort of knew him already and knew how to handle him I guess," his counterpart retuned with pliers.

"Yeah I knew him well enough not to do that but did it anyway. You see there is a bit of a mess starting and he does seem to be involved, though he is not the cause of it. My brothers and I and the letter wearing counterparts I told you about are helping the General Magistrate with it," Leo explained and braced himself as the throwing star was pulled out.

"So what was he doing on your world, again?" Leonardo asked.

"He seems to be working for someone, a big time crime boss from Rytonas I think the world is called," the smaller reptile explained. His counterpart frowned heavily when hearing that.

"And is that big crime boss named Akre?" he asked, stunning Leo completely who nodded.

"I take it you know him?" the basic-green ninja inquired. The bigger turtle sighed heavily and nodded.

"We have met, few times in fact and his 'merry' gang of ruthless Rytonas." Leonardo shook his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What I got to hear about him, it wasn't pretty. Say, where is your family?" Leo looked around; the lair was empty safe for them. Nobody had arrived from any of the cars.

"I don't know. I was going to try to contact them after I had stitched you up. I haven't been home for a month because I go regularly to search for the assassin. Could be they are in Rytonas, shopping or enjoying being able to walk around in day time." Big Leonardo rose up and started to search on the coffee table, it was littered in magazines and other papers. Leo could hear him mutter two names, one was the familiar Mike but the other was Braka. Soon the turtle pulled out an odd-looking phone.

The smaller turtle could though guess it was a device to connect between dimensions. His Don had already modified the shell-cells to do it. His counterpart had barely lifted the phone when a portal opened in the lair and through came a turtle, about the same size and big Leonardo. This one had a red-mask and a pair of zai fastened on his belt.

"Leo, it's about time you got your sorry tail home," the newcomer barked when seeing the taller blue-masked turtle.

Leo almost expected some retort back after getting this kind of greeting, but he couldn't help but notice that there was a hint of rush in red-masked turtle. His counterpart seemed to agree without knowing and frowned, not in annoyance but in concern.

"What, what's wrong, Raph?" he addressed the newcomer and approached him.

"Alo busted out of jail few days ago," Raphael growled, the face of his blue masked brother darkened. He didn't need to ask how, as Raph continued. "He just plain disappeared out of the cell. They have no idea what happened."

"Where are Jala and the children?" now big Leonardo was equally rushed. Almost ready to rip up his traveler and dive through a portal.

"They are with Master Splinter, Don and Mike," the red-masked turtle said but then glanced in Leo's direction. "Who's that?"

Big Leonardo turned to look at his counterpart realizing he had completely forgotten about him. He quickly made the necessary introductions, Raph just nodded. Either his brother had come with counterparts to the lair temporarily before, or talked enough about them so Raphael didn't jump to any wrong conclusions.

"I'm sorry to rush you back out, but since you know where your dimension is and all…" Leo's counterpart addressed him, but the basic-green ninja just smiled and nodded.

"You have a situation that requires your full attention. Don't worry I understand and I better get going myself. Thanks for the help and for stitching up the wound. I can give you the coordinates to my lair if you want to come for a visit or need any help. We would be more than ready to, even though we are getting busy ourselves," Leo offered. His counterpart looked at his brother who shrugged, so he did the same and nodded.

"Yeah sure, that's sounds good," big Leonardo said.

Leo thus quickly wrote down the coordinates before taking his leave. He knew this was a big offer he had given without even consulting Splinter first. However, the turtle really did feel he could trust those counterparts, besides their Leonardo had come to his aid. That played a major factor in it.

* * *

 **Taron**

Although Taronians divided officially into 9 different varieties of different animal appearing humanoids, they considered themselves to be 10. This was do to the human population that lived among them and that they are in fact close relatives of humans, more so than any other alien race.

Earth 66 or Taron as the world was known as, was also far more typically earth like than several other earth dimensions. Nevertheless, the entire planet fell under one government, the Taronian Overseers who were 10 people, each one a member of the different types of Taronians. They usually used the military to keep a close security on the world, though often in cooperation with the Taronian police force. Yet the Overseers didn't overstep certain boundaries and most Taronians are never bothered by either force all their lives.

However, there was still a prominent military and police presence in all the big cities of the world. It was not unusual to see a grey-uniformed military officer, or blue clad police officer around several corners. It was even less unusual to see members of either party patrol a street together.

A bluish colored police car approached two of those, one police officer of the Tarodog variety and one military who was a Tarowolf. The two stopped walking as the vehicle parked by the street. Out of the passenger seat window peeked a human, wearing similar uniform and the Tarodog.

"You two never get tired of walking all day long?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Never!" the Tarowolf, who was bigger than the Tarodog declared grinning.

"Don't try to kid me, Ryan, they probably had to drag you kicking and screaming into this car," the Tarodog remarked. He was a rough collie dog version of his kind. So was the driver of the police car.

"I'm chained here by the seatbelt," the human stated with a dramatic sigh.

"I'm not surprised, where are you and Harot heading?" the Tarowolf asked, peeking further into the car to see who exactly the driver was.

"Pick up Robbie, then pick up our captain and we are off to earth 1984," Ryan responded.

"Oh right, you're going on that coalition thing or whatever it was," the Tarodog said. The officers in the car nodded.

"Well see you around Arano and Sveigur." The human waved and Harot the Tarodog drove off after the others had waved.

"What do you know about this group effort?" Arano the Tarowolf addressed Sveigur the Tarodog when they started walking again.

"Not much really, most of it was so classified that I think only the Overseers are permitted to reveal more about it," Sveigur responded.

"That's what I call classified," Arano nodded sounding impressed.

"I tried to get in on the team being assembled but…" the Tarodog came to an abrupt halt when the earth shook and they could hear a nearby boom of an explosion.

The two officers took off in a flash, running the entire length of the street until it intersected with another one. They spotted the source of the explosion almost immediately, a spot where a building had used to be were now just exploded ruins. People were in panic all around, but officers, both military and police were arriving to assist.

Sveigur and Arano rushed forward preparing to offer whatever help necessary, and to try to keep people away from the destruction. They were rather surprised that the building had pretty much just collapsed straight down, doing no further damage to its neighbors. Some dust and smaller debris had fallen on the street and nearby cars, but no one seemed injured.

"What the hell happened?" Sveigur turned in circles, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary.

"Clear the area. Clear the area!" Arano ignored him for now, he was barking orders to civilians who had arrived elsewhere having heard the explosions. He and few more military officers were now herding them away from the imminent area of the ruins.

"What building was this?" another police officer, a Tarodog that unlike the rough collie dog variety had a head of a German Shepherd, inquired.

"It was a small restaurant. Closed though for remodeling, been closed for weeks now," a military officer answered, he had been there as the building exploded. This Taronian was a Tarohyena, with head resembling that animal.

"Well someone better call the owner and tell him his restaurant blew up," Sveigur remarked dryly. The sirens of ambulances, fire trucks and police vehicles were starting to echo all around, as they came driving to the area.

"Who is the owner?" Arano approached, having managed to make a barricade with the military officers to keep too curious people away.

Before anyone managed to answer the tarowolf, he looked in a direction and narrowed his eyes. Further off the Taronian had spotted something. Suddenly he ran off, leaving everyone confused. Sveigur frowned and looked around; everything seemed to be under control now so he followed the military officer.

What Arano had spotted was a turtle. Blood-red masked, clad in military style camouflage pants and military boots. The reptile had been further down the street, observing everything that was going on. However, he took off immediately when noticing that the Taronian had seen him.

The chase went down several streets since both persons were very well fit. Thanks to the explosion of the restaurant, there weren't any other officers nearby. Everybody had run off to the destruction. Thus only the occasional civilian risked being toppled over as the turtle fled past them.

Arano frowned, it was clear the reptile knew where he was going. This wasn't a random running around hoping to lose the officer. No the turtle was going somewhere with this chase. The tarowolf wondered if this guy had a dimension portal ready somewhere to escape through. It wouldn't surprise him, since regular civilian dimension travelers only worked on designated areas on Taron. You couldn't just take off in whatever place you wished.

It was clear the heavy carapace of the turtle was no hindrance and Arano himself wasn't the fastest Taronian around. As he was himself broad and heavy built. Thus he neither gained on the suspect, nor did the reptile manage to gain distance.

Suddenly the turtle ducked into an alleyway between two large office buildings. Arano didn't hesitate to follow. However, the tarowolf had to dive for cover when a bullet just barely missed his head. Not only was the suspect fast but also well armed. Growling at his own carelessness not to consider that, the officer brought up his own pistol where he now sat behind a garbage container.

Carefully Arano peeked around the corner; there wasn't much else in the alley to serve as shielding. Further down an area was fenced off with iron fence, he could just spot the reptile himself peek from there.

"You are Demolisher Raphael aren't you?!" Arano called; there was no reaction from the turtle. "I've heard about you, when I was on earth 4984, in a joint training exercise of the Taronian Military and theirs."

He cursed softly when seeing the turtle disappear. The fenced area was behind the office building the container was not up against. Quickly the tarowolf rolled himself to that wall so he was no longer in sight from there. Slowly he made his way to the fence, the gun at ready. Carefully the Taronian rose up to stand before peeking around the corner. It was a parking lot and several cars on it and at least two vehicles were currently leaving it, one dark blue van and one black car. No sign of the reptile.

 _Fuck, he's in one of the cars!_ Arano quickly ran out to of the alley just to see the two cars head off into different directions. However, the tarowolf was too late to read the license plate of either of them.

He was still cursing this bad luck when Sveigur finally caught up with him. The Tarodog, although fit was out of breath. The chase had been longer than even he was used to. Once he was recovered the newly arrived police officer noticed that Arano still had his gun up.

"So what was that all about?" he asked.

"Saw someone I had heard about," the tarowolf growled and holstered his gun. "Somehow I think he's connected to the explosion of the restaurant."

"Really… well he better avoid Oro Yujio then. He's the owner of the restaurant that blew up," Sveigur told him.

* * *

The Demolisher had escaped in the blue van. It was already well out of the city since the explosion had been in the suburbs. It drove after a long country road; green fields covered a long distance on both sides of the road. Behind the wheels of the vehicle was a Tarodog of the German Shepherd variety. Heavy rock music emitted from the radio and the turtle sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey got any smoke?" the Tarodog asked, there was a careless tone in his voice.

"Yeah, just let me fire it up." The Demolisher nodded and drew up his pack from the pocket. He pulled two cigarettes from it and lighted them up before handing one to the driver.

"Thanks." The Taronian placed the cigarette in his mouth before rolling down the window to let the smoke out.

"Say, you have any idea who you just almost shot back there?" the Tarodog inquired after puffing on the cigarette for a second.

"Not a clue, but he has heard about me," the Demolisher grunted, leaning back in the passenger seat and enjoying his own cigarette. The driver laughed.

"That was Arano Tanano, son of Colonel Tango of the Taronian Military who is only the third most powerful guy on the entire planet. He only answers to the General and the Overseers," the Tarodog chuckled.

"Shit, well I couldn't help it. He was chasing me, I had to delay him somehow," the turtle grunted.

"Even so," a rumbling voice came from the back. A heavy movement was heard and a varjan was suddenly kneeling behind the passenger seat. Standing upright, he would be close to nine feet tall.

"Let's try to avoid further detection by the local authorities. We have the policy not to bust people out if the police manages to arrest them," the giant told the turtle.

"Well we are finished on Taron. What's the next job?" the Demolisher inquired ignoring the warning, knowing it too well anyway.

"Let's get some distance between us and the city first," the varjan grunted and returned back to his modified seat back in the van.

"Oh hey, one of the boss's pubs is here nearby, how about we go there. They have detection blockers up," the driver suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I could use a drink," the turtle mentioned and glanced back. The varjan nodded.

"Sure, besides we need to get this van off the road quickly anyway," the giant added.

With the permission given the driver soon drove the van off the main road and towards a small pub. It was white with a black roof and tinted windows, there was slightly foreboding atmosphere around it. The name was fairly simple, "The Road Pub." As the van entered the parking lot, the driver hooted the horn in what sounded like a signal.

Out of the pub shortly later came two Taronians, one was a Tarojaguar, fat looking wearing shirt and brown vest, black trousers and boots. The other was a Tarofox of the white variety, sometimes called taroarcticfox. He was thin almost gangly, wearing blue overalls and sandals, nothing else.

The Tarojaguar waved the driver to follow and the two walking Taronians led the van behind the pub. There was located what looked almost like a large barn made out of dark brownish wood. The large doors were opened and the vehicle was taken inside. Not until the barn doors were closed again did the three inside step out. The varjan stretched now in his full height having been quite cramped inside the vehicle.

"You three lads just head inside and relax. Joro and I will make sure the van is properly taken care of," the Tarojaguar addressed them with a drawling voice.

"Good." The varjan nodded sharply and headed for a smaller side door on the barn. The Demolisher and the driver followed.

"I don't think the place is open at this hour, so we can really relax," the Tarodog mentioned as the entered the pub from the backside.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," the giant said when the walked into the main room. Sitting at the bar table was Dqrre.

"Kjge, Iro, Raphael," the dark gray rymska growled when seeing them enter and rose up. The Demolisher and the Taronian froze when seeing him, only the varjan showed his usual neutral expression.

"Sir… well we weren't expecting you… well Kjge probably was since he probably smelled you already…" the Tarodog, Iro started to stammer. He clammed his mouth shut when Dqrre raised his hand in signal of silence.

"I take it since you three are here, the restaurant is no more," the rymska grunted, narrowing his eyes on the turtle.

"Went without a hitch." The Demolisher started but then cringed, knowing that was only half true. "Well one military guy did spot me and started to chase me, but I managed to get to the van without him realizing in what car I was in."

"Indeed." Dqrre's eyes became even narrower.

"But we weren't followed. The guy never realized which car we were on as Raphael said," Iro added.

"That is true. Nobody paid any attention to the van," Kjge the varjan spoke up.

"Alright you got lucky this time," Dqrre growled. "But do not take chances like these again. Raphael, next time you are not supposed to be NEAR the building when it explodes. There is not supposed to be a detectable pattern about these explosions."

The Demolisher managed to retain a calm expression as the dark-gray rymska went off, but it took a lot of willpower. Iro on the other hand was nearly sunken into the floor. The turtle nodded once the rymska finished.

"I'll do better next time," he said.

"You better," Dqrre snarled.

"Oh this is so funny," suddenly an enchanting voice sounded near them. The Demolisher blinked and looked around. Iro looked up but said nothing.

"Sorry to interrupt you boys." On the seat near the one Dqrre had occupied appeared an over seven foot tall varjan female smiling sweetly. She had a sharp yet enchanting expression on her wolfish face; she wore shorts and tanktop much like most females of her kind.

"I just couldn't help myself. Kjge is so cute when he's pretending not to be affected by Dqrre," she giggled eyeing the male varjan who looked down. Iro and Raphael looked at him blinking, they hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary from the giant.

"Oh I shouldn't blame him, he's still so young and inexperienced." The female now looked at the others.

"Mother…" Kjge muttered, sounding now more like a teen who had been embarrassed by his parent.

"Is that the only reason for your presence here, Hedrena?" Dqrre grunted and glanced at the newly arrived varjan.

"No, I came for another reason. I needed to convey a message to Akre but since he usually has the shield up I can't just pop up there whenever I want to. Even though it was my daughter who sold him the shield long ago," the varjan female stated and leaned forward on the bar table, stretching her arms.

"What message?" Dqrre frowned and turned fully to face her.

"I've been monitoring this rising conflict that's been going on. I have my suspicion as to who is causing it, but can't confirm anything at the moment. What I do know is that Kabe is not behind it and is getting annoyed by it in fact. Now he and Akre seldom conflict, because your brother isn't that much in the illegal varjan technology except through my daughter who he smuggles for. But she is not as wide ranged as Kabe is, so she doesn't conflict with him," the varjan female started to explain.

"What are you getting at?" the rymska unafraid interrupted her. That only seemed to amuse Hedrena who smiled and rose to sit properly on the seat.

"My daughter Ynda knows for the fact that Kabe wishes to talk, he wants to ally himself with Akre and crush this conflict before it turns into a full scale war. Kabe though can't just appear anywhere he wishes, he is far more vulnerable to the Heptagon than I am. Thus he did what he does best, produces the message, it is delivered by various means to the right ears and since I have nothing to fear from the Heptagon, I agreed to be the messenger," she told him.

"Alliance with Kabe. I thought you didn't care much about him," Dqrre snorted.

"I don't, Dqrre. But he has so far never harmed me or mine, so I am more inclined to help him than others," the varjan female said but now she dropped the smile and frowned.

"I have other reasonsDqrrefor this goodness of my heart, for now though they are mere suspicions and while they are only suspicions I do not wish to jump to the wrong conclusions. But right now, let us just say that I trust varjans and Rytonas more right now than others," the voice got darker as Hedrena spoke.

"Just convey this message, Dqrre, that Kabe wishes to talk and form an alliance for this conflict. Convince Akre that it is the right decision, trust me, you want Kabe and his resources, they are vast," with that the female varjan rose up, gave a smile before disappearing completely.

"Your mother is seldom wrong." The rymska turned to face Kjge who nodded. "Then go to your sister and tell her that we will meet with Kabe. I will convince Akre that it is a good idea."

"Right away sir," the varjan male then disappeared in same manner as Hedrena had.

"Form an alliance with… Kabe?" the Demolisher blinked knowing also who that was. Dqrre looked at him sharply.

"I like that idea as much as you do. However, as Hedrena said, he has resources we would want if this turns into a direct war. And I rather have varjans on my side if that happens," he growled.

 **End chapter 7**

* * *

 **A/N:** Taronians are far easier to picture than say varjans or even all the varieties of Rytonas. Essentially it is just a human body, with animal fur and an animal head. Very similar and the Ancient Egyptian gods who had human bodies but animal heads. That's why I've not gone really into any heavy descriptions of them, except saying what kind of animal head they have.

They are not anthropomorphic animals though, Taronians for one don't have tails and aside from their animal heads, their body is very human like. They are also much more human in behavior than the other alien races. They also don't mind animal comparisons and in fact joke about it themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 25/04 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

"Leo? Didn't you go on a ru… what happened to you?" Mikey blinked when seeing his brother appear in the lair, through a portal and with his upper arm bandaged. The orange masked turtle was in the open kitchen of the lair.

"Mikey, remind me next time that if the assassin tells me to buzz off, listen," the blue-masked turtle said with a slight smile. His brother's eyes widened at hearing this halfhearted attempt at a joke.

"You mean you met him? Again?" the turtle asked.

"I did," his brother confirmed and then started to explain what exactly happened, from the corner of his eyes he noticed Splinter arrive from the lower levels of the lair.

"I am not surprised that the Assassin has gained enough enemies that one is now actively seeking him out," the old rat spoke up and approached the two turtles. "But you trust him, Leonardo?"

"I saw no reason not to trust that counterpart, Master Splinter. In fact somehow I have a feeling that we would need his help, he's met this Akre who the assassin seems to be working for." Leo turned to face his father.

"Ah yes, when will you all be leaving for this group effort?" Splinter inquired and sat at the kitchen table.

"First thing in the morning. The magistrate wanted the other teams to arrive first, we can't help anyway until everybody is assembled," the blue-masked turtle explained, leaning now on the kitchen counter. The old ninja master nodded.

"I have offered to stay with Mrs. Luna and young Apollo during this whole matter, after hearing of her husband's departure to search for those responsible," Splinter then informed his sons. "My counterpart will also be assisting."

"Well good to know she won't be alone. Not that the Aprils will allow her to be, but they have jobs to go to themselves," Leonardo said and started to glance around. "Where is Raph?"

"Over at the lair of the letter wearing guys. Since the magistrate said he better lay low here on the skull-busting sessions, Raphael suggested they tried his world while they waited. Casey went with them," Mikey explained.

"Good thing too. The assassin was pretty intent now on keeping me at bay this time," Leo grunted and glanced at his most recent injury.

"How bad is this wound?" Splinter frowned as he glanced at the injured arm of his son.

"Not as deep as we thought, though he stitched the wound just to be on the safe side. But it had pretty much stopped bleeding as my counterpart began working on it," Leonardo told him. "It doesn't hurt to move the arm or anything."

"Just be careful, minor wounds can turn into bigger ones," his father advised him.

"I will sensei," the turtle assured him.

* * *

 **Taron**

"My restaurant, my soon to be opened family restaurant is now a pile of worthless rubble. I was going to have a grand opening next weekend. Families were to come with their children, dine and have fun. There was going to be a bloody damn show there, I wasn't sparing any expense on that thing. Now it's been blown to pieces!" Oro Yujio hammered his fist on the desk after the last sentence. It was clear that the tarowolf was not happy at all.

In front of the desk stood two tarojaguars, both were wearing business suits. They flinched when their employer struck the furniture. Beside it Bagghio the tarodog stood, his eyes were narrow and the Taronian was quite ready to get his gun, but so far the underworld lord hadn't given any signal for its use.

"Can either one of you even start explaining what happened?" Oro growled both arms on the table and the hands were clasped together. He watched his jaguar-like employees with a stinging eye-glare.

"Investigations are still on going, we won't probably know anything solid until in two or three days," the smaller Tarojaguar explained.

"And the military and the police are making independent investigation difficult. Not even our people on the inside have managed to get into anything they have. Except one thing but that's only because everybody saw that happen," the taller one mentioned. Oro's scowl disappeared and he arched an eyebrow.

"A turtle was seen running from the scene. A military officer and a police officer tried to apprehend him but he escaped. But since he ran off and was near the explosion site it gives a reason he was connected to it," the tall Tarojaguar continued.

"Any description?" Oro leaned back and now folded his arms.

"Not from the one who informed me about the turtle, just confirmed the species," his employee explained.

"Drat," the tarowolf grunted. He untangled his arms so he could rub his chin thoughtfully. "How many dimensions have those sentient turtles?"

"Not many, even fewer who could access other dimensions," Bagghio informed him.

"Let's see now, a turtle and explosives… find out if there is any turtle that could be related to explosives on record. Can't be that many," Oro ordered his bodyguard who nodded.

"And you two, try to find out anything more. Oh and take the new guy with you, let him socialize a little bit. I know his bedside manners are not much to be desired, but hey he is part of the team now" the tarowolf then addressed the tarojaguars who both nodded and left the office.

"Bagghio before you leave, contact Fulmer and see if he's made any thoughts on the deal I offered him." Oro glanced at the tarodog who was just about to exit as well. Bagghio gave a short nod before leaving.

The tarowolf sighed and covered his face with both hands, leaning back on his office chair. Slowly Oro dropped the hands down to the armrests; he stared up at the ceiling while contemplating current events. His head was still tilted upwards when the office door opened a peek, but his eyes glanced towards whoever was entering.

It was a tarodog woman of the same kind Bagghio was. Taronian women had visible head hair much like humans, and usually grew it long. This one had black hair, contrasting nicely with her otherwise brown and white fur on her body. She was dressed in tight jeans and a tank top that did not cover her stomach.

"Sweetie, you busy?" the woman asked as she entered fully.

"Yes baby, I'm afraid so." Oro lowered his head to watch her. The woman folded her arms and pouted. "What is it?"

"I need a new dress, the old one got a rip in it," she said.

"So in other words, you need to go downtown," the underworld lord inquired, the woman nodded.

"Well, Yoro and couple of the guys can take you if you really must. I'll call them to make a car ready," he offered. His lady-friend jumped in glee ran over to the tarowolf and both hugged and kissed him. It took him a second to free himself, but then the woman ran out of the office to prepare herself for the trip downtown.

"I keep asking. Where did Bagghio dig that one up?" Oro muttered and then first noticed that he had an impending call. The phone had been put on silence while he was discussing things with his men.

"Oro Yujio here," he decided to take this through the speakers. Nobody of importance would hear this call. The office was soundproof.

"Ah Mr. Yujio. I hope I am not interrupting," a voice emerged from the speaker. Oro seemed to recognize it and smiled slightly.

"Not at all. I'm alone and most of my people are busy at the moment," the tarowolf said.

"Good, is your new recruit working well?" the caller asked.

"Well his manners could improve, but otherwise he doesn't seem to complain much. We also put on that disguise chip that altered his appearance a bit as you instructed," Oro explained.

"Good, good. My lieutenants and I will soon be ready to move, I trust my accommodations are ready," the unknown voice asked.

"The old underground bunker system on my land is equipped with everything you requested. But you don't expect any trouble yourself?" the tarowolf wondered.

"None. I have finished my work for my previous employer and there has been no protest of our move, in fact, her daughter seems all but ready to throw us out. I don't think she likes us much," the caller said with a dry chuckle.

"Well with the codes I gave you, you should be able to transport yourself directly to the bunker at your convenience," Oro informed him.

"Good, how are things going according to plans?" the voice inquired.

"I think the others are starting to feel the stings. Akre has increased his activities, especially in terms of direct retaliation; Klear and Kabe though seem to be still keeping back except on one occasion. I'm still waiting on Fulmer if he has considered my offer," the tarowolf reported.

"Wonderful, although I do wonder why Kabe and Klear are still not doing anything. Oh well we are still in early stages, we will talk when I come over," the caller then promptly hung up without a goodbye. Oro didn't seem fazed about that and leaned once more in his chair.

"Indeed we will," the tarowolf murmured softly grinning.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

"Yes, right, the official start will begin tomorrow, we are still setting things up," General Magistrate Raphael said on the phone. He nodded at what the speaker said afterwards.

"Most of them have arrived. They are settling in where they are staying during this," the turtle responded. "Yes sir. Thank you."

"The Supreme Magistrate?" General Deputy Jeff asked when the turtle hung up.

"Yes, just hearing how things were moving along. Said also that this would be the only phone call he will make to get updates. We will use a more discreet method next time," Raphael told him, the human nodded.

"Oh by the way, Alma went to the hospital to visit Mike. I think she is still there," Jeff mentioned.

"Yeah, she was a deputy under Clarence and Mike did sponsor her move from Rytonas to here," the General Magistrate muttered.

"Yeah." Jeff nodded and then glanced at the envelopes he held in his hands. "Since you are finished on the phone, here is today's mail."

"Ah paper mail. One would think that would be extinct by now," the turtle chuckled, accepted the bundle and started to shift through it. "Several mailed through embassies. Guess its more, sympathy letters regarding my brother and Clarence."

"Well you are what, the third or fourth most powerful guy on the planet," Jeff chuckled.

"Yeah and I can't even put my own not so law abiding brother into prison," Raphael grunted and selected a letter to open.

"Hey the Magic Masters of the Rytonas have mystical powers, but even they can't put Akre into jail." the General Deputy pointed out.

"Point," his superior agreed and opened the letter. Reading through it and various others, he just confirmed it were letters offering condolences from various officials across the Interdimensional Alliance. One really caught his attention though, it was not mailed through an embassy and was marked 'Kasahara Enterprise'.

"And here we have one from Ambassador Kasahara Yang." The general magistrate blinked and opened it.

"Kasahara? Oh right you met him when you were interred as a general magistrate. I think it was the first time it came a widely public knowledge that he is in fact a turtle." Jeff decided to sit down while his boss read the letter.

"Yeah and that earth 3254 actually has a sizeable turtle population, but they prefer to stay out of the spotlight letting the humans have all that," Raphael said while skimming through the letter from Kasahara.

"Just like the others, offering his condolences, but also telling me to contact him if I really need any help at all in this." The turtle closed the letter and went for the next one. Then a knock came on the office door and Cyborg Raphael looked in.

"Uh there is someone here to see you. Says he is an old friend," the mechanical turtle announced, looking slightly unsure.

"I'm not too busy, so show him in," the general magistrate said with a shrug. His cybernetic counterpart nodded and disappeared, the door then swung up revealing a rather large figure.

He was well over seven feet tall, humanoid orange-brown colored triceratops like creature, clad in a black and red uniform with a golden triangle on it. It was not a dinosaur despite his appearance; he was a Triceraton, an alien reptile race.

"Traximus? What the hell are you doing here?" Raphael rose up from his seat and as did Jeff.

"Good to see you too, Raphael," the large alien grinned and entered the office fully. The two reptiles shook hands.

"As for your question, I just recently arrived at the Triceraton Embassy here on earth, accepting a temporary assignment as the ambassador of the Triceraton Republic," Traximus then answered the asked question as he sat down.

"Well… I knew we were getting a new Ambassador just not that it was going to be you and we weren't expecting that until next month," Raphael returned to his seat.

"True, truthfully I'm not officially here yet. But I decided to come a little sooner and in secret when hearing about what happened to your brother," the Triceraton explained.

"Why in secret?" the turtle raised an eye-ridge.

"As you know the Triceraton Republic has been considering joining the I.D.A. We already have several embassies in the major worlds of the alliance. We heard about the recent increase in violence in the criminal underworld and have decided to offer our assistance if needed. I felt I should go and offer it as I was familiar with you and your family," the alien told him.

"I see. Well it is appreciated; we are still forming the investigation team but the official start will be tomorrow," the general magistrate said, Traximus nodded.

"Other than what happened to Michelangelo, how is the family?" the Triceraton then asked.

Raphael started to tell him what has been going on for the past few days. Jeff in the meantime had to return to his own duties, said goodbye and departed from the office. Traximus became a bit more saddened when hearing what the assassin was up to.

"Still hard to believe that one, who upheld honor and fair combat so highly, has sunk so low," the alien said and shook his head.

"Yeah I know," Raphael sighed; Traximus and Leonardo had been good friends.

"Since you haven't started anything just yet, perhaps I should go and visit Michelangelo at the hospital. He is still in coma?" The large alien started to rise up. The turtle nodded to answer his question.

"No change yet. I'm afraid I can't come with you, I'm too busy right now but I plan on going later today. But I can have a deputy take you there if you want," the general magistrate offered and stood up as well.

"That will be good, although I have been here before it has been a while," the Triceraton smiled now and again the two reptiles shook hands. Shortly later Traximus had left the office.

General Magistrate Raphael had followed his old friend to the door and watched the big reptile disappear into an elevator, with two other Triceratons. That wasn't unusual though, since Traximus was a powerful figure in the Republic. The turtle glanced at where the cyborg was behind the secretary desk.

"You can quit now. I'll screen the calls myself, go downstairs tough and see if Jack and the others need some technical help, if not you can just do whatever until tomorrow," he told his counterpart.

"Aw, and just when this was actually starting to become fun," the mechanical turtle chuckled and disconnected himself from the phone and the computer. He had previously connected himself to them in order to work at better efficiency.

"I'll see you then," he said and headed for the stairs, since the elevators couldn't handle his weight. The general magistrate disappeared back into his office.

* * *

 **Rytonas: The capital of the Rytonas, Rymska City**

Big Leonardo, who Leo had met and been treated by, entered an office in the city hall of the Rytona capital. With him was a female rymska, smaller than he was and unusual for her kind had hair extension. She wore beige colored dress with short sleeves.

Inside the office behind a desk stood a landan, very small for his kind only 5'8'' high and was completely bald. He wore brown colored monk like robe and actually smiled rather genuinely for his otherwise emotion limited kind.

"[Ah, Leonardo and Jala, welcome,]" the human like Rytona said and gestured them to sit in two chairs in front of his desk.

"[Thank you honorable, Fire,]" Jala responded bowing her head a bit, knowing better how to address one of the four leaders of the Rytonas. As this landan was Fire, the fourth Magic Master. Leonardo bowed and the couple sat down.

"[I can switch to English if you understand that better, Leonardo,]" Fire addressed the turtle who shook his head smiling.

"[I have come to understand Rytonas fine, but thanks,]" the ninja assured him. The landan nodded and sat down behind his desk.

"[Well you probably noticed that when you came home that your entire family was not present at all. Your brother went regularly back though to check if you had returned,]" Fire started, the turtle nodded.

"[Well the reason for that was because we relocated your entire family to Rytonas for security reasons after Alo escaped from jail. Knowing your past history with him and the mysterious way he did disappear, we feared for your safety. Your lair is very well hidden, especially for prying human eyes. But we couldn't dismiss that Alo has previously used transportation crystals to move around and that he now might have abnormal help,]" the Magic Master continued.

"[Yes, my father did tell my briefly about that reasoning and now that I think about it I do agree with it. At least here, we are within the sphere of your influences, the Magic Masters that is,]" Leonardo said. He was holding one of Jala's hands gently squeezing it to comfort her.

"[Exactly. I am glad you are so understanding about this, Leonardo. Some people often find our overprotectiveness of our citizens and those related to them a bit overwhelming. I do not deny that we have always gone extreme measures to assure their safety,]" the landan told him. Leonardo nodded; he became more thoughtful for a moment and stared at the floor. Then the turtle looked back at Fire.

"[So what exactly happened? How did Alo escape?]" he asked.

"[That is still being investigated, but we the Magic Masters did feel something strange and dark arrive in Kila. It did seem to be aware of our powers and was very quickly gone because we were already preparing to expel it away. We suspect that it, whatever it was, removed Alo from the prison for one reason or another,]" the Magic Master said and clasped his hands together on top of the desk.

"[I have called for Doctor Hea who was supposed to counsel the three Cabbats, though right now we only have Maccar in custody. She should be arriving at anytime now,]" he then said and just shortly later there was a soft knock. The landan raised one hand and the door opened on its own. Inside walked Doctor Hea, the brown furred rymska counselor.

"[Ah, Doctor Hea. I don't need to introduce you to Leonardo and Jala as you have met already,]" Fire rose up when the rymska woman walked in.

"[No honorable Fire. Hello again,]" Hea shook hands with Leonardo and Jala. "[Wish we were meeting again under better circumstances.]"

"[Believe me, so do I,]" Leonardo said. Once the counselor and Fire were seated she started talking.

"[Well I can't probably tell you much on how Alo escaped, except what Fire probably has told you or you can read in the papers. But I can tell you a bit about Alo and likelihood of a second attempt of revenge,]" Hea did speak carefully, knowing too well what Alo had done to Jala and her family.

"[I did only manage to have one session with him before he escaped. However, he immediately struck me as the archetypical Cabbat, proud, very traditionally minded and a warrior at heart. He didn't seem to mind his prison sentence, in the sense that he believed that since he was prisoner he could not complain about what he was subjected to,]" she kept telling them.

"[In other words he was a captive and as a captive he felt there was nothing to protest about. We had utter control. But that didn't mean he would be above an attempt to escape, I definitely got the feeling from him that he would try when the chance rose.]" The rymska woman took a moment to glance at Fire who was listening, now sporting a more landan like expression on his face. Completely neutral and not showing a hint of what he was thinking or feeling.

"[Alo will try again for revenge. I have no doubt about that. He is a warrior at heart whose honor in his mind has been severely hurt as well as his pride. He will for himself find no peace of mind until those he considers enemies have been taken care of,]" Hea then concluded.

"[Yeah I figured that myself.]" Leonardo sighed.

"[Well the Magic Masters are on a triple guard now. Whatever freed Alo will not get past us again and neither will he,]" Fire assured him and Jala.

A flashing light came out of nowhere in the office, when it was gone another landan stood beside Fire's desk. This one was much taller though still small compared to their kind. He was blonde haired, wearing green sleeveless shirt, camouflage pants and army boots. Despite being inside, the newly arrived Rytona wore dark sunglasses. Ice, the High Magic Master of the Rytonas had arrived.

"[Pardon my intrusion,]" Ice started, his voice was cold. "[But we have received new information regarding Alo's disappearance.]"

"[Really?]" The turtle frowned heavily. Jala scooted herself closer to him and put her arms around her husband.

"[Yes and this is from the Heptagon, the varjan government. Although the Rytonas and the varjans are not exactly friends by any means, we still do exchange information if it concerns safety and security.]" The landan leaned back on the desk and folded his arms.

"[The Heptagon? I take it they have been watching in silence as usual?]" Fire inquired, his fellow Magic Master nodded.

"[But they were unusually chatty this time. They told us that this presence we felt was indirectly responsible for what is going on right now in the criminal underworld. The Heptagon believes that whoever it was is either the driving force, or the master of the driving force that's behind this mess. Alo probably was whisked away to help someone and likely agreed to help by now,]" Ice continued his voice turning a bit colder, suddenly he produced a photograph from his pocket and handed it to Leonardo.

The turtle frowned and looked at it. It was of a Cabbat or appeared to in the company of few Taronians. The turtleoid didn't look like any the ninja had seen. He showed Jala the picture who only furrowed her brow, not recognizing the figure either.

"[Well that's not Alo,]" Leonardo said and looked at Ice again.

"[It is till odd that a Cabbat or something that looks like one appears on Taron without any further explanation. Nobody can go to Kalaria without the I.D.A knowing about it as it is on a tight watch, and nobody has gone there recently except me when I took Accrel to be with Mizuri,]" the High Magic Master claimed.

"[True…]" the ninja nodded slowly.

"[You are not a Forest Guard Leonardo so we can't order you to do anything. However, you and your brothers know Cabbats best of any that are within range of the I.D.A. We would like to ask you and your brothers to join the investigation team that's forming to tackle this chaos that's starting in the Underworld. We have already sent a team of Forest guards, but they are our Akre experts. If there is a Cabbat working for Oro, because the Taronians on this photo are confirmed employees of Oro Yujio, they need a Cabbat expert. And this Cabbat might just be a key to what happened to Alo,]" Ice told him.

"[I would like to help as well if possible,]" Hea chimed in. The landan nodded, clearly approving that idea.

"[Well I can't speak for my brothers, can I confer with my family before I decide anything?]" Leonardo asked and got a positive nod in response.

"[We are only asking you Leonardo. Not giving you no choice and throwing you to the Skartas. Talk with your family, reach a decision based on that, and we will be in contact,]" Fire pointed out. "[But rest assured, we will do everything to keep your family safe.]"

 **End chapter 8**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Throw you to the Skartas:** Essentially the same if we said "throw you to the lions."

Skartas are indigenous animals of Rytonas and its top predator. They look sort of like a cross between a large crocodile and a turtle but their legs go under their bodies like on mammals, instead of sideways like on reptiles, enabling them swift movements on land. Incidentally "Skarta Katta" which essentially means "Skarta like" or "Skartaoid" is the only word Rytonas have for turtles. This is because skarta in its original meaning means "shell creature" or "one with armor," which the Skarta animal has. The alternative would be simply calling the turtles skartas as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 02/05 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Assassin's world**

Traximus wasn't too surprised that he was so far the only alien that some of the humans glanced at while others went unnoticed. The Triceratons had after all bit of a history with this earth. Much like in the world of the non-letter wearing turtles, the previous government of the Republic in this dimension had invaded earth 1984 in their relentless search for Professor Honeycutt and his transmat plans.

It wasn't even that long ago and sometimes the large alien couldn't believe it was only roughly 13 years ago. However, it had happened and was probably one of the biggest reasons this world joined the I.D.A. They had been invaded once and now knew that there were hostile aliens out there. The alliance offered advanced protection in matter of weeks, that the humans would have taken centuries to invent.

The new republic of the Triceratons had offered their sincerest regrets for the invasion, even offered to help repair any damage they caused but were dismissed. Traximus was not surprised; some wounds take a long time to heal. What did surprise him though was the abundance of aliens now around, he would have thought the humans would immediately be distrustful of them. Then again, some faces are probably easier to accept than others, some glancing eyes were suspicious.

The large reptile was used to things like that. He ignored the stares and headed right into the hospital. His guards were told to wait in the car with the deputy; one Triceraton was more than enough for the people inside.

"The room of Michelangelo Hamato, I'm an old friend," Traximus addressed the guy at the reception. The young human raised an eyebrow but started to search on his computer.

"That's room 301 sir," he informed the Triceraton. "You take elevator to the third floor and go down the hall."

"Thank you." Traximus nodded and headed straight to where the elevators where lined up. Again, he noticed he was eyed, but this time by two wolfish looking creatures. The wolfoids were thinner than rymskas and with sharp facial features and predatory eyes, their fingers didn't appear to have any nails and the fur was gray. They wore dark blue shorts that had insignias on them.

 _Interesting,_ the alien thought as he entered the elevator. The wolfoids never dropped their eyes off him for a second, even when the car was closing.

The third floor was rather empty looking, he noticed a reception desk further up the hallway but otherwise it was dead silence, aside from faint beeps of machines. Traximus figured this was the floor where people in comas or with serious injures and needed quiet rest were taken. The Triceraton headed down the hall looking for the right room number.

He located 301 and as he headed towards it, the peacefulness of the hall was disrupted abruptly. The door to the room was opened forcefully and through it a human male flew at the opposite wall. Stalking after him came a Rytona, a female rampa who unlike the males didn't have antlers. She was wearing black shorts, a dark red shirt, a black leather jacket and looked extremely pissed off.

The woman pulled the guy up again and slammed him against the wall, in the meantime giving a frightful alien sounding hiss. Traximus realized the Rytona must be Alma, the deputy who had taken him to the hospital had warned him she might be there. The identity of the human was anybody's guess.

However, despite her strength, the human still continued to struggle and break free. The Triceraton decided to offer his assistance whether she asked for it or not. Something clearly must have happened or they wouldn't be fighting each other at all. He hurried over and quickly grabbed the man as he managed to pull himself loose from the rampa's grip.

"Holy…" the human froze when realizing that now a well over seven feet tall dinosaurs like alien was holding him. Traximus lifted him off the ground and pinned him up against the wall. Alma stood watching and seething, breathing heavily after the fight.

"I take it you have a reason to be struggling with that man?" the Triceraton addressed the rampa.

"He was trying kill Mike!" Alma snarled. She was nursing her arm that was bleeding. "I went to the bathroom for a second and when I came back he was trying to suffocate Mike with a pillow."

"Oh really." Traximus narrowed his eyes, the human made no reply just tried to wiggle himself free.

The fight hadn't gone unnoticed; soon hospital staff had arrived plus the security. The two wolfoids the Triceraton had seen on the ground floor. Turned out these were Arakkans and they were part of the hospital security. Alma was taken aside to mend her wounded arm, while others went into the room to make sure no harm had been done to the turtle that lay there.

"Do you two wish to take this man into custody?" Traximus addressed the guards and lowered the man down to the floor.

"No they won't, I will!" Alma came stalking back her arm now with a bandage on it. "But I want this floor double secured now. No triple secured, somebody obviously wants the Deputy Magistrate dead."

"We will call in more guards. And have them patrol the halls and even station one in the room," one of the security guards grunted. The rampa nodded in approval.

"The police has been advised of the situation, but I believe the General Magistrate office will be handling this?" the other security guard inquired.

"You can bet your hgja claws on that one. In fact I'm taking him there right now," Alma growled and gave the human a glare. The man sneered back.

"I can assist you in transporting our 'friend' here downstairs and to the office if you wish," Traximus offered. He had by now figured that Michelangelo, although in coma, had been disturbed enough. Thus the large alien was going to postpone his visit a bit.

Alma narrowed her eyes but the rampa woman still saw sense in that offer. Her arm was injured and the human had proven to be her equal in strength and combat. Traximus was large and showed little effort in restraining the suspect. She nodded sharply and then gestured to the Triceraton to follow her to the elevator. The huge reptile gave a loop-side smile and then simply picked up the guy and carried him under his arm. This treatment wasn't protested in more than a frustrated grunt.

"You must be Traximus," Alma said as they descended down with the elevator.

"I am. I take it you have heard of me." The Triceraton glanced at the Rytona. The woman had a hardened expression and stared straight forward.

"Yeah, Mike and R… the General Magistrate have told us stories from their past," the rampa confirmed. The alien reptile raised an eye ridge when spotting the quick correction she made.

"Are you a friend?" he asked.

"I'm a deputy at the office, I worked under General Deputy Clarence and Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo sponsored my move from the Rytona Forest Guards to here," Alma answered folding her arms.

Traximus just nodded not wanting to pry any further. The human made no response hanging under the arm of the alien. The elevator door opened and they all headed straight out of the hospital and to the parking lot. The deputy who had driven the Triceratons to the hospital, jumped out of the car when seeing them approach. Traximus's guards stepped out as well, but their commander gave them a sign to be at ease.

"Alma what happened?" The deputy rushed towards them, he was human much like the suspect.

"That creep Traximus is holding tried to murder Michelangelo, Gary," Alma growled, the Triceraton was putting the man on the ground but still held him firmly.

"Oh nothing else?" Deputy Gary did frown slightly before walking to the suspect who glared back at him.

"Thank you, sir, for restraining him, I'll take it from here," he addressed the Triceraton and produced handcuffs from this belt. The alien reptile nodded and stepped aside but still was close enough to grab the guy if he tried to run.

"Right first we put these on you," the human deputy said and forcefully placed the man's arms behind the back. Then he put the handcuffs on, not very gently as the expression on the suspect indicated. During that process the rights of the potential murderer were read.

Then the oddest thing happened. As Gary started to push the guy towards the car, the deputy seemed to trip. He placed on hand on his fellow human as if to steady himself, but the other appeared to fly straight into the other man's stomach. The suspect eyes bulged out and he would have been thrown backwards if the deputy hadn't been holding him.

"I am terribly sorry, I don't know what happened there," Gary said sounding very innocent as he raised the suspect back up who now stood a bit unsteadily after this surprise gut punch. Alma watched without reacting much but her snout seemed to twitch a little, as if she was suppressing a giggle. The Triceratons seemed to appreciate this though a little better and grinned.

"Now watch the head," the male deputy instructed as the suspect was getting into the car, Gary even placed his hand on the man's head as if to shield it to the frame. Again strangely enough something odd happened; the handcuffed human seemed to bang his cranium into the door frame hard.

"Whoa careful, I told you to watch the head," Gary said before pushing the guy completely into the car.

"Tell me, is he going to get to the office in one piece?" Traximus wondered chuckling.

"Oh sure, sure," the human deputy assured him before sitting in the driver's seat.

"We will make arrangement on our own to be picked up by the Triceraton embassy, go and make sure this guy talks," the alien then addressed Alma who again nodded.

"Hjakk sakta," she thanked in her native tongue before sitting in the passenger seat.

"You're welcome," Traximus watched the car drive off. Then he looked at his guards.

"When we get to the embassy, Zar, find Monza Ram and tell him to meet me in my office," the Triceraton addressed one of his guards who nodded.

* * *

 **Rytonas: The capital of the Rytonas, Rymska City**

Ice stared out of the window, watching the busy life on the streets in front of the City Hall. Being a landan it was difficult to read on his face whether he was thinking or not. He just stared, occasionally his eyes concealed behind the dark sunglasses shifted slightly. Otherwise, the humanoid was motionless with his arms folded.

"[Even Hedrena learned it the hard way that striking at the Rytonas is usually a big mistake,]" a cheerful sounding voice said behind him. "[It is clear that whoever removed the Cabbat from the prison is extraordinary powerful.]"

"[Still not that powerful that he lingered for too long,]" Ice commented and turned away from the window.

He was in a room with a large square shaped table, made of dark reddish stone. By it sat Fire and two more landans; one was very tall but thin and gangly looking, dressed in rather common human looking clothes, Air the second highest Magic Master. The other was a landan woman with long brown curly hair. She was dressed in skin clothes, Earth the third one. In the room was also Morvan who stood near the table, it was he who had spoken first.

"[Or maybe whoever it was, didn't want to be recognized, at least not yet.]" The varjan pointed out. All four landans looked at him more attentively.

"[And who could that be?]" Fire inquired. "[The only ones with enough powers to be able to hit and run like this would be the Heptagon but even they would not free a criminal.]"

"[Ah yes, but we have it established that this was a single individual,]" Morvan explained.

"[Then the only one possible is Hedrena and she was forced to sign a treaty with us and so far has never broken it, even when she's had plenty of opportunities,]" Earth stated. "[The only one after her is Ice, all others would automatically be blocked by us. There is no greater force.]"

"[There is always a greater force my dear, Earth.]" The black clothed wolfoid smiled, the landan woman raised an eyebrow.

"[Remember, that before you met Hedrena, you were under the impression that Ice was the most powerful single individual living today. She proved you wrong. But you are correct that both Hedrena and Ice are the most powerful living mortal beings currently around,]" he continued; now all four landans frowned.

"[Surely you don't mean that…]" Air stopped and actually showed a genuine concerned expression. He looked at Ice who had a very cold and hard one.

"[A Feki.]" Morvan's voice dropped and became more serious. "[This was definitely a work of a Feki. An Andhree could make an illusion of something like this; a Sprite wouldn't even be able to penetrate your protective field. But a Feki would have no such problems.]"

"[But the last true encounter with a Feki… was thousands of years ago,]" Air told him.

"[By you Rytonas yes, but we varjans have had few encounters within earlier times. The Feki are still around but the more benevolent ones have been keeping an eye out for the others ones that are more malevolent, which would explain why this was such a brief encounter. This Feki knew that if he got into a direct contact with you four, the other Feki would know immediately who it was,]" the varjan explained further.

"[What Feki are known to us?]" Fire wondered. Ice lifted his hands to indicate the number six.

"[We Rytonas even have old texts about the one most powerful and most loved and benevolent. Gaiabble, the Great One, the Protector of all things,]" the High Magic Master told him.

"[Yes and we varjans have had more unfortunate meetings with her brother Maikkel, also known as the Tester and the Father of the Andhrees,]" Morvan nodded.

"[Then there is Agibble, the Fire Judge, the silent one, it is said he guards the afterlife,]" Air added to the countdown.

"[The Ulfarians, though not knowing it, worship Jagibble, the Mother of the Andhrees, and in fact when they refer to the spirits they are actually referring to Jagibble's children,]" the varjan told them.

"[Alright that's four, who are the other two?]" Earth looked at her fellow landans but they didn't seem to know. Morvan smiled and looked down.

"[Yes they are known of but their names are not as known, in fact you only know of them because in the old texts it's said that Gaiabble summoned for her two children to the mortal plane, they were not Andhrees for they had been conceived with a High Feki much like Gaiabble was.]" The varjan looked up again. "[But your Cabbat friends have actually told you a little bit about the older child. The one majority of them worship on Kalaria.]"

"[What? This Dular they sometimes refer to?]" Ice's brow rose.

"[Ah indeed, Dular, the ancient god of the Dark Sliders, the creator of the Black Turtles.]" It was as if Morvan had struck all four Magic Masters, so shocked were they.

"[The Black Turtles are contained!]" Ice growled.

"[For now thanks to the family that opposes them. We are lucky that the Dark One is so petty that he wants to finish them off first. But please calm down, we do not know yet for certain that this was Dular though he is a likely candidate,]" the varjan said calmly.

"[Why is he likely?]" Fire asked.

"[Our list of malevolent Feki is rather short, it's only Maikkel and Dular,]" Morvan explained.

"[What about the sixth one?]" Earth frowned.

"[Her? No, Un is like the incarnation of goodness and compassion. She is truly her mother's daughter and she is at the moment very busy.]" The varjan didn't go further into that but it was clear he knew more than he was saying. The Magic Masters were though used to that and didn't pry any further.

"[Very well, so the theory is that a Feki was involved, most likely either Maikkel or Dular. But why would either of them want to cause disruption in the criminal underworld?]" Ice looked at Morvan.

"[Well if it's Maikkel his usual motifs are to test people and watch their reactions to various situations. Dular is more unpredictable, I fear we need to get to the source before we have a definite answer,]" he said.

"[Then we will keep a careful watch over the team investigating the situation and not just because Rytonas are members of it. But because they might find something we have overseen, but we should be ready to intervene if the situation calls for it,]" Ice proposed and looked at his fellow landans. They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

 _The following morning_

General Magistrate Raphael had to admit feeling a little nervous as he entered the room that would be used for the investigation. All teams were present, even younger counterparts, both the non-letter wearing ones and the letter wearing ones. Minus their Donatellos who were with the Ninja Master, Rogue and Carl somewhere. Cyborg Raphael was as well in the room.

"Hello all and welcome, I trust everyone has been introduced to each other already?" Raphael addressed the large group, he felt a little relived when everyone nodded, that would safe time.

"Before we start there will be more addition to the team. The Magic Masters of the Rytonas sent word that these people would be invaluable to our efforts. I have to admit I was a little surprised to see who they were but I don't believe the Magic Masters would send us just anyone without a good reason," he said and noticed the Rytonas all nodded silently.

"Alright guys, come in," the general magistrate addressed someone that still hadn't entered the room. The turtles already present all raised their eye ridges when seeing four additional ones enter.

They were bigger than the younger counterparts, safe for the Leo and Raph of the non-letter wearing group, but smaller than the cyborg. They were all in a shade of dark green and with different colored masks, but the belts and other gear was very dark brown. Leo recognized his counterpart again with the chipped carapace edges and the cheek scar.

"This is the Leo you talked about?" Mikey whispered to his brother who nodded. They listened to the general magistrate introduce them but the turtles pretty much knew already who was who based on the masks.

"Damn the smallest one is no smaller than Leo," Raph muttered, he was as tall as the big Donatello but smaller than the big Leonardo and Raphael.

Once introduced the Big turtle group immediately headed for their counterparts, though they seemed to be only following their Leonardo who had noticed Leo. Despite all the height difference, only two of the Big turtles could brag about being as tall as any of the aliens. Akranan the rymska and Fjio the rampa were the only ones under six feet.

"I see we meet again sooner than we probably thought," Big Leonardo addressed his counterpart.

"Yeah, I guess the reason you are here will be explained shortly?" the smaller blue-masked turtle asked, he was not displeased having become curious about the counterpart and wanted to know more.

"A Doctor Hea was also supposed to come but she got delayed on Rytonas. She will arrive later today. But we can start the briefing now to get us all up to date and start a discussion on how we can solve this," the voice of the general magistrate interrupted their conversation. Mikey and M-wearing Michelangelo had already approached their larger counterpart, but all three Leonardos hushed their respective brother when Raphael started speaking.

Up to the brown-shirt wearing turtle stepped Abraska the varjan, Captain Ghor, Captain Theo Aro who was a Tarolizard, Khjan the otani and a tall Arakkan who had a rather calm and stoic appearance, despite the predatory expression. This was Akkar. The rest of the large group gathered a little closer to be in front of their leaders. Seats were available who wanted to sit and some did, others either just stood or leaned on walls.

"First of all I like to remind you that everything that goes on in this room is strictly confidential, it cannot be discussed with anyone outside the team," it was Captain Ghor who started talking. "We make our reports here, we process evidence here if possible, nothing goes out and nobody except us can go in."

"Right, let's start by recapping a little," Abraska then took over. "As you all know several weeks ago, acts of extreme violence started to arise between various criminal factions. Groups that generally stayed clear of each other were fighting bitter battles, and many connected to the five so called Lords of the Underworld. These events have been causing a surge of heavy workload in several dimensions, several general magistrate offices and any special I.D.A section of police departments of Alliance member worlds. And now most recently the violence has turned on officers, deputies and even personnel who for lack of better term were innocent bystanders."

"We have very few leads and even less evidence. A direct war doesn't seem to have been declared, but it could happen anytime now and it will be our job to stop it. All points are towards the five lords, it is believed that one of them is stirring up the trouble. The problem is we do not know who. It is up to us to find out who it is and stop it," the varjan finished.

"That is why we are all gathered here," now Khjan began talking. "Five groups with the expertise on the Underworld Lords plus additional personnel to assist us in this effort. We also have the offer of help from several other worlds, including the Triceraton Republic."

"Now before we dive into what we are up against, do any of you have any questions or concerns you want addressed?" Captain Theo asked.

"Yeah when is lunch?" Akranan the rymska raised his hand grinning.

"And will we getting the food sent here or do we have to go out and buy it?" Hyum the Hundarian shot in.

There were many palmed faces in the group, safe fore the orange masked turtles who all snickered at the questions. Hyum and Akranan got also stinging glares from their respective leaders.

"Does anyone have any relevant questions and concerns before we start." Theo shook his head tiredly.

"No I don't think so," Dfgra the rymska spoke up. He had actually jumped at Akranan and grabbed his muzzle tight to shut him up, as the smaller Rytona seemed ready to continue his jest. Simba the Ulfarian had simply grabbed the scruff of Hyum's neck and whispered something sharply at him.

"Good, someone get some rope and gag material and tie the jokesters up so we adults can start," Abraska stated, this did generate some laughter in the room. Except for Akranan and Hyum who quickly backed away ready for anything, even though it was quite clear the large varjan had only been joking.

"Oh crap… alien versions of Mikey," two Raphaels muttered, the big one and the non-letter wearing one.

 **End chapter 9**

* * *

 **A/N: Hgja:** Is not possible to directly translate but is close to our 'Damn'

 **Hjakk sakta:** An extremely formal version of Hjakk which means thank you in pretty much all circumstances, formal or informal. Essentially if a Rytona says hjakk sakta, he or she is extremely thankful.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 16/05 2009

Just to warn before hand. This chapter is wordy, there is a lot of talk and not much in terms of action. But the information given here in this chapter is important.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Assassin's world**

"These are the Five Lords, one them is responsible for the unrest. Take a good look, we might end up having to directly dealing with each one," it was Abraska the varjan who was speaking.

The room had been darkened and a holographic picture projector was put up in the middle of the room. The group encircled it but at enough distance so everyone could see. Captain Theo Aro was working on the controls.

Five holographic images were being displayed. One was of Akre the rymska and another of Oro Yujio the Tarowolf. The third was of a large varjan, since the images were not to scale it was not possible to see how exactly tall he was. However, he looked old, fur on his muzzle had started to grow and extend making it look like the giant had a moustache. This was Kabe and additionally to his shorts, he also wore a long flowing blue cape.

The fourth was of an old Arakkan, Klear, he was ash gray and his predatory looking eyes seemed to bulge out almost bug like. Much like the varjan underworld lord, fur on his muzzle was long and extended down as if he had a long moustache. He was very thin and had a bit of a mane of gray fur around his head.

The fifth was an Ulfarian, not as muscular looking like Simba and even bit thinner than Ghor. He looked to be about the same age as the Captain, his otherwise silver gray fur was darkening. Fulmer was his name and he had narrow almost searching eyes.

"Um… I have a question." Mikey just had to ask, this had started to bug him since seeing the images of the five Underworld Lords. All eyes went to him and Abraska nodded to him to proceed.

"I… well… sort of just wondering…" The orange masked turtle scratched the back of his neck. He was by now well aware that animal comparisons were not quite welcomed among the aliens, having made few mistakes already.

"He is wondering why all five 'lords' are wolfoids as a human would put it." Hyum came unexpectedly to the aid of the turtle. The Hundarian officer had his arms folded but was grinning. Ryan, Arnold and Jorekur, the only humans in the room chuckled as well.

"Ah, well I can't blame him for asking actually." Abraska smiled. Mikey sighed in relief of not having asked an offending question, he shared thumbs up with Hyum.

"Unfortunately there is no direct answer. Others could well call themselves lords in the criminal world, but these five are the ones most apparent, the most powerful and with the most influence. An unbelievable coincidence seems to be the only way to explain it," the varjan explained with a shrug.

"How they look like does not matter though," Captain Ghor spoke up. "What matters is, they are the Five and one of them is seems to be on his way to start a war with the others."

"And we don't have time to investigate them one at a time, we'll have to divide up and investigate all five of them at once to find out who is behind it," Khjan said. "Already on Rytonas, Oro is getting bolder on Akre's territory, something he never did before. In fact he has usually avoided it all together."

"Akkar, why don't you tell us a bit about Klear, he's often theorized to be the oldest," Abraska addressed the Arakkan who had so far only listened in silence. As he stepped forward, the holographic projector showed only an image of Klear.

"Klear the Slave Trader," Akkar began, his voice was deep and sharp. "Yes he is old; he was around during the time of Kargo the Merciless and Volrina the Mysterious. He supplied slaves to them and many others."

"That is his only dealing, slave trade. He even founded an interdimensional community around it, the Interfimensional Slave Trade. However, he keeps it well hidden, not even freed slaves can tell where his hidden city is, the center of his operation. He has a hit and run kind of tactic of getting slaves. His warriors quickly attack an isolated but populated area, kidnap as many people as they can and quickly transport them to the hidden city. Sometimes they have cleared out entire villages and even towns if they do well. These unfortunate people they then sell to whoever wishes to have slaves."

"Klear has little dealings with the other five. He in fact seems to actively avoid them, so far the only thing that I can tell about happened on Taron. Which is why I am here, because Klear has never been known to operate anything on Taron and that Oro's people encountering Klear's warriors there is suspicious," Akkar folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

The turtles, not being used to Arakkans, did notice Akkar's speech pattern was a little strange. He definitely spoke English without much of an alien accent, but there was still something about how he spoke that hinted preference for basic and simple words.

"For those who don't know, Kargo and Volrina were Arakkan chiefs roughly around nine hundred years ago. So you see that Klear has been around for a while," Abraska added in.

"Yes, they were full adults when Klear was young." Akkar nodded. "Klear has never dealt in anything else. If I were to give a professional opinion on him, he is not behind what is happening. But His Eminence the Arakkan Emperor has given the order that Klear cannot be excluded from the investigation."

"But Klear has had associates hasn't he?" Abraska inquired, the Arakkan frowned before nodding.

"Klear has associated himself with others but not underworld lords. He usually tends to assist conquerors," he confirmed.

Both the non-letter wearing turtles and the letter wearing ones glanced at the cyborg when hearing that word. Not that this was necessarily relevant to his past, it was still a word that hit home. However, the mechanical turtle showed no change in expression, until Akkar continued.

"I have been given permission to reveal the following names as his past associates; his assistance has always given him slaves in turn to sell. Askrat the Conqueror, The Jotian High Magistrate K'au, the Gartian High Commander J'l'l, the Kartian Chancellor U'l and most recently discovered, Donatello of Turtotopia."

It didn't escape anyone that eight of the turtles froze at the last name that was counted up. The Cyborg's jaw dropped, the General Magistrate blinked few times in shock and the remaining six turtles slowly looked again at their mechanical friend.

"And with that I have perhaps answered a hanging question that has been bothering Turtleland." Akkar turned to look at the cyborg. The Arakkan was taller than him. "How your brother managed to change so many on such short time and have so many disappear."

"You mean some of those didn't change or where murdered but are slaves somewhere?" Cyborg Raphael's voice was barely a whisper.

"Since we are in a middle of a briefing, I will not answer now. But once opportunity comes, I will speak with you," Akkar offered, the mechanical reptile nodded.

"Well with one shocking revelation over, let's continue." Abraska cleared his throat; he seemed to have been mildly surprised about this event.

"Let's turn to Kabe, he would be the second oldest though not by much by varjan and Arakkan standards. First reports about him are seven hundred years old but he could have been active much longer," the varjan started and the holographic projector had the image of his old looking kinsman appear.

"Kabe manufactures and sells varjan technology that is either illegal or forbidden to use unless with a special permission from the Heptagon. It seems his stretch goes far, as we have confiscated technology in several hundred dimensions in and out of the I.D.A. Sometimes low technology world have suddenly become highly advanced in matter of minutes, and of course barely knowing how to handle it destroyed themselves. Kabe is more of a traditional crime lord, he hires help from others and has contacts he uses to gain customers and has bases all around. One which was discovered not so long ago here on earth 1984," Abraska continued to explain.

"But he has so far had more of a peaceful relationship with the other Lords. He generally avoids Klear as varjans and Arakkans aren't good friends by a long shot. Akre I know he stays clear off but respects the rymska a great deal. His men well varjans, have been spotted on Taron enjoying entertainment Oro provides and there have been rumors about Ru'u as well and Fulmer. So that does make Kabe a rather surprising suspect of trying to start a war, but we can't discount anything. He might have decided to change his tactics but that begs the question of why, because varjans are hard pressed much like Rytonas and Arakkans to change their ways."

"Which brings us now to Akre." Khjan growled and the image of the light-gray rymska appeared on the projector. All three Leonardos noticed that Dfgra's face hardened.

"Akre actually comes from a rather distinct family. His grandfather was Frade the Bad Tempered, a war hero from the Rymska War. His ancestors are Reba, Dame the Traveler and many other high profile names in Rytona history. He has distant cousins and other relatives who have had high ranks in the Forest Guards or are sitting on Rytona Parliament. And yet there he is, Rytonas most recognized criminal." The otani approached the projector, his hands behind his back.

"Akre is a business Rytona first and foremost, which I guess is what has made him so successful. He runs both legal and illegal business in more dimensions than I can currently count. He has various contacts in almost every profession and tends to gather fleeing criminals into his mountain stronghold, hiding them from the authorities. In exchange, they serve him loyally. He runs and owns the black market in Rytonas and several other dimensions. He is suspected of smuggling. He does not seem to operate in drugs though nor illegal sex sales. We Rytonas have counted us lucky in that regard. It seems he suppresses it where he has influence," Khjan continued.

"From what we have gathered Akre has little interest in the other five Lords. As long as they do not touch his business, do not show themselves on Rytona soil and just generally leave him and his people alone, he leaves them alone. The one exception is Oro, we have confirmed that there is much hatred between them. Oro used to work for Akre but was arrested and broke a very big rule as an employee of the rymska. Do not talk. Oro confirmed he worked for Akre and he operated under him, earning thus the rymska's wrath. Oro was nearly killed in an assassination attempt. I'll let Captain Theo Aro explain that further."

"Ah yes, Oro Yujio." The Tarolizard switched the image to the tarowolf in question.

"As Khjan mentioned he used to work for Akre but the operation he ran was busted and Oro was subsequently arrested. He got a mild sentence for being cooperative and within a year, he was released on parole for good behavior. He's since then passed that and can't be arrested again for previous sentences. Unlike all of the other Five, he does not live reclusively, in hiding or within shielded fortress," Theo Aro explained but now instead of focusing on the projector he was staring over the group.

"Oro has not just had one assassination attempt done up on him, he's survived ten since the first one. This has earned him some public sympathy and he does play quite a lot on his public image. We have not enough evidences of his illegal activities to take him in though we have arrested some of his personnel. Nevertheless, Oro is suspected of drug and illegal alcohol trafficking and running illegal sex sale houses. He does run a pornographic magazine but that is not illegal on Taron," the captain continued.

"Make no mistake that Oro was a 'pupil' of Akre and thus can turn quite ruthless when it comes to evidences or letting witnesses disappear. This has made him just as dangerous to cross as the rymska is, even though he seems less in power than Akre, Klear and Kabe. Oro has no known affiliation to the other Lords, save for his hate-hate relationship with Akre. He does own a summerhouse on Ru'u but there have been no reports of any of Fulmer's people going there. Kabe's varjans have been reported on some of Oro's 'resorts' he runs but so far no Arakkans or Rytonas have been spotted there."

"You may have noticed that we went in age order with the first three, to give you the idea just how long we have had to deal these criminals. However, Oro is the most recent one of them; he's only been around for roughly ten or so years on his own. Before that he worked for Akre." Abraska took over before they went to the last Underworld lord.

"Before I go into Fulmer, I better explain a little about Ru'u." Captain Ghor stepped up and the image of the Ulfarian crime lord appeared on the projector.

"We are a confederate republic, which is what Garja essentially means. Members of the Garja are the three Hundarian nations of Hôt, Tiel and Jal and the three Ulfarian nations, the Nayan Dominion, the Hyumaian Republic and the Stewardship of Gizara. Now we have been in a joint society for over 3000 years so others often tend to forget that particular fact. That Ru'u is in fact six nations each with its own set of local laws," the old Ulfarian explained.

"Now five of those nations are all on the same continent, the largest one called Hala, that's also where the Garja's capital is. However, the Gizarans are on the smaller continent, sometimes called Gala, but now days it is more correctly referred to as Gizara. Majority of the Gizara Ulfarians live there, 90% of the Gizara population of Ru'u. While all formal national boundaries have all but disappeared on the Hala continent, it never did on Gizara. Thus they still retain a very strong national identity and as such have a tendency to look at even other Ru'uians as foreigners."

"That now brings us to Fulmer son of the Yo'ur family. He's a Gizaran Ulfarian of an old family linage and owns considerable land on the Gizara continent. Land that he can legally keep locked away from outsiders and he does. The Gizaran government ignores him for the most past, as does the local law enforcement. Fulmer is one of theirs and they leave each other alone. Thus the Federal government and the Special Police Force have handled all investigations on Fulmer. Not that it has been easy, for one we lack evidences to get permission to enter his land. Those few times we have managed to either detain him or any of this people, we have been met with silence or even threat of prosecution." Ghor frowned heavily when reaching that last sentence. Simba, Hyum and Honda also seemed too familiar with that and sighed silently.

"Sill many evidences point towards him, illegal material always seem to come from some point in Gizara and he is the only one with a land he doesn't allow entry to," the elder Ulfarian continued.

Some of the turtles raised their eye-ridges. It was almost as if Ghor was avoiding saying exactly what Fulmer was guilty of. Others were starting to notice this too, but before L-wearing Leonardo could raise his hand and ask, Hyum the Hundarian officer stepped to his Captain.

"Captain, I'll safe you the embarrassing revelation, since I got no shame," he said grinning, earning a slight glare from Ghor.

"Fulmer is believed to produce and run the following extremely illegal things by the Garja federal laws. Pornographic magazines, pornographic films, brothels that appeal to all sexes and species, strip joints and just about everything that is related to sex and other kind of sex sale," the Hundarian counted up without blinking a black eye. Honda definitely looked embarrassed, Simba managed to stand fully composed but his reddish eyes had darkened. Ghor now stood beside Hyum with arms folded.

"Thanks Hyum," he muttered.

"So porn is illegal on Ru'u?" the cyborg asked tilting his head.

"It is by federal law, which means all six nations have to abide by it," Ghor explained.

"And they enforce it strictly." A grunt came from the back. Everyone glanced towards it, seeing a tall Tarofox of the white variety. He was dressed in blue pants and black shirt and had a brown leather jacket on. This was Robert Hujo, one of the Taronian officers.

"Yes if I recall, customs on Ru'u found an adult magazine in your hand luggage," Ryan chuckled; Harot the tarodog grinned as well.

"Yes that I bought legally on Taron," Robert grunted. "They not only confiscated it, they shredded it right there. They actually had a shredder ready to shred up illegal magazines."

"Travelers are warned about this," Honda told the Tarofox. "All adult material found is confiscated and destroyed and travelers bringing such items to Ru'u risk fines and even jail time."

"How much was the fine?" Ryan asked Robert. However, the white furred Taronian only gave him a stinging eye-glare, not wishing to elaborate on his experience with the Ru'u customs office.

"Regarding connections to the other underworld lord, we cannot say for certain. As I said he keeps his land locked from the outside so we can't tell really whether he gets visitors from them or not. He seldom interacts with others outside Gizara, although his agents have been found on few dimensions," Ghor continued explaining Fulmer.

"So… of the five he is probably even the least likely to be causing this unrest?" Harot wondered.

"Or the most likely," basic green Leo spoke up. All eyes turned to him, Abraska gave him a gesture to continue.

"Well as Captain Ghor just said. He owns locked land that he allows no one except customers into, doesn't interact with anyone outside his home country. This is a perfect hiding place for someone trying to cause trouble," the turtle clarified.

"Of course, just like Akre. He can send anyone out with impunity not have to worry at all about himself. He's safe and secure on his own turf," his bigger counterpart added.

"Interesting theories and probably worth exploring further." Captain Theo Aro nodded.

"And that's why we are diving into teams," Abraska said and now looked at General Magistrate Raphael. "I believe you are in charge of that."

"Yay, I get to do something here," the turtle joked, generating chuckles around the room.

"Well it would be obvious to divide the teams into the experts of each lord. Sure they might get recognized by their men, but they at least know how to handle things by them." The general magistrate then assumed a more serious tone. The other leaders all nodded in agreement.

"So it's the turtles we need to divide up." Raphael glanced at the counterparts, but then remembered something when eyeing the big turtles.

"But before I do that, I should explain the abrupt arrival of the new ones. Captain Aro, could you bring up the image taken on Taron," he said, the Tarolizard nodded and the projector displayed an image taken of what appeared to be a Cabbat.

"This is not a turtle though it appears as one. This is a Cabbat; a turtle like humanoid from Kalaria, a dimension the Rytonas are keeping a close eye on. How Oro managed to acquire one into his service we do not know. But this is the reason the newly arrived counterparts are here, they have experience and knowledge of Cabbats," the general magistrate said.

"Yes we have had few unfortunate encounters with them," Big Leonardo confirmed, his brothers also nodded.

"So if Oro managed to get one, it is possible the others might have Cabbats as well?" Akkar spoke up frowning.

"Possible, don't know how though. Cabbats are tribal based society and live rather primitively compared to our standards. They can be vey aggressive and even borderline xenophobic. They are extremely strong, especially the Northerners, the Southerners are smaller and milder in attitude," Big Leonardo explained.

"Akre does not have those Cabbats," Dfgra suddenly spoke up. "In fact he probably rather not have them around at all."

"I have to agree, in my brothers and I last encounter, we also met Akre again. He and his men had just as bad experience in dealing with them and we did. If Akre has Cabbats, I'll be very surprised." Big Leonardo agreed with the rymska, before anyone could wonder how Dfgra would know.

"Well in any case, your experience with Cabbats will probably be vey invaluable," Abraska stated with a nod.

"Well guys guess it's time to divide into teams," General Magistrate Raphael turned now fully to face the counterparts.

"If I may," Akkar stepped forward. "Studying Klear is a high risk so I can not afford bringing many with me. If it is all right, I wish only one to accompany me."

"Volunteers?" the general magistrate simply said then and wasn't surprised at all that his cyborg counterpart raised his hand.

"I will go with Akkar," the mechanical turtle volunteered. The Arakkan nodded in approval.

"The varjan team probably shouldn't take many either. Not that I doubt their abilities, but the less we need to worry about the better," Abraska pointed out. "No offense intended."

"Actually I'm surprised you are willing to take on a team member, very well, volunteers?" Raphael glanced at the group again. The remaining ten turtles huddled in brief conference.

"If it's alright our Donatello wishes to join the varjan team," Big Leonardo said after a short discussion. None of the other turtles argued, seemed they had already divided themselves up. The general magistrate was not surprised; he suspected each counterpart wanted to get to know the newest one better.

"Welcome aboard, we can't guarantee your sanity though," Jorekur chuckled when the purple masked turtle confirmed his wish.

"That's alright, I have to live with them." Big Donatello pointed at his brothers with a thumb, earning amused glares from them.

"Well the remaining nine will have to split into three and join the remaining three groups. Since the varjan group and the Arakkan group have made preferences. Do the remaining three make any?" General Magistrate Raphael chuckled eyeing the last three groups.

"I speak for the Taronians and we do not mind either way," Captain Theo Aro spoke up.

"Well the guys who killed Clar and comatosed Mike are probably from Taron and I'm more and more starting to suspect this Oro being involved. I'm with the Taronians," non-letter wearing Raph growled.

"I'm with Raph," R-wearing Raphael quickly said. The remaining Big turtles looked at each other before Big Leonardo nodded with his head to his red masked brother.

"Yeah, I'll go with them," Big Raphael confirmed, he was deep down starting to like his counterparts attitudes.

"Right, Raphaels with Taronians," their brown-shirt wearing counterpart nodded.

"I want the orange turtles," Hyum declared suddenly with a grin raising one hand. "Their minds are just hilarious."

"I don't mind." Non-letter wearing Mikey shrugged his two counterparts as well nodded.

"Can Simba and I go into another group?" Honda asked eyeing Hyum tiredly. Simba was shaking his head.

"No!" Captain Ghor grunted.

"Right, Michelangelos with the Ru'uians," General Magistrate Raphael couldn't help but smile at this unorthodox way of selecting teams. "So that leaves the Leonardos with the Rytonas."

"Welcome, we can't guarantee your sanity either, but we will try to keep Fjio and Akranan in a short rein," Arnold welcomed the blue-masked turtles. The mentioned Rytonas stuck their tongues out at him.

"Now that teams have been selected, we will take a short break and then continue before starting the investigation," Abraska declared and the lights were turned on in the room.

* * *

 **Rytonas, Akre's mountain**

Once more there was a meeting in Akre's mountain but this time it wasn't between the light gray rymska and one of his employees. This time it was a top meeting between two Underworld lords. There wasn't that much tension in the air, the visitor had come alone and security was tight.

Kabe was not a very small varjan, being his age he was towering at over 13 feet in height, as his kind continuously grew as they got older. Yet despite his stature, his blue cape did reach the ground and seemed to fit quite well with his frame. Fortunately, the Main Cave was large enough to house him.

Present also in the cave, aside from Akre and Kabe, were Dqrre, Sqwrt, Rakl, Rqwt, Hedrena and Kjge. The rymska wasn't taking any changes, even though this meeting was supposed to be a peaceful one.

"[I hope you don't mind I asked Hedrena to be present at this meeting. Since it was she who was the messenger,]" Akre started this unusual event.

"[Not at all, wise precaution I must say,]" Kabe chuckled giving Hedrena a glance who just smiled confidentially back. Physically he was probably her superior, but the varjan female was well known for her more abnormal powers. She was by far the most powerful one in the cave.

"[I like to think so.]" The rymska was sitting on his throne, but despite the height difference he didn't look up at the varjan with any more respect than he reserved for others.

"[I will come straight to the point, Akre, I've never been much for the fake pleasantries and neither are you as I understand. These recent unrests have become quite a nuisance for my operation and me. Already several of my bases have been compromised, far more than has been usual both by police, people just happening to be nearby, or competition,]" Kabe started.

"[I know what you mean; I've mostly had trouble with criminal elements in worlds I have operations in that suddenly know about the locations of my bases. I've had to recover merchandise several times already,]" Akre nodded.

"[Indeed. I've already spoken to Klear; he's declared himself neutral in this conflict. Then again he doesn't exactly deal in the regular wares. Fulmer refuses contact and I already have my suspicions about Oro.]" the varjan folded his massive arms, so far he had never dropped his smile. "[But you, Akre, I know wouldn't bother with something like this. Your powers and influence in the Underworld are already formidable. I have always made it my point to stay out of your way.]"

"[Until now?]" The rymska was far from being impressed by the flattery.

"[Akre, we are both old in this game, even though you are considerably younger than me. We have both been around for a while. We know better than to start an outright conflict between worlds. The law enforcements are already eager enough to catch us, we would never want them even more determined to bring us down,]" the varjan said and Akre nodded slowly in agreement.

"[What are you proposing?]" the light gray Rytona inquired.

"[Whoever that is trying to stir up this unfortunate trouble, needs to be stopped. Already I've been hearing rumors that the Interdimensional Security and Law are going to take strong measures to stop it. I say we help them; it would be in our best interest. Because we are not the ones causing the trouble and whoever is, will fall pretty high once he's been uncovered.]" Now Kabe grinned wide. Akre raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his chin, contemplating this.

"[If I may, Akre.]" Hedrena raised her hand. "[My daughter has been hearing the same thing. And if the I.S.L is forming some sort of a team to stop this in its infancy, then you would gain a lot by giving them help in the background.]"

Usually Kabe was rather sure of himself. He was often with a very solid plan of what to do and most of the time it simply consisted of hiding from the Heptagon. However, this recent conflict had put him on the radar of other powers as well. It was tough enough to hide from the varjan government. He didn't need others watching him as well. Therefore, he actually held his breath when seeing Dqrre bending down to whisper something to Akre.

The Varjan Underworld lord hated to admit this, but he needed the alliance with the rymska. Rytonas could be difficult for his kind to convince. It didn't matter that Akre already was associated with Hedrena and her son Kjge. That for all he knew was the limit of the rymska's varjan tolerance.

"[I must admit, Kabe, that you present a strong case and though I have secured already some help more could always prove useful,]" Akre said carrying a neutral expression.

"[Let me put it in another way for you, my dear rymska,]" Kabe decided to try one more thing to convince the other underworld lord of allegiance. The rymska tilted his head; if a varjan addressed someone by species name, they were being sincere and respectful.

"[With Ynda you have already in possession great deal of varjan technology, some that even I can't produce. However, I can offer you technology she does not have access to, and you can keep and sell it as you please. I have noticed that you use a T'ya type shield to protect your mountain. Works very well, but I can have it upgraded for you to a Ya type shield.]" The giant offered, he immediately noticed that caught Akre's attention.

"[True, Ynda only has the plans for the T'ya type, she could never get her hands on the Ya one. The Heptagon has guarded that one for a long time,]" Hedrena added.

"[Is this Ya better?]" Dqrre inquired.

"[It takes less energy and if properly modified you do not need to turn it on and off constantly for others to enter it. You simply need to modify your traveler specifically to the generator,]" Kabe explained.

"[What's hindering others then to do that?]" the dark gray rymska growled.

"[Because they would need to study the generator first. Each generator has a specific alignment that can't be copied. If they don't know the generator, they can't come in,]" the varjan told him.

"[Sir, that is better risk than if the Forest Guards realize that we turn the shield on and off regularly.]" Sqwrt the ymska pointed out.

"[Well, varjans do not lie they say and so far I have known that to be true. Also I must admit that having more varjans on my side in this conflict would greatly increase my chances of surviving it.]" Akre rose up from his throne, hands behind his back.

"[Very well, Kabe. I think you are right, we would earn more with allegiance than being enemies in this conflict,]" the rymska declared.

"[Ah Akre, I won't say this is a beginning of a beautiful relationship, that's a human cliché. What I will say, is that you will not regret it.]" Kabe grinned now so wide that his dagger like teeth were fully exposed. "[I will send my top engineers immediately to upgrade your shield, have you men with dimension travelers ready so we can modify them.]"

"[I will.]" the light gray rymska nodded, short seconds later the large varjan had left the mountain.

"[For Kabe, this was the sincerest he will ever get. There was no deceit in his mind. He was genuinely after an allegiance and was much relieved that you agreed. He's in a hot spot it seems and you probably got him away from it,]" Hedrena told Akre and stepped forward.

"[I do not doubt it. In fact I must admit being relieved myself that he sought contact with me first,]" the underworld lord said and sat back down. "[It saved me the trouble of contacting him.]"

 **End chapter 10**

* * *

 **A/N:** Robert's unfortunate experience with Ru'u customs, is sort of inspired by the tough by the book customs that you will encounter in Australia. I do not blame them for being tough, they have to be, and their laws are strict on what you can bring into the country. Though magazines are probably not one of the illegal materials, the laws are more aimed at food, plants and stuff like that.

I personally have not had any problems with the Australian customs office, so this is not intended as a jab at them at all. But more at passengers who knowingly bring things that there are warnings about and will be confiscated and destroyed. Honda does point that travelers coming to Ru'u are warned that any pornographic material will be confiscated and destroyed.

When I was going to Australia in 2008, I saw several warning on what was not allowed to bring into the country. So I managed to plan my visit there quite well and thus had no troubles at all in customs.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 23/05 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Taron**

Don felt like he had walked right into a bar in one of those movies Mikey liked to watch. Were very questionable characters skulked in the dark corners of it and the bartender looked just about as friendly as Raph on a very bad day. Even the bar the turtle had been to on D'Hoonnib looked like a family establishment compared to this one.

The lights were dim as if either they were saving electricity or the customers simply didn't like being identified too easily. The bar counter was furthest back, tables and seats were scattered around. However, in one corner a lot of people where gathered around a large cage. It was the only spot brightly enough illuminated to see those inside it, two persons beating the tar out of each other.

"I think we are going stand out here," D-wearing Donatello commented, so far most of the customers were Taronians, though the occasional human and another alien could be seen. The closest to resembling another reptile were the Tarolizards, but the turtles had already been told they were actually mammals and not reptilians despite their appearance.

"Oh they won't care who we are, especially since we aren't wearing any uniform. And don't worry about your weapons, you'll soon find out almost everyone here is armed," Carl said as he began making his way towards the bar counter.

"I see you're familiar with this place," non-letter wearing Don muttered, glancing occasionally around.

"Sometimes a man in my line of work has to look for sources in the most uncanny of places. Trust me, this one is clean compared to some others I've been too," the human stated.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Rogue grunted. He eyed the fighting cage with a mild interest.

 _But are you sure we will get the information we need from here?_ The Ninja Master signaled, since the other four understood it there was no need for vocal translation. His question thus went unnoticed by other patrons; Carl simply did a slight nod of his head to indicate yes.

They arrived at the counter and the younger Donatellos wondered if they should really order anything. Somehow this place didn't strike them as carrying anything non-alcoholic. Not that the two turtles couldn't stomach a drink or two, but they rather have their heads clear in case of trouble. They all five lined up in front of it, just so not to draw any unwanted attention. Best to look just like friends dropping in for a drink.

"What'll it be?" the bartender stepped up in front of them behind the counter. He was a large Tarorat with matted gray/bluish fur.

"Five shots of Ru'uian tea rum, that will do for now," Carl ordered smiling confidently, like someone who's been here several times.

The bartender apparently didn't care what you drunk as long as you paid, he began preparing the drinks. Soon five small glasses with dark golden steaming liquid was in front of each of them. The Tarorat then proceeded to take care of other orders, ignoring them completely.

"What is that?" Don whispered as he lifted up his glass, examining it carefully.

"Ru'uian tea rum. Actually it's just tea, but it has traces of caffeine in it and thus it's like an alcohol for Hundarians. The rum makes it sound like an alcoholic drink," Carl whispered back.

"Ah, so nobody would second guess why you would order it here," D-wearing Donatello nodded and took a sip, confirming that this was simply an herbal drink as the human had said.

"Exactly," the deputy chuckled silently and picked up his own glass. Then a rising noise from the fight corner caught their attention.

The audience had started to make more noise; a new fighter had entered the ring and defeated the reigning champion. Now others had to try bringing him down, unfortunately for them it was far from easy. The person was very skilled and didn't take too much effort in knocking opponents out.

It was an Ulfarian, tall about 6'4'' high but he was not massively broad indicating this was a Hyumaian as opposed to a Gizaran or a Nayan. In the ring, he was only wearing black colored shorts, but not really in the style of the Special Police force of Ru'u. In fact all three Donatellos found the design oddly familiar for a different reason. He also had a black belt fastened around his waist.

They spotted on a chair near the ring was more clothing, probably belonging to the Ru'uian. However, they were not exactly the ones you would expect. A black chest plate, a cape, black handled knives in same colored scabbards, steel embedded boots and black gloves made of both leather and metal.

"Aren't… those the clothes generally associated with Jareta Warriors?" Carl whispered eyeing the Ninja Master. The dogi-clad turtle nodded slowly.

"Didn't Mike find out that the assassin was wearing Jareta trainee clothes?" Don asked quietly, again there was a positive nod. They all eyed the fight cage again. The Ulfarian was fighting a bit more skilled opponent now, so the battle processed longer. Now they could all see disturbingly familiar fighting methods.

 _They are more fluid though… like he's been training for a long time, very long time,_ the non-letter wearing ninja thought.

Finally the Taronian was defeated and the audience became silent. It was clear to them that the Ulfarian was unbeatable. Everyone eyed each other, no one daring to volunteer to enter the cage. The Ru'uian just watched calmly as his knocked out opponent was dragged out, then looked around with a nearly serene expression.

"Is there no one else?" he then asked, his voice was deep but with stoic calmness.

"Does anyone here wish to fight for the enjoyment of it, for the pleasure of an honorable fight? Not just for the easily accumulated wealth it might give you," the Ulfarian inquired.

Rogue rose from the counter, startling the other four. However, before anyone could stop him, the other patrons, the fighting audience and the Ulfarian had spotted him. The blue-masked turtle's eyes were narrow as he removed his swords and handed them to Carl. Then he approached the cage.

"Indeed, here we have one not interested in the money he could gain by defeating me. He comes for another purpose." The Ru'uian observed, causing the Donatellos to arch their eye ridges.

"What are the rules?" Rogue asked the so called cage master, the one who sort of refereed the fight.

"No weapons other than your body, otherwise no rules," the Taronian, a tarowolf grunted and opened the cage gesturing the turtle to enter. The whole time the Ulfarian watched him intently.

"Are you ready, warrior," the Ru'uian took a battle stance. Rogue did the same.

"Why do you assume I am a warrior?" the reptile grunted as they began circling each other. The audience began making noise again.

"Your stance, your weapons, your attitude. You are not one of those who are around us, trying to distract either one of us. You were drinking tea instead of alcohol, and you didn't lunge at me immediately," the Ulfarian told him.

"You're perspective I'll… how the hell did you know I was drinking tea?" Rogue growled and decided to make the first strike; he made a swing with his left fist.

"I can scent Ru'uian tea rum from a long distance, friend," the Ru'uian blocked the punch easily, but then he shrugged carelessly. "Besides, the bar is in plain view from here, I saw your glass."

* * *

"Shouldn't we have tried to stop him?" Don wondered as they watched the fight.

"First of all, Rogue wouldn't have let us plus he already answered his challenge. We would have looked mighty suspicious if we stopped him," Carl responded.

Rogue and the unknown Ulfarian began suddenly to fight for real. First, they had just been circling each other before the turtle made the first strike that was blocked. Then the Ru'uian managed to push him away. Then the fists started to fly, alternatively blocking or striking from either party.

The battle was much longer now, and the others could see now even more very familiar moves from the Ulfarian. The Donatellos felt there was more skill and experience in them than they saw from the assassin. There was also a key difference; the assassin never missed an opportunity to overwhelm his opponent with his skills. The Ru'uian seemed quite content on keeping himself on Rogue's level.

"This is the first time I've seen some of those tactics used… in what seems to be clearly an honorable fight," Don whispered and there were nods of agreement. Even the Ninja Master couldn't deny it.

Then Rogue did a mistake, he punched too hard causing the swing to be very heavy. That gave the Ulfarian enough time to bend himself backwards to avoid it. Then the Ru'uian struck with this own fist, causing the turtle to go into circles and ram right into the cage bars. Everyone probably expected the wolfoid now to finish the fight, but he just stood still while his opponent sunk disoriented to the floor.

* * *

Rogue saw stars, literally. After that, nearly knockout punch, the turtle wasn't sure if he was awake or dreaming. He just felt the hard cold metal of the cage bars as his head struck it, then the turtle just limped down to the floor, barely keeping himself up. Slowly the reptile turned around, expecting to be attacked at any moment but nothing happened.

"You fight well but with much rage," the Ulfarian said. Then to Rogue's astonishment a voice sounded in his mind, it was the Ru'uian.

 _Call off the fight; I will meet with you and your friends once I have collected my equipment._

"I'm out," the turtle usually wouldn't have accepted defeat this easily, but he was still disoriented plus some gut feeling told him to trust this guy.

He somehow managed to drag himself out of the cage and headed back to the counter, walking very unsteadily. Rogue ignored the disappointed murmurs around as some Taronians had apparently lost their money on him.

"So, had fun?" Carl asked and handed him his swords.

"Oh shut up," the blue-masked reptile growled and got help from D-Donatello refasten his swords.

Don and the Ninja Master watched the Ulfarian, the wolfoid was now dressing up in the black colored clothes they had spotted. The cape turned out to be actually a shirt, but the design of it resembled a cape when taken off. This he wore underneath the chest plate. Then to their surprise, the Ru'uian walked straight towards them.

"You don't suppose your friend wants a rematch?" The human deputy noticed the arrival as well. All five now watched as the tall Ulfarian approached. Oddly enough, he looked straight at the Ninja Master.

"I am not what you think I am nor is the order that I follow. The ones you have information on are outcasts, heretics, unfaithful to the Mother," the Ru'uian simply said.

"Uh… what?" D-Donatello blinked not quite understanding what this was about.

"Let's not speak here, to many ears. Though I can quell their minds now it will not last long. I believe we can be of mutual assistance, let's go for a walk," the Ulfarian claimed before simply heading for the exit.

"Don?" Carl couldn't believe his eyes when the Ninja Master followed almost immediately. The dogi clad turtle turned around and signaled.

 _He's telepathic. He's actually an Ulfarian with telepathic abilities._ The black-wearing reptile then hurried after the Ru'uian. The others had no other choice but to follow.

Outside they met the Ulfarian where he was looking around the street the bar was located in. He didn't look at them directly, but they all got the feeling the wolfoid was very well aware of them.

"This city is polluted and we may risk running into unfriendly company. If you wish to hear why I seek your help and offer my assistance, I suggest we take our walk on Ru'u. I trust you all have your own dimensional traveling devices." the Ru'uian turned around to look at them and smiled. "Do not worry, we will return to Taron. But in order to find the ones responsible for the misdeeds done up on your friends, we must make the strategies where the walls cannot listen."

"Uh… Don?" Carl looked at the Ninja Master. The dogi-wearing turtle frowned underneath the head-mask but much like Rogue, something told him this person could be trusted. He nodded sharply.

"Um… who are you?" Don risked asking before the Ulfarian pulled out a dimension traveler and operated a portal.

"I am Jalkeo and yes I am Jareta warrior. A master in our art, but I follow the Mother, the way of honor and proper conduct. I let the children of the Mother guide me," the Ulfarian simply answered and walked through the black gateway. Hesitating only slightly the rest followed.

* * *

 **Somewhere on Ru'u**

"Where are we?" Rogue looked around when they arrived in thick forest. The air was damp and warm, almost a prime condition for a turtle.

"I don't know but I like it," D-Donatello said.

"Ru'u." Jalkeo was standing few feet away from them, he turned around and was smiling wide. "We are deep in its many jungles. Do not worry though; there are no harmful animals here."

"I thought Ulfarians were non-telepathic," Carl blurted out, still finding it hard to believe what the Ninja Master had said.

"And we are not. I can only send message on the surface of the mind, I can hear and fool the thoughts of the unwary, feel those who have surrounded themselves with strong emotions," Jalkeo answered. "But I am not a Hundarian. They can block me as my brain can block them."

"Why do you want to help us?" Rogue asked, feeling suddenly a bit suspicious now.

"We have both been wronged by the same person. In fact I have been expecting some company for a while now. And I know you are the ones," the Ulfarian said and gestured them to follow him through the thickness.

"What do you mean by that?" Don wondered.

"I have met Oro Yujio, he gave the command that any witnesses to his operations to be killed. His men were the ones who killed your friend and put the other in a coma. You were almost on the right track, unfortunately had you started asking questions, you would have been disposed off quietly," Jalkeo explained. Judging by his purposeful steps, he knew exactly where he was going.

 _And you?_ The Ninja master signaled but also asked using his mind, thus the Ru'uian could hear him.

"Using some Arakkan connections, Oro traveled back in time. To before Ru'u was joined, when the Nayan Dominion and the Hyumaian Republic were bitter enemies, the time I come from. There he had my wife and children abducted and brought to present time and has threatened their lives if I do not cooperate," the Ulfarian said simply as if it was nothing. This revelation did cause the others to stop and stare at him.

"W-wait you are from the past?" Don blinked. Jalkeo stopped and glanced back before nodding.

"To preserve the peace between the Nayans and the Hyumaians, I agreed to disappear. I had been a thorn in the Nayan Dominion's side for a long time. Using means that I cannot comprehend myself, the guardians and priests at the Jareta Karano in Hyumaia sent me to the future. But my wife and children remained behind, I wasn't even given time to say goodbye." They all noticed how his face-hardened as he told this.

"I managed to settle somewhat down in what is essentially my future. However, shortly after I arrived I learned that my wife and children all disappeared from history. Nothing was heard from them, now I know why. Oro brought them here." Jalkeo shook his head. "But little does he know that this is to my advantage."

"Wait, if he has your family how is that your advantage?" D-Donatello asked confused.

"Ulfarians from pre-Garja times thought a little differently." Carl seemed to realize something as he listened to Jalkeo's tale.

"Oro has his family yes, but he doesn't realize he has a family of Ulfarians that considered dying to save their honor well worth it. His family won't even care if they are killed if simply Jalkeo as the head of the family keeps his honor," the human explained.

 _By not responding to the demands of a dishonorable criminal who kidnaps people,_ the Ninja Master signaled.

"Do not get me wrong. I intend to rescue my wife and children, I have a chance of reuniting with them and I will seize it or die trying. However, I will not stray away from the path of honor and the right conduct, I am 'working' for Oro in pretense simply to bide my time. But I cannot do it alone I need help," Jalkeo said before resuming his walk.

 _What about Sinda?_ The dogi-wearing turtle asked. Now Jalkeo came abruptly to a halt.

"Ah so that's why Sinda is so heavily on your mind, young master. I was wondering." The Ulfarian turned again to look at the others.

"Even you know that Sinda is a very dangerous person to bother, even more dangerous than Oro. He only has one purpose in life, his own survival. He no longer cares for anything else. His heart, his mind, his very soul has become so dark and evil that he needs no longer any reasons for his actions. He does things for his own sadistic pleasures, out of boredom, just because he happened to be around, there is no longer any firm pattern of his ways." Jalkeo's face hardened even more now than when he spoke of his family.

"Can you read Ulfarian minds?" Carl asked. Ulfarians as a rule were immune to any kind of telepathic probe. For telepaths, they were usually just blank spots, nothing to sense from them at all.

"I can hear their thoughts, not read them. I am not a telepath as I already explained. I have heard Sinda's thoughts. I have fought him many times," the Ru'uian clarified.

"Young master, I can feel that you wish to avenge your friend's brutal attack at the hands of Sinda. However, you only join the ranks of so many who wish to dispose of him for his crimes. You should concentrate for now to avenge your brother and your other friend. Oro is a big enough object to tackle for now." He then looked at the Ninja Master who showed no signs of what he was thinking. With his mask on, Jalkeo was probably the only one who could guess.

Nothing was said but the younger turtles, Rogue and Carl suspected another exchange had happened between the two martial arts masters. Jalkeo frowned slightly but said nothing before turning and began walking again. The others followed.

"So where are we going?" Don decided to ask, it was clear now they were headed somewhere. This wasn't a simple walk.

"To the one place no one, not even Sinda can reach uninvited," Jalkeo said.

"Must be heavily guarded place eh?" Carl chuckled. Again there was an abrupt halt but this time by Ninja Master Donatello. The others could have sworn he was blinking in surprise underneath his mask.

 _Guys, clear your minds, feel around,_ he signaled. That was of course only possible for the ninja trained so poor Carl had to wait with his arms folded and very confused. The turtles on the other hand tried their best and even Rogue could now feel presence watching them intently.

"We are being watched… by hundreds I think." Don blinked as he definitely felt the presence. His D-wearing counterpart nodded.

"Hundreds indeed." Jalkeo had halted as well when he noticed what the others were doing. "Hundreds of Jareta warriors, master warriors and trainees guard the area. Not even Sinda is a match for all of them and a cloaking device is no use here."

"So even if this was a trap, we have already walked in hook line and sinker," Rogue muttered quietly.

"Do not fear, those with no ill intent are welcome in these parts, in fact we will soon arrive in a bit more habituated area," the Ulfarian said and resumed walking.

They didn't need to wonder for too long where those unseen guards stayed when not on their watch. The group walked into a large clearing that had several houses and even a small system of roads with single two lane one heading straight into the jungle. There were Ru'uian hovercrafts around, their version of cars that floated few inches off the ground, but there was also a small platform for Ru'u type shuttlecrafts.

However, that wasn't exactly what caught their attention, it was the huge pyramid that was in the middle of the clearing. It was a step pyramid made of several thousands layers of stone. Its initial shape reminded of a Mayan one, especially with the temple that was on the top of this huge structure. Statues of Ulfarian shapes were scattered around the pyramid, some were even carved from the temple walls itself.

"Welcome to Jareta Karano, the Shadow Temple," Jalkeo said with reverence in his voice. "The holiest place for any Ulfarian, on and off Ru'u."

"What about the Hundarians?" Carl asked as they started to head towards the temple, ignoring the smaller houses further away.

"They have their own believes and they do not share our views on the Mother and her children, the spirits," the Ulfarian told him. "We respect that and they in turn respect ours. Their holy grounds are much further in the west, where their ancestors once lived before the Nayans conquered them."

"This is where we will confer and make our strategy against Oro. The walls here are deaf, the guardians, the priests and all who live here are sworn to silence," Jalkeo said.

"[Jalkeo. Master Jalkeo,]" was shouted. Then they saw a group of Ulfarians walk towards them in a hurry. The leader shouted something more in the Ulfarian language.

"Warrior Elava, you know the proper conduct when foreign guests are near." Jalkeo frowned heavily at the Ulfarian woman at the front. She was similarly dressed as him, just not with a chest plate; she had a chain mail armor. All of the other wolfoids wore that kind of armor.

"My apologies, Master." She was just as tall as the male Ulfarian, but with long hair tied in a ponytail.

"That is all right, I suspect you would have corrected yourself once you took notice of them," Jalkeo responded. "What is it warrior?"

"We have been trying to reach you for days, Master. All the temples that stay true to the Mother have been. The Special Police Force of the great Garja has been wishing to speak with you about something, claiming it is urgent," Elava explained to him.

"Yes I know." Jalkeo nodded. "But my path in this matter does not lie with the Special Police Force. They must approach from their angle without me. I must use a different path, and I have brought the ones that can help me."

"Then what should we tell them?" the woman asked.

"That I am aware of the situation and I will help in my own way," he said simply.

While listening to the conversation, Don used the opportunity to glance around. The Ulfarians were definitely in majority here, but that came to no surprise with what Jalkeo had told them. The temple was obviously well maintained. Even now, the turtle could see Ulfarians scurry around the pyramid with tools.

"I wonder how old that thing is," the non-letter wearing turtle whispered to D-Donatello, who glanced at the pyramid.

"Yeah, it's probably difficult to tell without asking, since it is still being used and they probably fix it up regularly," he said, the olive green ninja nodded.

"So if this is a holy ground, wouldn't they be more leery of visitors?" Rogue was closest to the younger reptiles of the others.

"Well Jalkeo said that everyone with no ill intent were welcome here. Guess they don't mind as long as people are respectful," Don shrugged.

"I just hope this detour will be worth it," the blue-masked turtle grunted. Jalkeo finished talking with the other Jareta warriors and glanced back at the group.

"We'll go inside the temple and speak with the Senior Guardian, she'll assign us a place where we can speak freely," he told them and headed towards the pyramid.

As they started to follow the Ulfarian, Rogue spotted finally a Hundarian or Hundarians. Apparently, a family of the dogoid aliens did live in one of the residential buildings. A tall male one was mowing the backyard with a device that was similar to an electric scythe, just made a low soft buzzing sound. A female was painting the fence surrounding the house and helping her were two young boys.

Even though these were Ru'uians as well, the blue masked turtle still felt that this was a clear sign that the Ulfarians didn't mind the presence of others near the temple. Despite the assurance of Jalkeo, he just felt slightly better to have a visual confirmation. In addition, none of the other Jareta warriors had made a single motion to them with distain.

 **End chapter 11**

* * *

 **A/N:** Jalkeo's creation came about from the origins of Sinda and the hunting team, Simba, Hyum and Honda. Originally Simba was more of a mentor to Hyum and Honda, a martial arts master himself who regularly fought Sinda. But that whole thing got dropped when I began actively writing stories with the hunting team in it, changing Simba more into the unofficial leader of it and toned most of his fighting skills down, a lot.

Simba the martial arts master instead got changed into Jalkeo, a Hyumaian Ulfarian warrior from roughly 3000 years ago before Ru'u united. I originally was simply going to just write stories with him happening in those pre-garja times and have few drafts around. But then I started to wonder if I should pitch him up against Sinda, sort of an unofficial fourth member of the hunting team. I went ahead with it and even though it did involve time travel, one of my least favorite story ideas, it worked well enough. Unfortunately that story got lost and I only own now an unfinished draft version of it.

But yeah ever since When the Assassin strikes, that first featured Sinda in the series, I knew I would have to use Jalkeo in the future. Both because the two are arch enemies now and the Jareta Warrior gives us quite an insight on just where a certain black clad turtle learned his many skills. (Something I've been hinting at since the Nightmare Codes)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 30/05 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Jareta Karano on Ru'u**

The statue was huge, ten even eleven feet tall. It was made of grayish stone and formed a female figure that rested on one knee and almost seemed to be reaching out with the right hand. The left hand was planted firmly on the ground. The figure was carved with a mass of hair that covered a lot of its humanoid body, but it was the head that stunned the spectators. It had an uncanny resemblance to a Hundarian.

It was situated in the middle of the temple in a large round room, on the wall there were pictures carved of humanoids with more common Ulfarian looking shapes. Unlike the statue that had mass of details, the pictures only showed silhouettes. Electric lights were not used to illuminate the room; fire burning on torches was the only source of illumination.

"The Shadow Temple is the only temple on Ru'u that has the statue of the Mother and the carvings of all her children. The Spirits, who guide us and watch us," Jalkeo explained to the group. He had already shown reverence to the statue by bowing his head.

"So these are your gods?" Don asked glancing around at the carvings. The Ulfarian glanced at him, looking slightly amused.

"No they are not our gods. They are our guides, our teachers and the Mother birthed them all to aid us. She is our protector and loves us, as we were her children as well. But they are not gods, they did not create the universe nor create us," he explained.

"Interesting." D-Donatello tilted his head slightly.

"Jeez, how many carvings are there?" Rogue eyed around; he had already lost count at fifty or something.

"Well over 200," the black clad Ulfarian told him, causing everyone to look at him surprised.

"Whoa, that's one busy lady," Carl muttered and glanced at the statue. "So who's the dad then?"

"We do not speak of him in front of the Mother!" a sharp voice addressed them. Everyone turned to see a female Ulfarian approach; she was in a simple red robe. Jalkeo bowed for her, seeing that the rest did the same courtesy.

"Forgive their ignorance, Senior, they have not heard the legends," the jareta warrior said.

"Please, in the presence of the Mother I am not senior," the female said and sounded friendlier now, she was smiling. "It is good to see you again Jalkeo."

"It is good to be back, the Jareta Karano has always given peace to my soul," Jalkeo said.

"I have already been informed of what purpose brings you here. You and your friends can confer in the old meditation room. I will also grant you permission to use your devices to travel between worlds," the Senior Guardian informed him and gestured the group to follow her.

A priest who was going to see the Senior Guardian had led the group to this room. While waiting they had used the opportunity to look around. Now they walked after her further inside the temple. The three Donatellos all looked around with great interest, even the Ninja Master felt slightly more like his old self, soaking up knowledge. He could read Ulfarian, even ancient Ulfarian thus the inscriptions on the walls told him already various things about the building and Ru'uian history. He made a mental note to tell his purple-clad counterparts about it when the proper opportunity arose.

They soon entered a room deep inside the temple. It had nothing on the walls safe one window. Looking out revealed the impossibility of eavesdropping, it was on the side of the pyramid that had no steps to it. The room also had seats made of stone and large stone bowl placed on a pedestal. Judging by the looks of the ash it had been used to burn incense.

"Nobody meditates here much anymore safe the occasional jareta warrior who seeks complete solitude. It is not big enough for large sessions, the priests and the guardians prefer to meditate together and there is just too many of us now to be in this room," the Senior Guardian explained.

"It is good, thank you, Senior," Jalkeo said and bowed. The Ulfarian woman only nodded slightly.

"I will leave you now, if you require anything you only need to seek one of the guardians or priests," she said and left the room.

"Generous," D-Donatello commented and sat in one of the stone chairs. The rest began sitting down, Jalkeo sat cross-legged on his.

"Generosity is the highest virtue," the Ulfarian commented with a slight nod. "Let us speak; we have much to talk about. I will begin with a more detailed account of my tale."

"As I have already told you I am a Jareta Warrior from over 3000 years ago, back before Ru'u was united. Back then, we Jareta Warriors helped uphold the law in the Hyumaian Republic and kept Nayan Brigands away on the border of the Nayan Dominion. I was a particular thorn in the Dominion's plans; I thwarted many schemes made by them to wrong the Republic or any other innocent. In the end, I made them so mad in anger that they threatened war if I did not disappear forever. To preserve the peace I agreed to be sent away, to the future when all of Ru'u would be at peace," he started.

"When I arrived here I came acquainted with Special Police Force, especially three of their officers and their captain. I have aided them few times in apprehending Sinda the maddest and most dangerous criminal I have ever had the disputed honor to tangle with. However, few days ago my attention was diverted elsewhere. As you know, I had learned that my family disappeared from the history books, no mention of them or their descendants. Then I acquired a message from a Taronian that Oro Yujio wished to see me regarding a job offer. I was ready to dismiss it, knowing who Oro was but something told me I had better go and see him."

"So I went to his ranch on Taron and met him in his office. I felt almost like I was talking with a Nayan Lord, trying to sweet talk me into some atrocious deal that I could never truly accept. Oro at first tried to flatter me and my skills, I ignored him, but then he told me the oddest thing. He told me that I would have no choice but to work for him. At first the idea was amusing and I was ready to laugh when he turned on a screen. On the screen I saw my beloved wife and our two children in a room, near them a Taronian with a gun. It was no mistake who they were, I would recognize them in an instant anywhere, anytime." Jalkeo's face darkened as he reached this part of the tale.

"I said nothing. Only a fool would have demanded their release or that they not be harmed. Oro could do whatever he pleased so at that moment I knew I had to be careful what I did and said. However, already in my mind a plan was forming, my wife is resourceful and Oro will be a fool to underestimate her. Nevertheless, I will make things easier for her but as I already told, I cannot do it without help. For one I do not truly know where he is keeping her and our children. With today's technology that image could have come from anywhere on Taron. I can only act so much on the inside, but Oro does not trust me yet well enough to let me too them. I need someone who has freer reign on the outside to search for them." The Ulfarian sat up straighter now looking intensively at the four turtles and one human.

"Well, guess I should ask. What's in it for us if we help you?" Rogue growled.

"Do not think I'm unaware of what is happening in the world. I know of the trouble that's stirring and that the I.D.A has decided to form a team to tackle the issue. I did read about the gunning of the Deputy Magistrate of earth 1984 and the general deputy that was with him. I suspected then that someone might appear on Taron, wanting to ask some questions," Jalkeo told him.

"But we are not part of that… err we are sort of on our own," Carl explained scratching the back of his neck.

"That's even better, then we do not spoil the efforts of the others who wish to stop this madness. We may be able to assist them on some levels. I will continue to keep my eyes out for other groups that might appear on Taron. But will you help me locate my wife and children? I shall be eternally grateful and I shall locate for you the people who shot your friends," the jareta warrior offered.

"Of course… with you being on the inside you could locate them much faster than we could," Don realized, the Ninja Master rubbed his masked covered chin before nodding in agreement.

"Wait hold on. I want to know one thing before we continue with this. What did you mean back there in the bar when you told the Ninja Master you are not who he thought you were?" Rogue grunted, eyeing the black-clad Ulfarian.

"The young master with his brother had discovered the existence of a group here on Ru'u who has sullied the good name of the jareta warriors. The members worship the Father and have even created a temple somewhere in Gizara. I have not yet been able to locate it. But they also have warriors, daring to use the jareta name, clothes and rank." Jalkeo's eyes narrowed.

 _We only had suspicions. Because the assassin wears the clothes of a jareta trainee,_ the Ninja Master signaled.

"Yes I have heard of this Leonardo Assassin and Bounty Hunter. I have not personally met him yet, but who knows, our paths may cross yet. You are right he does wear jareta trainee clothes, but if he were a true jareta warrior, he would value honor and right conduct. He would do what was right and undo what was done wrong." The Ulfarian shook his head muttering something now in his own language.

"The jareta warriors may have been law enforcers, but our highest goal was to protect the innocent and do what was right. Sometimes it even made it necessary to go around the law, go beyond what was usual. If a Nayan migrated to Hyumaia, we would welcome him or her with open arms, not with swords and pikes. We do not kill unless necessary and show generosity to others if possible," he then told them and placed a flat hand on his chest.

"But the others?" Don asked, meaning that splinter group.

"They only believe in power and control," Jalkeo growled and would speak no more on the matter.

"Well, I take it then that we are all in agreement to help him?" Carl decided to take the subject back to its original course. The turtles all nodded.

"You have made sure that your family is not in Oro's ranch?" Don looked at Jalkeo who nodded.

"If they had been within the same building or even general area, I would have known. No Oro has them somewhere else," the Ulfarian confirmed.

* * *

 **Taron**

Alo removed the small chip from his body that had been on his shoulder. Its location was placed so the carapace edges shielded it from view. Immediately the Cabbat's appearance changed slightly, all of his battle scars returned and he re-grew to his original height, having been 7'5'' when using this small device. He didn't even bother understanding how it worked, just that it did.

At first he had been against the idea of a disguise, until Oro explained to him how things worked here. If he was spotted the Taronian government would notify the Rytonas and they would immediately arrive to arrest him. That would put quite a damper on their plans. So he reluctantly allowed them to program a chip that disguised many of his features, making him look like someone else of his kind.

He was now inside an underground bunker Oro owned on his land. The turtleoid had been told to go there to check on newly arrived allies of the tarowolf. Nobody else actually knew of them except Oro and now Alo. Whoever they were, the leader had requested for the Cabbat to come.

The bunker was designed as a bit of a maze and was large. From what Alo understood, it actually had several large rooms, mostly for storage though there was one intended for living in. Fortunately, the turtleoid had been given a map and was heading through the cement hallway towards that location. As the Cabbat approached, he could hear distant voices.

"Does it work?" a voice that sounded rather hollow.

"Let's see. Yes I'm… yes, yes, yes I'm changing, I'm changing. I'm back in my or…" an excited voice answered.

"Be silent. Someone is coming!" a hissing voice snapped.

The fourth voice then spoke but Alo couldn't make out what it said. A figure appeared in the doorway ahead of him, but the hallway was too dimly lit for the Cabbat to make out how it looked like.

"You must be Alo," the person addressed him. Its voice was somewhat mechanical.

"I am," the Cabbat growled and continued to approach.

"We have a mutual friend, though I do not speak of Oro," the figure said. "He told me that you accepted to help for a price."

"Yes, four turtles called Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo," Alo grunted, there was a moment of silence like the creature was mildly surprised to hear that.

"Well I'll be, then our goals are actually mutual, my friend," the figure said and disappeared back into the room.

"Come in Alo, we have much to discuss and plan," it kept talking. The Cabbat didn't hesitate, only snorted before entering the room.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

Hedrena appeared in a flash in what looked like a factory assembly room. There were several varjans and humans working there, but when seeing who had arrived, they suddenly got much busier with their work.

"Someone tell my daughter I'm here," the powerful varjan female ordered and glanced around. A varjan, much larger than her quickly nodded and all but ran out of the room.

"Mother. You really have to stop scaring my workers," a voice shortly later addressed her teasingly. Turning around Hedrena was face to face with another varjan female, similar in height and did resemble her greatly. The major differences were the black eyebrows, but that was much like different hair or eye color of humans.

"Ynda darling, how are you." Hedrena simply smiled and approached the younger varjan. They hugged tightly.

"Busy as ever, Akre found some new customers for me so I needed to double up the productivity," she answered once they parted.

"Yes he did mention it to me." The older female nodded, the two began walking out of the room. "So have your guests left yet."

"Yes they have!" Ynda grunted. "Good riddance, two of them killed several human workers for me!"

"I know. I told them to put a stop to it. Your people were off limits," Hedrena nodded. "How is the equipment they made working out?"

"Well I'll give that crazy idiot that, he knows his work. I can definitely confirmed that the Heptagon can't whatsoever peek into this place or detect us at all," her daughter told her as they turned and started to walk down the hallway.

"Good, he almost ruined it several months ago when he went off on that revenge crusade of his," the powerful varjan growled and shook her head.

"Yeah you told me about that." Ynda nodded and opened the door to an office and walked in.

"Granny!" a small voice peeped and suddenly Hedrena had her arms full of a young varjan boy.

"Oh hello there, so that's where you were hiding you little imp," she chuckled and hugged the child back.

"He's been so restless lately, he needs friends to play with but I just can't risk taking him anywhere," Ynda sighed but smiled.

"Then have Kjge take him to the Mountain, Akre won't mind and there are plenty of children. Whole families live there," her mother advised and sat in a chair that was in front of a desk. Her daughter sat down behind it.

"Akre has been keeping Kjge busy since this whole fiasco in the Underworld began. I haven't seen him for several days," the younger female told her.

"Oh dear and I don't have time to take him there either." Hedrena frowned slightly and looked at the boy. "So what have you been doing Braska."

"Nuthin', am bored," the small varjan pouted and folded his tiny arms.

"Aw the poor thing, I know how you feel." His grandmother hugged him again.

"So what brings you here mother, not that you would be unwelcome," Ynda asked, Hedrena had started to bounce the giggling boy on her knee.

"Mostly to check if the idiots have left and tell you that Akre made the deal with Kabe, they are temporary allies during this crisis," her mother said.

"I have to admit I was surprised that you wanted to allow them to just up and leave. I would have thought you would have sent them back where they came from," the younger female mentioned with a shrug.

"I have my reasons," Hedrena answered simply and put the boy back down on the ground.

"Oh dear, I know that look." Ynda raised one black eyebrow; her mother had suddenly become a bit serious and looked like she had remembered something.

"I need to go now, I have few things to tend to," the powerful varjan said and rose up from her seat.

"What is going on mother?" Ynda stood up and folded her arms, but Hedrena was hugging her son goodbye and didn't answer.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she simply said and walked around the desk to hug her daughter before disappearing in a flash.

 _Secretive as always, Jorvan have it mother what are you up to now?_ Ynda thought and picked up Braska who was looking very sad at the departure of his grandmother. She was also quite surprised at the abrupt departure; usually Hedrena could spend hours here when visiting.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

"So he's not really been on a new counterpart hunt for nearly two years?" Big Leonardo asked, where he, Leo and L-Leonardo were talking in one corner of the briefing room.

"No, unless you count us, he hasn't bothered with other counterparts for a while. The General Magistrate says it's a new record for him," the basic-green ninja confirmed.

"Our last time was though pretty serious, but it was still tame considering it was him," the L-wearing turtle added, his friend nodded in agreement.

"Can't say I enjoyed that encounter, but all things considered it could have been a whole lot worse," Leo said.

"And here I'm complaining about one incident where he chased me all over New York City. While you two have been meeting him several times," the big turtle chuckled slightly. The other two ninjas grinned.

"Well we did get in contact with his brothers and have stayed in touch, plus the assassin did suddenly get a special interest in us," Leo told him. His two counterparts nodded.

"You guys ready? Each group is about to head to the different world to start their independent investigation," Dfgra the rymska approached the three blue-masked turtles.

"I think we are as ready as we can be," Big Leonardo said and the other two agreed.

"Good, our group is a little big to be skittering all around asking sensitive questions regarding Akre so some of us will stay here and help with things. If any of you wish to remain then talk with Khjan," the Rytona explained to them.

"Well I speak Rytonas so I can probably be of help in asking around," the biggest turtle said. "Besides my friends here have given me an offer I need to forward to my wife, so I need to go over anyway."

"I wouldn't mind visiting Rytonas either, so I'll come along," L-Leonardo stated and Leo concurred.

"All right, Akranan and Fjio will be staying and Khjan as well. Arnold and I will be coming with you, we know Akre and his people the best," the rymska told them, at that moment the black clothed human approached.

"All is ready, let's get going," Arnold Müller said. "We have all been granted special permission to operate portals in the briefing room, so we can open one here."

"Good, saves time." Dfgra nodded and brought up a dimension traveler. Its design looked a bit different from the Ru'u type ones. It had lesser buttons for one and its portal made a greenish colored glow.

Abraska watched from his corner the Rytona team leave before turning to his group. Donatello of the big turtle group was there too, though compared to the others he was the smallest. Even Brian stood a head higher. However, that didn't bother him much.

"Now our job is to check on Kabe's activities and that's not very easy, because it's very difficult to find where he operates. Our only real clue right now is the underground base that was discovered here on earth 1984. Avrenn, Brian and Donatello, you three will go there and take a closer look. It is waiting a Heptagon Agent inspection anyway so everything should be mostly untouched after the Sinda Hunting team was there," Abraska instructed them. "Jorekur and I are going to help with interrogating a suspect that was recently apprehended, trying to murder the deputy magistrate of this world."

"Right," Avrenn grunted. "How will we get there?"

"The general magistrate has provided transportation, and don't worry Avrenn, you will fit in it," Jorekur told him.

"Nice, I get stuck with the kids," the surly looking varjan snorted and started to head out of the room. Donatello raised an eye-ridge and glanced at Abraska.

"He always like that?" the purple-clad turtle asked.

"No, he's sometimes in a bad mood," the varjan chuckled. "Don't worry, he growls more than he bites."

"Avrenn is alright, just has a bad temper." Brian shrugged and gestured to the turtle to follow Avrenn who was already exiting through the door.

"We really must hate Avrenn to stick him with young people," Jorekur whispered grinning to Abraska as Brian and Donatello left the briefing room.

"Oh you know Avrenn, he's always been a sucker for kids. I think the Heptagon must hate me for letting me take a kid along here at all," Abraska commented folding his arms.

"Oh come on ya big lug. Brian is a like son to you," the large human laughed.

"Shut up," his varjan friend simply said.

Just as that comment was made, Simba walked past the two giants. He was heading where his two partners and the Michelangelos were. The Ulfarian had been talking Captain Ghor to get the specifics of what they were meant to do.

"So?" Hyum tilted his head as the wolfoid approached them.

"Well it is not as simple as it sounds. We need to gather all the information on Fulmer and what exactly it is he is doing, whether he is involved or not. We essentially either need to get an informant who can go inside Fulmer's land, or get inside ourselves," Simba explained to them.

"Sounds easy," Mikey commented. Hyum folded his arms and leaned slightly towards him.

"Yeah very easy, just hundreds of armed guards and guard-rammtams, that is our versions of dogs. Plus the land he owns has border control and is fenced off," the Hundarian told him.

"There still must be a way to sneak in," M-Michelangelo said.

"Not unless you come from the sea." Hyum shrugged. "That's the only area that has no fence and it's easy to spot boats from there."

"The sea you said?" Big Michelangelo grinned so did his two counterparts.

"Yeah the… sea…" The male Hundarian raised an eyebrow.

"They are ninjas, I've heard that's nearly earth equivalence of a Jareta Warrior," Simba pointed out.

"And they are already green, they don't even need camouflage." Hyum put one hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Wait so you're just going to swim?" Honda blinked.

"We are turtles, that's what we do," Big Michelangelo claimed spreading his arms out.

"And we can monitor them at the police headquarters on Gizara," Hyum suggested.

"No there is too much risk that one of Fulmer's informants in the police might hear us." Simba frowned and began rubbing his chin in thought. "My uncle does own a summerhouse there, and has given me permission to use it whenever I wish."

"Uncle… as in Ambassador Ghjar?" Hyum made a face.

"Well… it should be secure enough." Honda shrugged, but she didn't look like she liked the idea either.

"It's our only option. I'll ask Ghor permission to get some surveillance equipment," Simba said and turned back to go to the Captain.

"Who's the Ghjar dude?" M-Michelangelo asked.

"Only the toughest and most hard headed politician in the history of Ru'u. He can stare you down into a nervous wreck with a single short second glance." Hyum shuddered. "And I being Simba's friend since we were kids has had the 'pleasure' of meeting him hundreds of times."

"Well, what are the odds that he's there right now?" Honda pointed out with a nervous giggle.

"Don't mess with fate, Honda, it can be a cruel mistress," the male Hundarian muttered.

Not that far away from them, the Raphaels were preparing to leave with the Taronians and one human. However, unlike the others, they had to wait for a permission to dimension travel over. Coordinates where they could open a portal would be sent to them as soon as possible.

"You know this like waiting for bloody call at the bank, it takes forever!" Ryan grunted and shook the device that would deliver the coordinates.

"At least with a bank call you get a waiting tune," Harot muttered.

"Taron sure sounds like a secure place, you can't get in without a secret code," Raph snorted.

"Tell us about it," Robert, Harot and Ryan growled in unison.

"Can't we get a cheat code somewhere?" R-Raphael commented.

"If only." The human sighed and hung his shoulders.

"You still waiting for permission?" Cyborg Raphael approached the group with Akkar.

"Yes!" one human, two Taronians and three turtles snapped.

"Well wish we could entertain you while you wait, but Akkar and I are going to get some dirt on Klear," the mechanical turtle told them with a chuckle. He got six stinging glares.

"Let us go, we need to make one stop at my home city first, then we shall head off to where our search begins," the Arakkan said. He was smiling slightly, mildly amused at the misfortune of the Taron group. The cyborg nodded and stepped up and put a hand on Akkar's shoulder, the two disappeared in a flash. Raphael had been given the coordinates necessary to transwarp.

"Hey, hey, hey we got it." Ryan suddenly noticed a flashing message on his device.

"Okay, okay give me the coordinates," Harot whipped up his dimension traveler and punched in the code the human gave him.

"Let's get going," Robert grunted and left through the portal once it opens. The rest followed the white Tarofox.

"I sure hope this will work," General Magistrate Raphael said once the final team had disappeared out of the room.

"It will have to, it's the only thing we can really do," Captain Theo Aro said. The others still in the briefing room nodded in agreement.

 **End chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 04/07 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Somewhere**

Hedrena paced back and forth on the sandy floor. She was in a small dark cave that slightly illuminated by an unknown source. In the middle was a large stone seat, it was in front of that the powerful varjan was walking with hands behind her back.

 _There is something odd about this whole thing._ Hedrena frowned heavily, having been pacing now for hours tracks were beginning to show on the floor.

"Let's see what they are up to," she grunted to herself and snapped her fingers. A large cylinder shaped rock appeared in front of the varjan, its surface was flat and polished.

Hedrena placed her hands on the edges of the rock and leaned slightly over it to stare down. The surface began to change and form images, its soft glow illuminated her a bit. However, whatever she was looking for, it didn't appear. The varjan female growled in frustration.

"This is impossible, this thing is just as powerful in locating others and the damn Heptagon," she snarled and narrowed her eyes. The image changed to show her daughter Ynda, who was trying to entertain her son. Hedrena tested if this image was correct in her mind, using that to watch her daughter as well. It turned out it was right.

"I'm sorry dear that I left so abruptly. I just had to check if a forming theory was correct and the sooner I did the better. And no I couldn't let you in on it, because you know I keep all my children out of these kind of things," she whispered sighing.

"Alright, let's try random say… hm Ice?" now the female actually grinned and the image tried to change but the rock turned blank almost instantly. The varjan folded her arms and pouted. "Oh right I forgot, he can block it."

"Alright, let's try someone a bit less powerful, hm Arnold been a while since I saw what's he's been up to," she mused and the rock came to live again. It began showing an image of Arnold Müller walking. Beside him on the left was Dfgra but on the right were the three Leonardos.

"Oh right, they must be on this investigation team I've been hearing about, but who are the reptiles?" Hedrena mused and lifted one hand to wave it slightly, the image shifted to focus on the blue-clad turtles.

"Let's see now, wait two of them are rather familiar. Not that I got a good look back then, only knew that there was this group of reptiles the idiot wanted revenge against," she rubbed her chin while regarding the three turtles. Hedrena raised her self up and did a wave upwards with one hand. Then she folded her arms and stared down at the rock smiling. The image was now zoomed mostly on L-Leonardo and basic-green Leo.

 _It seems that the idiot did make one device that blocks me as well. That can only mean he doesn't want anyone with power to find him and his lieutenants, including me,_ she thought and tilted her head, still viewing the image on the rock.

 _But why? He was safe enough from detection while working for me. Why does he feel it necessary to even block me?_ Hedrena frowned heavily.

* * *

 **Rytonas: The capital of the Rytonas, Rymska City**

"We won't be long," Big Leonardo assured Dfgra and Arnold who just nodded. The three turtles were entering a small house deep inside the city, but the rymska and the human had opted to wait outside.

"Jala? Master Splinter?" the largest of the reptiles called. He got a response from further inside, they left the small front hall and after going through a short hallway the turtles entered a living room.

A young rymska boy was playing with toys on the floor; near him was an even smaller rymska but this time a girl. On a nearby couch, an older rat sat and watched the youngsters play but nearby on a chair sat Jala, Big Leonardo's wife.

The tallest turtle was temporarily unable to introduce everyone, as the boy sprang to his feet and rushed to him clinging to his leg in a hug babbling away in Rytonas. The small girl struggled to her own feet, it was clear she had not been walking for very long, then she wobbled towards them as well.

"Good to see you too, Braka, but we have guests so you must remember your English," Big Leonardo reminded the boy who peeked at the counterparts. The girl reached them, lifting her hands to indicate the wish to be picked up.

"Where is Pabe, dadarad?" the boy asked looking slightly disappointed now.

"He had to go elsewhere to help," the turtle said and picked up the girl. "Hello sweetheart, how are you?"

The whole time while he was talking to the kids, his counterparts, the rymska woman and the old rat waited patiently until it was over. After hugging the girl, Big Leonardo finally got around to introduce Jala and his Master Splinter. The other two turtles bowed for the ninja master and greeted the woman. They both greeted back smiling.

"This is my daughter Dia," he then presented the girl, but she got shy and huddled in her father's arms only peeking slightly at the strangers.

"But the boy has been adopted by my brother Raphael, so I'm only sort of his father figure but not really his father." Big Leonardo was not surprised to see the confusion arrive on his counterparts' faces. He chuckled slightly. "I'll explain later."

"So what brings you here, Hujan? Not that it's unwelcome." Jala had risen up and walked to him.

"My counterparts here are part of the team I'm helping, which I can't talk much about. But they did tell me about a young woman they know whose husband had to leave for a while, related to the whole thing," he explained to her.

"Maybe going somewhere new might be a good idea," Splinter chimed in. "Jala has still not left the house."

"Oh really?" his son glanced at the woman who grinned sheepishly. However, the turtle understood though why she was hesitant to go somewhere, even though Alo would have to be pretty stupid to enter a city in Rytonas.

"She has a child and another friend of ours is staying there as well for now who also has a little daughter. And there is a whole playground in the backyard," basic-green Leo mentioned, he was taken by surprise to suddenly have a rymska boy in his arms. Braka had jumped from his spot right to him.

"Playgrund? Swings? Slides? Toys?" The kid sped out of himself, showing that his English was far from perfect, but his eyes were wide in astonishment.

"Uh yes." Leo blinked; the kid had been surprisingly fast.

"Oh right yes, rymska kids are fast even for ninjas," Big Leonardo chuckled when seeing what happened. L-Leonardo was all but rolling on the floor in laughter.

"When we go?" Braka asked looking at his mother.

"I have absolutely no choice do I?" Jala asked unsure, her husband put an arm around her.

"No honey you don't," he said smiling and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I think you need a change of environment anyway."

"We go!" Braka cheered raising his arms high. Leo chuckled and used the opportunity to put him back down.

* * *

"Well we are done here." Dfgra and Arnold turned around when the door to the house opened and the three turtles filed out. It had been Big Leonardo who spoke.

"I hope everything went well," the rymska said.

"Yes Leo said the magic words that gave my wife no choice," the big blue-masked turtle chuckled and patted the basic-green one on the shoulder.

"At least Michelle now has a competition in the speed department." Non-letter wearing Leo grinned. The three turtles had simply sent Jala, Splinter and the kids over to Ninja Master Donatello's house through a portal inside.

"Well since we are finished here, we might as well get to work. We are going to head even further inside the city, there is a place were Rytonas of more dubious natures like to hang out," Arnold explained. "But be careful what you ask, Akre is very efficient in letting people disappear."

"Yes I know." Big Leonardo narrowed his eyes slightly. "Let's do it."

The five then headed off further inside the city. The two smaller turtles glanced occasionally around and noticed that there weren't that many large buildings, or at least not in the section they were now in. However, there were a lot of Rytonas so far on the streets yet despite the number the group had no trouble walking through the crowd.

As they advanced even further into the city, the number of people around started to diminish and the streets did start to be come narrower. Dfgra looked back at the turtles at that time; the rymska had a very serious expression.

"We Rytonas are generally open and welcoming people, but even we have our scum and others who are not as friendly. Akre has a rather tight grip on most criminal activities in Rytonas; he owns the black market and keeps all foreign crime lords out. There are the occasional independent guys, but they will ignore and avoid us because Arnold and I are Forest Guards. They have no protection or any combat skills to tackle us," he started to explain and they all stopped for a bit.

"Akre's people are different. They are bolder and some actually do know how to handle two forest guards and possibly ninjas as well. However, they are also the most secretive; we will have a very hard time questioning them. There is no point in pressing on them to answer, no point in threatening to arrest them. First of all, we have no evidences that they work for Akre and second some of them will fight back and it's just not worth it," Arnold added in.

"So be discreet and careful," Leo nodded.

"It's good we didn't bring any Raphs along," L-Leonardo joked and generated chuckles from the other turtles. The human smiled and glanced at the rymska.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"Although I hate the idea, going to Fhjet's seems to be the best option. That is supposed to be the central hub for Akre's operation around here. Nothing confirmed though, but we've been watching the place for a while," Dfgra said.

"Then let's hope Fhjet is more talkative now." Arnold nodded and the group continued.

* * *

 **Klarak City**

"Where exactly are we?" Cyborg Raphael asked and glanced around, he and Akkar were in a dark and narrow alley waiting for a friend of the Arakkan.

"Klarak City, deep in the Jotian system. It's ruled by the black market, all of the five lords have bases here. They own parts of the city," the wolfoid told him.

"The Jotians don't care about it; they abandoned this particular planet after exploiting all its resources. They allowed the Underworld to establish itself here, not caring what goes on but even so protect it because it is within their borders," Akkar told him.

"Charming," the mechanical turtle muttered.

"Most importantly it is the only place where one of Klear's bases is out in the open." The Arakkan pointed out.

Raphael nodded, that was at least the good news. From what he had learned from that short amount of time in Akkar's home city, Klear was nearly impossible to find. Klarak city was pretty much their only hope to get information quickly about his activities. So far though he was far from being impressed by it. Large sections seemed to be without electricity, several houses looked abandoned and most of the people he saw didn't seem too friendly.

It reminded him a little bit too much of some of the cities back in the empire. The ones the emperor had mostly emptied of its population, with only stray pockets still surviving in them. Klarak City was though a bit more active and none of the population looked permanently depressed.

"Who is your friend by the way?" the cyborg asked, he couldn't remember Akkar telling about him.

"You know him, he's mentioned you," the Arakkan said, causing the turtle to frown in confusion.

Before he could inquire further, Raphael heard a thud from above. Something had landed on the roof. Then suddenly something jumped down and landed behind them in the alley. The cyborg on reflexes alone turned swiftly around, pulled in the right arm and produced his laser gun barrel. Akkar on the other hand was completely calm as he turned.

"Well I'll be double damned," the mechanical turtle said when seeing who that was.

Standing now before them was another cybernetic turtle. His legs had spring mechanisms on it and most of his upper body was made of metal. The shoulders, the upper arms and the head were the only organic parts. The newcomer wore a bluish colored helmet that covered most of his head and the eyes glowed yellow.

"Greetings Raphael," the turtle said. It was the Jumper that Cyborg Raphael and the others had met few months ago.

"Hello yourself, I take it you've found a new job since your original one was completed?" Raphael said and returned his arm to normal.

"Yes I did. I needed a new purpose, now I help Akkar trying to bring Klear's slave trade down. But it is not easy; he's even more dangerous than Gray Michelangelo was." The other cyborg nodded.

"Yeah I've been hearing that. Say, how is your family after over 16 years of absence?" the larger mechanical turtle asked but almost immediately regretted the question, the Jumper's expression turned very sad.

"They were all dead when I returned," he told him and hung his head.

"I know it is good to catch up with old friends. But we have a job to accomplish, what have you learned Lereth," Akkar spoke up.

"Lereth? Wasn't your name Leonardo?" Raphael blinked in confusion.

"As Akkar said, there is work to be done, I'll explain later," the Jumper said as he walked towards them, bouncing a bit as he did. "Klear has not been active now in his base for a while. I think he's lying low for now. Though there are guards at his base."

"Sounds like a fine time to pay it a visit." The Arakkan nodded and glanced around. "Let us go."

"Well I can't move as fast as you two without attracting way too much unwanted attention. I'll keep a lock on Leonar…err Lereth and transpad over there when you arrive," Raphael said, the other two nodded and both soon disappeared up to the roof. The Jumper naturally just jumped, but Akkar produced out of his fingers the infamous Arakkan claws, usually they could go well over a foot long but the he only had their tips appear. Then the wolfoid simply climbed up the wall.

While Cyborg Raphael waited, he wondered why Akkar had called Leonardo Lereth. The hesitation that came on the Jumper when he inquired about it was somewhat odd. The mechanical turtle couldn't help but feel something was not quite right with the other cybernetic reptile.

"Well plenty of time to ask. Could just as well be his middle name for all I know, or his last name, he was married." He in the end shrugged and leaned on the wall. Unfortunately, it was not designed for a ton cyborg to do that, it caved in and Raphael found himself flat on the back with a loud crash.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked as the turtle began to heave himself up again.

"Yeah, I just forget sometimes that not everything is built with me in mind," Raphael answered and glanced towards the source. It was a rymska, somewhat dark gray but with light lines all over his body and wore brown shorts.

"I haven't seen you here before; in fact I haven't seen anything like you at all." The Rytona was as tall as the mechanical turtle, but like all of his kind, thin.

"This is my first time here," the cyborg said. "Can't say I like it much though."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I usually avoid getting to involved in my uncle's business, but sometimes he needs an extra hand and only trusts a family member. And if father isn't available, I'm sent." The rymska shrugged. "Do you work for anyone in particular or are you freelance?"

"Sort of freelance." The turtle had heard that rymskas could smell lies so he tried to be discreet, not necessarily a lie, he was working freelance.

"Well if you want, my uncle is looking for more new recruits, that is if you are looking for a job," the Rytona offered, he didn't seem daunted by the vague answer. It was probably common in these parts.

"I will keep it in mind," the cyborg couldn't believe he was actually getting a job offer so casually.

"Well I have to go; I got few more errands to run. If you want the job just look for a group of Rytonas, they all work for my uncle and will take you to him," the rymska said and disappeared down the street.

"Well guess you can get job offers at a drop of a hat around here," the mechanical turtle muttered and then glanced at the hole he had created on the house. "Or more like, at a crash through a wall"

* * *

 **Rytonas: Akre's Mountain**

Assassin Leonardo watched the Demolisher stumble back towards the table. With a groan the blood-red masked turtle sat down by it, rubbing his jaw gingerly. Obsidian and Silver were staring wide eyed in the direction Raphael had come from. They were in the so called Dining Cave of the Mountain, where Akre's people who lived here ate three times a day. At other times it was used as a social gathering place or if a person wished to be alone.

A side entrance to a smaller cave that served as a kitchen was deeper in the larger one. In that opening stood a very old rymska woman, she had a mix of gray and black fur. However, the aged blue eyes hinted that this was a black furred one that was slowly getting gray furred as they tended to do when getting old. The elder snorted and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I guess you can't get an extra bite between dining hours," the black-clad turtle remarked, glancing first towards the kitchen entrance and then at his employee.

"My nearly dislocated jaw confirms that," the Demolisher muttered, still rubbing his jaw. "Ow."

"And that lovely swan-dive you took out of the kitchen," ex-Emperor Donatello said from his end of the table, in front of him was a small machine he was working on.

"Yeah, nine point five for the dive, but only four for the landing," the assassin chuckled. Raphael growled but said nothing else.

"How strong are rymskas anyway?" the former overlord inquired and glanced up from his work.

"Last I heard, roughly five times stronger than the average human. Also the females actually tend to lean more on the aggressive side, generally speaking. Not as apparent now in modern society or so Rytonas say," Leonardo answered.

"Is that a fact?" the Demolisher snorted.

"Look, Raphael you did this all wrong. You must know how to ask and sometimes you have to be a little more discreet," the assassin told him, Raphael raised an eye-ridge wondering what his employer getting at.

"Obsidian, Silver, you two go and see if you can't get something extra to eat," Leonardo then addressed his sons. The boys blinked, looked at each other, then at the kitchen entrance. Silver, always up for a challenge, in the end jumped down and scurried towards the entrance. Obsidian hesitated and only went when seeing his brother go.

"Now that should keep the boys busy for a little while. I recently gave Akre a good report on the Foot in the teenage counterparts' dimension. They don't appear to be interested in whatever he is doing and the Purple Dragons seem to have learned their lesson. What have two been doing?" Leonardo asked his employees.

"Blowing shit up, though the first mission was nearly a bust. A military officer on Taron recognized me," Demolisher Raphael told him. "But we managed to evade him and escape. The next two went without a hitch."

"I've been testing machines that I only pictured in my wildest dreams," Donatello claimed then gestured to the machine in front of him. "I bought this one from Akre, he's going to deck it from my pay but I won't complain."

"What the hell is that anyway?" the Demolisher asked.

"An advanced Arakkan fusion reactor, it can power up a whole factory using only water as a main source of fuel. I had to build reactors the size of semi-trailers to power up just portions of the factories I made back in Turtotopia," the former overlord said.

"Wow, wonder where he got his hands on that. The Arakkans seldom like sharing their technology that much." Leonardo whistled.

"All I know, I own one now," ex-Emperor Donatello said and resumed working on the machine.

"I'm tempting to see if Akre owns another one he can sell, that might be useful," the assassin said thinking now with a frown.

* * *

Both turtle boys peeked into the kitchen. There were many Rytonas at work, busy making the next meal the people of the Mountain would eat and some were cleaning up after the previous one. All the time the old rymska woman who had thrown the Demolisher out stood there in the midst of them barking orders in Rytonas.

"So many," Obsidian whispered. "And big."

"There is the old lady." Silver pointed that rymska who swiftly turned around and glared down at them. The two turtles froze in shock.

"Well, well I see they have resorted in sending their kids in to beg for the scraps now," the woman said and folded her very skinny arms.

"Uh… we just wanna know if we can have just a tiny bit." Silver had no problem facing his Uncle Raphael in a bad mood and sometimes even could stand face to face with his father, but even he had to admit that this rymska woman was down right scary.

"Yes I know and then you'll take it to your uncle who was here just a minute ago." The woman switched to English and approached. The boys looked at each other then at her, not quite sure how to respond.

"But if that is not the case, you two can go and sit over there and you can have a little something to eat to ease your worst hunger before dinner is served," the elder said and pointed at a table and two chairs that were inside the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," Obsidian whispered. Silver nodded, the smell of food was making him a bit hungry too. Shrugging the two boys ran in and to the table.

"Merkfa! See to the little imps over there, nothing big, just so they can survive to dinner!" the old woman barked and disappeared to another section of the kitchen.

The boys looked up when a younger gray-furred rymska woman approached the table; she was wearing only shorts and a tank top. She smiled at them and bent down a bit to be in eye level with them.

"Well hello there, aren't ya two the cutest imps to have come in here." She grinned mischievously. Obsidian giggled but Silver raised an eye-ridge.

"I'll be right back with yer meal," she told them and went to a nearby table. There she gathered some bread and fruit on a plate and brought it to them.

"Ya two cuties just leave it there when ya are finished. We'll clean it up later," Merfka told them before winking them and returning to her duties elsewhere. The boys watched her leave, glanced at the food then each other. Grinning wide they both started to shovel the food into their mouths.

* * *

It hadn't gone past the three adult turtles when the boys had disappeared inside. In fact they had even heard the offer of the old rymska woman. She had a particularly sharp and loud voice. Slowly Raphael and Donatello looked at Leonardo, who was still staring at the kitchen entrance before turning to face them.

"Um." He was quite surprised by this turn of event.

"Why do I have a feeling we aren't going to see a scrap of what the boys are being offered?" Donatello inquired.

"I wish I could say I taught them to do that," the assassin remarked. "But they did this all on their own."

"Sneaky kids!" the Demolisher muttered, foreseeing having to wait until dinner was actually served to get something to eat. At the moment it was not allowed to dimension travel from the Mountain while Kabe's varjans were upgrading the shield. To even further ensure nobody got too tempted, all dimension travelers had been confiscated.

"Well they are my kids," Leonardo chuckled.

 **End chapter 13**

* * *

 **A/N: Hujan:** The same as if we call someone, honey, love, sweetheart, mostly though used on ones husband/wife among Rytonas.

And no it's not a typo how Braka says playground. He's still learning English and sometimes messes the words. He's though starting to understand much more than he did back in Encounters of the Offworldly kind.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 12/07 2009

2k3-Michelangelo is always referred to in this chapter as Mikey, 80's Michelangelo as M-Michelangelo and 1st Movie Michelangelo as Big Michelangelo.

1st Movie Donatello is not with any identification in front of his name, because he's the only Donatello in the area.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Assassin's world**

The entrance to the base that Avrenn, Brian and Donatello had been sent to investigate was located within the borders of a forest. Outside of it was the field where the military squad had been doing exercises before being attacked. Most of it was still closed off both by army people and police, but the trio was given permission to enter the area.

The turtle could see how this was a good location for a hidden base. You really had to stand directly in front of it to notice it immediately. He also suspected that before discovery it was covered up with vegetation and other type of camouflage.

"So what do they think we can find if the police has been here already and searched the entire place?" Donatello asked when Avrenn crouched down to open the entrance.

"Well, police equipment is good and all, they did discover it was a varjan base. However, we varjans have extra senses that come natural to us but other species don't have. It won't matter if they cleaned and polished the place, something could still be down there that could tell us more," Brian explained to the turtle, the young varjan was far more talkative with the ninja than his older kinsman.

"Doubt we will find anything. Kabe much like Akre and Klear, likes to completely clean his bases of any evidences. They are not sloppy like Oro and Fulmer," Avrenn grunted and opened the door. It revealed cement steps down into an underground bunker.

"Yet they did find hair." Brian pointed out. The larger varjan didn't respond and started to head down. The smaller one and the turtle were about to follow but were stopped.

"You kids stay up here," Avrenn snapped before disappearing down into the dark. Donatello raised an eye-ridge at the outburst but Brian frowned in concern.

"Something is wrong," the varjan muttered.

"Huh?" the purple-clad ninja looked at him.

"I… can't explain it, just a feeling… Avrenn was not being spiteful; he was sensing danger himself but didn't want to concern us…" Brian suddenly started to back away and pushed the confused turtle with him.

The reptile didn't have to wonder for long what was going on. Suddenly Avrenn literally burst out of the ground. Debris from the bunker, dirt and vegetation flew all over the place. Brian and Donatello ducked and covered their heads as some of it rained over them. Now the turtle was really relived to have a shell. When they glanced up the big varjan had landed harshly on his back and growled.

From the newly created hole came an even much larger varjan. Probably around eleven feet tall, compared to Avrenn's 9 feet and eight inches. Donatello's jaw dropped at the sight of the gargantuan wolfoid pushing through the ground. He rose up snarling and seemed to be deciding whom to attack.

"How big do you guys get?" the turtle whispered.

"Eheh… pretty big…." Brian gulped. "That's not the biggest we get."

"And here I thought the Cabbats were bad," the ninja cringed.

They needn't worry about the giant right away. Avrenn was already on his feet and wheeled right into him. Fortunately, he was strong enough against his opponent to throw him off his feet, but both were so heavy that the tree they hit crashed down with a loud noise.

"Shouldn't we help?" Donatello grabbed for his bo but Brian stopped him.

"The bigger and older the varjan is, the stronger he is. Avrenn is already pretty strong and if that other guy was strong enough to punch him through an underground bunker, neither of us will even stand a remote chance against him," the young varjan told him.

"But… we have to do something…" The turtle looked back at the fight. His eyes opened wide at the destruction it was causing.

Avrenn was clearly strong enough to hold his own against the bigger varjan. However, that also meant they both had to resort to extreme measures to bring their opponent down. The punches were not enough to knock out, and both were that old that their skin and fur was mostly resistant to the small claws on their fingers. Thus clawing only gave few scrapes and bruises. Nevertheless, that didn't stop them from trying.

The varjans were durable but not the area around them. The fight was heated and the two opponents possessed strength beyond human measure. Trees were crashing down and most of the vegetation was stomped, crushed and or ripped away. Donatello and Brian were forced to flee to the open field so they wouldn't accidentally be crushed or something worse.

Projectiles of many kinds were now flying around. The stranger varjan had even buried his hands down into the ground to rip up cement blocks from the bunker to toss. Avrenn broke down a tree to use it as a club.

"This fight could take forever and it's a danger they could take it somewhere were people could get hurt. We have to contact Abraska, he's the only one strong enough to put an end to this," Brian said from his and Donatello's vantage point on the field.

Just as he let go of the word, Avrenn himself managed to land a hard hit on his opponent. The varjan was sent flying towards the open ground and landed with a crash, sending dirt and grass all over. However, he was not knocked out, the giant started to rise almost immediately growling.

The smaller varjan and the turtle began backing away. Avrenn was already starting to head in their direction. Then the ninja noticed the military people at the barrier that closed the field. They were shouting and waving at them.

"Uh I think the military guys want something," Donatello said. Brian didn't get a chance to answer; Avrenn had adjusted speed since his opponent had fully risen.

"Brian you and Donatello get out of here!" he shouted before hurling himself at the giant.

The young varjan didn't hesitate, grabbed the ninja quite easily and ran for the military barrier. The ninja blinked, despite the height and possible weight Brian had been surprisingly quick. In fact the turtle barely knew what had happened until he was put down, now in bit of a distance from the fight.

"Are you two crazy?" a man approached them looking bit ticked off. His rank indicated he was major in the military.

"You don't just stand so close to two adult male varjans who are in middle of a fight," he snapped.

"Ah yes… sorry that was my mistake." Brian was not that much bigger than the man, and being young didn't have much of the usual common varjan attitude. Thus he was very sheepish and shameful.

"But there must be something we can do can't we?" Donatello asked and looked over the field. Avrenn and the other varjan were now just in a simple boxing match, throwing hard punches at each other. It was hard to tell who was madder.

"Not unless you can find an older and bigger varjan who is on your side," the major said. "This new guy must have some sensors that make him invisible from detection."

"Yeah… we didn't even notice him until Avrenn entered the base." Brian gulped.

"What about Abraska, you said he could stop this." The turtle looked at the varjan, whose brow rose.

"Oh right. Uh major, can you contact the General Magistrate office in New York and tell them to send Abraska over." He turned to the human who nodded and gave the order to one of the military personnel.

Meanwhile the fight had morphed into an all out no-rules fight with the two varjans now kicking, hitting and just trying to get his opponent down. However, it was starting to show that Avrenn was the younger and weaker varjan; he already had two open wounds on his chest and arm. So far the other one only had some scrapes.

"Dammit we don't have anything to stop a varjan that large." the major frowned when it did appear that the stranger would win. He had managed to pin Avrenn down to the ground.

"Major, they at the office…" a soldier approached his superior holding a cell phone. He had barely started the sentence when a flashing light on the field interrupted him.

Abraska had arrived. In motions that were so fast it were almost a blur for the non-varjans watching, he grabbed the stranger, turned him harshly around and punched him. The unknown varjan was slammed so hard to the ground that dirt cloud rose around the three on the field. The spectators all waited holding their breaths, until they saw Abraska and Avrenn come walking out of it. Both dragged the now unconscious stranger between them.

"Didn't you say the bigger and older the varjan was the stronger he is?" Donatello blinked when realizing that Abraska was no bigger than Avrenn.

"Yes but Abraska's height is misleading. He's actually much older than he appears," Brian explained, feeling relieved to see the fight end.

"Had I known Kabe would actually be sending one of his thugs to double check the base, I wouldn't have sent just you and the kids," Abraska could be heard saying. Apparently Avrenn had been making a comment on the mission.

"So this is actually one of Kabe's varjans?" Brian approached the barrier as the other two arrived.

"Yes Brian, this is Gorvar. Somehow, I suspect he was as surprised at your arrival as you were at his presence. They probably thought we wouldn't be sending anyone over since the Heptagon had already confirmed whose base this was," Abraska told him.

"You alright, Avrenn?" Donatello looked at the other standing varjan. He was still bleeding a bit from his wounds.

"Eh, I've had worse," the surly looking giant grunted and stepped over the barrier.

"Knowing you, that is probably true," Abraska chuckled and heaved the unconscious Gorvar over the barrier before crossing it himself.

"But good job all three of you, especially you Brian and Donatello to stay out of the fight and rather have me contacted than trying to fight too," he then addressed the young varjan and the turtle.

"Yeah, I'll give them that, they didn't try anything too stupid," Avrenn grunted and sat down by one of the army trucks. A military medic was already fussing over him, despite the varjan's protests.

"I take it that from you that is a compliment?" Donatello grinned; he was starting to get how this ill-tempered varjan worked. Not that unlike a certain red-masked brother of his.

"I'll transport Gorvar to the Heptagon, they can have the fun of interrogating him and then rely the information to us. I'll then come pick you all up, somehow I don't think Avrenn wants another car ride," Abraska offered. He and Gorvar then disappeared in a white flash.

"So uh why didn't we just flash over here the first time?" Donatello wondered.

"Because neither Abraska nor Avrenn had the exact location or any varjan to contact who was on location. Transporting like this is trickier than it seems, especially if you don't know the locations," Brian told him, the turtle nodded understanding although he had already started to guess that being the reason.

"Will someone please tell him I'M FINE!" they then heard Avrenn growl. Both snickered at the difficult patient but nobody came to his aid, the only reason the large varjan hadn't probably just pushed the medic away was because Abraska had ordered him to cooperate earlier.

* * *

 **Ru'u**

"You know this planet isn't so bad," non-letter wearing Mikey commented as he, his counterparts and the three Ru'uian police officers arrived in the dimension.

"Figured you three would appreciate the dampness," Hyum chuckled; the three turtles definitely were at home in this environment.

"Is the entire planet like this?" Big Michelangelo asked curiously.

"Not all of it, the northern parts of the Hala continent is more temperate but most of the southern area is tropical. The entire Gizara continent is tropical for the most part," Simba explained to them.

Using naturally the shortest route, they had transported directly to the correct continent from the office. They were outside and had walked into a city and stood on a sidewalk. None of the other Ru'uians around paid them much heed, they being used to random portals opening from time to time.

"So now what?" M-Michelangelo wondered.

"Let's not talk anything specific here. First we need to go to the local police station and then it's off to my uncle's house," Simba said and started to walk down the sidewalk. The others followed right after him.

"You know this dampness is great and all, but I'm still a bit thirsty," M-Michelangelo mentioned, his blue-green counterpart nodded in agreement.

"There is a vending machine over there, we'll get you something to drink there." Honda pointed at a box shaped machine. The turtles didn't try to understand the writings on it; they weren't even familiar with the labels.

"We'll just get you water to be on the safe side," the Hundarian woman said and produced a card out of her pocket. She inserted it into a slot and then pressed a button. "How many want?"

"I'll take one too," Hyum said. "I'll pay you later."

"Ah don't worry about it, it's only 1 qarts per bottle." his partner smiled and pressed another button once everyone had expressed desire for water.

Shortly later they arrived at the police station. There Simba talked with someone and got it confirmed that surveillance gear had arrived for the Special Police Force. Once that was all gathered the group was given the use of a police hovercraft to go to the summerhouse of Simba's uncle.

"Wasn't there a risk that an informant of this Fulmer would hear about the gear?" Big Michelangelo asked once they were now safely alone in the craft, which fortunately had seven seat so all six of them could be in it. It operated mostly like a car except hovering few inches above ground.

"No, as far as they know we are using this for a Sinda operation, we are the Sinda Hunting team and nobody has been told that others are actually monitoring him for now," Simba explained, he was driving the craft.

"Sinda eh, tall Ulfarian? Rich voice?" the blue-green turtle asked and got positive nods from the Ru'uians.

"You've met him?" Hyum glanced at the turtle who shrugged.

"Yeah once," he said and explained how that encounter happened.

"So Sinda is interested in this Leonardo fellow, we have been hearing on and off that he does assassin work," Honda mentioned.

"Yeah the dude is deadly afraid of Sinda," Mikey said.

"There are many reasons to fear Sinda, but one does wonder why this Leonardo has been singled so out," Simba commented.

"Well it's a long drive to the summerhouse, why don't you tell us more about this?" Hyum suggested. The blue-green ninja nodded and started to tell them in more details about his and his brothers' encounters with the Assassin, including in more detail the part where Sinda came in. M- Michelangelo added occasionally bits into the story, especially parts his friend wasn't as clear on.

They were still on their way to Ghjar's summerhouse when the craft started to pass a metal fence close to the road. It didn't take long though until they came to a byway that was shut off by a large gate. The turtles just barely managed to glimpse a big house that was partly shielded by all the trees that were within this land. But what really caught their attention were the guards at the gate, two rather mean looking Tarohyenas wielding shotguns.

"Whose house is that?" Big Michelangelo asked.

"We have always suspected Oro, but the owner is registered as a human business man from earth 20. But so far he's always used Taronian security force, no human has ever been reported seen there," Simba told him.

"It's still no surprise though; earth 20 and Taron have always had a very good relationship. That a human from there hires Taronian security isn't unbelievable." Honda pointed out.

By the time they finally reached their destination, Big Michelangelo was nearly finished telling about his adventures with his brothers. Simba had to stop at the gate because there were guards at it. The Ru'uians in the craft blinked at the sight of them.

However, they didn't look to unfriendly as the Taronians had, the gate was opened and the craft was waved inside. Simba slid down the window on his side once the vehicle was within. As he had figured one of the guards, the Ulfarian one approached.

"I take it your presence here means Ambassador Ghjar is in?" the officer inquired.

"He is. Are you on your way to see him?" the guard asked.

"No, not really. I'm Simba son of the Fa'r family; Ambassador Ghjar is my uncle and has allowed me to use the house whenever I required it," Simba told him and showed his identification.

"I don't know how long the ambassador plans to stay here, but go right ahead," the other Ulfarian said and gestured them to go on. Simba drove the craft after road towards a large two story building.

The house was made of both stone and wood; with trees planted very close it. Gray stone steps lead up to the big wooden doors, and the fence that surrounded the backyard was made of piled up rock. To enter the garden you had to pass a stone archway that was closed with a small wooden gate. The front yard had a circular road with a water fountain in the middle.

"Looks old," Mikey commented as Simba parked in front of the house. There was a Hundarian guard on the steps.

"Most of the summerhouses and resorts here in Gizara hail all the way back to before Gizara joined the Garja," Hyum told him as the group departed from the craft.

"And when was that?" M-Michelangelo wondered.

"Over three thousand years ago." The male Hundarian officer grinned. "But don't worry they are all regularly given a fix-up."

"You wait here, I better talk with my uncle alone," Simba said and walked to the guard who so far only watched them but hadn't said a word.

"You know, Ghjar isn't with the most paranoid governmental officials we have. Two guards around have usually been more than enough for him, a third is a stretch," Hyum muttered and glanced at Honda.

"Yeah, something must have happened." The female Hundarian nodded. They watched Simba engage in a short conversation with the guard before heading for the backyard.

"So we might need a new place to be in?" Mikey wondered.

"Quite possible," Hyum grunted and leaned back on the craft with the rest of the turtles. Only Honda stood upright with arms folded.

* * *

Simba too was wondering about the guards, especially when seeing yet another guard in the backyard, this time an Ulfarian near a big pond that had some water bird like creatures swimming in it. This one was huge, over seven feet tall indicating that he was of the Nayan Ulfarian group.

He finally spotted his uncle sitting on a bench not that far away from the pond reading a book. Ambassador Ghjar was clad in his usual red and yellow colored robe that was common for Ru'uians in his position.

"[I take it that you might possibly be responsible for the extra guards here?]" the ambassador looked up and was far from amused.

"[Ah… I do not believe so uncle. At least my partners and I have made no such request.]" Simba was mildly surprised at the accusation.

"[Then what brings you here?]" Ghjar closed the book but kept it in his hands.

"[We needed a secure location to put up a temporary surveillance station. We are going to sneak personnel into Fulmer's land to try and see if he has something to do with what has been happening in the Criminal Underworld,]" the younger Ulfarian quickly explained.

"[Nephew, when I told you that you were free to use my summerhouse, I did mean it as a rest and recreation, not work,]" the ambassador grunted and rose up. "[But then again, you have always been much like your father; work is your rest and recreation.]"

"[I will not deny that uncle. We can go somewhere else if you wish to remain in peace here,]" Simba said, hiding any feeling about that jab at his father. Ambassador Ghjar had never liked him very much.

"[Peace, with those damn rammtams watching this place?]" Ghjar glared at the guard who suddenly found the pond very interesting.

"[We promise not to be in your way uncle,]" the younger Ulfarian assured him.

"[Just clean up after yourself when you're done, there should be plenty of rooms in the east wing,]" the ambassador snorted and sat back down and opened his book.

"[Thank you uncle]" Simba said but just got a hum as an answer, he turned around and headed back to the craft.

"We can stay, but we must make sure not to bother my uncle. All those extra guards have riled him up. Somehow I suspect Captain Ghor is responsible for them but I'm not volunteering that information to him," he explained to his partners and the turtles.

"Oh sure, the turtles get the easy assignment, they just have to go and spy on Fulmer," Hyum grunted.

"Well if you want to swim across the bay I don't think they will mind you tagging along," Honda chuckled and so did the ninjas.

"Let's just start on getting the gear inside and up, then we can start making plans about swimming," Simba said and opened the trunk of the craft to get the surveillance gear.

"So where do we take it?" Hyum asked as he grabbed a bag to carry.

"The east wing. I stress again, do not bother my uncle, so unless absolutely necessary, stay in the east wing." The Ulfarian handed some equipment to the turtles and Honda before grabbing a box and closed the trunk.

"Believe me, I'll keep at least ten feet distance," his friend chuckled, the group then headed inside. The Hundarian guard opened the doors for them without a word.

"Well with the formalities over, welcome to my uncle's summerhouse." Simba now did a small smile and guided everyone towards the east wing of the building.

 **End chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 19/07 2009

2k3-Leonardo is always referred to as Leo in this chapter, 80's-Leonardo as usual as L-Leonardo and 1st Movie Leonardo as Big Leonardo.

Raph is always 2k3-Raphael, 80's-Raphael is R-Raphael and 1st Movie Raphael is Big-Raphael.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Rytonas: Rymska City**

Leo wasn't sure what to think of this place when he, his counterparts and the two Forest Guards entered. It was so far the only wooden building he had seen in the city and was colored dark red, sticking a bit out among the yellowish/brown stone buildings around it. But "pub" definitely came up in his mind when looking around.

It was dimly lit, using small candle shaped lamps on the tables to give illumination. The only real light was the hanging lamp above the bar counter that was at the back. Not all tables were seated, but those who were had Rytonas of several types. Only a handful of them even bothered to look up, some with narrow suspicious eyes.

Behind the bar was a big dog looking Rytona. He was like cross between a black Labrador and black Big Dane, his hands seemed bit large as well. This was a male tymer and was the only one who watched the newly arrived attentively. The turtles weren't too surprised that Dfgra and Arnold headed straight for him; the three ninjas followed but kept themselves at the back.

"Well if it isn't Dfgra and his human brother-in-law, Arnold," the tymer addressed them with a heavy Kila accent and a mock smile. He gave the turtles a short casual glance but then looked at the rymska again. "And brought some friends as well I see."

"Spare me the pleasantries Fhjet. By the look of your smile you know why we are here." Dfgra did not switch to Rytonas, wanting the two turtles who didn't understand it to be able to follow.

"[Maybe.]" the bartender shrugged, not changing his language at all. Big-Leonardo folded his arms frowning; then he whispered the translation to his counterparts.

"You can try to be secretive all you want, but the big turtle understands Rytonas and will translate to his friends," the rymska grunted. "Now are you going to talk or not?"

"What is there to talk about? I'm just running a bar here." Fhjet didn't show any indication of disappointment, but Leo had a feeling he was not pleased to have to speak in English.

"Fhjet, we just want to know how involved the real owner of this bar is in the current mess," the rymska said sharply. The tymer chuckled and opened the backdoor that was on the wall behind the bar.

"Why don't we step into my office and speak more privately there." The bartender gestured to the room. Then he eyed the turtles. "Leave the reptiles though. This is for, as some people we know would say, 'family only'. No offense."

"Sorry, but we have to see how much he will talk," the rymska whispered to the turtles who nodded in understanding.

"We'll just wait here," Leo said, his counterparts nodded in agreement. They then watched Dfgra and Arnold disappear with Fhjet into the backroom. An ymska only slightly taller than Big-Leonardo appeared from another side door and took Fhjet's place behind the bar.

"You three want something?" the jackaloid inquired, sounding far friendlier than his tymer employer.

"Ah no thanks, we are just waiting for our friends," Big-Leonardo said and the turtles turned around to look around. The ymska shrugged and started to clean glasses humming a tune.

"This place doesn't look to bad, this is almost just cozy," L-Leonardo commented, even though some of the patrons had definitely the "do not mess with" feeling about them.

"Indeed," the biggest turtle frowned and started unconsciously rubbing his cheek scar. He was staring further away at a table that had a rymska sitting at it.

"See someone you know?" Leo wondered, eyeing in that direction as well.

"Probably," his counterpart muttered and started to walk towards the table.

The two smaller turtles blinked but decided to follow just in case something would happen. Nobody paid attention to their movement, not even the wolfish Rytona they were approaching. He seemed quite content on staring at his drink, occasionally sipping on it.

"Don't we know each other?" Big-Leonardo said and sat down uninvited in front of the rymska. The Rytona only glanced up at him, snorted and looked back down.

"[All right, let me try this again. Don't we know each other?]" The turtle switched to mostly flawless Rytonas.

"Should we?" the rymska growled, talking English after all when seeing that pretending not to understand didn't work.

"Possible. I know enough about you Rytonas now to know that your fur doesn't hide your scar tissues," the ninja retorted and pointed at two long light gray lines on the alien's dark chest fur.

"Could have gotten those anywhere, it's a rough part of the city," the Rytona snorted.

"Look I won't expose who you work for. I feel, much as I hate to admit it, that I owe him for saving the life of my brother and I and helping dealing with some people who turned out to be mutual enemies. I just want to know how involved he is with the situation that has occurred," Big-Leonardo kept his voice low even though he knew most Rytonas, had sharp ears.

"If I do talk, will you guarantee that I will not be arrested?" the rymska asked narrowing his eyes.

"On my honor," the turtle said with a sharp nod. The wolfoid stared at him for a moment, apparently making an inner debate with himself.

"If you think you know who I work for, you know it's very dangerous to just freely hand out information," the rymska then said.

"Don't name any names, don't give anything specific. Just confirm something for me," Big-Leonardo told him. "Is he the cause of this?"

"No," the Rytona responded.

"Is he allied with the one who is the cause of this?" the turtle then asked but his now informant shook his head.

"Somehow I figured as much. He doesn't strike me as someone who would need to cause this kind of trouble." The ninja rose up from the table. "Thank you for our talk. We will not bother you anymore."

The rymska only muttered something and returned to his drink. Big-Leonardo went back to the bar with his confused counterparts following. The bartender was serving a drink elsewhere in the bar.

"What was that all about?" Leo asked.

"And how did you know him?" L-Leonardo wondered.

"Oh it's simple, I thought I killed him," their counterpart said and turned to lean on the bar counter. "It happened when we first met Akre, when Raph and I broke into the warehouse to free Mike. We were greeted by several Rytonas who attacked us, we disposed of most of them and that rymska was one of the guys I thought I had disposed of."

"Must have played dead." Leo nodded.

"Very likely, Akre admitted to me that back then it were mostly rookies we were facing, he hadn't thought we would put up that much of a fight." The big turtle shrugged.

The backdoor opened causing the three ninjas to glance back. Out came both Dfgra and Arnold, the rymska didn't look too happy and the human was shaking his head. Fhjet returned as well and took his position behind the bar. Without a word, the two Forest Guards signaled the reptiles to follow them.

"Well this was useless," Dfgra snorted when they were outside.

"What did he say?" L-Leonardo asked.

"Nothing solid, just that certain people we know, translate that as Akre, has been very busy lately," Arnold said, he looked calmer than the Rytona but was frowning.

"Then maybe we have something that might cheer both of you up," Leo commented and gestured to his big counterpart. The Forest Guards stopped and looked at him.

"I saw someone in the bar I recognized, but I promised not to get him into any trouble," Big-Leonardo stated before telling them what had occurred.

"A rymska with two sword injuries on his chest." Arnold quirked an eyebrow and looked at Dfgra.

"Yeah that's Ikra, he works for Akre alright. We have just never been able to prove exactly with what," the wolfish Rytona confirmed.

"And if he is as you said, one of his soldiers, he would probably be aware if Akre was the cause of this or not and who he is allied with," Arnold added.

"So we have confirmed that Akre is neither the cause nor allied with the one causing the current trouble?" Leo wondered.

"Sounds like it, even though we have only the word of one individual it still carries some weight. Also I have always suspected Akre never being the cause nor associating himself with the one that is the cause. It would just be too out of character for him," Dfgra confirmed and looked now much more relieved.

"But maybe before we head back we should stay on the safe side and get it verified," the human then suggested lowering his voice. He also looked around but so far, the group was alone.

"I was hoping we didn't have to do that," the rymska whispered sharply.

"Look Dfgra, they will find out anyway. You know Akranan and Fjio, their mouths are big, wide and slip easily," the human told him, patting the Rytona on the shoulder.

"Very well. Let's go," Dfgra grunted and glanced at the confused turtles.

"Um where?" Leo asked.

"To the hgja Mountain to ask Akre himself how much he is involved," the rymska grunted and started to walk.

"What?" Big Leonardo blinked.

"Don't worry, we won't go past the shield and we are only doing this because two confirming what you just found out is better than just one," Arnold assured them.

"Why would Akre even talk to us?" the biggest turtle asked confused. "He never struck me as somebody who talks too much."

"Oh he will say something, but if your guy was in fact right, Akre will not have anything to hide and thus will confirm it as well," Dfgra told him.

"How do you know that?" Big-Leonardo had to ask, he and his counterparts were very confused now.

"I know him too well," the rymska retorted. "I'm his nephew."

None of the turtles had any answer to that. However, it did explain few things about the Rytona, like how he behaved during the briefing when they were talking about Akre and it explained Fhjet's "family" remark earlier in the bar.

"Wait… if you are his nephew does that mean… unless he has another brother," the biggest turtle asked carefully. Dfgra glanced back; his expression indicated he wasn't too happy to have to confirm this.

"No Akre has only one brother and yes he is my father," the rymska said and stopped. Sighing the Rytona looked down for a moment before turning to the turtles.

"I have a twin brother as well who lives in the Mountain. I have always lived here in Rymska City; I'm the 'white sheep' in the family as humans would put it. Both my father and Akre have made their efforts to keep me outside the business and I have been quite happy to be outside of it. But do to my job I still clash into it frequently," the rymska explained in a low voice.

"In fact Akre has this big rule that if a Forest Guard catches any of his men; they are out of his protection. He will not interfere with it, even if it is Dfgra who makes the arrest," Arnold added.

"I'm not happy to be in this kind of family, but it's the only one I got. I reluctantly tolerate them but I will never condone or support what they do," Dfgra said.

"Don't worry, I know how important family is to rymskas," Big-Leonardo assured him.

"Family is important to us too, we don't judge you just based on who you are related too," Leo then said and the L-wearing turtle nodded.

"Well with that all over, let's get this over with. This day is already starting to feel like a week," Arnold chuckled and that actually made Dfgra finally smile. The reptiles grinned as well. The group then continued on.

* * *

 **Taron**

"So what is the plan?" Raph asked as the group of six entered a large indoor parking lot. It was for the Taronian Police force in the city.

"Well mostly just to try and find out how much Oro is in this shit," Ryan commented and started to walk towards an unmarked vehicle. "Won't be easy though, his men are as hard to crack as Akre's people."

"Yeah but does he kill his men if they do crack?" Big-Raphael grunted. The look on the Taronians and the human told him the answer. It was yes.

"We are lucky if we can even DNA trace what's left of the bodies," Harot commented.

"Okay we only have room for four in this one, we can't get a bigger car that isn't marked," the human said when he looked inside the car. Robert started to look around then glanced at the turtles.

"Any of you ride bikes?" the white Tarofox asked.

"Yeah I do, why?" Raph wondered.

"You'll find out, the rest of you use the car," Robert grunted and walked further into the parking lot. The non-letter wearing ninja glanced at his counterparts, shrugged and then followed.

"He sure is a happy camper," R-Raphael commented as he sat in the backseat of the car followed by his bigger counterpart.

"That was Rober Hujo being friendly," Ryan chuckled as he sat in the passenger seat. Harot took the drivers.

They needn't wait long for what Robert was up to, suddenly the loud motor sounds of two unmarked motorcycles approached. The Taroarcticfox and the turtle came driving towards the car. Raph stopped on the right side, giving his counterparts in the car a thumb up. The Taronian went to the left side and stopped near the driver window. Harot rolled it down.

"There is a place outside the city I have been hearing about. It's not Oro's place but the guy running it has no love for him and has quite the skill getting dirt on him," Robert told the Tarodog.

"Yeah I think I know what place you're talking about, Road Pub right?" Harot asked and Robert nodded.

"You drive ahead of us since you know where the place is, we better not arrive all at the same time. The turtle and I will give you a half an hour head start, act like you are simply showing your passengers the sights here," the Tarofox instructed him.

"Got it." the Tarodog nodded, started the car and drove off. Robert in the meantime moved the bike to Raph.

"Alright kid, the Taronian city streets can be a bit of a maze, especially on the way out. If you lose sight of me, there is a homing beacon on the bike with a map. Just follow the dot, in fact it might even be wiser that we keep few meters between us," he told the ninja.

"Sounds good, this the beacon?" Raph pointed at a small button that was close to a screen. He got a nod for an answer.

"Well we still got twenty five minutes, how about I take you out and let you get used to driving on Taron," the Tarofox offered.

"Let's get this show on the road." The turtle grinned and got ready to drive off, he allowed the Taronian to go first before following him.

Robert hadn't been kidding about the maze comment. Soon as they were in the city proper, the streets and intersections were narrow and many. It didn't help that there were many cars around. Just in case, the turtle turned on the beacon, but so far he did a good job keeping up with the police officer.

After driving for a bit, getting used to the bike and the road Robert suddenly took a beeline for certain street. Raph quickly followed, it was time to catch up with the others. The turtle was though surprised to learn how 'human' the environment was even though the Taronians were clearly not. This wasn't that different than driving back in New York.

They finally got out of the city and followed a long country road. Raph hoped this trip would be worth the effort. It was a slight consolation from the lack of action to be allowed to ride an alien bike. Soon he spotted a white building and the unmarked police car parked in front of it. There was also another car there that the red-masked ninja found oddly familiar for some reason.

Raph parked his bike next to Robert's, but found himself unable to take his eyes off the unknown car. It was mostly the description that bugged him; he could have sworn he had seen the car before or at least an image of it.

"Something wrong?" The Tarofox looked at the turtle.

"Yeah it's the car… it's familiar somehow," the ninja approached the vehicle. He noticed a slight dent above the rear license plate.

"Well we better get inside before the others come looking for us," Robert told him.

"Yeah." Raph nodded slowly and started to follow him to the entrance of the pub.

They didn't get far. Gunshots came from the pub and suddenly four Taronians, all Tarodogs of the German Shepherd variety burst out of it wielding hand guns. Both Robert and Raph barely managed to duck behind the unmarked police car before the strangers shot at them. The quartet then disappeared into the car the ninja had felt familiar and drove off, but not in the direction of the city.

"What the shell was that all about?" Raph snarled and rose up. Ryan and Big-Raphael came running out.

"Hey! Those are the guys who gunned down the Deputy Magistrate of Earth 1984 and that General Deputy. They were trying to harass the landlord here about something," the human shouted, he had his own gun drawn.

Raph didn't need to hear more, not even how they knew these were the right people. The turtle was at his bike in a flash, put on the helmet and drove off right after fleeing car.

"Harot was shot, the landlord and the other turtle are tending to him," Ryan then told the Tarofox hurriedly.

"Fuck!" the Tarofox snarled and ran for his own bike.

"You two stay here, I'll go after the kid and car," he shouted just before he drove off after Raph and the Taronians.

"Great we miss all the action!" Big-Raphael snorted. Ignoring that just few moments ago he had been in a middle of a gun fight.

"No we're not, Harot is in good hands and it was only a flesh wound, get in the car!" the human ordered and jumped into their car.

"Alright!" The turtle grinned and quickly got into the passenger seat. Ryan pushed a button and suddenly the vehicle had flashing blue lights emitting from the head and taillights.

"I'll be double damned before I let Robert have all the fun!" the human grunted, started the car and drove off.

* * *

Raph finally realized where he had heard of the car before. It was the exact description of the car that had been seen speeding past the Assassin's mansion, shooting at Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo's car. The dent above the license plate was probably where part of the grabbling hook had hit before ripping off the old one.

The image of the severely injured counterpart of his brother Mikey was still vivid in the turtle's mind. The two of them so closely resembled each other, that Raph couldn't help but feel that his own brother had been attacked. He still remembered back when the Deputy Magistrate had masqueraded as his younger counterpart. He had fooled pretty much everyone even his own brother the assassin, at least for a while.

Now he finally had a chance to get those who pulled the trigger. Next stop would be the one who masterminded it all, but one at a time, first the guys in the car then the boss. Fortunately, the bike was fast and the turtle was already catching up with the escaping vehicle.

Robert's bike was fast as well and the Tarofox was soon right behind the turtle. He didn't try to pass the ninja, simply drove to get beside him. The Taronian just gave a signal of approval of the action. Raph gave a thumb up.

Those in the car now noticed the chase. One Tarodog peeked out of the window and fired from his gun. However, the bikers had good reflexes and managed to avoid the bullet. The shooter tried few more times but kept missing, all three vehicles were simply moving too fast. Then wailing of a siren caught their attention. Looking in the mirror on the bike revealed not Ryan's unmarked vehicle but a large dark green truck with flashing blue light on the roof.

 _What the shell, this looks more like an army truck._ Raph raised an eye-ridge underneath the helmet. _Where did they come from?_

"Pull over, drivers!" a loud voice from a speaker system ordered. Since they used plural it was clear the truck wanted all three to stop.

"Oh I'll help them pull over," Raph grunted and gave more gas to his bike to get beside the car.

A Taronian aimed his gun and fired but the turtle was already on the move. Suddenly the ninja jumped up so he was standing on the seat of the bike and added more speed to it. It appeared as if the Raph was passing them like this but then he jumped pulling out both his zai.

Having timed his jump correctly the ninja landed very hard on the hood of the car, from there he dove his weapons right into the engine. The Tarodog behind the wheel lost control and the vehicle started to swerve right and left. Having done enough damage, Raph jumped to the roof and back flipped off before the car drove off the road, took down a fence and crashed into a tree.

"You are crazy," Robert growled when the ninja landed on the road. The Tarofox had stopped the bike once the escape car had crashed.

"Well I stopped them," Raph grunted back and rose up. The army truck caught up with them and stopped, now first did Ryan and Big-Raphael arrive being just behind the military.

"True, can't argue with the results," the Taronian grunted and quickly produced his I.D. when seeing the soldiers approaching them.

"The turtle is with me, the idiots in the car are criminals," Robert told them and showed them his badge.

"Then I'll just say, that's one heck of a way to stop a speeding vehicle," the bigger soldier who was a Tarowolf said.

Raph ignored the chatter; he noticed that one of the Tarodogs was trying to crawl out of the crashed car. The turtle quickly ran towards it, grabbed the Taronian and dragged him out. His counterpart and Ryan came in a hurry, leaving Robert to deal with the military.

"Robert is sure going to give us hell for not listening to him," the human remarked before peeking into the car, the other three Tarodogs were unconscious but breathing. "All alive, good work."

"And this one is awake," Raph growled and threw his prisoner down to the ground.

"Even better." The human smirked and produced a communicator from his pocket. "We better report this, though I do not doubt the soldiers already have done it."

"Okay next time, can we join in?" Big-Raphael remarked but with a grin.

"Sure, help me with this one," his smaller counterpart chuckled and gestured to the Taronian who was still a bit out of it, having hit his head hard.

"And do what?" the bigger turtle asked as he pulled the Taronian up.

Raph didn't get a chance to answer, Robert came running and the turtle noticed the soldiers were putting up markers. The Tarofox didn't look too happy.

"Didn't I tell you to stay at the pub?" he growled.

"Harot was only shot in the arm and they were already taking care of it. We figured you would need more help then them," the human told him calmly.

"Help? He single handedly got the car off the road," Robert snorted and gestured to Raph.

"Yeah well, we didn't know that." Ryan pointed out.

"Oh never mind," the Taronian growled and looked at the turtles and the Tarodog they had. "Is he coherent?"

"Barely, probably hit his head hard!" Raph eyed the prisoner having been examining him moments earlier. The ninja was bit disappointed not being able to interrogate him. In his current state the Taronian was in no shape to talk.

"Say how did you know who these were?" Robert glanced at Ryan.

"When we came at the pub these guys had not arrived yet. We entered and sat by one of the tables, pretending just to be the generic visitors. About ten minutes before you came they arrived; they didn't do much at first and just hung out outside. Then they entered and started talking with the landlord and were definitely being threatening. Harot and I were kind of forced to interfere when they pulled out their guns," the human told him.

"Once seeing our reptilian friends, one of those guys remarked that this was almost like when they shot that turtle and human back on earth 1984, and you know there weren't that many turtles shot there. Harot and I tried to disarm them, but they decided to book when we identified us as the police. We exchanged few bullets, Harot got one in the arm and well you know the rest," he finished.

"Well at least we got them, all alive." Raph pointed out. The Tarodog had been put back to the ground.

"Point and once they are all recovered from this unscheduled joy ride, we'll have them talk a bit," Robert grunted before pointing at the turtle. "Go and get the bike you jumped off, I think it's on the other side of the road."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I think you wouldn't have wanted me crashing it into the car." Raph noted before running off back to the road, since he couldn't do much with the prisoners at the moment anyway.

"Well our mission started on an exciting note. I don't think Captain Aro can complain too much about the results." Ryan grinned, pocketing his communicator in the meantime. He only got a slight glare as an answer from the Tarofox.

 **End chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 07/08 2009

Big Donatello is only written as Donatello in the "Assassin world" part because he's the only Donatello around there. The others are still on Taron.

The character of Askre mentioned in this chapter is not me or any form of author insert, it's simply the character whose name I happen to use as a penname.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Rytonas; Akre's mountain**

"[The shield is up and running again,]" Dqrre announced as he and the three bodyguards, Sqwrt, Rakl and Rqwt entered Akre's own sleeping cave, it often doubled as the rymska's office.

"[That is a relief, fully upgraded I take it?]" the light-gray Rytona inquired and glanced up from his papers. He was sitting behind a desk that was in the middle of the cave.

"[Yes. Kabe also left all the technical information behind so our own people can work on it if required. Kjge and that turtle Donatello are going over it right now,]" his brother told him.

"[Good.]" Akre rose up. "[Let's head to the Main Cave and get few of our contacts to come over for a meeting. I want to hear if anything has changed this whole day we were shut off. With all this unrest around we better be watchful.]"

No one argued and the five Rytonas left the cave and started the long trek down the Main Tunnel. Akre's office/room was nearly at the top of it. As they passed the tunnel leading to the bodyguards sleeping caves a small figure suddenly ran out of it, colliding with Rakl who was the closest.

"[What the…]" the large ymska growled as he turned to look. The child had fallen back at the impact. The others stopped as well to see what was going on.

"Oopsie," a voice said further inside the tunnel.

The boy who had run into Rakl turned out to be Silver; the young turtle was still getting over it who he had run into. Further inside his brother Obsidian stood with his hands covering the mouth, half out of the middle cave in the tunnel was a young ymska boy only slightly older than the turtle boys.

"I see you have been introducing your son to the newest children around Sqwrt?" Akre commented as he casually glanced inside. The smaller of the ymska bodyguards shrugged.

"Well, they are the only boys who are around his age here right now." Sqwrt pointed out. "And since Akkran knows English there is no langue barrier either."

"Indeed," his employer chuckled. Then he nodded to Silver who was standing up, glaring at Rakl who glared right back. "You boys just carry on."

"[Couldn't smell your grandson there, Dqrre, he isn't that much older either.]" Akre looked at his brother who shook his head. The group had started to walk back down and Silver had run back to join his brother and new friend.

"[His parents have been trying to get him to play with the other children for ages. He just doesn't want to play with them,]" the older rymska grunted.

"[Are Askre and Rqwta really having that much trouble with him?]" the light-gray Rytona wondered half surprised.

"[He'll grow out of it, I wasn't much different when I was younger,]" Dqrre snorted.

"[Yes, now that I think about it you weren't much different,]" Akre commented with a grin, earning a glare from his older brother.

They were only half way down the tunnel when one of the many guards of the Mountain came running up. This was male Rampa with very complex set of antlers on his head. The guard immediately approached Akre who nodded to him to speak.

"[Sir, your nephew wishes to speak with you, he's outside the shield,]" he announced.

"[Well, well, speaking of family.]" The underworld lord smiled and again looked at his brother. "[Seems your other son has arrived. Why am I not surprised?]"

"[Because you have been expecting him to come knocking ever since this whole mess began,]" Dqrre stated and shook his head. "[You go ahead to the Main Cave and start talking with the contacts. I'll handle my son.]"

"[Very good. Send my regards to him and his wife,]" Akre nodded and the group continued. Once they reached the entrance of the Main Cave, everyone except the guard and Dqrre entered. Those two headed for the Mountain exit.

* * *

"Hgja!" Dfgra whispered between his teeth when seeing who came out of the Mountain. Arnold said nothing but folded his arms, he didn't look too surprised.

Big-Leonardo frowned, remembering Dqrre too well. He had nearly chopped his Donatello's leg off and he had killed Jala's late husband. His counterparts were though in the dark having no idea who that was. Somehow Leo had a feeling this wasn't the rymska they had requested to speak with.

"That is Dqrre, Akre's brother," Arnold whispered to the turtles. "My sister's father-in-law, Dfgra's father and the head of our family."

"We've met," Big-Leonardo muttered dryly.

"Is Akre too busy to see us?" Dfgra asked as his father came closer.

"Yes he is, what do you want here?" the older rymska asked sharply.

"Not that I personally ever thought that, but we couldn't rule Akre out as being the cause of the recent unrests. But we have reason now to believe he isn't, we came to confirm that," Dfgra told him. His father snorted and glanced at the others before looking back at the younger Rytona.

"He is not, in fact he would like nothing more than for it to stop," Dqrre growled. "It's either Oro or he's involved with the one doing it."

"Uh, thanks for the tip." Arnold was now mildly surprised.

"Go do your jobs. You'll gain nothing being here," the old rymska grunted, turned around and headed back towards the mountain.

"So I guess Akre is not the cause," L-Leonardo asked.

"My father was not lying and he was in a surprisingly good mood," Dfgra told them, all the turtles raised an eye ridge.

"How could you tell he was in a good mood?" Leo asked, from his perspective the older rymska had been ready to rip their heads off with his expression alone.

"Simple, he talked and didn't order us to shut up and leave," Arnold explained to him.

"Guess our work is done here, we better head back to earth 1984 and give our report…" Dfgra said but then stopped and frowned. The rymska started to scent the air and look around.

"Is it just me or is there stronger varjan aroma around here than usual?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know, maybe I should smell?" Arnold inquired sounding sarcastic.

"Sorry," the rymska palmed his face. "I'm just smelling more varjans here than normal."

"Let's go back, we won't get to ask any more questions today," Dfgra said and fished up his dimension traveler. The group then disappeared through a portal.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

"So did we get anything from the interrogation?" General Magistrate Raphael asked after entering the investigation room and closing the door. The turtle had been forced to tend to few other things that required his attention for a little while.

"Not much I'm afraid," Jorekur said, the large human was close to the other leaders of the investigation, Khjan, Aro and Ghor.

"The guy who tried to murder your brother is from earth 69, so not even a varjan could intimidate him," he continued as the turtle approached them. "And trust me Abraska tried."

"Yeah I heard that after Alma and Gary tried first, he wouldn't even state his name." Raphael shook his head.

"What we did get was this though," Jorekur then handed over a small metal insignia. It had a black cloaked figure with a knife on it.

"I have seen this before…" the general magistrate frowned. "Isn't this the sig of the Assassin Club?"

"Yes. Looks like our guy is a member, these guys are professionals," the human nodded.

"Indeed, they bare no distinguish marks except those insignias that they keep hidden, usually dress up as the natives of any dimension and are very swift and quick in their jobs. Your brother was lucky Deputy Alma was quick in the bathroom, she would have otherwise been none the wiser until too late," Theo Aro told him.

 _I wonder if Leo is a member…_ Raphael frowned as he turned the insignia between his fingers. Other than the figure on front it bore no other special markings.

"Excuse me," Captain Aro said when his phone rang. The Tarolizard stepped further inside the room while talking into it.

"The one thing about the assassin's of that club, they don't kill unless paid. Guess someone really wanted to make sure Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo did not wake up from his coma," Ghor commented and frowned.

"Probably the same who owned that operation Mike and Clarence busted," Raphael growled and gave the insignia back to Jorekur then looked around and noticed they were the only ones in the room.

"Akranan and Fjio asked if they could take a whack at interrogating our assassin, I saw no reason not to allow them," Khjan noticed the turtle glancing around.

"Abraska was called back by the Heptagon and Avrenn went with him. Brian and Donatello decided to raid the nearest vending machine. They were hungry," Jorekur added.

The general magistrate nodded, they were strictly speaking relaying on the various teams for results. An opening portal caught his and the other's attention; the green color indicated it was a Rytona one. Soon enough Dfgra, Arnold and the three Leonardos entered the room.

"How did it go?" Khjan immediately asked.

"We can thank Leonardo here that our part of the investigation was short," Dfgra said and nodded to Big-Leonardo. Now all eyes were on the tall blue-masked turtle.

"I met a person who I met before when my brothers and I first encountered Akre and his men. I promised not to get him in trouble if he confirmed to me if Akre was somehow involved in this or not. He confirmed that Akre is not the cause nor allied with the cause of the whole mess," he told them.

"We have it double confirmed, Akre probably most likely wants to strangle the person responsible," Arnold chimed in.

"That's good enough for me, but what about you people?" Khjan glanced at the other leaders. Theo Aro was still talking on the phone.

"I have never doubted the Rytonas efficiency in their investigation work," Ghor said.

"If they say Akre isn't involved, that's fine for me," Jorekur said who was speaking for Abraska in his absence.

"Besides I doubt someone so high on the top of the underworld would need to start these small skirmishes." Raphael nodded.

"Well that's one good news, prepared to hear some more?" Captain Aro approached the group again and belted his phone.

"By all means," Khjan said as the others turned their attention to the Taronian.

"The people who shot down Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo and General Deputy Clarence have been apprehended on Taron by our Taronian Team. I have instructed them to continue the investigation until they have confirmed how involved Oro is. But the suspects will be interrogated once they have recovered after the car they tried to escape in crashed," the Tarolizard told them.

"They have been caught?" Raphael was amazed yet felt really relieved. Now they only needed to nail the one who gave the orders.

"Yes and IDed, they have been suspected of working for Oro Yujio for a long time," Theo Aro told him.

"Did you hear that, they caught those bastards," L-Leonardo whispered to Leo who nodded.

"Yes, the good news keep piling up, let's hope that lasts," the basic-green turtle added.

"I think you better go and tell your family, General Magistrate. We'll update you if anything new comes up when you return," Khjan suggested to Raphael who nodded. As he turned around to leave the room Abraska entered followed by Avrenn. Almost right after them came Brian and Donatello with arms full of vending machine type of food.

"The Heptagon successfully interrogated Gorvar. He was double-checking the base when Avrenn and the boys found him. In fact he thought we wouldn't be sending any more people there for now, thus he dropped his guard," Abraska immediately reported to those in the room. Brian and Donatello went to the turtles, safe for the general magistrate, and started to hand over some of the food.

"In fact Gorvar would probably just have left quietly if he had become aware of them except for one thing," the large varjan chuckled and glanced at Avrenn who growled something and folded his arms. "About one varjan year ago, that's about one hundred years in human count, Avrenn slept with his sister."

"So wait, Gorvar was attacking Avrenn out of spite? Not to protect anything in the base?" Donatello asked surprised

"Well Avrenn before he got himself married, was quite the ladies-varjan," Abraska laughed and patted the surly varjan on the shoulder.

"But putting that aside, the Heptagon also found out that Kabe is not involved with this recent unrest and has been hurt by it a bit in fact. The startling fact is though; he seems to have allied himself with Akre," he then continued with a more serious expression.

"That explains the varjan scent I found," Dfgra blinked.

"Great two of the top underworld lord have banded together?" Captain Aro palmed his face.

"Might not be all that bad, since Akre isn't either causing this trouble, they are probably pooling their resources to stand against his unrest. I'm sure Akre has been hit slightly by unrest as well," Khjan added, it was then explained to the newcomers what the Rytona investigation group had discovered.

"Sounds like you guys were busy," Donatello commented to his brother who shrugged.

"Not that much," Big-Leonardo said and then told him what they had found out.

"Aw, no spectacular scenery destroying fight like I saw?" the purple-masked turtle chuckled and then told the blue masked turtles how Gorvar had been apprehended.

"Wow, guess varjans are not people to anger." Leo blinked when the story was over.

"Tell me about it, even the human military guys didn't even try to interfere, they knew they were out of their league," his brother's counterpart told him.

"Still some 80 years until I have just a portion of that strength," Brian said with a mock dramatic sigh.

"How old are you anyway?" Donatello asked the young varjan.

"I'm 21, that's essentially being a kid in varjan terms," Brian chuckled. "Though I've actually reached the age of being essentially teenagers, we are teenagers for a long time."

* * *

 **Taron**

"So, who exactly told those idiots to go to that pub to threaten the owner?" Oro Yujio asked sighing heavily where he sat behind his desk.

"No one sir," Bagghio growled, his arms were folded and he stood directly in front of the desk.

"I seem to remember ordering that this week we were leaving Akre's operations alone and focusing on anything from Kabe." the Tarowolf frowned heavily.

"Well those idiots did fall down in your books after they nearly got themselves caught when chasing the infiltrators back on earth 1984. Maybe they were trying to regain your favor," the Tarodog suggested with a shrug.

"Yes… and now they are in a military hospital, waiting interrogation," Oro snapped and rose up. "The kind of hospital not even the finest of assassins could infiltrate. I don't even dare sending him there."

As he finished the last sentence, the underworld lord gestured to where Jalkeo stood and waited. The Ulfarian showed no expression and was still as statue. Nevertheless, there was no doubt he was listening and not just with his ears.

"Yes besides, the one you sent to off the Deputy Magistrate of earth 1984 was caught himself, in a minimum security hospital." Bagghio pointed out.

"Don't remind me!" Oro snarled and turned away to face the wall behind his chair. It had a map that showed the general area and nearest towns.

"What do we know about the Deputy Magistrate of that world," he then asked.

"Nothing much, he is very loved by the local population. He is the brother of the General Magistrate and Leonardo the Bounty hunter, though their relationship with this Leonardo is strained at best. There is one another brother who is a University Professor," the Tarodog bodyguard counted up.

"University Professor huh?" Oro turned around narrowing his eyes. "Maybe pushing the egghead of the family might ensure that he doesn't talk?"

"An excellent idea, scholars and scientists have often proved to be inferior in combat skills compared to warriors," Jalkeo chimed in. The Taronians both looked at him.

"Somehow I didn't picture you being keen on the idea," the Tarowolf raised an eyebrow.

"If it helps further ensuring the safety of my mate and children, I have no objection," the Ulfarian simply stated.

"Very well, then you go and take some men with you. Just make sure this professor makes sure his brother doesn't talk if he ever wakes up from his coma," Oro growled. Jalkeo nodded, bowed and then left the room.

"You know I was thinking Bagghio, it is rather odd that a turtle blows up my restaurant and then a turtle apprehends my men. Both reported to wear red masks, have someone find something about turtles with red masks," the Tarowolf then told his bodyguard.

"Yes sir," Bagghio complied. They were interrupted when a Tarolizard knocked and looked into the office.

"Sir there is a human here who wishes to speak with you," the guard announced.

"For what?" Oro frowned. The Tarolizard disappeared for a moment and then returned.

"About a job," he told him.

"Show him in." The underworld lord sat up straight in the chair. Soon two Tarohyenas escorted Carl into the office.

"Who are you?" Oro asked.

"Just call me Carl," the general deputy said as he fixed his trench coat. Then he looked at the tarowolf putting up his best business like smiles.

"And you want to work for me, Carl?" The tarowolf didn't look too impressed, and Bagghio had one hand on his holstered handgun.

"Not just me, some of my friends as well. You see we have been watching how the tides have been turning and they do seem to be turning in your favor. So we thought, why not sign up with the winning league," the human explained.

"You see any of his so called friends?" Oro glanced at the Tarohyenas who nodded.

"Four reptiles sir, turtles. They are waiting outside the house," one told him. The tarowolf frowned heavily.

"What colors do they wear?" he asked suspiciously.

"One is wearing an all black uniform or something, another only has a blue mask and some type of blue protective joints gear on his elbows, knees and wrists. The other two have purple masks and similar joint gear protection, just one is brown the other is purple," the other guard told him.

"Sir if you have problem with turtles, then well we could always just take our business elsewhere. I'm sure Akre is hiring or maybe Kabe." Carl shrugged.

"What kind of job are you offering to do for me?" Oro turned his attention back to the human.

"Guarding mostly, my friends are excellent guards. Especially of goods, prisoners, people that need have close watch on them. I'm sort of their manager if you want," the general deputy explained to him.

"Freelance security guards, nice," the tarowolf snorted but then raised an eyebrow. "Have you already made an offer to others?"

"No, not yet but we were planning to," Carl told him.

"How quickly can you put things up for your job?" the underworld lord then inquired.

"Three of my friends take less than half an hour putting up whatever surveillance gear they need. Plus they themselves are so highly trained that not even a mouse can get past them." The general deputy never dropped his smile and always had the same sales-man like manners.

"It just so happens that I do have something I need guarded, but I am short of men. I have been straining my resources to keep it guarded because currently it is very vital that I keep it." Oro leaned back in his chair.

"Trust me, if we guard it you will keep it forever," the human explained to him.

"Interesting, I do hope you have some references that back up your big words," the underworld lord growled. Bagghio started to draw up his gun.

* * *

"So… why do we have to wait out here while Carl is probably messing everything up?" Rogue grunted. He was leaning on the fence that surrounded ranch. The four turtles had been instructed to wait here.

 _Many Taronians are notoriously closed to outsiders and that applies regarding species, not members of their own,_ the Ninja Master signaled, he was sitting cross legged on the ground.

"But Carl isn't a Taronian either," Don pointed out.

 _No, but he is a human. Taronians have always felt a close kinship with humans. In fact according to Taronian laws, all humans who chose to live on Taron are considered Taronians,_ the black-wearing reptile responded.

"That's convenient," D-Donatello nodded.

"Yes, the Taronians have odd customs," a voice suddenly addressed them. Three of the turtles jumped, only the Ninja Master calmly glanced back. Jalkeo had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" the D-wearing turtle blinked surprised.

"That is not important," the Ulfarian said, but then suddenly in their mind his voice started to speak.

 _Oro seems determined to keep Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo silent. He has turned his attention to the family, particularly you Ninja Master. Fortune favors us though as they do not know of your skills in combat and only know you are a professor,_ the Ulfarian explained to them.

 _I quickly volunteered for the job to go to your home to "convince" you to keep your brother silent. That was the only way for me to make sure your family won't be hurt. However, I need a sign for your family so that they will trust me._ Jalkeo kept his eyes on Ninja Master Donatello who was rising, his expression behind the mask hardening.

 _Do not worry, on my honor your family will not be harmed. I will keep them inside the house as long as I can but you must hurry and free my family. Then come right over and you will see why you did right in trusting me,_ he told the turtle. A nearly a minute went by before the Ninja Master picked up something from his pocket and handed it quickly to the Ulfarian.

 _My wife name is Luna, tell her March 1st will happen._ The black-wearing turtle had his thoughts on the surface so the Ulfarian could hear them.

 _I better head off before unwanted eyes see me speaking with you._ Jalkeo pocketed whatever the Ninja Master gave him. Then he slowly backed to the shadow cast by a small shed and quite literally melted into it.

"Did you… see that?" Don couldn't believe his eyes.

"How did he…." D-Donatello ran to the shed but there was no sign of the Jareta Warrior anywhere.

"Get back, you'll catch someone's attention," his olive-green counterpart whispered between his teeth.

 _I have heard stories of Jareta warriors being able to use the shadows as if they were mere portals… but I thought that was all a myth._ Even the Ninja Master was surprised.

"Okay… he can fight like crazy… speak with his mind… and melt literally into shadows…" Rogue rubbed his jaw.

"I've seen weirder… but it was still weird," Don commented.

"Hey guys." Carl came walking from the big house, the turtles turned around to face him.

 _How did it go?_ The Ninja Master signaled.

"I landed us a job." The human leaned on a fence post and was grinning. "They were vague on the details but I have a suspicion it is the job we want."

"So now what?" Rogue frowned.

"We are waiting for our ride to the job," Carl chuckled and just at that moment a large truck came driving from behind the house.

"Let's hope it is the right one Carl or we are in a deep mess," Don said.

"We'll explain later," D-Donatello assured the human who had glanced at the olive-green turtle confused.

 **End chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 14/11 2009

As usual 2k3-Mikey is referred to as simply Mikey, 80's-Mike, is M-Michelangelo, 1st Movie-Mike alternates between Big-Mike or Big-Michelangelo.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **?**

 _Where the hell am I?_ Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo blinked. He was standing on top of a cliff overseeing turbulent body of water; it was so vast that the turtle was sure it was the sea. The sky was dark and cloudy, yet some light seemed to break through from somewhere giving everything a bit eerie atmosphere.

He looked around but couldn't see much else, the top of the cliff was grassy and it moved in the breeze. The reptile couldn't tell if it was cold or warm, in fact Mike could hardly detect the wind at all.

 _"What is this place?"_ the deputy magistrate grunted, frowning when hearing how whispery his voice sounded.

 _"This is the ending,"_ a calm voice addressed him. The turtle spun around only to see another of his kind, basic green and completely naked. The stranger was smiling warmly.

Again Michelangelo blinked, there was something oddly familiar about this reptile. Another turtle peeked from behind the unknown one. This one looked much younger, maybe twelve years old or so and was bluish green in color, similar to Mike's.

 _"Uh… Leo?"_ the deputy magistrate wasn't sure, but the turtle definitely bore a resemblance to his brother, just had two eyes and looked thinner.

 _"Once I was called Leonardo, yes,"_ the stranger smiled wider. _"But I am not the one you think I am."_

 _"Fair enough."_ Mike shook his head realizing that this was naturally a counterpart. _"So what's this 'ending' stuff you mentioned?"_

 _"This."_ the turtle gestured around with a shrug.

 _"Right mister cryptic, I want some more detailed answers. The last time I remember I was dragging my friend away… holy shit… Clarence!"_ Michelangelo froze when remembering the human and started to look around for signs of him.

 _"I'm afraid he's passed on beyond the ending,"_ Leonardo told him sadly.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Mike glanced at the other reptile. Suddenly an image appeared up in the sky, it was of himself on a hospital bed. _"What is this?"_

 _"This is where you are. Your body is very hurt,"_ Leo told him.

 _"But… wait… am I dead?"_ Mike blinked the third time. He felt a small tinge of relief when seeing the other turtle shake his head. The younger one was now seated close to this strange counterpart.

 _"You have not crossed yet, thus there is still a chance. That's why you are here, to wait,"_ Leonardo explained.

 _"And you?"_ Mike frowned and wondered if this guy was in a similar situation and him somewhere.

 _"My body is dead. However, I do not wish to cross until I reunite with my brothers. All my brothers. But I can wait, I've been waiting for so long, little longer won't change much,"_ Leo now smiled solemnly.

 _"Oh… guess that's your brother there huh?"_ Mike scratched his head glancing at the youngest reptile, who stared back at him expressionless.

 _"Yes. He came first and he too didn't want to cross until the rest of us came. He wants to tell his brother something,"_ Leonardo looked down at his brother, gently placing a hand on his scalp.

The deputy magistrate just nodded and glanced back at the sky, the image of him was gone. Now first did he look at the cliff and saw it was pretty easy to go down it, there was a simple path nearby.

 _"Where does the path lead to?"_ he asked.

 _"Somewhere, I'm not sure."_ Leonardo shrugged, he and his brother were now sitting on the edge of the cliff.

 _"Alright so I'm in coma somewhere, this is sort of a weird waiting room of the afterlife. Any way that I can get myself out of coma? I don't plan on dying anytime soon."_ Mike once more eyed towards the sea.

 _"I don't know,"_ still it was only Leo who spoke. _"Some who have come here jump into the sea and swim away. Others take the path. I have so far done neither."_

 _"Oh great, two paths system,"_ Mike grunted and sat down on the edge of the cliff. _"If this is anything like TV tells you, one path leads to the really great unknown and the other brings me back."_

 _"You really want to go back don't you?"_ Leonardo looked at him smiling still.

 _"Yes. My brothers need all the help they can get… I just can't leave them like this._ " Michelangelo sighed and stared down, the sea looked really unfriendly.

 _"I know how you feel,"_ his brother's counterpart said.

 _"I doubt it,"_ Mike retorted. _"Unless you have a brother that went mad on you. Changed your life forever."_

 _"I did,"_ Leonardo answered simply, prompting the deputy magistrate to look at him surprised.

 _"Don was hurtin'…"_ finally the little turtle spoke. He shyly looked at Mike. _"Don was hurtin' a lot. He didn't mean to hurt me… he just was forced to… he was sick. They made him hurt me. Hurt us."_

 _"Don went mad on you?"_ Mike's jaw dropped slightly, even further when both turtles in front of him nodded.

 _"I wish I could have seen it sooner. The signs were all there. But I was… too late…"_ Leonardo looked very sad now. _"Even though he was my brother, he always felt like a son to me."_

 _"Your… brother wouldn't have been hailed as… uh say Donatello, Emperor of Turtotopia?"_ It was slowly dawning on Michelangelo who those two where, having heard the stories plenty of time from his brothers' counterparts. Leo looked at him, smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **Ru'u**

"All right boys, this is the closest we can get without being spotted," Hyum explained to the three Michelangelos as the craft stopped on a side road. All of them could smell saltwater.

"So we just swim across and try to hear something unusual right?" Mikey inquired as he and his counterparts filed out.

"Yeah, don't worry about understanding anything. Everything you hear will be broadcasted back to Simba and Honda. They will give you a signal if any particular conversation is of any interest," the Hundarian told them. He would be waiting for the turtles on this spot.

All the turtles nodded and started to check the gear they wore. It had been waterproofed and made ready for the long swim they would undertake. Once having made sure everything was in order the three orange-masked ninjas disappeared through the thick woods. Following the smell of the sea, they soon walked out of the jungle and onto a beach. The water looked fairly calm and the familiar sound of seabirds echoed around. Across the sea, more land could be faintly spotted. It was Fulmer's peninsula.

"Alright dudes, let's do it," M-wearing Michelangelo said and ran across the beach. His counterparts followed immediately.

"Last one in is a penicillin pizza!" Big-Michelangelo chuckled and managed to catch up and get the lead.

"Whoo hoo!" Mikey jumped and dove skillfully into the water. They had all reached it pretty much on the same time.

The water was warm and fairly clear. The trio had no trouble seeing where they were going. They could also easily spot the various life forms that inhabited the seas of planet Ru'u. Much of it so far were fishlike creatures that scattered the moment the turtles came too close. One really big reptile looking thing with flippers did come close to Big-Mike but just continued swimming past, ignoring them.

 _Whoa._ Mikey nearly stopped when seeing something large move at the bottom. Then suddenly a huge creature moved off and swam away. It had a flat shell not unlike that of a sea turtle, but there had been no visible head and it seemed to have had six flippers.

The turtles were though very glad that so far everyone ignored them. Knowing all too well that Earth's seas could contain fair sized predators, there was no knowing what these waters could contain. None of them really wanted to find out.

After swimming for a while the water started to become shallower. The ninjas realized that they were approaching land and considering how clear the sea was, the turtles had better hurry to get to the woods and out of sight. Once reaching the part where swimming was no longer possible, the three reptiles rose up and hurried quickly towards land.

"Okay guys, you remember what we saw on the map. This place is huge so we better split up to try and cover more area," Mikey said once they were within the jungle. To be on the safe side, all three of them had climbed a huge tree and hid among the leaves.

"Yo, team on the other side, you read us?" Big-Mike tested quietly the communication device strapped close to his mouth. A small device on his belt blinked a faint red light. The signal that Simba and Honda did in fact read him.

"Wouldn't it be safer to stick together?" M-Michelangelo wondered.

"Yeah but we don't have all day at this dude, it's a large land and we don't even know where the head building is," Mikey told his friend.

"Alright here is the map." Their bigger counterpart pulled out a small waterproof map. On it was a very rough layout of the peninsula.

"Like Simba said there are three big structures which nobody outside Fulmer's influence knows what are. But it's a given that one of them is the place with the juiciest info," Big-Michelangelo pointed at three spots on the map, the other ninjas nodded.

They all fell silent when hearing something from the ground. Carefully they peeked and flinched when seeing two heavily armed Ulfarians walk casually into sight. Following them were two creatures on four legs, roughly the size of a Golden Retriever. These were some sort of reptiles, lizards most likely but didn't have a forked tongue.

 _Oh crap must be those rammtams they told us about._ Mikey realized they were stuck for now and could only hope the guards wouldn't notice them.

"[Nothing here, eh I'm sure the guys only spotted some shelled rikas getting a breather,]" one of the Ulfarians spoke. They were both similarly tall and both wearing dark reddish shorts and shouldered rifles, communicators were on their belts.

"[Yeah, I mean it's far too long swim across the bay, even for a marathon swimmer. Plus there is a risk of kroas, I've seen some of them feasting out there on the water,]" the other wolfoid nodded.

The rammtams looked around and sniffed the air as the guards talked with each other. One poked its snout at the tree the turtles were in and licked the bark. Then much to the ninja's horror it looked up, it probably couldn't see them but it smelled them.

"[Something up in the tree?]" the former Ulfarian frowned and looked up, but even for his sharp eyesight he couldn't make anything unusual out.

"[The rammies aren't acting strange,]" his partner said and pulled at the leash to get the rammtam away from the tree. Indeed the lizard creatures seemed just unsure about what they smelled.

The three Michelangelos held their breaths. It was though clear that the rammtams were so unfamiliar with turtle scent that it didn't register as a threat to them. So far they were just simply curious about what it was exactly.

"[Ah probably just some wild sumats lazing about up there, let's get moving,]" the first guard finally decided with a grunt. He pulled the leash he held to get his rammtam moving.

The guards left but the turtles waited for a bit before saying anything. Simba had warned them that even though Ulfarians were not rymskas or varjans, they still did have a sharp hearing. After ten minutes of nothing, the ninjas began talking again.

"Right, uh where were we?" Mikey wondered.

"Man they weren't kidding about tight security. We had barely been here for a minute before these dudes came," his M-wearing counterpart muttered.

"Too bad we couldn't understand them," the biggest ninja scratched his head. "Oh well I'm sure the others did."

Before they could continue, a rapidly blinking yellow light came from their belts. They all picked up the device giving this signal and saw a message come on the screen:

 **Do not split up. Stick together. Safer.**

"I guess they didn't like it either how quickly the guards showed up," M-Michelangelo commented, his counterparts nodded.

"So I guess we'll just have to be quick then and take one building at a time," Mikey peeked at the map and wondered if there was anything missing on it.

* * *

"[Phew I thought the boys were busted when I heard those guards.]" Honda put a hand on her chest and sighed in relief.

"[Indeed, I didn't think the shore was this guarded.]" Simba nodded with a frown. The two Ru'uian officers were in a small room in the east wing of Ghjar's summerhouse. They had put up the monitor equipment plus a computer they would use to send signals to the ninjas.

"[And I have never heard of kroas coming this close to land. If I did I would have warned them about those,]" the Ulfarian then commented with a heavy frown.

"[Kroas are harmless, what this guy saw was probably a mating frenzy or something,]" Hyum's voice sounded from a communicator. He was monitoring the events from his craft.

"[There have been documented attacks, Hyum,]" his friend told him.

"[Yeah sure if you are actively messing with them. But you're more at risk crashing your craft into a tree than getting chomped on by a kroa,]" the Hundarian countered.

"[Guys, guys, the boys are moving.]" Honda brought the nature discussion back to the real job. "[They are heading for the southern most building first it seems.]"

"[Right, let's hope they learn something.]" Simba nodded and now the officers listened attentively.

* * *

Thanks to the trees, the ninjas could move very quickly across the jungle. Most of them were large with big wide branches. Some had vines hanging down on them, making it even easier to travel between. Soon enough the three ninjas spotted a building through the trees.

It had a big parking lot and there were a lot of crafts and other type of vehicles parked on it. The house itself was several stories high and mostly square shaped. The amount of windows almost hinted at a hotel or an apartment building.

"Wow it's active down there," Mikey whispered, there were people walking around but not just Ulfarians or Hundarians. He saw several alien species and couldn't name most of them.

"Uh is it just me or are those windows barred?" Big-Mike leaned a bit forward and peered at the house. Most of the windows had metal bars in front of them.

"What was it again Fulmer did of those criminal bozos?" M-Michelangelo frowned in thought.

"Ah…" Mikey blinked as the realization hit him. "Um I don't think that's the house we are looking for."

"Why not?" Big-Mike wondered then he got it. "Oh right."

"What?" the M-wearing turtle still didn't get it.

"Remember dude, Fulmer is the perverted creep, sells illegal porn and stuff like that," his bluish-green friend whispered.

"So wait… oooooh." Then smallest of the ninjas got it. "Yeah… I rather not go to that one."

The turtles made a quick getaway from this particular building. Having no desire to get a confirmation of what they suspected went on in there. There was no doubt in their mind that those bars on the windows were not to keep people out, but to keep them in.

Their journey took a little bit longer as the ninjas headed for the second building. More guards seemed to appear and all of them always had a rammtam or two in tow, forcing the turtles to become still and be extra quiet. At least the reptiles could always keep up in the trees and never had to risk ground level.

Mikey was almost sure that few hours had passed as they finally spotted a structure. This house wasn't as big as the last one, but it was still not small. It was about two stories high and did remind the turtles a little bit of Ghjar's summerhouse though it didn't look as old. It had a stone fence around it and a small square parking lot.

"You think this is the place?" M-Michelangelo wondered, his counterparts nodded, this definitely looked more likely to be Fulmer's headquarters.

"Let's see if we can't sneak closer," Mikey whispered. They began moving to the trees that were the closest to the building. It didn't seem likely that the ninjas could get too close, it was daylight and the house was surrounded by guards.

"Why didn't we wait until night?" Big-Mike muttered.

"Simba said it wouldn't matter. Ulfarians have night vision, we could just as well sneak about in the daylight," his non-letter wearing counterpart told him.

A movement in front of the house caught their attention. Two Ulfarians were exiting the building and with them was a Hundarian. The turtles froze, knowing too well that the telepathic abilities of the dog-like humanoid could easily detect them, no matter what light there was. They hadn't been worried earlier because then there had been a whole lot of people around. But the dogoids couldn't detect their wolfoid cousins, so this time he wouldn't be expecting his telepathic senses to pick up anything.

 _Ooooh sheeelll._ Mikey flinched when the three Ru'uians started to walk across the parking lot in the direction of the trees they were hiding in.

"[I'm not satisfied with the security at the shore that oversees the bay. The people at the security station were sure those were no rikas that landed there,]" the Hundarian was speaking. He had a very sharp no-nonsense voice, the dogoid looked to be about the same size and Hyum.

"[We'll get on it,]" one of the Ulfarians complied nodding.

"[See to it. Even though Fulmer is not here at the moment, doesn't mean we can slack off in the security, it's even more vital now to keep it tight. This meeting he's heading to with Oro Yujio could be vitally important for our operation,]" the Hundarian snapped. They all three kept walking, not even glancing at the trees the turtles were in.

"[Yes Harym,]" the other wolfoid said.

"[And another thing, have someone contact the temple. Ask Master Kayr if he can spare personnel to start scouring the peninsula. His people have those you know, whatever it's called, Jareta abilities. If spies have actually landed here, I want them dead!]" the Hundarian grunted as they passed the very tree the turtles were in.

The doggish alien had barely let go of those words when the devices on the turtles belts started giving off the rapid signal. The ninjas pulled them up to look at the screen. They were very surprised to see the message.

 **PULL BACK IMMEDIATELY! THEY SUSPECT SPIES! GET OUT! GET OUT!**

"Shell!" Mikey cringed and belted the device. "Okay dudes, let's book!"

* * *

"[Whoa calm the Dreyras around here, you're telling me there is a Jareta temple on Fulmer's land?]" Hyum shouted through the communicator, he sounded quite confused.

"[Remember what Jalkeo told us. Long time ago he had discovered the existence of a secret cult that used the Jareta name and even had a temple somewhere on Gizara, he's been looking for it himself wanting to eradicate it. He resumed his search once brought to our time after hearing rumors it still existed,]" Simba said and grit his teeth. He was regretting having sent the ninjas over there. The Ulfarian was sure they could handle themselves against regular guards, but if there were really Jareta Warriors there with no qualms to kill, that was a different matter.

"[Of course… it makes sense they would be there. Gizara isn't that big and the only place nobody can access is Fulmer's land.]" Honda palmed her face.

"[Either Fulmer himself is a member or just allows it to operate on his land, probably adds to the security there," Simba growled and hammed his fist on the table. "Kergja! [I should never have agreed to let the kids go there.]"

"[Calm down buddy. You heard their stories; they've been through tough situations before. I'm sure they'll make it,]" Hyum spoke again.

"[I pray to the spirits that you are right, Hyum,]" the Ulfarian muttered, hating that right now all he could do was wait. Honda reached to pat him reassuringly on the shoulder.

* * *

The turtles were getting the idea that Fulmer's people suspected spies. Even more guards were starting to appear with shorter intervals than before. The ninjas were starting to find it a little hard to move completely silently and expected those rifles to be used soon.

However, the trio didn't realized just how far inland they had come. Thus their journey back to the beach was bit on the lengthy side, especially now that they had to travel around much more carefully. The Michelangelos also spotted the occasional building through the trees, and suspected those housed more guards or were watch posts of some sort.

After a while Mikey stopped on one tree branch and frowned. He could have sworn he saw something move up in the trees with them, but so far all the turtle saw were his two counterparts that came to a halt when seeing him not moving. A sound to his right caused the bluish-green one to quickly turn. He noticed that Big-Michelangelo had also spotted it.

 _Are we being watched?_ he thought but wasn't sure. It was a little bit different to get a detection of presence in this environment. It was a jungle after all and probably teaming with life.

The ninja got his answer a bit abruptly. Something flew through the air and landed on the branch M-Michelangelo was on. The letter-wearing turtle lost his balance when it shook and fell off. He just barely managed to grab a hold on it and then he noticed the suriken like weapon embedded into the wood.

However, it wasn't over, something else came jumping from the canopies and landed hard on Big-Michelangelo's branch. There was a loud crack as it broke sending both the turtle and the figure down to the ground.

Mikey and M-Michelangelo blinked having hardly registered the speed of the attacker. Now their counterpart lay disoriented on the ground and the attacker was flipping back to his legs. It was a tall Ulfarian, but unlike the guards he wasn't only wearing shorts. In fact his clothing was black and near identical to Jalkeo's. Just this one didn't carry knives but two swords on his back.

"Not cool…" the M-wearing turtle then noticed his branch was giving in. Instead of waiting for it to break, he jumped down hoping to aim a kick at their attacker.

 _Yikes!_ Mikey blinked as his friend tried to strike at the Ulfarian. The alien saw him and ducked really fast out of the way.

"Here I come!" The bluish-green ninja saw there was no point in remaining hidden now. He pulled out his nunchakus and leaped down. The Ru'uian quickly did a somersault so all of the turtles faced him.

"This guy is quick! You know his clothes remind me of someone," M-Michelangelo commented.

"Yeah? Who?" Big-Mike started to rise up rubbing his sore head.

"Well if we change the breastplate to a shirt and the boots with sandals…" Mikey froze when realizing how closely the clothes resembled the garb of the assassin. It didn't help the mental image when the Ru'uian sneered and took a battle position, very similar to the one the black-clad turtle usually took.

"Oh well we are three to one." Mikey frowned and positioned himself beside the other two ninjas. Now they all had nunchakus in hand.

Two more Ulfarians in similar clothes appeared. One had a weapon that was similar to the nunchaku, just with longer chain. The other had a pair of short knives. The new arrivals plus the first Ru'uian formed a triangle to surround the three turtles.

"Oooh they evened the odds a bit," Big-Mike chuckled and started to swing his weapons.

The Ulfarians charged and a brief battle ensued on the ground. Mikey battled the first one, the M-wearing turtle faced the nunchaku wielding alien and Big-Mike was taking on the knife guy.

"Eh Mikey, any of those moves looking familiar?" M-Michelangelo managed to shout to his friend as he ducked a strike.

"Now that you mentioned it." Mikey nodded and blocked a sword blow with his weapon. Then he tried to punch but the Ulfarian was quick to dodge it. "They do!"

"These guys are good," Big-Mike grunted as his opponent managed to land a strike on his plastron. However, the turtle wasn't down yet and tried to hit with swift punch. The wolfoid jumped back to avoid it.

"Let's try to get out of here, we got to get back to the beach," the bluish-green turtle called as he ducked a hard sword blow. "At first opportunity, make for the trees."

All three of them managed to jump away from their opponents for a quick breather, but all attempts of trying to escape where thrown out of the window. Suddenly all around them in the trees appeared even more of those black clad Ulfarians.

 _You have got to be kidding me!_ Mikey blinked. It had been hard enough to face the first three who were still standing upright; now thirty of those aliens surrounded them.

They quickly turned around when hearing someone approach with a low deep growl. Into the circle three large Ulfarians broke through. They were all well over seven feet tall, clad in black shorts and had black sleeveless shirts. These ones wore sandals instead of boots and their weapons were strange looking whips made out of metal chains.

"Um…" Big-Mike blinked and so did his counterparts.

"Someone remind me why we agreed to do this." Mikey gulped.

 **End chapter 17**

* * *

 **A/N:** I realized that this chapter isn't exactly brimming with the humor, considering that all three TMNT Michelangelo's were together alone for nearly a whole chapter. But considering the situation and that all three of them have become a bit savy on the various aliens and other cultures, I figured that all three of them realized that goofing off was not the best thing to do.

 **Rika:** It was a particularly big rika that Mikey spotted moving off, the creature with the shell and six flippers

 **Kroa:** Movie Mike spotted this one, the big reptile like creature with four flippers.

 **Calm the Dreyras around here:** Same as if we would say "hold your horses" or "hold the phone"

 **Kergja:** Similar to our damn.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 15/11 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Assassin's world**

"Alma?" General Magistrate Raphael raised an eye-ridge when he and Luna entered the hospital room. Beside his brother's bed sat the rampa deputy.

"Uh… sir." the Rytona looked up and rose up. "I was just visiting."

"I figured that. But weren't you working with Gary on getting more info about that drug operation Mike and Clarence infiltrated?" her employer inquired.

"I was." The rampa woman assumed a more stubborn expression that only Rogue Leonardo could claim to rival. "If you're wondering where the security guards are… I told them it was all right while I was here. They said they would be back in an half an hour."

Luna ignored the conversation and approached Michelangelo's bed. There was still no sign of the deputy magistrate waking up. She sighed and sat down on a chair on the other side of it. Gingerly the petit turtle placed her right hand on one of Mike's bandaged wrapped one.

"Then you haven't heard that they caught the bastards who fired the bullets." Raphael in the meantime was still talking with his deputy. It had turned out the rampa had been here for few hours already.

"Good," Alma snorted and sat back down.

"And we probably now know who is behind the operation too," Raphael's voice got quieter as he looked at the bed where his brother lay. He approached and stood by it where Luna sat, placing one hand on her shoulder.

"Who?" the rampa's eyes narrowed, she sat now cross-legged and with arms folded.

"Oro Yujio," the general magistrate told her. He would have also liked to say he was a strong candidate for being responsible for the unrest, but that was a classified discussion.

"Why am I not surprised?" the Rytona growled.

"Ah yes indeed," a calm and steady voice suddenly addressed them.

Alma blinked and quickly rose up, Raphael spun around and his eyes bulged. Immediately the General Magistrate stepped in front of Luna to shield her. Inside the room having been hidden somewhere, though they couldn't be sure where, was a tall Ulfarian. The wolfoid's silver-gray shorts and row of canisters on his belt could only identify him as one person. Sinda.

"Where did you come from!" the rampa snarled but didn't move. The mad criminal was holding knives and even she knew how quick he was to throw them.

"Well my knives aren't my only trademark," Sinda chuckled and pressed a button on a device that was on the middle of his belt. Suddenly the Ulfarian seemed to fade away and disappear.

"Oh right… the cloak…" Raphael gulped and realized the Ulfarian could have been waiting there for a long time without any of them knowing about it. Oddly enough, Sinda reappeared still standing on the same spot.

"So what the hell do you want?" The general magistrate frowned a little, though he was starting to worry that Sinda had been hired to finish his brother off. The mad criminal was infamous for assassinations.

"That is a good question," was growled and the door to the room was kicked open. In walked Assassin Leonardo, his katana drawn and pointed at the Ulfarian.

"Now what." The general magistrate blinked, bit surprised although he felt strangely relieved to see him. Of everyone in the room, the black-clad turtle stood best chances against Sinda.

"Hello Leo." The alien just smiled. Raphael blinked, his brother's sword hand was shaking and not from anger.

"Raphael! Get Luna and your deputy out of here. He's not here to kill Mikey or he would have done it already!" the assassin snapped.

"This is Sinda. Even I know he's not that predictable!" the general magistrate shouted.

"He is when it's assassination!" Leonardo snarled then groaned and shook his head. "Alright then, you go and get those Arakkan security guards!"

"Alma you go!" Raphael ordered the rampa and scowled when seeing her sneer. "Do not argue! GO!"

Snarling the Rytona darted out of the room. Sinda just watched looking fairly unimpressed. Luna was also pointed to leave the room; she did so hesitantly but did escape out. The Ulfarian only chuckled and shrugged.

"Leo…are you alright?" The general magistrate took another glance at the assassin. His breathing was accelerating.

"Raph… do you ask Pretty Boy that when he sees me?" The black-masked turtle slowly looked at his brother. Raphael was stunned at what he saw and slowly looked at Sinda who just stood there looking bored.

"You…" the general magistrate addressed the criminal. He nodded to the assassin. "I've seen that face plenty of times before. But not on him, but on his counterparts he's been messing with."

"Oh really? Gee, should I be flattered?" Sinda chuckled some more.

"You are responsible for this aren't you? You are responsible for what happened to Leo aren't you?!" Raphael's voice started to rise and real anger started to show on his face.

"In many ways I suppose." The Ulfarian's smile changed and was much more sadistic.

Something just snapped in Raphael. He had always suspected in recent years what had happened to the assassin. However, hearing it pretty much confirmed just did it. With a roar, the general magistrate hadn't produced for a long time, he charged for the Ulfarian.

"Raphael, NO!" The assassin was quicker. He barreled right into his brother knocking him up against the wall. The impact rendered the general magistrate unconscious and the turtle sunk to the floor.

For once there was no smirk on Leonardo; he just stood hunched over his brother breathing heavily. His beak twitched when laughter came from the corner Sinda stood in. Slowly the turtle glared towards him.

* * *

"Ugh… what happened?" the general magistrate slowly came to again but found himself on a hospital bed. Beside it were Luna, Alma and a human doctor.

"We found you knocked out, Sinda and Leonardo were gone," Luna told him, she was shaking.

"What happened, sir?" Alma asked and helped the turtle sit up. Raphael didn't respond right away, rubbing his soar head he glanced around. They were not in the room Mike was in.

"Mike?" the general magistrate glanced at the doctor.

"He is fine, still in coma though. But he didn't seem to have been disturbed at all," the human answered.

"What happened Raphael?" Luna whispered.

"Ah… I'm not sure… it's really all in a haze." The turtle frowned in thought. "But… I could have sworn Leo saved me from a terrible mistake."

* * *

 **Rytonas. Akre's mountain**

"Was it really necessary to send those two together?" Dqrre snarled.

"Well I figured we should make it authentic if we were caught. Leonardo has shown tendencies to protect his brothers, despite things being sour between them." Kabe the varjan shrugged.

"I wish you had consulted us first." Akre frowned and rose up from his throne. They were all in the Main Cave of the Mountain.

"It may be secret to the world at large what happened between those two, but it is no secret for us," the crime lord continued. He glanced towards where Assassin Leonardo stood; he was still shaking and breathing heavily.

"Leonardo, go and rest. We do not require your presence here at the moment," the light-gray rymska addressed the turtle gently. The assassin just slowly nodded and left the cave quickly.

"I agreed that we could use Sinda if you kept him on a short leash!" Akre now glared at the large varjan crime lord.

"I did. I strictly told him to go there, download information from the deputy magistrate's mind and if he was caught, the assassin was nearby to play the role as if he had just arrived to visit his injured brother," the varjan explained.

"He didn't get caught!" Dqrre glared to where Sinda was cleaning his fingernails with a knife. "He deliberately disengaged his cloak. He could have left without any further incident."

"Just what we needed, now people will wonder what Sinda was doing there. This is not going to be turning the law enforcement's attention to Oro!" Akre grunted and sat back down on his throne.

"Hey at least I got the info." Sinda shrugged, he pulled out a small device from his belt and threw it to Dqrre.

"Get out of here and stay clear of Leonardo and his employees. I need him in clear thinking state!" Akre growled at the Ulfarian. Oddly enough, the Ru'uian snapped to attention and rather hurriedly disappeared through a dimensional portal.

"I must apologize, Akre. I should have known Sinda wouldn't be able to resist playing around," Kabe sighed.

"Why you keep him employed at all is what I wonder," the rymska grunted. "Even Rakl knows better than jeopardize delicate missions like these."

"Too true, but Sinda does have his uses that I need. He can travel much more freely than many of my other employees," the varjan told him. "So why did you need this information from that reptile?"

"Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo and that General Deputy infiltrated one of Oro's many very hard to reach operations. I want to see if he was aware of more information about other places he hadn't managed to rely to his superiors." Akre fingered the device Sinda had thrown to Dqrre. His brother had given to him.

"And do what with that information?" Kabe raised an eyebrow.

"Remember, Kabe. We are going to be helping those investigating these unrests." Akre held up the device and now smiled.

* * *

 **Somewhere on Fulmer's land on Ru'u**

The Hundarian identified as Harym walked up stone steps that lead to the entrance of a temple. It was slightly similar to the Jareta Karano, just smaller and only with some stone carvings on its wall. No statues were visible. Following him were two Ulfarians wearing dark-red shorts and holding rifles.

The two wolfoids looked a bit nervous. Several of their kinsmen were around, but all black clad, some similar to Assassin Leonardo, others with slight modified versions of the clothes. They did not watch the three arrivals very kindly and seemed almost ready to spring into action at moments notice.

Once they reached the top, a tall older Ulfarian created them. This one had silver symbols on his black breastplate and he had a black flowing cape. He wore steel boots and black shorts with golden symbols on them. On his belt he carried two swords, not that unlike samurai swords.

"[Master Kayr,]" Harym addressed the elder, he only did a short nod as a courtesy. There was not that much respect in the Hundarian's voice.

"[Harym, how is your employer doing?]" the elder asked smiling kindly; his voice was deep and had sharpness in it.

"[He is on his way to a meeting at the moment. However, I'm not here to discuss the whereabouts of my boss. I heard you caught the spies,]" Harym growled. Angry murmurs came from many of the Ulfarians around, but Kayr only raised one hand to silence them.

"[We did catch trespassers but whether they are spies remains to be discovered,]" the elder said simply.

"[So you haven't killed them yet?]" The Hundarian sneered. "[I thought we had a deal here!]"

"[We have and we still hold it. However, what we do with our prisoners is our business. Besides, if they heard anything of importance they didn't understand it. They don't speak our language,]" Kayr explained to him.

"[What about equipment, surely they had something on their person,]" Harym growled.

"[They had nothing of importance,]" the old Ulfarian said simply.

"[I want to see them!]" the Hundarian demanded and prepared to continue into the temple. That caused many of the warriors around to draw their weapons and growl.

"[Harym, while I do have a deal with your employer and I do my best to help him secure his land, we do not allow those who are not members of our order or similar ones entry into the sacred temple.]" Now first did Kayr drop his smile and scowled. "[You will do well to remember that, for I will not stop my warriors from skewering you apart if you don't.]"

Harym looked around and saw that most of the Ulfarians had now weapons in hands. His guards were nervously aiming their rifles, but they could never handle the entire horde. The Hundarian glared at the elder but said nothing; he turned and began walking down the steps followed by his men.

Master Kayr chuckled and raised his hand again; the warriors all sheathed their weapons. The elder then walked inside, followed by two of his kinsmen clad in similar outfits and Jalkeo did. The three Ulfarians went through a hallway that led to spacious room that contained more Jareta warriors standing guard. On three chairs in the middle sat the three Michelangelos, untied.

"You three are skilled. My warriors say you put up quite a fight before they managed to overpower you," Kayr addressed the three turtles.

"Uh thanks… I guess," Mikey responded.

The three turtles had simply been outnumbered. In addition to the three large Ulfarians, there were the smaller sized warriors too. The ninjas had desperately tried to break out of the circles, but were faced with too many skilled opponents. After fighting for a bit all three had been knocked out, only to wake up in the room they now sat in. All their equipment had been removed, except their masks and pads.

"But I would be lying if I said I was surprised. I have known of you… hm what would you call yourself, ninja turtles? For a long time now," the old Ulfarian approached the confused prisoners.

"In fact for quite a while, I have had the privilege of having one of your kind as my disciple. I believe you know him better as Leonardo, assassin and bounty hunter." Kayr immediately caught the recognition in two of the turtles.

"Well… uh can't say I know him personally… but I've heard of him," Big-Michelangelo shoot in.

"Indeed, I must admit he was delivered to me a bit more damaged than I had wanted." The elder shook his head looking disappointed.

"Um… dare I ask why delivered?" Mikey raised an eye-ridge.

"As I told you, I have known of your kind for a while, Michelangelo." Master Kayr looked at the bluish-green ninja who blinked when hearing his name.

"Ah yes, I know how to tell you all apart. You with the orange cloths are the Michelangelos, and you use the nunchaku as your primary weapon. I believe the blue clad ones are the Leonardos and use the katana. The red ones are Raphaels and use the zai and finally the Donatellos, wear purple and carry the Bo," the Ulfarian continued smiling now warmly. "Yes there is very little I do not know. We have been watching many of your counterparts for a long time."

"Huh?" All three ninjas blinked in confusion.

"It started over 20 years ago. Some of my warriors reported about worlds where strange creatures portrayed amazing skills in the martial arts, skills that looked similar to ours. That caught my interest," Master Kayr began explaining, reaching inside his cape he brought forth a familiar looking dimensional traveler.

"We Ru'uians have been traveling for a long time between worlds, longer than the InterDimensional Alliance has been in existence. I personally always wanted to see if I could expand my teaching to others. People who would be receptive to our ways," the old Ulfarian continued.

"We witnessed many worlds that had your kind in it, though some were always a bit different from the other. After hearing my warriors talk about these warrior reptiles for a while, I desired to witness one such event myself. Several years ago, I went personally to a world that contained a set of your counterparts. I believe two of you know it now as earth 1984."

"The… world where the assassin lives…" Mikey's eyes opened wider.

"We witnessed a fight, a glorious fight. I was impressed by the skills I saw and I desired to see if I could get one of them and teach them myself. However, the situations were never right; I knew none of them would be receptive at that time. So I waited and had my warriors watch," Kayr kept telling, a frown started to form on the bluish-green turtle.

"Don't tell me, the time came when… Leonardo was all moody and broody," the ninja dared asking.

"Precisely. Yes, when he came a bit too relentless after a near death of him and his entire family. However, when the time came I wished to summon him, I couldn't spare any of my warriors. So we did something we seldom do and hired outside help to fetch him for us." Now did the old Ulfarian narrow his eyes. "But naturally that almost turned out to be a mistake."

"Sinda had left Ru'u for reasons of his own. However, we tracked him down and approached him to retrieve Leonardo for us. He did abduct him as we wished, but became greedy and used him as a bargaining chip to have us pay him more than we originally did." Kayr shook his head again. "I was pressed on time and I couldn't wait much longer. Another chance might never come, so I agreed to pay him. But again Leonardo impressed me with his skills; he escaped Sinda's hideout and was found by my warriors and brought to this temple to begin his training."

"So uh… did his training involve going nuts on his brothers and Sensei too?" Mikey retorted.

"You can't serve two masters, Michelangelo. For him to be fully initiated, he had to reject his old Master and leave his past behind." The old Ulfarian smiled wider.

"Uh okay, let me rephrase going nuts, he whipped one of his brothers, cut out the tongue of the other and yeah even beat up the third. Not sure if he did anything to his sensei, the guys have never told, but I would say that was a bit extreme for rejection," the bluish-green ninja snorted.

"And that's why we had to get him under certain circumstances." Master Kayr shrugged and gestured to Mikey. "He would probably have had similar ideas as you have now, if we had gotten him sooner."

The turtle was about to respond when he spotted a figure entering the room. The Ulfarian having apparently sensed the newcomer coming turned around. Two of the ninjas blinked when recognizing the assassin approaching, but with his head hung. The black-clad reptile dropped down to one knee once closer to Kayr.

"Uh so this is that assassin dude?" Big Michelangelo whispered.

"Yeah… that's him," the M-wearing turtle confirmed.

"[Master,]" the assassin said speaking Ulfarian, his voice didn't sound quite right, almost broken.

"[Ah, I see your employment has forced you close to your demons again,]" Master Kayr commented and started to circle the turtle.

"[It wasn't supposed to happen, Master. He forced my hand. He was playing with me,]" the assassin said, keeping his stare on the ground.

"Ko'hak!" Kayr looked around and shouted. All of the Ulfarian guards disappeared out of the room.

"Before we begin I better let my guests here leave. I was just finishing my talk with them," the old Ulfarian said switching to English and glanced at the surprised prisoners.

"Your gear will be given back to you on your way out. We will transport you away from Fulmer's land," he addressed them.

"Wait… we are just free to go?" Mikey blinked and hesitantly rose up.

"Of course, we have no quarrel with you and your kind. Now please leave, my student here needs his privacy," Master Kayr told them with a shrug.

Confused and surprised the three Michelangelos started to head for the entrance. All of them took a glance at the assassin who had never left his position. It was strange for two of them to see this particular turtle like that. However, as they were passing him, the black-masked reptile glared at the trio, particularly Mikey.

"I swear Mikey. If you tell anyone what you have seen here. I will hunt you down and kill you. Counterpart of my brother or not. All three of you!" Leonardo snarled.

"Um… right." Mikey gulped and the ninjas quickly evicted themselves from the room.

* * *

"Simba you're not going to believe this," Hyum shouted into his communicator. Walking from the jungle were the three orange-masked ninjas. "The kids are back, safe and sound."

"Jeez, don't scare us like that boys." The Hundarian then jumped out to meet the three turtles. "Wait a minute; you're coming from the main road not the shore."

"Uh yeah… we were dropped off by um…" Mikey stopped and looked at his counterparts. The assassin's threat was still very fresh on their mind.

"Whoa, I can sense something big happened." Hyum frowned and gestured to the craft. "Hop on in; you don't have to tell me anything for now. Let's get back to the summerhouse and catch our breaths after this scare."

None of the turtles protested and they all jumped into the vehicle. The Hundarian started it and drove back to the main road. He found it a little uncanny how silent the three turtles suddenly where. His telepathic senses could pick up that something had happened. However, Hyum didn't want to pry.

"So, uh how about a little music on the way eh?" he said and turned on the radio, switching to a channel that had a cheery tune going.

 _Man the boys look like they have seen a ghost._ The officer frowned in worry.

* * *

Back at the temple Assassin Leonardo and Master Kayr had relocated to another room. This one had a huge statue of a figure that hinted at a varjan or at least a large wolfoid. Two bronze bowls were at its base and had fire burning in it. The turtle was once more kneeling in front of the Ulfarian.

"[What is the source of power?!]" the old Ulfarian snapped. Leonardo took a deep breath before answering.

"[Control!]" he said then, his voice was shaky.

"[And how do we maintain control?!]" Kayr asked still sharply.

"[By… by controlling ourselves and… our surroundings…]" The turtle breathed heavily and now shook; he had to force the words out.

"[How do we control our surroundings?!]" The Ulfarian turned to face the statue staring at it gravely.

"[By… controlling those who wish to control us!]" Slowly Leonardo's voice became steadier.

"[How do we control those who wish to control us?!]" Master Kayr didn't turn around.

"[By any means necessary.]" Leonardo's beak twisted into a sneer.

"[Rise my student!"]" the Ulfarian growled. Slowly the turtle rose to his feet, his master swiftly turned around and punched hard. It sent the assassin flying towards the door.

Leonardo only lay flat on the back for a split second. He jumped to his feet immediately, but the black-clad reptile didn't charge. Instead he simply walked slowly back to the Ulfarian and knelt before him.

"[Your demons still rule you, Leonardo. You are letting them control you instead of you controlling them,]" Master Kayr snarled.

"[I am sorry, Master,]" the assassin answered calmly.

"[You will get them under control, one way or another. However, you have begun on the right track. Do the children keep you focused?]" the Ulfarian asked sounding less angry now.

"[They… they do Master. They really do feel as my sons… I really care for them,]" the turtle admitted.

"[Good. I had planned to suggest you adopted a child to your home, but those clones your employee created fit well into things, I am glad you didn't object to my suggestion to make them your heirs.]" Master Kayr nodded in approval.

"[You… you did?]" Leonardo blinked and looked up. The Ulfarian sneered.

 _[Don't forget Leonardo. You are merely a student while I am the Master. You will not escape me, even if you are in another dimension,]_ the voice of his master echoed through his mind.

"[Of course… forgive my insolence, Master.]" The assassin looked down gritting his teeth.

"[Now then, I think you have managed to calm down enough for the present time. Return to your job my student and finish it for now. However, once it is over I want you to return here. I think you'll do well spending a bit of time in the temple,]" Master Kayr instructed him, smiling warmly.

"[Yes Master. As you wish, always.]" Assassin Leonardo rose up and bowed, nothing but respect was in his face. Then the turtle disappeared shortly afterwards through a black portal.

 **End chapter 18**

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaaand now you know!

Took me long enough to reveal that one eh?

 **Ko'hak:** Is a Jareta Warrior order, can roughly be translated as "leave!" It's not really the general Ulfarian word for leave though.

But this chapter I think has definitely answered some questions about the Ultimate Bastards eh?

Jeez we haven't been seeing a lot of A-Leo being the one in charge in this story have we? Don't worry, we'll see him back as his smirky self again sometime

And I will answer a question right away that probably popped up. Is Master Kayr really responsible for Silver and Obsidian being adopted by A-Leo?

Yes he is, as is implied Master Kayr has a really, really strong hold on the assassin. We have just been getting a small sample of it here.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 21/11 2009

I don't think I have to clarify which turtles are which, especially since two of the Leonardos disappear fairly quickly into the room. But just so you know that the three turtles in the hallway are the Movie turtles, it's 80's-Michelangelo and 2k3-Mikey who are in the room with Honda.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Ru'u. Ghjar's summerhouse**

A black portal opened in a hall of the east wing and the three Leonardos stepped through. The Ru'u team had contacted the headquarters and notified that their turtles needed someone to talk with, preferably family. Right after them was Big-Donatello and to greet the four arriving reptiles was Simba.

"Ah, good you are here, come this way." the Ulfarian officer gestured the turtles to follow him.

"Are they hurt?" Leo asked worried, but Simba gave him a reassuring smile.

"Not much physically at least, only minor bruises, obviously after a battle of some sort. But they have been acting a bit odd since arriving," he informed them. "Honda has been with them, giving some support through telepathic means. But an outsider can only do so much."

They arrived at a door and the turtles were surprised to see Big-Mike leaning on the wall beside Hyum. The Hundarian looked mildly concerned, but the turtle was frowning in thought.

"Mike?" Big-Leonardo addressed his brother. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah." The orange-masked turtle looked up when seeing his two brothers' approach. Hyum and Simba meanwhile ushered the two other Leonardos into the room. The two officers then walked away to let the brothers in the hall in peace.

"Just a little spooked. I'm more worried about my two new buds." Michelangelo glanced at the door. "They've just completely zoned out."

"What happened, Mikey?" Donatello put a hand on his brother's shoulder. The orange-masked ninja was eyeing their sword wielding sibling.

"Dude, you were right. That counterpart of yours is one freaky dude," he said and managed to produce a half-hearted grin.

"What counterpart?" Big-Leonardo's brow sunk heavily. "You mean the assassin? You met him?"

"Chill bro, nothing serious happened really." Big-Mike reached to pat his brother on the shoulder. Then in a very low voice, he proceeded to tell them what had occurred in brief.

"No wonder the other Mikey's 'zoned out' as Mike put it. They've been dealing with that guy before, several times. For them that threat must just have been a terrible reminder of what he has done to them and their brothers," Donatello said once the story was done.

"Yes, for them the threat is very real. You Mike on the other hand, for you that was just a random stranger making a threat you have heard before and means nothing." Leonardo nodded.

"Yeah I guess. It was spooky sure but I didn't really think much about it until I saw how the others looked like." Mike glanced at the door. "Hope they are all right."

* * *

Honda had been on her way out but the Leonardos asked her to stay. So far their orange masked brothers said nothing, so she had to tell them anyway what had happened. The woman had gotten her information from Big-Mike who had in the end told the officers. Since then the Hundarian had tried by telepathic means to calm down his smaller counterparts.

"Wait what?" Leo's eye-ridge rose when Honda had finished. His L-wearing friend blinked.

"He was kneeling for someone…" L-Leonardo hardly could believe this.

"Right, we'll worry about that later." The basic-green turtle shook his head and turned to where his brother sat on a couch.

"Yeah… of course," the letter-wearing ninja sat down beside M-Michelangelo.

"I've been mostly a calming presence in their minds. I didn't want to go further, least I risked intruding. Since they aren't natural telepaths I might have accidentally brought up unpleasant memories," Honda explained to them. The two blue-wearing turtles nodded their thanks.

"Mikey," Leo said gently and put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "It's all right. We won't let him harm you or the others."

"Michelangelo, you are safe. It's okay, he will have to walk through us before he could touch any of you." L-Leonardo in turn was comforting his own brother, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting hug.

A bluish-green hand reached and grabbed Leo's free one. It squeezed tightly but the blue-masked turtle didn't mind, his brother was being responsive. Mikey didn't speak up just yet, he was still staring forward and his eyes were distant. Honda quietly rose up and left the room now, she could feel that the orange-masked ones wanted to be alone with their brothers.

"I… I couldn't stop thinking…" Mikey suddenly whispered but didn't look at Leo. "Back when the assassin creep-o ambushed you and me... you know, when he darted you… but took me… because I… told him to."

"Although I was not very happy about it, it was a very brave thing you did, Mikey," Leo told him and smiled. "We were all very worried about you. However, you really stuck through then. Heck you even faced the Demolisher later, at gunpoint."

"But Leo…" Mikey looked at his brother, the basic-green ninja was shocked to the fright in his eyes.

"That… really was nothing compared to when we saw him now earlier… his look… the voice…" The orange-masked one gulped.

"I thought he was going to kill us right there…" M-Michelangelo finally spoke up. His voice was very quiet. "We wouldn't have stood a chance… he would have had plenty of others to back him…"

"Shhh, just don't think about it," L-Leonardo said, gently patting him on the back. "It was an empty threat I'm sure. He was just scaring you."

"Leonardo is right. Somehow I don't think the assassin will drop out of his routine just like that, just because you found out where he has been… training." Leo's brow sunk a bit. He had to admit having always wondered where his evil counterpart had acquired his skills, but now he knew.

 _Later… right now we have another job to finish,_ the basic-green turtle thought, feeling suddenly an urge to learn more about this.

"Don't forget that he's always used mind-games on people, even his own brothers. He knows you will have too much support to ever be able to carry out his threat," he then said.

The turtles looked up when there was a soft knock. Leo glanced at his counterpart who shrugged, so they invited whomever it was to enter. The door opened and Simba looked in.

"I apologize for the interruption. However, I have been in further contact with our superiors advising them of the situation. The Magistrate, being responsible for you and your brothers, has ordered that the two of the Michelangelos take a short break while recovering, a day or so," the Ulfarian explained and indicated to the two orange masked turtles.

"Understood Simba, but we were going to divide the teams anyway, because the Akre team and the Kabe team already have finished their work. Since my counterparts and I plus Donatello are already here, we could assist you with Fulmer," Leo told him.

"Of course, we will be having a small talk in half an hour, but you can easily be exempted if the Michelangelos do not want to be alone," Simba told him. The two Leonardos hesitated before nodding.

* * *

 **Rytonas. Akre's mountain**

"You said this was what?" Ex-Emperor Donatello blinked, holding a flat device between his fingers. He was in the laboratory cave where the turtle had been working for Akre; the underworld lord himself was now present as well as Dqrre.

"A varjan mind downloader. It can download selected memories from people by simply placing it on their heads," Akre explained to him.

"You just put it on people's head?" the olive-green reptile blinked and turned the device around. "No needle? Simple as that?"

"Simple as that." The light-gray rymska nodded with a chuckle. "Unfortunately Kabe's people are too busy to extract the information it contains and we need. That is why I'm placing that responsibility on you."

"So uh… what information is that?" the turtle looked up at the two Rytonas. Akre sighed and shook his head.

"Your employer's brother, Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo, infiltrated one of Oro's many operations on earth 1984. Judging by how Oro has then been trying to ensure he dies, I suspect that his brain contains some more information than just on that one place. Information we can use to help point the signs towards Oro," the underworld lord started.

"I asked Kabe to handle the information gathering part, stressing that no harm come to the deputy magistrate. Unfortunately, he sent Sinda to do the job. For a while the Ulfarian did well, he got into the room cloaked and downloaded the selected memories from the turtle."

"I see," Donatello nodded and glanced back at the device. Then he frowned, that name had been very familiar. "Sinda, I've heard that name before."

"Ulfarian criminal, but you need not worry about him. He does not have a too free access to the Mountain. Needless to say I would prefer not using him again, he did nearly blow this mission." Akre's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, couldn't resist playing around as usual," Dqrre growled.

"Doesn't sound like someone to send on such delicate mission." Donatello turned to face the computer he was sitting at. He noticed a slot on it the device could fit into.

"Yes, I would have myself preferred to just send Leonardo." Akre nodded and walked closer when seeing that the former overlord had started working. "And now they will wonder what Sinda was doing there. Hopefully his unpredictable reputation is good enough excuse for them."

"So how can this thing select memories? How does it even know what to download?" Donatello asked and inserted the device into the slot.

"Kabe's people preprogrammed the device. I fear that I do not understand enough about it to really know. Varjans usually do not share their technology that much," the underworld-lord told him.

"Well this might take a bit, I've never done this before," the former overlord warned and began typing on the keyboard.

"I can wait for now. Dqrre." Akre glanced at his brother. "Find Leonardo and ask him if he feels like going on a scouting mission for us. I think it would do him good to work alone somewhere for a while. Make sure that Kabe has Sinda busy in another world."

"Leonardo left the mountain; he said he needed to go somewhere. But he did promise to be back as soon as possible," the dark-gray rymska grunted.

"Oh yes, I recall Raphael approaching me about that." Akre rubbed his muzzle thoughtfully, but then shrugged. "Check if Leonardo has returned then, if he hasn't I'll just have to send someone else."

"Right, I take it you want that meeting you were warned about scouted." Dqrre waited for a response and when his brother nodded, the older Rytona walked out.

"Keep me informed, Donatello, I will be in my cave," Akre then addressed the working turtle, before the rymska left he also nodded to an umska who was working on a machine. This was the assistant Donatello had asked for.

* * *

 **Klarak City**

The door to the house was smashed off its hinges; it flew several feet before crashing on the wall of another building. Out walked Cyborg Raphael, Akkar and the Jumper. None of them looked too happy.

"Empty too, we've been to several of Klear's buildings and they are all empty, not even guards," Raphael snorted.

"He is falling back." Akkar frowned and glanced around. "He is trying to minimize contact with other underworld businesses. He must be trying to avoid possibilities of conflict."

"So you telling me that he's neutral?" The bigger cyborg frowned.

"That is quiet possible," the Arakkan nodded.

"Say, tell me one thing, about two years ago or so I witnessed an operation where hundreds of robots were stolen away. My magistrate counterpart said they would most likely be sold as the cheapest labor available, hurting any slave labor business. Has it had any significant impact on Klear?" Cyborg Raphael frowned as he thought back to the when he and the other turtles had infiltrated the Technodrome.

"Yes we did notice a decrease in Klear's activities for almost a year, they have been slowly increasing again but even so they are only a shadow of what they used to be," Akkar nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well most of the buildings we have been checking don't look like they have been used for a long time, except this one." Raphael pointed back at the house they had left.

"Yes… I noticed that too." The Arakkan looked at the Jumper who had been very silent. "Lereth?"

"We are being watched," Jumper Leonardo whispered. Cyborg Raphael blinked before beginning to actively scanning around, but there were so many people in other nearby buildings or streets, he couldn't pinpoint one who could be watching them.

"Odd, I did not sense anythi…" Akkar frowned and glared up. "Of course."

"What? Up there?" Raphael glanced at the dark, almost purplish sky. "I would have to establish a satellite link to scan that far."

"Not me," the smaller cyborg stated. "Small scout ship, definitely Arakkan in origin."

"Close enough to shoot at it?" the bigger mechanical turtle raised his right arm upwards, the hand sunk in and the laser gun barrel came out.

"It's cloaked." Suddenly the Jumper sprang upwards. The others had to watch in amazement when he went higher and higher, becoming only a small dot in the end.

"Oookay, didn't know he could jump that high." Raphael blinked his organic eye.

"Well we did upgrade him a little bit at his request." Akkar raised an eyebrow. "But this was still unexpected."

Suddenly they saw electric energy flash up in the sky and a small ship uncloaked. Jumper Leonardo could then be seen back on his way down, landing bit away from his partners. However, the other cyborg wasn't watching that, now that he could see it his scanners already measured the distance between them and the fleeing vehicle.

"Just close enough," he growled and fired from his laser gun.

The ship swerved as it tried to avoid the lasers. One made an impact and something blew up. The flying vehicle took a nosedive towards the ground. Now it was Akkar's turn, the Arakkan darted off towards the crash site.

"Wow, did you just shot down a ship?" the Jumper inquired as Cyborg Raphael ran past him after Akkar.

"Not sure, would have thought I needed to hit it more, maybe it was already damaged," the bigger turtle grunted.

Since neither cyborg did move slowly, they had soon caught up with their wolfoid partner. The Arakkan was already digging through the wreckage. Raphael scanned it and spotted one life form close to where Akkar was trying to get in.

"Uh Akkar." He approached. "I'm not reading an Arakkan in here, but a human."

"Indeed," the Arakkan growled and reached in, he pulled out disoriented young man out.

The man had black hair, cut very short except at the front where the forelock was shaped into devilish horns. He wore black pants and leather raincoat and underneath he wore nothing, but on his chest was a python tattoo. Around the man's neck were a chain and a single fang on a string.

"Eric 'The Python' Daren." Akkar pulled the man away from the destroyed ship. "One of Klear's many non-Arakkan lieutenants."

Then the two cybernetic turtles and the Arakkan were quickly reminded that the crash site was in the middle of a city. People were arriving and the wailing of sirens approached. Despite its lawless nature, there was apparently still some hint of a peace force in it.

"How about we get out of here," Raphael suggested, putting his right hand on Akkar who still held the man and the left one on Jumper. In a flash, they had disappeared just as the first distress vehicles arrived.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

"You realize who it was you suddenly charged right?" Captain Ghor's frowned in concern.

"Of course, of course…" General Magistrate Raphael grunted. It had been few hours now since the incident at the hospital and the turtle had been telling those in the room at the office what had happened. "I just saw red… I've never been so angry in… well a long time."

"Well if Sinda is good at anything, it's pushing the right buttons." The Ulfarian captain nodded. "I've experienced that a lot with my officers."

"Now the question is, what in Ice's name was he doing there in the first place," Khjan wondered.

"I don't know and I'm not sure I want to find out," Raphael grunted. "We had Mike moved to another room and quadrupled the security. Even an old friend of mine who arrived here recently sent a couple of guards."

"Well one thing is obvious." Aro folded his arms and furrowed his brow in concern. "Your brother knows something that is sensitive to whoever was in charge of the operation he infiltrated. Though I'm starting to guess it must be Oro, based on who it were that did the shooting."

"Oro is starting to become more and more likely target for the unrest as well, though we still can't rule Fulmer and Klear out." Abraska pointed out, the rest in the room nodded in agreement.

"Yes this is Raphael," the General Magistrate answered his phone that had started to ring. "Oh I see. I'll be there in a moment."

"Excuse me gentlemen, our extra player has finally arrived," the turtle then addressed the others before leaving the room.

"We will be hopefully getting some more answers on Fulmer, the Ru'u team is preparing to move again, seems that Fulmer is going to be in a meeting soon," Captain Ghor mentioned. His communicator signaled so the old Ulfarian stepped aside and picked it up.

"Funny though how the most powerful guys have been easy so far, while the lesser guys have been giving us trouble," came from Arnold Müller where he leaned against the wall with Dfgra, Akranan and Fjio.

"Well as we found out, Kabe and Akre were not responsible thus who knows, they probably deliberately put people around that would confirm that. Getting us off their back to focus on others," Dfgra shrugged. "Wouldn't be surprised that the guy Leonardo talked with was just one of many guys we were supposed to spot and get to talk."

"But Akre doesn't know who are involved in the team, at least…" Fjio the rampa started but his friends' glances stopped him. "Oh wait, Akre… he probably even knows where we are located too."

"Wouldn't put it past him." Akranan shook his head.

"And Kabe is not above sacrificing his grunts to save his operation." Abraska looked at the Forest Guards.

"I've just been talking with Simba again," Captain Ghor spoke up returning from his talk on the communicator. "They are about ready to send a team to spy on Fulmer, but they have expressed wish to have a fourth, seems that two of the Leonardos wish to remain with their brothers. And I'm afraid that Simba, Hyum and Honda are just too recognized faces on Ru'u."

"I can go," suddenly Brian spoke up and rose from the floor where he had sat.

"I am not sure that is a good idea, Brian." Abraska frowned, glancing at the young eager varjan.

"Oh come on, let the kid have some fun. I mean the last time all he got to do was watch in the distance," Jorekur chimed in. "If he's going to learn, he needs a little more involved field work."

"He's right, first we were dragging the kid over here in the first place, better let him do something," Avrenn grunted. "Besides he's going to Ru'u, no varjans there and he's old enough not to be phased by those stun guns of theirs."

"I'm not sure the criminal elements only carry stun guns," Abraska snorted but then raised his hands in surrender. "Very well, Brian you can go and join them, but keep sharp and listen to the others. Most of them have more experience than you."

"Yes sir." The Junior Heptagon Agent grinned and shortly after he was gone through a portal provided to him by Captain Ghor.

"I hope I'll not regret this," Abraska sighed wearily. At that moment the door opened and General Magistrate Raphael returned, following him was a brown furred rymska, Doctor Hea.

"May I introduce Doctor Hea, she's finally arrived," the turtle introduced.

"Hello, sorry I'm late. I decided to have another talk with Maccar the Cabbat who is in prison in Kila," the rymska waved before explaining her absence.

"Ah yes, we understand that a Cabbat has been spotted in Oro's employment," Captain Aro nodded.

"Indeed and I do think it is Alo having some of his features disguised." The doctor nodded.

"I'm inclined to agree after seeing that photo of the Cabbat, there is something synthetic about his features. Definitely the work of a varjan disguise chip." Abraska nodded.

"Well then, since our Alo expert has arrived, what can you tell us?" Khjan inquired.

"Oh dear, well I never really got to talk with him except once at the jail," Hea sighed and sat down on a chair. "That's why I spoke with Maccar again, seeing if he could tell me more. I know four of the turtles who are now helping you also have had the 'pleasure' of meeting him twice. When they return they can probably add in something more."

"But yes being a Cabbat, Alo has his own sense of honor and having now been beaten twice and then imprisoned, he's thirsting revenge by any means possible. So he'll definitely be after the turtles that encountered him, especially Leonardo and Donatello who he seems to hate the most from what Maccar could tell me," the doctor then started.

"Whoever freed Alo no doubt promised him his revenge, but I'm still not sure why he would be working for Oro. Somehow he doesn't strike me as someone capable of springing anyone out of a maximum security facility."

"Oro does usually refrain from freeing his people from prisons." Theo Aro nodded. "It makes no sense he would spring out a Cabbat who would be unknown to him."

"But from what little I could get from Alo and what Maccar has described for me, is that we are dealing with a clear case of a psychopath here. I would even say mildly sociopathic but I have to take into consideration the society he is brought up in. Cabbats are violent by nature and display sometimes what in other races would be considered sociopathic tendencies. So it would be more proper to say that Alo and probably the generic Cabbat do not work well in other societies while they function in their own," Hea continued.

"I'm curious though why you think Alo is so important. Yeah he is probably after revenge for his imprisonment, but so far he seems a fairly small player," General Magistrate spoke up.

"It's because of the nature of his escape," Abraska stepped forward with a serious expression. "Even the Heptagon felt it and was gravely concerned. Something whisked Alo away without a trace from a highly secure facility and planted him with Oro's people. We might in the end have to deal with that Cabbat one or way or another."

 **End chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 28/11 2009

2k3-Don is always Don or the non-letter wearing one, D-Donatello is 80's-Donatello or the D-Wearing one.

2k3-Raph is Raph or the non-letter wearing one, Big-Raph is Movie-Raphael and R-Raphael is 80's-Raphael or the R-wearing one.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Assassin's world**

Luna watched the children play in the backyard. The turtle woman was nervously rubbing her hands together, recent events heavy on her mind. She had surprised the others at how calmly she had taken it when learning what her husband was up to. Nevertheless, deep inside, her nerves were on the edge, worrying about her family she had only had for less than four years.

What had happened at the hospital hadn't helped much either. The magistrate had to spend few moments calming and reassuring her before taking her back home. Apollo had been left in the care of three Splinters and two Aprils. Her son was having the time of his life with new playmates.

The arrival of the rymskas and the third version of Splinter had taken her mind, temporarily away from current events. They had now something more to talk about and the newcomers could tell about new things.

Apollo was in the sandbox with Dia, the little rymska girl was no older than he was and thus couldn't play too much with the rest of the toys in the playground. Michelle on the other hand was old enough to climb around the monkey rails and she did so quite easily and fast. However, the oldest child, Braka, outmatched her speed. The rymska boy was far oldest and in many ways helped keeping an eye on the younger ones, he played too and Luna was surprised to see someone so agile and so swift, not to mention fast.

"How are the terrors doing?" former-empress April inquired as she stepped out in the backyard. She witnessed Braka and Michelle race around the slide now, Apollo and Dia happily dug with their little shovels.

"No emergency just yet, then again Braka has always been very good with his little sister, guess he's extended it to the two others," Jala mentioned, she was sitting by the same table Luna was.

"And I thought Michelle was quick," the human chuckled when Braka actually outran her daughter.

"She isn't willing to give up though," the rymska giggled when the turtle girl put on a determined face and tried to keep up.

"Oh by the way, April took the Splinters to the magistrate's office. They were a bit curious on how things were going, she offered to take them," the ex-empress informed them meaning her counterpart from this world, Jala and Luna nodded.

"And how are you holding up?" she then turned her attention to the turtle woman, walking over and reaching down to put her hand over hers.

"I-I… just not sure," she whispered. "He always… always told me he might have to disappear quickly for something… unannounced. I-I accepted it… knew it was just part of who he was… but…"

"I know it's hard, but he will be back. Rest assured," April told her gently.

"Nea! Dia," Jala suddenly called and rose up. Her daughter was in the process of trying how the sand tasted.

"Apollo!" Luna blinked when her son figured this could be fun and did the same. She almost stood up but the rymska was already in the process of cleaning both children.

"Yuck, no good," Apollo made a face. Dia did the same.

"Nea, nea," she peeped.

"Yes you do not eat it, you dig in it," Jala said smiling and then repeated what she had said in Rytonas to her daughter.

"No goo." Dia nodded, although young she was starting to pick up on English much like her brother. Jala primarily spoke with her children in Rytonas, but she had told the others to just go ahead and use English; they already understood most of it.

"Two little rascals," April chuckled, let go of Luna and sat down. Jala returned and the youngest resumed digging in the box.

"I thought by the age of two they would have outgrown eating sand," the rymska woman muttered but smiled.

"Apollo has so far never eaten the sand," Luna said with a small frown, she had stopped rubbing her hands together.

The Rytona's nose suddenly vibrated and she arched an eyebrow. Jala glanced at the other two women who looked at her, but before the wolfoid could open her mouth, the doorbell rang. The female turtle blinked and rose up, not expecting visitors and this world's April did have the keys.

"It's an Ulfarian and a couple of Taronians," Jala said and stood up too.

"You weren't kidding about rymska sense of smell." The former empress blinked, she started to rise but then eyed the children. Braka and Michelle had stopped in their play and perked up when hearing the doorbell, so did Apollo and Dia.

"I'm not expecting anyone," Luna said as she disappeared through the backdoors. The two other women had to intercept their children who darted off intending to follow.

The turtle woman crossed the living room and entered the front hall of the house. She peeked through the small hole on the door and saw a tall Ulfarian in black looking clothes. The reptile froze, the garb reminded her strongly of the assassin, but this one had a chest plate, what looked like knives and heavy boots instead of sandals. Behind the stranger were two tarofoxes of the red variety, just as Jala had already scented.

Luna nervously opened the door a crack so she could at least address the newcomers, she really didn't want them inside. The two Taronians seemed to get ready for something, but the Ulfarian just looked down at her smiling warmly.

"You must be, Luna," the Ru'uian said kindly. "I hope we are not interrupting you and were wondering if we could take a minute of your time to talk with you."

"A-about what?" the turtle whispered, not liking the looks that came on the two red-fox headed aliens. They were definitely impatient, waiting for something to happen.

 _Before I continue, I must apologize for my actions. Know that your husband is currently working on remedying the situation. However, if it comes to it, you will see that I personally mean no harm. I cannot say the same about those two who follow me,_ his voice suddenly echoed through Luna's mind.

 _I can sense your nervousness and I realize you do not associate my clothing with anything good. However, your husband told me to tell you that March 1[sup]st[/sup] will happen and to give you this._ Suddenly for an odd reason the Taronians turned around as if something had compelled them too. The Ulfarian quickly reached inside, grabbed Luna's hand and dropped something into it before letting go.

Luna blinked and looked at the item. It were two small tickets to a fashion show on Rytonas, something the woman had wanted to go to for a long time. However, her husband was never sure if he could make the time to go with her. Its scheduled time was March the first. The woman quickly pocketed the items and looked at the Ulfarian, the Taronians had turned back, bit surprised that they had turned around for no apparent reason.

 _I have faith in your husband and his comrades, if everything goes well I will personally dispose of my two tag-along. But right now if things do not go well I can not strike at them myself, if you and those inside can temporarily dispose of them on your own, you will get no resistance from me,_ the Ulfarian continued, still speaking with Luna in her mind.

"I fear though that no matter your answer, I must insist," the Ru'uian then said aloud and put his gloved hand on the door to push it open.

Luna gulped and even if she wanted to couldn't resist it when the three aliens walked into the front hall. Now first could she spot guns on the belts of the Taronians, she could only wonder why they weren't drawn already.

"[April, w-we got trouble… w-we h-have to get r-rid of the T-taronians,]" she called in Japanese, knowing the former empress had been learning it from the gray-furred Splinter. The turtle woman had no idea why, but actually felt she could trust the Ulfarian.

* * *

April heard the call and saw through the window as Luna backed into the living room. The Taronians now looked much more threatening and one did prepare to grab the turtle woman who fled. The human and the rymska quickly herded the children to the furthest corner of the playground; it had a big fort.

"[Braka, keep them in here, do not move, keep them safe]" Jala ordered her son who nodded but looked confused. He held his squirming little sister.

"Michelle, stay here, you too Apollo," April addressed the turtle children. "You are playing now in the fort, but keep quiet."

It was a bit much to expect a two year old and a three year old to be quiet but it was all she could do for now. The two women then glanced back and noticed that one of the Taronians was walking out from the backdoor. Inside the living room, the Ulfarian stood tall and with eyes closed, as if he was concentrating, Luna and the other Tarofox were nowhere to be seen.

"I could try and grab the gun, Leo's been teaching me few… ahem… moves," Jala whispered as she and April approached the alien who narrowed his eyes on them. So far the weapon was still, oddly enough, on the belt.

"Do I want to know when he's teaching you them?" The human tried not to giggle. "I'll distract him one way or another."

"Alright, you two just be quiet and nothing bad will happen. Jalkeo just wants to talk with the head of his household," the Taronian growled at them.

"Oh really." April folded her arms unimpressed. "And what exactly are you going to do if we don't."

The Taronian sneered and now first did go for his gun, which was no longer on his belt. The rymska woman had shown where Braka inherited his swiftness. As the Tarofox looked at April, she had quickly approached form the other side and plucked up the weapon, she aimed it at the alien.

"All right… I don't have to be expert to know I only need to pull the trigger to use this," she said though her voice wasn't too threatening. April suddenly jumped forward and grabbed the Taronian in as good bear hug as she could.

"Jala the safety is on!" she shouted and struggled to hold the alien who tried to throw her off.

"Uh, safety?" Jala looked at the gun having no idea where even to begin to remove it.

The rymska looked up and cringed, if she didn't do something quick April would lose the battle. The Taronian was clearly much stronger. Not wanting to risk the children picking it up, the Rytona pocketed the gun then balled up her fists and struck the Tarofox. He had just managed to throw April off and to the ground.

He keeled over when the punch landed on his stomach and then his head snapped up when the rymska actually tried an uppercut. Groaning the alien crumbled to the ground. Jala herself was quite surprised and looked at her hands. In truth, all she had done was trying to mimic her husband and his brothers after watching them so many times practice.

"I guess it is true, rymskas are stronger than they look." She blinked having never actually had to test that until now.

"Right now I'm very glad for that." April rose up and looked to the house. "You keep this guy here, I will go to Luna."

Jala nodded and the human ran to the backdoor. The Ulfarian still just stood in the living room as if nothing had happened at all. As April entered, there was a loud clang from the kitchen, a yelp and then another clang.

"Eep, help!" Luna called, ignoring the Ru'uian the human woman ran to the kitchen.

"Luna what's… uh wrong?" April blinked at the scene; the turtle woman was wielding a frying pan and had just knocked the other Tarofox out of commission with it.

"I uh, think I hit too hard," Luna whispered, there was a spot of blood on the pan.

"He is not dead, he is breathing but he will wake up with a very big headache." The Ulfarian suddenly stood in the kitchen. April jumped and turned around almost ready to lunge into the much larger alien. She and the turtle froze when the Ru'uian reached for the knives on his back and pulled them out.

"Seems that my 'comrades' have been defeated. I fear then that I am at your mercy," he said and handed his weapons to the stunned human women.

"April, he… I don't know how… but he is on our side… he knows where Donatello is…" Luna pointed at the Ru'uian.

"I couldn't strike at them myself, just in case if something would go wrong with our current plan. But Luna's husband is working on enabling me to deal with this scum personally," the Ulfarian said and handed restrains from his belt to April. "But for now, let's tie these two up so they will make no further trouble. And if you were wondering why they never pulled out their guns, let's just say that the weak minded are easy for me to fool."

* * *

 **Taron**

"Why is it always a warehouse?" Rogue grunted as he, Carl and the three Donatellos stepped out of the truck. They were somewhere in the countryside and in front of them was a large white building.

"How many guards do you have in there already?" the human ignored his friend and addressed the tarowolf who was escorting them.

"Four, we are stretching pretty thin. The boss needs most of his men elsewhere. We'll be sending those away once you're in place," the Taronian grunted and started to walk towards the building, the others followed.

"No guards on the roof? Nothing?" Carl blinked; the truck was already heading away. They were the only ones around now.

"Don't need them; this is deep within the boss's territory. Nobody comes here but those working for the boss," the Taronian chuckled.

"Oh good then." The human shrugged and suddenly his fist connected with the alien's jaw. The Tarowolf never managed to figure out what had happened, Rogue was already there to knock him completely out.

"Uh wouldn't it have been wiser to wait until we saw what it is we are guarding?" Don blinked.

"No I think this is the place, it's secluded and if the prisoners were to escape they won't be able to get help very quickly. Oro's been underestimating Jalkeo and his family for a quite a while, only four guards and all inside? Yeah he actually thinks they will play docile," Carl told the turtle while he and Rogue tied the unconscious alien.

 _Let's hope you're right Carl,_ the Ninja Master signaled. _You stay here with this one; the rest of us will go inside._

* * *

The main warehouse was mostly empty, but few crates and boxes were stacked up around it. Four heavily armed Taronians, all Tarodogs of the German Shepherd, variety patrolled the room but still keeping an eye on the middle of the room.

There on a chair sat an Ulfarian woman, just as tall as Jalkeo was. She had long hair tied up in a ponytail, was dressed in grayish chainmail and shorts with small armor plates on them. The Ru'uian looked almost as stoic and calm as the Jareta Warrior himself.

Kneeling beside her was a much younger female of the same species, wearing a simple brown dress. She looked more nervous and her head rested in the older one's lap. The armored woman gently caressed the untied hair of the child and softly hummed a calm song. Standing close to the two females was a male Ulfarian. He looked much younger than Jalkeo but was nearly as tall as him, wore a dark blue tunic and long sleeved blue shorts. He was staring gravely around.

Suddenly a guard disappeared behind a crate. The three Ulfarians looked up at the noise, so did the remaining guards. Two of them were about to run over to see what was going on but something grabbed them too. The remaining guard turned around when somebody tapped his shoulder, a green fist punched him square in the face, sending him flying towards the prisoners.

"Huarm if you would be so kind," the older Ulfarian woman said smiling. "And assist our rescuers?"

"With pleasure, my mother," the male Ru'uian said, stepped forward and grabbed up the disoriented guard. Quickly he removed the rifle and then with a hard hit knocked out the Taronian.

"Yllia, I need to rise up," the woman addressed the younger one. She nodded and lifted her head allowing the older female to stand up. Just at that moment one of the Taronian guards came running, having escaped whoever were attacking.

The Ulfarian woman jumped forward and intercepted him. She used her left knee to hit him swiftly in the guts and then chopped at his neck with her right hand. The Tarodog was out of commission instantly.

"Ouch… I see what Carl meant by underestimating them," D-Donatello said as he and the rest of the turtles approached. Rogue and the Ninja Master dragged the remaining guards with them.

"Greetings, I am Stevala, member of the Hyumaian Republican guards. These are my children Huarm and Yllia." The older Ulfarian woman looked smiling at the approaching reptiles. "And I take it that you are here on my husband's request?"

"Sort of." Don nodded. He and the rest began tying up the guards; Carl joined them shortly later inside carrying the fifth tied up Taronian.

"I must thank you for your assistance. I knew my husband would be planning something to come to our aid, but as he always is, I can never always tell when it will happen," Stevala said once all the guards were securely tied. She and her children then bowed deeply.

 _You are more than welcome, but let's get you to further safety,_ the Ninja Master signaled and was translated by the non-letter wearing counterpart. D-Donatello grabbed a dimension traveler from one of the guards.

"Isn't this one of the illegal modification models? You know who can open portals anywhere even if there are blockers?" he inquired.

"Seems so." Don nodded and glanced at the device. The Ninja Master was nodding in agreement.

"Oro must want his men to able to move freely without having to wait for permission to go over," Carl said and grinned wide. "Lucky us."

"Yeah," the D-wearing turtle chuckled and punched in the coordinates to the Ninja Master's own house.

 _You go first, if Jalkeo gave me the right hints, he will be waiting there,_ the dogi-wearing turtle signaled and again Don translated.

The Ulfarians nodded and stepped through the open portal the D-clad turtle had created. They had barely gone through when the Ninja Master suddenly grabbed Carl and threw the human through the gateway. Rogue, Don and D-Donatello stared shocked at the closing portal then glanced at the dogi-wearing reptile.

 _Change of plans. As Jalkeo said, Oro is a big enough target. Sinda will have to wait,_ Ninja Master Donatello began signaling. _Something is not right here, ever since Jalkeo told how his family was abducted I've been at unease and ever since we entered Oro's lands that unease has just intensified._

"You don't think Jalkeo was lying was he?" Rogue frowned heavily but the black-clad turtle shook his head.

 _He only told what the truth was for him, what Oro had told him. However, Arakkans do NOT share their time traveling technology with anyone. Someone else provided Oro with the means to travel back in time. We better find out who,_ he answered.

"But why did you throw Carl through…" Don stopped as the realization hit him. Carl was maybe a General Deputy and knew how to handle himself in tough situations, but he wasn't a ninja like the turtles. They were now on Oro's lands and needed stealth and ability to disappear quickly. There was probably an added factor that Carl and the deputy magistrate were good friends.

* * *

"Well I can't complain so far, we got the punks who shot the deputy magistrate and Clar, what's next?" Raph asked. He was riding the unmarked police motorcycle; right beside him on the other one was Robert the white Tarofox and the rest of the team were in the car driving in front of them. The turtle spoke through a communicator that was built into his helmet.

"Going to another place that this time belongs to Oro; we have often suspected it of being one of his main information hubs. You ninja boys will have the honor of sneaking in and find some dirt," Ryan answered, he was driving the car. They were now one member short, Harot had been ordered back to the briefing room on earth 1984. Captain Theo Aro didn't want the tarodog risking his wounded arm further. Thus Robert and the human decided to utilize fully the three turtles' ninja skills. It was starting to get dark; the sun was slowly setting in the west.

"Sounds good to me," Big-Raphael commented, he was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hey Raphael, you've been awfully silent there, what's up?" Raph spoke again, addressing his R-wearing counterpart who sat in the backseat of the car.

"Sorry… just thinking," the R-wearing turtle said. His bigger counterpart glanced back at him, though he remained silent.

"Well don't keep us hanging, what's on your mind, aside from the bonehead jokes," the non-letter wearing ninja chuckled through the communicator that was located in the car.

"The building that exploded here on Taron, they said a turtle was spotted on the scene. Blood-red mask, camouflage pants." R-Raphael ignored the crack from his friend, already used to them and in many ways just found them amusing.

"Friend of yours?" Big-Raphael asked, he recalled earlier when they had been filled on what had happened in the city sometime before they had arrived.

"Nope, though he is yet another double of us, called the Demolisher," Raph growled. "A whack-bag with taste for explosives and loves nothing more than to pummel people to dust. I'm pretty sure he was the one who blew that building sky high."

"Charmin'," the biggest of the red masked turtles grunted, he glanced at the R-wearing turtle that looked suddenly uneasy. "Yo, you alright?"

"Raphael has had the 'honor' of being the Demolisher's personal punching bag few years ago. We'll tell you the story later. Raphael!" Raph spoke again then said his friend's name sharply.

"Don't think about him now. The building was destroyed few days ago and even if we do meet him. He'll not come near you!" the motorcycle riding turtle assured him.

"Never a dull moment, alright we are here," Ryan said and slowed the car down.

The human found a secluded parking space and stepped out, so did the two turtles. Robert and Raph parked the bikes right behind it, before climbing off. The Tarofox glared around, the area was dark and there was no life at all, safe for the occasional light in some of the buildings around.

"Nice place," Raph grunted and joined his two counterparts.

"This is too silent." Robert frowned. "You don't think Oro has evacuated from here already?"

"Why should he, the punk shouldn't even know we have been having this place under surveillance," Ryan told him.

"Well the sooner we get this show on the road, the sooner we'll find out and get out of here. Which building is it?" Raph frowned and glanced at the human and the Taronian.

"Come with us, we parked a bit away from it just so nobody would see us." Ryan headed out of the parking area, followed immediately by the turtles. Robert came in the rear with his gun drawn just in case.

The human led them into an alley that faced a tall building made out of bricks. It had several windows and did look a bit like an office building. The street in front was empty of life and no lights were in any of the houses around.

"If Oro has evacuated we would know it," Ryan growled, our surveillance team is in place and they already know that we are on our way intending to infiltrate the place.

"Alright let's go." Raph nodded to his counterparts, the three turtles quickly and silently jumped across the street and into the alley beside the brick house.

"Good luck kids," Robert muttered, glaring around with his gun at ready.

* * *

Big-Raphael quickly found a window on the side he could pry open with his sai. Then the ninja opened it fully, standing guard as his smaller counterparts snuck in. Once they were through, the big red-masked turtle quietly climbed in. He saw the other turtles already in the process of leaving the dark room.

"Okay two ways, we better split up to cover more ground," Raph whispered, they were in a hallway. The only light was a dim emergency one that indicated where the exit was.

"There are stairs that go up, I'll take that one," R-Raphael pointed at nearby stairs.

"I'll go right then." His friend nodded.

"I'll go left," their big counterpart offered and the three ninjas silently went their separate ways.

Raph managed to find a file room; the locks on the cabinets were no hindrance for him as he broke them up using his sai. Quickly, using a small pen flashlight, he went through the papers to see if something of interest was to be found among the folders.

* * *

Big-Raphael managed to find an office. The turtle searched the desk and few of the cabinets before stumbling upon a paper with some odd numbers. Frowning, the ninja looked around and spotted a painting on the wall. Wondering if his gut feeling was right he removed it and found a safe. Chuckling the reptile used the numbers to open it, inside were folders.

"Jackpot." he grinned wide, grabbed them and stashed them on his belt.

"Guys!" all of the sudden R-Raphael whispered sharply through the communicators.

"Yo," the big turtle responded.

"What's up?" Raph answered too.

"I found a bomb!" the R-wearing turtle whispered. "And it's only fifteen seconds from going off!"

 **End chapter 20**

* * *

 **A/N:** Although Luna speaks Japanese there, it's probably obvious that Jala is addressing Braka in Rytonas. And finally the girls get to do something other than sitting around

And yes, rymskas are actually this strong, even those who don't regularly practice anything. So Jala hasn't gained some mysterious superpowers, she just was punching an alien species that really is no match to a rymska of any type, especially a female rymska. You don't piss them off, you just don't.

 **Nea:** Means no, nothing, none, and most negative meanings.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 05/12 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Taron**

The explosion shook the neighborhood. Raph and his big counterpart barely managed to get out and dive out of the alley. Robbie and Ryan were safe; watching shocked from the other side of the street. R-wearing Raphael was nowhere to be seen. Debris rained over the area, clearly indicating that this building was no more.

"Where is Raphael?" Raph growled, disoriented after being so close to the explosion. He was all covered in sod.

"Didn't see him," Big-Raphael grunted and helped him stand up. Ryan and Robert came running.

"This is the second building to explode on Taron on a very short amount of time," the human growled. "That can't be a coincident."

"Weren't there three of you?" Robert snorted, eyeing the two red masked turtles.

"He's missing," Raph growled and glared back to the ruins of the building. It had been a very good charge; it barely scratched the houses around. Ignoring the dust cloud still in the air the turtle raced to where the house had once stood.

There was no sign of anything, the ruins were mostly in one place but some of it had spread over the street. Chunks of the buildings had landed on the sidewalk and the road. Raph started to dig around the best he could, coughing when dust got into his lungs.

"Dammit Raphael, you damn better be alive here somewhere," Raph muttered, the others soon joined up with him.

* * *

R-wearing Raphael wasn't really sure what had hit him. When he saw the bomb and after announcing it, the turtle had simply dived out the nearest window. The R-wearing one had barely managed to aim himself at a dumpster; from there he jumped straight for a nearby manhole. It had been open for some reason but that wasn't high on the reptile's mind. The sewers quite often meant safety for him and his brothers. He barely made it, just as he was going through the building exploded.

 _Ow my ears are ringing._ Slowly the ninja rose up dusting off himself and glanced up. It had been a long tunnel, but somehow he had managed to land moderately safely. His carapace took most of the punishment.

"I better climb back up, they must be worried," he muttered and walked to the steel ladder that would lead up. The turtle couldn't see any light up there; something had gone over the manhole. The reptile snorted. _Oh that's just perfect._

"Looks like I'll have to find another way up." Raphael sighed and glanced around. He froze and his face became pale.

Out of the dark tunnel he was in a large figure approached. As it stepped into the emergency light's beam, the R-clad ninja saw the heavy army boots, the camouflage pants and finally the large turtle dressed in it.

"Sounds like the place went up on schedule," Demolisher Raphael chuckled and then his gaze landed on the letter-wearing one. R-Raphael hardly could breathe; he just stood there frozen in terror. He wondered if this was how his brother felt when seeing the assassin.

"You?" the blood-red masked turtle snorted and stood straight. Then quite calmly, he reached into his pockets and got up his cigarette pack. "What'ya doing down here, wimp?"

"Ah… eh.. uh… nothing… nothing at all…" Raphael's voice was high pitched and he almost hugged the wall. The letter-wearing one just couldn't stand it, last time he had been face to face with this turtle his brothers had been around him. Then he felt safe and secure. Not when trapped alone with him in a sewer tunnel.

"Yeah right," the Demolisher snorted and lit his cigarette. After puffing at it for a moment his attention returned to the terrified counterpart. "Jeez, would've thought ya ran by now."

"I…I can't…." R-Raphael whispered and closed his eyes tight. His legs were shaking and refused to cooperate.

"You're such a wimp," the Demolisher snorted and continued smoking. He started to approach much to the ninja's terror. However, so far the bigger turtle didn't seem too interested in him. He glanced up the tunnel that would lead out casually before looking back at the R-wearing reptile.

"Damn, put the charge a little too much to the right, allowed some chunks to escape out," Demolisher Raphael snorted and blew a cloud of smoke right on his counterpart who coughed. "It was supposed to collapse in on itself."

"Too… too bad," R-Raphael whispered and now found the floor really fascinating, he almost stopped breathing when hearing the click of a gun.

"Get moving wimp. I doubt you're here alone, I have to find another way out of here and if things get hairy I at least have a hostage now," the Demolisher snarled, having pulled up his handgun and aimed it straight at his counterpart.

"No! I… I will not let you scare me!" the R-wearing turtle suddenly cried and made a grab for the gun. He just barely managed to grab the wrist and force it to aim away. The weapon went off sending a bullet harmlessly to the floor.

They struggled and R-Raphael just barely managed to hold, he tried to wrap his arms around the gun hand and the Demolisher attempted to pry him off. The bigger turtle slammed the smaller one to the tunnel wall, but to no avail. The weapon slipped from his fingers and bounced into the darkness.

"Dammit," the camouflage-pants wearing reptile growled deep and punched at his counterpart. R-Raphael lost his grip and was thrown off and landed harshly on the floor. The ninja managed to jump straight back, only to get a heavy hit that sent him sailing across the tunnel.

"Of all the times I pick to be brave," the R-wearing ninja groaned and started to sit up. A shadow fell on him; the turtle looked up and gulped. Standing over him was the Demolisher sneering, the cigarette dangled from the corner of the reptile's mouth; in his hands were now a sai and a combat knife.

"If you think I beat ya up pretty bad few years ago, it's going to be nothing compared to what I'll do to you now," the larger turtle snarled, his smaller counterpart whimpered feeling panic coming all over him again.

"Don't you dare touch him!" was growled. The Demolisher eyed back and saw Raph in a crouched position, right under the tunnel leading up. The very-dark green ninja had both his weapons drawn.

"Well if it isn't ninja boy, I figured the wimp wouldn't be alone," the camouflage pants wearing reptile grunted.

"Step away from him, Demolisher," Raph snapped and started to rise up, spinning his zai on his fingers. A figure leaped down from the tunnel, landing behind the angry ninja. It was Big-Raphael and as he rose, it became evident that not only was he as tall as the bad counterpart, but just as muscular.

"So that's the Demolisher huh? Well let's see how much he can demolish after we are through with him," the big red masked ninja grunted.

"Be careful though, he likes to use those other weapons that are on him," Raph whispered sharply.

"Well let's not give him a chance to use them then," his larger counterpart snorted and quickly threw one of his sai. The Demolisher just barely managed to duck to avoid the weapon. Big-Raph jumped aiming a kick at his evil counterpart that sent the blood-red masked reptile flying further down the tunnel.

"Hey Raphael, you okay?" Raph followed the fight but stopped when reaching where the R-wearing turtle still lay on the tunnel floor.

"I-I think so," the R-wearing turtle whispered, he was helped up by his friend.

"Guess we now know who didn't like this place, you try to get up we uncovered the manhole. Our friend and I will handle the bastard," the non-letter wearing ninja told him, patting the smaller one on the shoulder.

His counterpart nodded and unsteadily headed for the ladder. Raph watched for a second before turning his attention to the fight. Big-Raphael had his weapons locked on the Demolisher's blades and the two big reptiles struggled to free them.

"Alright Demolisher," Raph growled and jumped, he swiftly kicked his counterpart in the head sending him staggering back dropping his weapons in the process.

"What are you doing here? Why were you blowing that building up?" the smaller ninja snapped and did a roundhouse kick, it struck the Demolisher in the plastron sending him to the wall.

"Like I'm telling you," the blood-red masked turtle snorted and blocked an incoming punch from Big-Raphael.

"You had better," a voice said, there was a click of a gun. Robert the Tarofox had come down and now aimed his gun at the camouflage-pants wearing turtle. The two ninjas quickly stepped back and to the sides.

"But he is not," another voice growled, out of a dark tunnel appeared Kjge the varjan; he had to walk hunched do to his size.

"Who the shell are you?" Raph growled and got ready with his weapons.

"Don't even try kid, a varjan this size can pummel you to dust in less than a second," Robbie growled and lowered his gun; it would be useless against the large creature.

"So are we just going to let them get away?" Big-Raphael eyed the Tarofox. The Demolisher had already retrieved his knife and sai before getting behind the varjan.

"I'm afraid so, we don't have anything that bites on a varjan," Robert grunted, giving Kjge a dagger glare. The varjan seemed only interested in making sure they didn't come too close to the Demolisher.

The two red-masked ninjas snorted and eyed the giant. There wasn't much maneuvering space for him and they were much smaller. Suddenly the two turtles sprung at Kjge with a yell. Only half a second later they were flying straight back the way they came after the varjan had punched them both.

"Okay… maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Raph blinked, he had been struck in the head and the world around him seemed to dance.

"I warned you." Robert shook his head. Kjge and the Demolisher had now disappeared quickly into the dark tunnels.

"That damn son of a... how the hell did he do that with his tail?" Big-Raphael slowly got up. Unlike his smaller counterpart, he had been struck away surprisingly by the varjan's wolfish tail.

"Varjans have prehensile tails that they can move easily into any direction." The Tarofox helped the smaller ninja to rise up.

"Damn!" the bigger turtle grunted but then eyed the folder that somehow had managed to stay on his belt. "Hey at least we got something out of the house before it blew."

"Let me see," Robert held out his hand and was given the papers, after shuffling through them for a bit a smile actually came on his muzzle. "Hey this looks good, better have the others take a look at it to confirm it. But this definitely looks discriminating."

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

"Monza Ram, what have you to report?" Traximus the Triceraton inquired when another of his kind entered the office at the Triceraton embassy. This one had a much lighter shade of orange, almost making him look yellow.

"There is definitely more to this than meets the eye," Monza Ram stated.

"Explain," the ambassador told him.

"Michelangelo definitely discovered more than what was on those papers found on him. It is possible he came aware of something else he couldn't get material evidences for but was going to alert his brother about," the newly arrived reptile alien started.

"But they at the interdimensional magistrate office finally managed to pry out who the would-be assassin was working for. He had been paid by a Taronian, one who's been confirmed to work for Oro Yujio."

"So it was Oro Yujio who was after Michelangelo's life." Traximus's eyes narrowed. "What do you know more?"

"We captured some people who were working for Oro and interrogated them ourselves. Oro is up to something, he's been the one most increasing his activities. Also he had done major overhaul on a bunker system that's on his land, but been covering it by having some constructions done with other buildings he owns on Taron," Monza Ram explained.

"Interesting. We have an embassy on Taron, contact the ambassador there and tell him that we need to have a discreet watch on Oro if possible. Also send all data you have gathered to General Magistrate Raphael," the ambassador ordered.

"By you will, Ambassador Traximus." The other Triceraton slammed an enclosed fist on his chest.

"And stop by my office again later today so we can share a drink, I can see you need to learn to relax a bit again," Traximus chuckled. The other reptile grinned amused.

"I will, old friend." Monza Ram nodded and left the office. The ambassador leaned back in his chair as he contemplated the report he had been given.

"I must give you Triceratons that, your investigation efforts are quite effective," a cheerful voice said, startling the large alien. Suddenly right in front of his desk stood Morvan the black cloaked varjan.

"Now, now, don't be alarmed Ambassador, I mean no harm in fact I came because I must urgently talk with you," the grinning wolfoid assured Traximus, the Triceraton had just about been ready to grab up a large battle axe that hung on the wall behind him.

"You will have five seconds, before I call security up here." The ambassador frowned heavily.

"I shall be brief. Something is definitely stirring around, making the criminal underworld go into chaos. It is a distraction for something much bigger, something I've been sensing that you and your people can help put a stop to," the varjan quickly explained. Traximus let go of the axe handle and sat back down.

"Alright I'm listening," he said.

"I will start by saying that you are on the right track. You want to keep an eye on Taron; already the others who are involved are starting to eye in that direction and soon will probably put their full attention towards that world. But I fear being ninjas won't just be enough when it comes to the final event, they will need some form of a military," Morvan began telling him.

"The Taronian military is already one of the best in the I.D.A or so I have heard." Traximus raised an eye-ridge, but the varjan shook his head.

"No my dear Ambassador Traximus." Morvan was now looking very grave. "They will need a reptilian military and preferably one with a bit more combat experience than stasis bred turtle soldiers."

* * *

 **Ru'u**

It was getting dark when four shadows jumped over the steel fence, three turtles and one young varjan. They all landed softly and silently on the ground and stole they way into the thickets to hide. There were many trees enclosed within the fence, thus even for Brian there was concealment.

"Alright, if they were right this house is actually Oro's house and any meeting with Fulmer would have to be here," Big-Leonardo whispered to his two brothers and the varjan.

"Yeah, they say Fulmer seldom leaves Ru'u at all." Big-Donatello nodded.

Quickly all four of them snuck closer towards the big stone house that was within the fence. It was a large mansion, three stories high and with two balconies on the west and east side. There were several Taronians patrolling around with rifles and shotguns. Lights were on in one room on the western part.

"Hm, lot's of trees close by, I bet we can use them to conceal ourselves and see what's going on inside," Leonardo noted and glanced around.

"I'll stay on the ground and keep watch, I am maybe good at moving silently but jumping around trees is stretching it a little," Brian told them.

They all circled around the house to reach the western part of the building. Once there the three ninjas quickly climbed a tree and began moving towards the window with the light. Brian in the meantime snuck around, watching for any unexpected patrol on the ground.

"The window is open, Mike, try to get one of those listening devices closer," Leonardo whispered to the orange masked turtle.

"Peace of cake," his brother said and moved a bit closer, he then swiftly threw a small oval device towards the window still. It latched on and suddenly they could hear someone talk through their headphones. Brian appeared near the tree they were in but didn't look up in case he would be spotted.

"Interesting proposal you have, Oro," the voice was sharp but with a heavy alien accent.

"Well what do you think, Fulmer?" Oro Yujio could be heard say.

The three turtles cringed, seemed they had just barely made it in time. The meeting sounded to be just about over. Even so, this could still offer valuable information for the investigation efforts.

"That you must be pretty damn crazy to take on Akre, Klear and Kabe at the same time," Fulmer said with a snort.

"I admit that it is a little unorthodox but my ally assures me…"

 _Ally? He has an ally who's helping him?_ Donatello thought, couldn't be any of the other underworld lords.

"Look, Oro, I'm in one business and one business only. That they have me listed as an underworld lord has always more amused me than made me consider it something serious. You can play your little war games with the rest of them as much as you like, but I am staying out of it," Fulmer said dismissively.

"This could get you on markets you have never dreamed of, please consider it, Fulmer." Oro didn't sound too happy.

"I will consider it," Fulmer seemed to relent but it didn't sound like he really meant it.

"That's all I ask," the tarowolf said.

"I must be off, my aid Harym has reported to me that spies where caught on my land," the Ulfarian snorted, the voices started to become distant.

"I assure you that was not my doing." Oro's voice could barely be heard now.

After few minutes of nothing, Mike carefully managed to get onto the balcony to retrieve the device. He quickly returned to the trees. He and his brothers then met with Brian a bit further away from the house, so they could quickly talk.

"That was lucky, we could have missed the whole thing," Donatello whispered. Brian was standing guard but reported that the nearest patrol was far away from them.

"To bad Fulmer doesn't know the spies have already got away," Michelangelo chuckled, his brothers smiled.

"I'm sure he will once returning to his land. He didn't sound very enthusiastic about allying himself with Oro," Leonardo said.

"He was lying, he isn't going to consider it." Brian looked at the turtles. They had already been told that varjans had even better senses than rymskas to detect lies, so the ninjas weren't too surprised over that or that the young wolfoid had heard the conversation without aid of headphones.

"Guess Oro stands alone then, well maybe not. Wonder who that ally was he spoke of." Leonardo frowned heavily.

"I don't know, Akre and Kabe have teamed up against him and from what the Klear team has reported, Klear is staying neutral and so is Fulmer it seems," Donatello said.

Suddenly Brian perked up and looked around. He was still a young varjan so even his senses could sometimes fail him; he hadn't noticed the approach of something really big. Suddenly a large green four-fingered fist struck him, sending the Junior Heptagon Agent crashing into a tree.

"Oro's ally?" an all too familiar voice rumbled with a cruel chuckle. "I happen to be a bit familiar with him now."

The three turtles backed away as a large eight feet tall figure approached them. Brian was still too disoriented after the blow to rise up. Donatello almost became pale when getting visual confirmation of who that was, but the scar on the cheek and large dome shaped carapace left no doubts. Alo stood before them, cracking his knuckles.

"But it looks like I'll be getting my revenge a little sooner than planned." The Cabbat grinned nastily and then charged with a terrifying roar.

* * *

 **Somewhere unknown**

Hedrena appeared in a flash right in front of the Demon Cave, the headquarters of the mysterious Heptagon. Scowling the varjan female walked undaunted straight in. The seven who formed the government of her race were all in formation and stood lifeless like statues as usual.

"We need to talk," Hedrena growled.

 _Indeed,_ the Heptagon answered. The varjan female in the middle raised her hand and all of them became livelier, now they all glared at the powerful female.

"As you probably are aware, several months ago I was involved with that ancient computer and his lieutenants," Hedrena started not phased by the looks she got.

"Yes, we know. It nearly costs many innocent lives," the High Varjan snarled.

"That," the other female varjan snorted, "was his doing. He was building devices for me that would further keep you away from my children, but he just had to go ahead with that revenge against his creator."

"We are well aware of that, Hedrena," one of the male varjans of the Heptagon grunted, the High Guard.

"Yes, yes, yes I know you are all so knowledgeable and all that yada yada," Hedrena sneered.

"But you are not involved in this one or you wouldn't be here." The High Varjan frowned now. "You are telling us that the computer survived?"

"Yes he did, I got him and his lieutenants out of the caves. They were still of use to me, they finished the devices I wanted," the powerful varjan said, but she didn't smile and looked grave.

"You what?" One of the three other females of the Heptagon blinked in surprise, the High Sorceress.

"I had every intention to throw them back to their world once I was finished. But they were quicker than me, they left already and before I could send them back had activated a device that even blocks me from them," Hedrena continued.

"Hedrena, do you realize what you have DONE?!" the High Varjan snapped, her mouth twitched.

"It was no coincidence that the essence that was once the clone of that letter wearing Donatello travelled back in time and moved through dimensional space. He was deliberately sent there," the High Guard growled.

"In his helpless state he made a deal, a deal with the devil of all turtles and reptiles alike," the High Sorceress added in. "Fortunately the I.D.A sealed off his dimension before he became powerful enough to do anything."

"And why do you think I came here and decided to confess? Because I had just figured that out myself few moments ago!" Hedrena growled.

"And how did you figure that out?" the High Varjan narrowed her eyes.

"I hate to admit it, but we helped," a cold voice addressed them. In a bright flash, Ice and the rest of the Magic Masters stood in the Demon Cave. Along with them was Morvan.

"We have been keeping a careful watch over the investigation efforts of the I.D.A regarding the chaos that has been occurring in the criminal underworld," the High Magic Master started.

"And there is no doubt, a feki is involved but only in the background, he is assisting his servant not only to gain revenge but to…" Morvan halted and actually growled. "Free the Black Turtles from their current task."

"The Black Turtles are only capable of moving to one world, a world where a family of turtles has been opposing them for well over 30 years. The other Feki have barely managed to keep the Black Turtles focus on that world only. But if the computer manages to complete whatever he's doing," Ice removed his sunglasses. His eyes were ice cold. "The Black Turtles will be capable of continuing their work for their dark master."

The High Varjan was silent; she looked at the other varjans of the Heptagon and raised her hand. The seven became lifeless and the pedestals they stood on began to glow. For a while there was nothing said. Then as usual, the varjan government spoke, seven as one.

 _We have been blinded by the current crisis. Our focus was too intent on Kabe and what he was up to. Because of that, our guard dropped and an enemy has managed to gain a foothold,_ it said.

"We have all been blinded; we looked in one direction because the noise was there while the true threat snuck in from the other." Morvan folded his arms.

"Alo's mysterious disappearance was the first clue and should have been all we needed…" Ice stopped when suddenly the Heptagon spoke again.

 _We see Alo. Our agent has met him. He reeks of the stench of a Feki. He's been touched by one, those who now face him will stand no chance. He has become too powerful,_ the seven varjans sounded neutral, but the others in the cave guessed they were alarmed.

"Let us hurry then and get them out of there," Morvan declared. Ice sneered and glared at Hedrena.

"Rytona citizens are involved and not to mention billions of innocent people from several worlds who are at risk unless we manage to stop this in birth! Something you started by meddling with that ancient computer in the first place!" he shouted before all the Magic Masters, Morvan and even the Heptagon disappeared out of the cave, leaving Hedrena standing alone scratching her head.

"Well… oops?" She shrugged and then vanished in her own flash.

 **End chapter 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 08/12 2009

In the Ru'u part, the three turtles are the Movie turtles so I didn't bother giving much in terms of identification.

In the Taron part, Don is always 2k3-Don or the non-letter wearing one, D-Donatello is 80's-Don or the D-wearing one or the letter wearing one.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Assassin's world**

 _A bit earlier_

"I just knew he would do that," Carl grunted as he started to stand up, he was helped up by ex-empress April.

"Do what? Throw you through a portal?" she asked. After the three Ulfarians had just arrived in the living room of the Ninja Master, they had been surprised to see the human come flying and crash land on the floor.

"What else," the human grunted and checked his pockets, sighing he pulled out a note. "He's one handed, he throws me through a portal and he can still stick a note in my pocket."

"Perhaps he did that already earlier, with every intention then to push you through," Jalkeo offered as a better explanation.

"Wouldn't be surprised," the man grunted and read the note. "Carl, your brother would forever hate me if I took you further. You have done all that you could and done well. We wouldn't have gotten so far into Oro's land if you hadn't convinced him to hire us. There is something not right, Oro did not gain access to time travel via Arakkan means. You know yourself that they never share that technology willingly. We must investigate this further, but that means our training will have to be but to the fullest. If worst… comes to worst… then I know you will help my brothers… tell Luna and Apollo that I love them. Donatello."

Carl cringed as he read the last part and glanced up. Luna was in the living room holding Apollo. She gasped and hugged her child tighter. April was already at her side, taking her in a one-arm hug.

"I… saw him write a long note in the truck but he didn't allow any of us to see what was on it. I did find it strange that he was writing a note because… all of us understood his hand signals, except the Taronians." The man looked at the Ulfarians. Already Jalkeo's children were now hugging him, his mate stood by his side and they smiled at each other.

"I thank you, Carl McCain, for your part in getting my family out of there. I am now deeply in your debt. If you require my service, just name it." The Jareta Master looked right back at the human.

"Well…" Carl frowned and looked at Luna who was desperately trying to hold her emotions in check. Apollo sensing his mother's distress was starting to fuzz. It was only fortunate that Jala was keeping the rest of the children outside and out of the way.

"Do you have a traveler that's illegally modified to open a portal anywhere on Taron?" the Man showed a rare serious expression for him. Inwardly he sighed in relief when Jalkeo nodded.

"I hate to ask you this, when you are so recently reunited with your family. But can you hop back over to Taron, get to Oro's land and make sure Donatello and the rest come back alive?" he then asked.

"Of course, I know my family is safe here and they know my duties can always pull me away," the Ulfarian said. He started to speak with his children and mate in Ulfarian, all of them nodded in understanding.

Shortly later, the Jareta warrior was gone through a portal. His wife and children sat on the couch. Apollo was transferred to Jala and brought outside while ex-empress April took Luna to the kitchen.

"Uh sorry about that, we have a bit of a crisis and not everyone who should be around are… um around," Carl glanced at Stevala who looked back smiling. "Um you do understand me right?"

"Yes I do." the Ulfarian woman nodded. "Jalkeo trained me in the secret arts of being able to hear the surface thoughts of others. It is not true telepathy and most people could if they tried block me. But I have come to realize that it enables me to quickly pick up on languages."

"Wow um well… Look I'm sure once the hostess and the others have recovered they will tend to you. But I really must run off, I have to get to where I work and talk with my boss," the human said.

"Of course, everyone must attend to their duties," Stevala said.

"Uh right," Carl then ran into the kitchen where Luna sat by the table in April's arms crying.

"Luna, Mrs. O'Neil. I'm going to the office and talk with Raphael but I have to leave the Ulfarians with you. But call us if something comes up," he said.

"Go, we will be fine," April assured him. With that the human finally left the house on the run, grabbing his cell-phone to call a cab.

* * *

 **Rytonas – Akre's mountain**

 _Bit closer to the present_

"So I take it everything went without a hitch?" Akre inquired when seeing Kjge and the Demolisher enter the Main Cave.

"Yeah, we planted the incriminating evidence and blew up the place. They got it," the varjan nodded. "Had a little trouble with his counterparts here, but nothing too serious."

"Good, thanks to Sinda I had to take this drastic measure to make sure their focus will go to Oro. I don't usually like doing something like this, but we can ill afford being targeted again by the investigation," the rymska grunted, he looked to the entrance when his brother Dqrre came stalking in.

"Akre, Fulmer wishes to speak with you," the dark-gray Rytona informed him. He was holding something that looked like a communicator with a screen on it.

"Really?" His brother frowned and held out his hand. Dqrre approached and handed the device over. On the screen was the Ulfarian crime lord, smiling. He seemed to be in a vehicle of some sort.

"Fulmer, it's not everyday you wish to talk with me," Akre said. He seldom used communicators like these, but they were sometimes necessary when someone needed to deliver a message quickly.

"I was just in a meeting with, Oro. Seems the Tarowolf has gone quite crazy, he thinks he can wipe you, Klear and Kabe off the map," the Ulfarian said.

"Yes we have become aware that he is the one trying to stir things up," the rymska growled. "But why are you warning me about that?"

"Akre, as I told Oro when I rejected his offer of an alliance, I'm in one business and one business only. So far, my only real competition in that business is Oro. You, Kabe and Klear don't touch it and all the other minor crime leaders don't even have access to some of the markets I have. It would serve me well to see Oro wiped off," Fulmer said with a chuckle.

"So you are proposing an alliance with me and Kabe?" Akre raised an eyebrow. The other underworld lord laughed.

"Well let's call it more that I am on your side, but I prefer to remain neutral. What I can tell you though is that Oro is allied with someone who's been giving him some pretty amazing toys, didn't recognize them really, they weren't varjan, Arakkan or even Ru'uian." The Ulfarian shrugged.

"Did you meet this ally?" the rymska asked and narrowed his eyes when the Ru'uian shook his head.

"All I know, Akre, is that Oro is biting off more than he can handle and I would be more than willing to help him choke on it." Fulmer smiled wider. "That was all, thank you for your time, Akre."

"You're welcome," the rymska snorted and gave the device back to Dqrre who shut it down. Again his attention was brought to the entrance of the cavern when Assassin Leonardo entered.

"I want to apologize for my absence Akre. I had to go… see someone," the black-masked turtle said.

"That's quite alright, Leonardo; I hope you are feeling better. I must apologize that you had to work with Sinda, that was not part of my plans," the underworld lord said and waved the turtle to come closer.

"I'll survive," the assassin grunted and now had a very familiar smirk on his face. "Heard you needed me on another mission."

"Yes but I'm changing that one a bit. I do need your incredible surveillance skills. I need you to gain access to Oro's lands. He apparently has allied himself with someone who is not in the regular circle of the criminal underworld. I want to find out who that is," Akre explained.

"Consider it done, but I would like to take Raphael with me and if it's not too much bother the ex-emperor. Let's just say that right now I want to be in company of people of the reptilian genus," the black-clad turtle requested. "No offense."

"None taken, I can spare the Demolisher he's so far finished the jobs I required of him. Donatello should be in the laboratory cave, he was just finishing with that memory downloader and we have sent our findings to the right people, so he should be available." The rymska nodded.

"We'll be over in Taron before you know it," Leonardo grinned. He then looked at the Demolisher and gestured to the entrance. "Raphael."

The two turtles left the Main Cave alone. The blood-red masked turtle had to admit being a bit relieved to be working with the assassin again, though he really couldn't complain about his previous missions.

* * *

 **Ru'u**

"Donatello. I am so glad to meet you again, I've been dying to do this myself with my own bare hands," Alo laughed and punched Donatello hard in the stomach plates several times. The Cabbat held the turtle up by the throat against a tree.

He had already tossed the three turtles around for a bit. They had tried to fight him, but the large turtleoid turned out to be much stronger than usual. Michelangelo lay disoriented further off having crash-landed on a tree; Leonardo was slowly trying to rise up again. Brian hadn't even recovered yet from the first punch.

"Now you and Leonardo will pay for my humiliation!" Alo snarled and threw the purple-masked turtle hard to the ground.

"Your humiliation?" Leo finally managed to stand up and grab his swords. "How about when you tied up and tortured him for information? How about when you dishonored Jala with your filthy hands?!"

Alo didn't respond, he just cracked his knuckles and approached. The blue-masked turtle sneered and got ready. Aas he hewed with his swords, the Cabbat turned around and let the strikes hit his carapace. Leonardo blinked when his swords where shattered on it.

"What on…" he couldn't get further the turtleoid slammed his fist into him, sending him flying up against a tree that cracked but didn't fall.

"As I said earlier," Alo approached where Leonardo lay groaning. "I'm a bit familiar with Oro's ally. Let's just say that allying myself with him, I've been granted few gifts."

"Like… rock hard… carapace?" the blue-masked tried to move but his plastron really hurt.

"Something like that," the Cabbat grinned madly. Suddenly Brian landed on him with a growl, clawing and biting. The turtleoid was forced to back as he tried to rip off the young varjan.

"Stupid child!" Alo snarled and managed to grab a throat hold on the wolfoid. He slammed him against a tree that this time broke down and fell with a crash. "I know you, Makarans. One so small is nothing, a child who does not even know how to fight!"

"Now make like a good little boy and be SILENT while the adults are talking!" the former tribe leader then threw Brian away. The Junior Heptagon agent landed hard on top of Michelangelo who moaned in pain.

"Yes, lets!" was growled. Alo turned around and had to look up a bit. Avrenn suddenly stood right behind him sneering. The Cabbat couldn't react fast enough from the blow the large varjan struck; he sailed several meters back and landed with a crash on the ground.

"Ah much better, finally a challenge!" the turtleoid snorted and rose up. The adult varjan growled some more and charged, barreling right into him. The two rolled away into the thickets and disappeared from sight, but the growls and other sounds of battle clearly indicated where they were.

"Are you alright?" Abraska appeared beside Leonardo and helped him stand up.

"Little soar but had worse," the turtle assured him. "I'm surprised the Taronian guards aren't right on top of us now."

"Something is blinding them, making them unaware of what is occurring here," the newly arrived varjan said. Leonardo frowned but then noticed where Donatello was and hurried over to him. The purple-masked turtle still looked out.

"Brian, Michelangelo?" the wrist-guard wearing varjan headed where his young kinsman and the orange-masked ninja lay.

"Cabbats shouldn't… be that strong right?" Brian crawled off the turtle.

"No, but you are too young to feel the stench," Abraska said gravely and helped Michelangelo to sit up.

"Stench what stench?" Leonardo asked. Donatello turned out to be awake just with the wind knocked out of him. The blue-masked turtle was pulling him up.

"The stench of a Feki, I better go and assist Avrenn, but you four are going straight to the briefing room," Abraska said and slammed his wrist-guards together, the three turtles and Brian were bathed in flashing light and disappeared.

The varjan jumped to his feet and headed straight for the battle. Avrenn and Alo were now standing and delivering punches at each other. It was hard to see who was angrier. The Cabbat had few claw marks on his plastron now and Avrenn showed visible injuries himself.

"Alright Alo, surrender now, as we speak the Heptagon and the Magic Masters of the Rytonas are on their way to contain you!" Abraska shouted.

Alo ripped himself away from his opponent and backed away. Avrenn prepared to follow but his kinsman stopped him. The two varjans frowned when the Cabbat grinned. Suddenly black smoke started to engulf the turtleoid and he grew even further in size. Bony spikes began producing out of the carapace edges, on his fingers and toes claws started to form, out of his shoulders two horns began to grow and actually turned inwards as if it was a shield for the neck. His already large fangs got larger and the lips could no longer conceal them.

"Jorvan have it all!" Abraska actually froze in shock. Avrenn snorted and looked at his comrade.

"What? So he's adding a bit to his armor, so what?" he asked. The older varjan actually started to push him back as he himself backed away.

"Alo is no longer a Cabbat. At least not a normal one," Abraska said.

The black smoke was subsiding and in the Cabbat's hand was now a large sword that seemed to be made from pure bluish energy. His eyes glowed red and he grinned devilishly.

"He's a demon now, a Demon Cabbat! One of Dular's most powerful servants, only one other is more powerful and horrible!" Abraska kept backing away, pulling Avrenn with him.

"Demon Cabbat, now I've heard everything," the surly varjan grunted.

"Aha, I knew it was you, my lord Dular. I can see why you did not wish me to see you when we first met," Alo's voice was hollow now.

"Indeed my loyal believer," a voice suddenly echoed all around them, the already dark sky seemed to grow darker. Black cloudy smoke began forming above them.

"Those idiots thought I feared that the other Feki would know of me? Oh that's rich, I simply knew that the Gjarke Gerio would be able to stop me getting you, my loyal believer," black eyes formed on the smoke, black hollow yes.

"It's Dular," Abraska whispered, now first did Avrenn look concerned.

"But come Alo, those two children of Maikkel spoke the truth. The Heptagon and the Gjarke Gerio are on their way and right now, I do not wish to engage them. I gave you your form not to fight them, but to protect my servant as he finishes our plan." A sinister smile formed on the clouds. Black smoke descended down and surrounded Alo, before the two varjans knew it the Cabbat and the clouds where gone and all there was left were the trees and starry sky.

"Something tells me that unrest in the criminal underground is the LEAST of our worries," Avrenn growled.

 _You speak correctly Avrenn. We have truly been blind,_ in a flash the Heptagon, the four magic masters and Morvan were with them.

"So it was Dular all along," Morvan sighed. "I should have known. Maikkel does not behave like that."

"We have to warn the investigation teams; they think they are stopping mortal criminals. They are no match to a Feki, especially not Dular who is ruthless enough to…" Abraska fell silent when the seven varjans of the Heptagon became livelier and the High Varjan raised her hand.

"Dular is not stupid, he knows the moment he actively engages anyone here his fellow Feki will arrive and put an end to the fight before it began. That is why he is not afraid of using mortal servants. Demon Cabbats are yes strong, durable, but they are mortal nevertheless, as are all who are now working towards his goal," she said.

"Last time we let them handle things alone, O High One, Hedrena simply beamed the computer and his lieutenant away prolonging this chaos!" Morvan spoke and showed a rather uncharacteristic anger.

"You Varjans do what you wish, the Gjarke Gerio has already made its decision. We are helping them!" Ice stated, then in a flash the four landans and the black-cloaked varjan disappeared.

"O High One. I know we varjans fear the Feki above all things else. We know too well what they can do and what two of them are willing to do. The good ones can only help so much from the distance, as they are not allowed to directly interfere unless it is a direct strike from the bad ones. We know what they are up against." Abraska looked at the High Varjan.

"Right I don't care what you guys say, I'm helping them!" Avrenn growled and held out his arms and disappeared in a flash.

"We never said that we were not going to help, as a matter of fact we have been doing the best we could to help within the limits of what we are allowed to do, Abraska. However, we know already that many of us will not be able assist." The High Varjan sighed and actually became sad.

"What do you mean?" Abraska frowned.

"Dular and Un, the children of Gaiabble are not easily detected by us. They came after we varjans were freed from Maikkel's evil. They sprout energy different from the rest of the Feki. They are children of Aghor, the golden Feki and in many ways take after him, including his great powers to alter their shapes and the shape of the world around them," she explained.

"You saw it yourself, Abraska, you didn't see Dular until he actually manifested himself before you. But he was already there as he changed Alo into a demon," the High Guard said.

"There are only one kind of people who are 'sensitive' to the presence of Dular or Un, who actually can see them like we would be able to see Maikkel and the other Feki," the High Sorceress spoke up.

"What kind of people?" Abraska frowned.

"Reptiles," the High Varjan sighed. "The moment we try to approach Abraska, Dular's servants will be able to block us out. I fear that once more, we must relay on the strength, the cunning and the skills of the shelled reptile warriors."

"But wait that doesn't mean we can't help." The wrist-guard wearing varjan frowned. "We won't probably be able to approach the inner base of where those servants are, but they will probably try send for reinforcement. We can meet them on the outside."

* * *

 **Taron**

"So what exactly is it that we are looking for?" Rogue grunted, they had already made their way mostly back to where Oro's ranch was.

 _I'll tell you when we find it,_ the Ninja Master signaled.

"Uh Ninja Master, Rogue," Don whispered, he and his D-wearing counterpart had small handheld scanners up.

 _What is it?_ The dogi-wearing turtle asked. They all hid in few bushes for now.

"Donatello and I are detecting a large underground structure," Don showed him the reading. "There is definitely something underneath us."

 _Landowners on Taron tend to build underground bunkers for some reason, but this looks a tad large to be just that._ The Ninja Master frowned underneath his mask.

"Might be worth checking out," D-Donatello said then blinked. "Um am I getting strange energy readings from there?"

"Nope, I'm getting it too." The non-letter wearing ninja raised an eye-ridge. "Something is definitely going on down there."

 _Let's see if we can't find an entrance then,_ the dogi-wearing turtle signaled and snuck off, the other turtles quickly followed him.

It took them some time, but fortunately there didn't seem to be any patrol around. Either Oro was very confident about his security, or it was true that he was spreading his forces out pretty thin. However, that didn't concern the ninjas; they were just relieved that things were so far easy. Finally D-Donatello located a hatch.

"Yeah it does seem to be part of the system alright," he whispered while uncovering it.

"Let's go then," Rogue grunted and opened it with great effort before the others could stop him. The three Donatellos braced themselves but nothing happened.

"Rogue, before you open up any more doors, let us check for security devices first. That hatch could have been rigged!" Don snapped as they slid down the open hole on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" the blue-masked turtle snorted and looked around. The D-wearing ninja came last, closing the hatch after him before landing on the floor.

"Okay this is weird, where is the light coming from?" the non-letter wearing ninja glanced around. The long hallway they were in was bathed in soft bluish glow giving things an eerie effect.

"Don't know but we only have two directions," Rogue grunted.

"And our scanners don't work down here, there must be some kind of blockers up that weren't in range until we were in the base itself." Don shook his scanner after it had turned dead. With a sigh, he put it in the duffle bag. "Guess we go blindly from here."

The four decided on a direction and followed it. It didn't take them long before they came to a door. Rogue held up his hands when the Donatellos all three glared at him. The D-wearing turtle snuck closer and began examining it.

"Can't see anything, guess its safe," he said and pushed down the handle, the door opened with a click.

Very carefully the four ninjas snuck into what looked like a large room. The blue glow was not as strong here so all they could make out was some machinery lined up against the walls. There was something up in the ceiling but it was too dark to see what it was.

"Try to find a light switch or something," Don told his D-wearing counterpart and approached the wall. His friend nodded and did the same.

"This is weird." Rogue frowned. "I think we are being watched."

He had barely let go of that last word when suddenly something slammed him down. The other turtles didn't even have a chance to realize what was going on; something did the same to them. The light suddenly got brighter revealing four large robotic arms that had grabbed hold onto them with the claws. Before they knew it, the ninjas were lifted up towards the ceiling and moved further into the room. No amount of struggle, not even D-Donatello's added strength was enough to get them free.

"Well, well what have we got here," a hissing voice chuckled. Out of the shadows came something large, it looked like it had two turtle bodies fused together. The lower body had six large clawed legs and the upper one had two humanoid arms, the head resembled a mutant turtle but in the mouth, there glinted in the end of a cord.

"The turtle centaur!" Don recognized again the creature from the third Kmara world. Even if back then he had been under mind control.

"Ah greetings." A hollow voice laughed. Out from a corner there slid what looked at first like a mud hill. Then it rose up in height and formed mostly a turtle like shape with the arms still connected to the mud.

"And one of those mudhills." D-Donatello gulped, remembering how one of those had nearly killed his Michelangelo.

Rogue narrowed his eyes when seeing a black creature come crawling after the wall behind their captors. He recognized again the leech creature, with its flat face, row of sharp teeth in the mouth and strange looking fingers. The being looked at them and smiled before morphing into a turtle form. It reminding them of non-letter wearing Leo, just still with the strange teeth and fingers.

"And if they are here." Don gulped.

"Then their master can't be far behind!" a metallic voice finished for him. Part of the wall opened and from it shone bright light, a large figure stepped from it, the heavy footsteps and the clanging sound confirmed its robotic nature.

"Ah Donatello, Donatello, Donatello and Rogue," the voice addressed them. "How pleased I am to see you all. I have been waiting for at least some of you to pop up sooner or later."

As it came closer its shape became clearer. The large mostly turtle looking robotic body and the head that almost looked like a reverse version of Cyborg Raphael. Except in this case the olive-green skin was just to cover more metal and machine underneath it.

"The clone Donatello cyborg." The non-letter wearing turtle cringed. "It survived."

"Of course I did. You think I would survive for thousands of years just to allow myself to be blown up by that stupid cyborg friend of yours?" the cybernetic turtle laughed.

"So you're behind all this current mess," D-Donatello grunted. "I really shouldn't be surprised."

"No you shouldn't, only someone of my intelligence could possibly conceive such grand operation to distract the more powerful interdimensional governments." Clone Donatello smiled a self-satisfied smile.

"I see his ego is still intact," Don muttered and eyed his letter-wearing friend.

"Look I can only apologize so much for creating him," the D-clad ninja said with a cringe. "How was I supposed to know he would travel back in time and space and become a super advanced supercomputer?"

"Well whatever you're up to it isn't going to happen," Rogue growled and once more tried to free himself from the claws, but he was completely stuck.

"Pitiful, I guess I could tell you the grand plan and all." The clone cyborg shrugged and now smirked. "But I learned my lesson from last time. Centaur, show them to their chambers."

"With pleasure old friend." The turtle centaur walked over to a computer console and started operating on them.

The struggling turtles began moving again and towards the room the cyborg had come from. They averted their eyes at the bright light that subsided once the ninjas were inside. When vision was restored, all four of them stared shocked at all the bluish transparent stasis tubes.

"Um I'm getting a bad feeling about this," D-Donatello cried when seeing four open tubes and that they were heading in that direction.

"Look!" Don pointed further inside the room.

Eight tubes were already occupied. Four of them had fairly large turtles, one had blue skin and looked broad, another was purple and tall, the third was red and even broader and much more turtle like, the third was yellow. They were all unconscious and half floated in transparent fluid.

"That's the Dark Turtles we met several months ago when our counterparts who had visited the future came…" The non-letter wearing turtle fell silent when seeing who the occupants of the other four tubes where. Turtles that looked very much like him and his brothers just the gear they wore was much more futuristic. They were also unconscious and floating.

"I take it those are them." His D-wearing friend remembered Don talking about those future-visited counterparts.

Before the non-letter wearing one could answer, all four of them were dropped into an individual tube. It immediately sealed shut and started to fill up with transparent liquid. The four ninjas beat against the glass, first with their hands and then with their weapons. But it was too strong and already as they were ankle deep in the fluid, the turtles felt very drowsy. Soon they were all four unconscious and half floating in their tubes.

 **End chapter 22**

* * *

 **A/N:** Makarans is the varjans actual species name. But for one reason or another the varjans have always used the name of their species group instead.

The Movie turtle's history with Alo can be read in Encounters of the Offworldly kind and its sequel Double encounter.

We meet the Dark Turtles (no that's not the black turtles that were referred to in chapter 21 they are other characters) and the Fast Forward turtles in "the fast forward story"

And of course we meet the Leech, the Mudder, the Terrible Turtle Centaur and Clone Cyborg Donatello in the Nightmare codes.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 10/12 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **An unknown Arakkan city**

 _Few hours earlier_

"It will take a little while before the interrogation is complete," Akkar said as he entered a room where Cyborg Raphael and the Jumper waited for him. There were several chairs around, but both turtles stood. One was too heavy to use the chairs and the other's legs simply weren't built for the sitting position.

"I guessed as much." The bigger mechanical reptile nodded.

"So while we wait, why do I not answer questions I know now burn on your mind," The Arakkan smiled knowingly at Raphael as he got seated.

"Um right yeah… guess it was a give away why I chose to team up with you," the large cyborg chuckled. "But yeah I want to know how Klear was involved in my Donny forming the empire. I've scanned his brain and never saw anything that indicated he had much help, not until General Murrow arrived and volunteered to get mutated."

"What we know, Raphael, is a lot based on guess work," Akkar warned him. "But some research into the matter has been made, and our guess works are often just as good as facts."

"The Arakkan Empire did not know that Klear was involved in the creation of Turtotopia until several months ago. As you probably know, Arakkan technicians were called in to assist with your repairs when you were badly damaged. It was discovered that Arakkan technology had been used partly in the creation of your body," the agent started to explain, an organic eye-ridge rose on Raphael.

"Years and years ago when we Arakkans were still on directly hostile terms with the Makarans, who you know as varjans, we often had to replace lost parts of our bodies with metal and machines. Even today we still do that if nothing else can be done. Many Arakkan warriors end their days as cyborgs much like you or Lereth." Akkar frowned now a bit as he recalled that part of his species history.

"Once His Eminence the Emperor learned that Arakkan technology was built into your system he ordered an investigation to proceed, but without bothering you as we could not in good conscience claim this technology back as it was keeping you alive. However, we wanted to know how this happened. Our investigation was slow at first but picked up once the I.D.A put Turtleland on the official watch list. Your version of the history of the old Empire, especially parts unknown to the majority of the population, aided us greatly and soon we were on the right track."

"We discovered that years ago Klear had in fact discovered your world and for him it was just another planet to mine for slaves. His agents started collecting 'samples' as it is called, randomly abducting innocent people to see if this world was worth mining further. The time frame of this collection matches with the time in your back history of when your brother ran away and disappeared." The Arakkan stopped when the big cyborg frowned now in thought.

"Yeah we could never find him. And then suddenly his metal monstrosities broke into our lair and abducted us." Raphael nodded.

"You couldn't find him, because he was collected as a sample," Akkar said gravely. "Klear's agents abducted him, having never had a turtle sentient as merchandise before so this was a golden opportunity for them. But for some reason your brother never reached the slave markets, our guess is that he was so unique as a slave that Klear himself kept him as a personal servant."

"But Klear did deem your world good enough to get new slaves. This is the part where we are not quite sure what happened at all, but by that time your brother sent his machines to get you and your brothers. Either Klear had this idea from the beginning, make that young new servant of his an emperor, or your brother impressed him somehow and offered to assist him enslaving people."

"Yeah… Donny was never much fan of humans in general…" The larger turtle nodded slowly.

"Klear probably assisted him in the beginnings, giving him whatever technology he needed to start before leaving him mostly on his own. The oldest parts of your body are Arakkan technology, the rest isn't so in many ways your brother still did invent the system that now keeps you running. Donatello then formed his empire and I have no doubt that large part of the population was shipped off to Klear's slave markets. And Klear himself probably helped mass-mutate many of the humans, just as a part of the payment for the slaves," Akkar kept telling.

"But why didn't I… oh wait a minute, he did manage to keep that hidden lab from me. Who knows what else he could have hidden from the mind-link connection, he invented the damn thing," Cyborg Raphael grunted and folded his arms. "But a lot of things now make sense, like how it was possible for him to mutate so many on such short period of time. And somehow I suspect Klear had a hand in him being able to conquer so much so quickly."

"Indeed. Klear has helped many conquerors as I mentioned during the briefing. Your brother was just one of many." the Arakkan nodded. He glanced at a device that hung on the wall; how the symbols systematically changed, it seemed to indicate a clock. "We still have time if you wish to ask more."

"Actually now I was wondering about something else." Raphael glanced at the Jumper who had removed his blue helmet. "Lereth, is that your last name or something?"

"No Raphael," the smaller cyborg sighed. "It's my real name."

"Your real name?" the other mechanical turtle blinked.

"I never lied to you when I told you my story, I just didn't tell my whole story… it's very painful for me to recall." Leonardo or Lereth became sad.

"I'm over 2000 years old Raphael. When I took up the name of Leonardo, I was already a cyborg, but my body was a bit different. The Utroms simply modified it, nearly building me anew. About the only thing that still remains from my old body are my legs." The Jumper looked down; a small tear crawled down his cheek.

"I am the last of my kind… the last of what was once a great empire that rivaled even the old Varjan Dominance and even the technology of the Arakkan Empire. I'm a Dark Slider, an ancient race of sentient turtles. We were the first turtles to achieve the ability to walk upright and start using tools, but we became too great, too proud. In the end much like the varjans with their great pride, we paid dearly for it. Unfortunately in our case it wiped us out." Lereth turned to face the wall, unable to look at either Akkar or Raphael.

"Great evil rose among us but in our pride we were blind to it. Once we finally opened our eyes it was too late, I was one of the last true Dark Sliders left fighting that evil. My great friend Masakazu changed me into a cyborg as a part of a plan to combat it. But he only had time to change me and not the rest, our new evil enemies found us… only thanks to my body did I survive, but the others fell, even Masakazu who was like a brother to me."

"Look, if this makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to say anymore." Raphael approached and put a hand on Lereth's shoulder. "I know how painful memories can be myself."

"Perhaps I will tell more later and let this suffice for now." the Jumper glanced back. "But thank you."

"Eh don't mention it. Besides it's no fun learning everything right away, we can share our histories at a later date when not smack down in the middle of investigation efforts," the larger cyborg chuckled.

They were interrupted when a female Arakkan entered the room. She was just as tall as Akkar, but had long hair braided up into almost whip like form. The agent rose up when she arrived and faced her.

"We have completed the interrogation of the Python and sent him to the authorities of earth 69. Klear is neutral in this conflict," she informed them.

"Just as I feared." Akkar nodded and watched the female leave. He looked at the two cyborgs. "Well that means we will not need to investigate further into Klear's involvement. I fear this also means the end of my involvement. Lereth, I ask you to accompany Raphael back to the briefing room in my place. Just so they do not lose a person from the team."

"I shall." The Jumper nodded.

"And Raphael, we Arakkans are yes private people but we still help if we can. If you feel you need to know more, then do not hesitate to approach us," the agent looked the bigger cyborg who nodded.

"Well thanks for the answers you gave already. It was good working with you," Cyborg Raphael said. Akkar only nodded. The two mechanical turtles were soon gone in a transpad flash.

* * *

 **Taron**

 _Bit closer to the present_

Jalkeo wasn't terribly surprised that Oro was still in the dark of what had just occurred. The two Taronians he had brought to the Ninja Master's house had already been shipped discreetly to the police. His wife had told him that the guards back where she and their children were kept probably wouldn't wake up for yet for a while. On top of all that, the crime lord was probably too busy to check on other things himself, actually trusting the "new security" not knowing that they had freed his precious prisoners.

The Ulfarian thus arrived at Oro's ranch without much trouble. However, he did not enter; instead, he disappeared silently into the nearby woods. The Jareta Master was after all now on a different mission and this time he had every intention to fulfill it. Nevertheless, even he needed somewhere to start; Carl's mind had only given him an inconclusive location. The Tarowolf crime lord owned much bigger land than the Ru'uian had himself thought.

 _That is probably why I didn't detect my family. They did need a vehicle after all to reach their destination in short time,_ he thought. He was now deep inside the forest and jumped up a large tree, there the Ulfarian sat down cross-legged on a big branch.

 _I fear the conventional tracking will not do me good, nor will go questioning Oro. He's too well guarded, even for a skilled Jareta warrior._ Jalkeo closed his eyes and began concentrating hard. Some would think he was meditating, but the Jareta Warrior was actually using his limited telepathic abilities to locate those he searched for, but to do so he had to be still and concentrate.

 _What is this?_ He detected something, something faint but fairly dormant. _Let's see if I can't get a closer look._

He began hearing voices, faint ones and panicked. The Ulfarian saw something large burst through a shimmering portal, something moved fast around and there were flashes of weapons. Someone laughed; there was a cry of pain, fear and despair. Jalkeo grit his teeth, he was feeling someone's memories, very painful memories.

 _"What are those things!"_

 _"Gah… Why you little! AAAAAAH!"_

 _"RAPH!"_

 _"Hey get off of me…. AH!"_

 _"Michelangelo!"_

 _"Ugh!"_

 _"Master Splinter!"_

 _"Master!"_

 _"You… will not… have us… fiend…"_

 _"Master SPLINTER!"_

 _"My… sons…"_

 _CRACK._

 _"NOOO!"_

Jalkeo's eyes opened and the Ulfarian gasped as if he had been holding his breath for too long. For a moment, he only breathed heavily, the brow sunk into a worried frown.

"Such… heartless… evil," he whispered. "But those were not the ones I sought, but are still close and they are in pain and subjected to fear and terror. Let's see what more I can learn."

Once more Jalkeo closed his eyes and began feeling around, concentrating as hard as he could. Now the Ulfarian actually saw something different, a familiar mind reached his senses and that one became aware of him too.

 _"Jalkeo… we are stuck… underground base… hurry."_

 _"I will arrive as quickly as I can."_ The Jareta Master opened his eyes again but this time there was determination in them.

"I am coming young Ninja Master," he said, jumped to his feet and leaped silently down from the tree.

* * *

Slowly the transparent liquid of the tube drained out and the top opened. A hose lowered and started to spray the turtle in it with water. His eyes opened and the reptile started to cough violently and spit out remains of the fluid that had kept him asleep. A robotic arm reached inside and grabbed hold of the prisoner, pulling him up. He didn't resist, just groaned weakly, still somewhat under the effect of the sedatives.

"Good morning my little pet, time to go to work," the clone cyborg chuckled, he was watching the whole process.

"O-okay," the turtle whimpered and was dropped down to the floor. The reptile was still too weak to stand and sat on his knees, barely holding the rest of his body up with his hands.

"Things are proceeding mostly as planned but we need to start preparing, we've already received our first batch of 'guests' but more will no doubt be coming," the mechanical turtle said and glanced at another tube, the second turtle was being awakened using the same method.

 _First… 'guests'?_ The turtle slowly looked up and his eyes flew wide open when seeing the tubes on the other side of the room. He recognized again the Ninja Master and Don.

"Oh no…" Slowly he rose up and started to stagger towards the tubes. "No, no, no, not them…"

"As you well know, you aren't much in position to protest." Suddenly the Turtle Centaur appeared near the turtle and picked him easily up. The reptile didn't struggle, just stared at the six-legged monster frightened.

"P-please… just d-don't hurt them," the prisoner pleaded.

"Oh never fear," the centaur said smiling, looking at the olive-green, future-gear-wearing Donatello as he carried him out of the room. "Continue to do what you are told and nobody will get hurt."

"Alright, I'm moving!" was hissed and the six-legged creature took a moment to look back. The tall purple turtle was standing slowly up. Dark Don glowered at the cyborg that was only slightly taller than him, but then his attention turned where his genetic twin was. The expression changed completely showing mild concern.

The two prisoners were escorted to the room with all the machinery. Now with more light other computer equipment could be seen, as well as a large window like portal on the inner most wall. The Leech, still in the 'Leo' form, crouched on top of a machine but the Mudder was nowhere in sight.

The Turtle Centaur dropped the smaller Donatello who landed on his knees, still bit weak and didn't help that he was frightened. Dark Don gently helped him back to his feet, allowing the olive-green turtle to support himself on the large gauntlet covered arm.

"Come along twin, better get going before they decide to have more 'fun' with our brothers," the purple reptile said quietly and helped the smaller one towards the computers. The sinister cold tone in his voice was long gone, he actually sounded gentle and caring. The other Donatello leaned on the gray gauntlet, finding some small comfort being with the turtle who had once been an enemy. However, much had changed since they had been captured.

When they arrived at the computers the equipment all came to life, on one screen appeared a red face with almost woman like features. The creature smiled mockingly at the two turtles, one just stared sad and broken but the other sneered.

"Good morning Viral," Dark Donatello snorted and allowed his genetic twin to sit down on a chair.

"Good morning turtles, guess it is time for you to go back to work hm?" the sentient virus chuckled. The purple reptile growled and his long prehensile tail whipped about in frustration and anger.

"I swear Viral; you better hope we don't get out of this because I happen to know how to permanently shut you down! Don't forget that I was created by the same person and created you!" the tall turtle snapped but the sentient program just laughed. Suddenly the Leech came crawling after the wall the computer terminals were up against.

"Get to work turtle!" he hissed.

"Right…" Dark Don eyed the creature warily and sat down; there were circle shaped burn marks on his plastron and carapace.

"Now then." The clone cyborg appeared behind them, watching them work. "We need to get that shield calibrated and ready. Leech, you go and start phase 4."

"Yes master." The Leech nodded and suddenly morphed into a Taronian, a female Tarodog of the collie-dog variety with long black hair, clad in jeans and tanktop.

"I'm so glad I don't need to use that blasted chip anymore to transform," he said but now spoke in a female voice and stepped down from the wall.

"Just make sure you do what is needed," Clone Donatello grunted and pointed to the exit. His underling nodded and hurried out of the room.

The mechanical reptile watched the Leech leave before turning back to watch the turtles work. He didn't need to physically watch them; the cyborg was linked to all the equipment in the room so nothing escaped him. Even so he liked to watch using just his eyes.

"Welcome back, Alo," the cybernetic one greeted when black smoke sprouted from the floor behind him and Alo appeared, back to his normal Cabbat self.

"Hey, I liked that sword," the large turtleoid grunted when seeing he was back to normal.

"I bet you did, how was Ru'u?" Clone Donatello now first turned around to face the huge reptile.

"Too warm, too damp, reminded me of the Semanda swamps of Kalaria. Well maybe not as wet as the Semanda swamps, but still too damp," Alo grunted and folded his arms. "And I ALMOST got to my revenge. Damn Makarans."

"Ah yes, they do have the tendency to interfere when it suits them." The cyborg nodded chuckling. "

"Yes they do," a rather cheerful yet dark voice claimed. Smoke sprouted up all around them, completely black in color. It gathered together beside Alo and rose to form a nine feet tall turtle, completely black, even the eyes.

"My lord." Clone Donatello, Alo and even the Turtle Centaur bowed.

"Now, now, no need for formalities, I shan't be here for long," the strange reptile chuckled. "But our plan is moving quite well and you shall all soon have guests around, too many guests probably. But you know what to do."

"Of course, my lord." The mechanical turtle smiled. "I take it that as per usual you won't be joining us when this all happens?"

"I'm afraid not," Dular said drawing out the 'I' and shrugged rather carelessly. "This one you have to handle on your own. The longer I'm around in certain physical planes, or dimensions as you call them, the more risk is it that other more powerful Feki might come along and put a stop to this all. I'm just not prepared yet. This is why you must carry out my plans; the other Feki cannot directly interfere in what mortals do, not even when they are doing it for another Feki."

"Well we will be prepared; as we speak we are calibrating the shield." Clone Donatello gestured to where the two turtles still worked, but they now seemed rather desperate not to draw much attention to themselves.

"Great." Dular suddenly shrunk so he was no larger than the cyborg and approached the computers, as he walked black smoke started to encircle him.

"Looking very good, Donny, good job." The Feki put both this hands on both of the olive-green ninja's shoulders.

"T-thanks Master." The purple-masked one hardly had a voice; there was terror in it and his eyes.

"Looking good from this end too." Dular let go of the smaller turtle and now glanced over Dark Don's shoulders. The purple-colored reptile just nodded frantically, dearly wishing that the creature behind him would leave.

"Well everything seems in order. I'll take my leave." More smoke began to surround the Feki as he turned around to face, Clone Donatello, the Turtle Centaur and Alo.

"Don't worry about the sword, Alo, when the time is right, you'll get it back," Dular addressed the Cabbat as his form began dissolving into the smoke. Then he waved before completely fading away.

"Finish the calibration, I want this shield up and running within the hour!" the cyborg snapped at the working turtles.

"Yes sir," they both said rather meekly.

 **End chapter 23**

* * *

 **A/N:** What is this? Fast forward Donatello and Dark Don not enemies? Well all I can say right now is that the two of them and their brothers have been prisoners for a while.

Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Dular the very Feki who appeared at the end of "A Tale of Rogue Leonardo" offering Gray Mike... um cookies...

His part in this story isn't really big, the Nightmare turtles are still the "main" villains so to speak. But his part is still pretty important as he is the boss after all.

Also, if you've been keeping up with the YI series, there is a name in this chapter that might be familiar to you


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 12/12 2009

*Takes a Deeeeeeeeeeeep breath* All the Movie turtles are usually referred to Big in front of their names unless it's obvious who is being spoken to. 2k3-Turtles are usually non-letter wearing turtles or the color of their skin is referred to. 80's-Turtles are letter-wearing turtles or the first letter of their name is placed in front of their name like L- or M- or R-. Future-gear wearing turtles are the Fast Forward turtles. FF-Donatello is not in the stasis tube room, only Ninja Master Donatello, 2k3-Don and 80's-Don.

*gasp, inhale* I think that should cover it *faints*

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Assassin's world**

"Yes this definitely shows some unusual construction costs and activities on Oro's land, this is tad too much to be a simple underground bunker." Captain Theo Aro nodded; the group in the briefing room had been inspecting the folder Big-Raphael had found.

"And added with what Carl here as told us and what our Ru'u team has found out, I think there is no doubt about it anymore. Oro is our guy," Magistrate Raphael added, he glanced further into the room. "Speaking of the Ru'u team, how are they?"

"Bit banged up and bruised, but nothing broken," Dfgra and Akranan reported, the two rymskas had been checking over Big-Leonardo, Big-Donatello, Big-Michelangelo and Brian. They had rather unexpectedly arrived in a flash of light not that long after Abraska and Avrenn had just up and left without a word of explanation, but the varjans had looked in awful hurry.

"Well there is one casualty, my swords." The scarred blue-masked turtle sighed and rose back to his feet. He still felt a slight pain in his plastron where the ninja had been struck.

"Oh they can be replaced," Arnold chuckled where he stood nearby. Big-Leo nodded smiling, he was just glad they didn't need to report to Jala his untimely demise.

"Let's see now, has everyone then returned? Except for Akkar," Captain Ghor started to make a headcount. The other two Leonardos and Michelangelos had come back from Ru'u as well with Simba, Hyum and Honda. The orange-masked ninjas looked to be back in high spirits and soon had joined back with their bigger counterpart. Cyborg Raphael was also back but with the Jumper instead of the Arakkan.

"Funny though, usually these kinds of investigations might take weeks, even months. We seem to be over in just about few days." General Magistrate Raphael now had the folder in his hands. He was frowning in thought.

"I have to agree, not that we don't have a fine team and fine people investigating." Khjan the otani glanced over the room. "Who I might add has so far been doing a very, very good job all around."

"Oh it isn't quite over yet, we have still Oro to confront and who knows what might happen then." Jorekur pointed out, the large human had for some reason not gone with his varjan friends. However, he looked very worried.

"Yeah…" Brian finally stood up. "This Alo, he was way to strong even for a Cabbat his size… not that I have fought many Cabbats before… but even I should have been able to knock him off balance when I jumped him."

"Well they at the prison did have to have at least four otanis around him to keep him good." Hea pointed out where she stood with R-wearing Raphael.

She had not planned to become the 'acting counselor' for the investigation members, but when the Raphaels returned from Taron, the brown-furred rymska had immediately noticed how shaken the R-clad ninja had been. Professional instincts kicked in and she approached the turtle and actually managed to get him to talk a little about what had happened. Since they weren't in a very good room for big confessions or any counseling session at all, Hea offered her service once the whole investigation was over. R-Raphael was still debating whether to accept the help.

"And don't forget Brian, Alo is a former Tribe Leader and Cabbats fight a lot during their long lifespan. He was far more experienced in combat than you," Jorekur told the young varjan who sighed and nodded.

"Well then, guess there is nothing left now but to plan what to do regarding Oro. His land is not locked like Fulmer's, but even so he usually has heavily armed guards who do not take kindly to…" Captain Aro stopped when Carl raised his hand.

"Well they admitted to us that they were spreading their forces pretty thin. But that's not saying they couldn't be brought back immediately," the human added.

* * *

While the leaders talked, the basic-green Leo and the letter wearing one had reunited with their big-counterpart. They had actually arrived a bit before him and were there when Carl returned and explained what had happened back at the Ninja Master's house.

"I see Jala will have few stories to tell as well when this whole thing is over with." The bigger ninja smiled. He was wondering though if he should at least ask permission to call the house, just to check on things. The turtle had been told though that this world's April and the three Splinters were on their way back to assist with the unexpected guests. That eased his worries a little bit.

"I wonder though when the two varjans will be back, they stayed behind to take care of Alo didn't they?" L-Leonardo asked and eyed where Jorekur was. The human was really frowning, it was as if he knew something but couldn't tell at the moment.

"They did." Big-Leo nodded frowning now himself. He recalled what Abraska had said about Feki and could only wonder what it meant.

* * *

 **?**

Deputy Magistrate Mike blinked and looked around. Things had changed a bit drastically. The wind had picked up, high waves of the sea now splashed violently against the cliff, thunder and lighting came from the now very dark sky. However, Leonardo and his little brother looked quite calm and not surprised at all.

 _"Okay what's with the bad weather? I thought this was sort of a cross-road thing or something,"_ the vest-wearing turtle asked.

 _"It has happened few times before lately. I'm not sure what it is, but… look,"_ Leonardo huddled a bit, hugging the younger turtle.

The Deputy Magistrate eyed the two brothers and then glanced in the direction they were staring. He frowned heavily. There was actually a visible shadow in the clouds, something moved back and forth before disappearing. It was almost as if the sky was just a dark stained window and something had been moving behind it.

 _"That sometimes happens as well."_ Leo glanced at him. _"It never comes too close but we always see the shape."_

 _"What the hell…"_ Mike blinked when seeing far off something move incredibly fast, it was surrounded by glowing light and then disappeared.

 _"Alright that does it,"_ the deputy magistrate growled and rose up. _"This can't be normal, something is happening and I have to get back!"_

 _"How do you know?"_ Leonardo asked curiously.

 _"When my friend and I infiltrated that drug dealer place, we saw and heard plans about starting a series of conflicts in the criminal underworld. But there is more to it than that, and somehow I think this 'limbo cross-road' going on a fritz proves that something far more than unrest is going on,"_ the vest-wearing turtle growled. He eyed the sea and then the small road going down the cliff.

 _"Now if only I knew which way to go,"_ he grunted.

 _"If you are really sure."_ Leonardo suddenly stood right behind him.

 _"Huh?"_ Mike blinked. Suddenly the other turtle grabbed hold of him and threw him down from the cliff.

 _"It's a long swim. But swim as much as you can, never look back, do not listen to anything you hear, just swim!"_ Leo called after him. _"But be warned. Time has no meaning here, none at all."_

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

"Then it's decided, we'll head off to Oro's." Captain Aro nodded and so did most of the people in the room.

"Wait, wait, let's not be too hasty," a voice suddenly emerged from nowhere, Morvan appeared in the room and so did the four Magic Master.

"Ah Ekkra, Hyrra, Arka, Tyrra," Khjan stood straight, so did the rest of the Rytonas, even the big turtle counterparts immediately snapped to attention.

"Sorry, gotten hardwired into us too, the four human looking ones are the head people of the Rytonas," Big-Mike whispered quickly to his smaller counterparts. "Really cool dudes and well dudette."

"I apologize for this interruption," Ice spoke up. "But there have been some big change of plans. Really big change of plans."

"The unrest, the whole conflict between the various crime factions has been nothing but one big distraction. Generated by the servants of a powerful Feki named Dular," Air explained in his usual calm voice.

"So you see. We can't just dive headfirst over to Oro's land. We will be well expected, in fact somehow I suspect this has been in motion for a very long time," Morvan added in. A flash of light interrupted them and Avrenn appeared in the room. The Heptagon Agent then just folded his arms and waited, seeing that a briefing of sorts was already in process.

"I wonder where Abraska is?" Brian muttered and started to edge his way over to the bigger varjan.

"Who is Dular?" basic-green Leo inquired.

"As far as I know, the god for large portion of the Cabbats." Big-Donatello frowned a bit. They didn't notice that the Jumper was frozen in shock and had been ever since Air mentioned the name.

"We suspect that the servants plan to unleash the Black Turtles up on the world," Morvan continued and now the attention turned to the smaller of the cyborgs, he had gasped.

"T-T-The Black T-Turtles… no… no it can't be… they were contained… I was told they were contained," he protested.

"All containers have a section that can be opened." The black-cloaked varjan turned towards the Jumper. "All locks have a key and all doors have a handle. The Black Turtles are currently limited in what they can do, but Dular's other servants are probably and very likely planning to remove those limits."

"Alright, new question. What are the Black Turtles?" this time it was Mikey who asked, but this time some of the aliens looked confused too. The name was apparently not that well known.

"There is no time to explain it; we are already losing precious time just talking here. Suffice to say the Black Turtles are Dular's worst and most powerful servants, especially their leader the Dark One," Ice glanced where most of the turtles were.

"Dark One, now there is a name we have heard before," the general magistrate mulled quietly, but there was no time to inquire, another flash brought Abraska into the room.

"The Heptagon will help containing this rising threat," the newly arrived varjan stated but he was frowning heavily. "But we have a big problem. Those of us who are not reptilians will have trouble approaching the den of our enemies."

"Why am I having this foreboding feeling?" M-Michelangelo gulped when hearing what the varjan said.

"Excuse me?" General Magistrate Raphael spoke up, looking rather confused and worried. Abraska took a deep breath before continuing.

"The Heptagon has a reason to belief that the moment any of us approaches that base it will have defenses that deny any non-reptile entry." The varjan sighed in frustration, palmed his face for a moment then gestured to all the turtles. "They are the only ones who can possibly enter the base."

"Ah great," Raph and Big-Raph grunted. "That's just typical."

"Well there is plenty of us now, not like it's just the four of us." Big-Leo glanced around. "Those defenses, would they be artificial? Perhaps we should send a separate team to go after them."

"Actually, before Abraska came I was suspecting something similar myself. I've already been working on something for that, I will meet you all on Taron." Morvan smiled and disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

"Leave it to Morvan to be several steps ahead of everyone," Ice shook his head; he turned to face all the turtles who had gathered into a large group.

"Well I do not doubt the Heptagon in this case, especially since Morvan was suspecting the same thing. But I will still assist as I possibly can," the landan claimed and snapped his fingers. Suddenly any pain Big-Leonardo, Big-Mike and Big-Donatello were feeling was gone. In the hands of the largest of the blue-masked turtles, appeared a pair of katana like swords.

"Air, calm his mind. We need all the warriors we can get our hands on." Ice then gestured to R-Raphael. The tallest Magic Master nodded and looked at the confused letter-wearing ninja, but then suddenly his unease vanished.

"Thank you for the swords, Honorable Ice. But we may have one more we can get," Big-Leo said.

"Ah of course, Earth you go and ask him if he wants to help," the High Magic Master looked at the landan woman who nodded. She disappeared a bit more uniquely by sinking into the floor.

"It's a counterpart of Raphael who was brought to Rytonas from somewhere. He's been looking for his brothers ever since getting out of the hospital, he was badly injured," the bigger turtle explained to the smaller blue-masked turtles who nodded.

"Now before we go. We better tell our turtle friends what they are up against… again," Abraska stepped closer and wasn't surprised that most of the turtles frowned at the last word. But all the varjan did was clanging his metal wrist bands together and four images suddenly appeared before them. Cyborg Raphael, the letter and non-letter wearing turtles gasped in surprise and their jaws dropped.

The images portrayed the Leech creature in his "leo" form. The Mudder in his basic turtle form with the arms connected to his body, the Turtle Centaur and finally Cyborg Clone Donatello.

"That damn bastard survived?" Cyborg Raphael growled shaking his right fist. "Well I guess I can thank him now for the near-death experience."

"If those bastards are planning on unleashing the Black Turtles on the world," the Jumper snarled and one hand changed into a sword, he pointed it at the images. "I am stopping them. I will not see the destructors of my race return to destroy more innocent people!"

"And we got some payback to deliver our selves," non-letter wearing Raphael grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Well at least we know our enemies." His Leonardo folded his arms and his eyes narrowed. Deep down he was wishing his Don, the letter wearing Donatello, the Ninja Master and Rogue were around too. Even if they were on Taron and investigating Oro, there was no way to find out if that group would even be around place they were going.

"The rest of us will be around, serve as back up if you can get the shield down and possibly deal with any backup the servants try to get past us." Abraska approached the turtles.

"Hey what about Alo? He changed into that what did you call it, Demon Cabbat," Avrenn mentioned.

"A Demon Cabbat?" Big-Donatello's eyes opened wide.

"Aren't those the creature that were said to have terrorized the Cabbats, and legends said Dular saved them?" his blue-masked brother inquired.

"That's the myth yes, the truth is that the religion of Dular was brought to them by a race called the Dark Sliders," the purple-masked turtle whispered. He noticed that the Jumper gave him a regretful look.

"How much do we know about Demon Cabbats," Fire asked. "In case Alo is encountered again."

"Not enough, they are practically invulnerable," Abraska growled. "We need an expert."

"And we have one," Ice stated and disappeared in a flash. Now everyone was confused and eyes glanced around, wondering if anybody else knew what the Magic Master was on about. The landan returned but not alone, with him was Maccar the Cabbat but with his hands restrained in cuffs.

"What… by the setting sun." The large turtleoid had clearly been whisked away rather suddenly.

"Him again!" Big-Raph scowled, but his Leo gave him a signal to be quiet.

"Abraska, show him what his brother has become." Ice told the varjan who nodded and walked over to them.

"My brother… I take it then you have located Alo…" Maccar stopped and looked up as the towering wolfoid stepped up in front of him. Abraska put his large clawed hand right on top of the Cabbat's crown.

There was silence; most of the room watched this event with furrowed brows. Maccar at first just looked confused, but slowly his expression changed, first it was recognition, then surprise, third was shock and finally utter terror.

"Oh no… Alo… what have you done," he whispered. "W-wait… Dular is… he is the creator of those devils?"

"That's one way to convert," non-letter wearing Mikey whispered with a grin, his counterparts all giggled. They got sharp looks from their brothers of all mask colors.

"Now that you know, do you know how we defeat a Demon Cabbat?" Abraska asked gravely and let go of the Cabbat's head.

"Demon Cabbats… are unnaturally strong and heal fast quickly… recover any cut off limb…" Maccar looked down shivering. "But if you cut their heads off, they are forced to return to their abyss unable to return for many sunsets."

"Cut their heads off, well guess we got jobs for the Leonardos then." R-Raphael grinned; the shaman looked at him and shook his head slowly.

"Their neck is protected, usually by horns or other protective bones, their heads are not easily taken," he said.

"So that's why those blasted bones or horns produced out of his shoulders, they are neck protection," Avrenn snorted.

"Maybe… maybe I can talk some sense into him. He's listened to me in the past, he's always relayed on my advice." Maccar looked at Ice. "Please, you do not have to remove my restrains, keep a watch on me as much as you like. But please let me try and talk with him."

"I'll vouch for him." Abraska rather unexpectedly came to the Cabbat's aid and placed a hand on his shoulder. It had been clear Ice, the rest of the Magic Masters and the Big-turtles didn't like the idea much. "I can see and sense it, he's being sincere. He's had a bit of a change of heart."

* * *

 **Taron**

"Why did I have to be dragged along?" Ex-Emperor Donatello grunted as he, the assassin and the Demolisher approached Oro's ranch from the woods.

"Because we are breaking into Oro's house and some of his security is just too high tech even for me," his employer said, he was watching the house with binoculars.

"Nice to be needed," the olive-green turtle snorted and leaned on a tree. He was only wearing, black shirt, black pants and boots. On his belt there was a gun holster.

"For someone who's been targeted several times for assassination by Akre, there isn't many guards." Assassin Leonardo frowned and handed the binoculars to the Demolisher who took a look.

"Wait Akre has tried to off this guy?" Donatello asked surprised.

"Yeah, Oro used to work for him but got captured. Oro did the mistake of confessing whom he worked for, thus it severely damaged Akre's foothold on Taron. It has never recovered fully and I suspect Oro did it on purpose to weasel himself to power once out of jail, he only got a short sentence and was out quickly on parole," the black-masked turtle explained.

"One on the roof, two in the yard, but there isn't much movement inside. Yeah this isn't heavily guarded. Maybe Oro is out," the Demolisher grunted and belted the binoculars.

"Maybe…" the assassin narrowed his eye. He then waved his employees to follow him. "Let's move closer."

* * *

"Viral!" Clone Donatello addressed one of the computer screens, on it appeared the red face of the virus.

"You're new interface body is ready." the cyborg gestured to something mostly humanoid looking that was covered by a white sheet. The Turtle Centaur was pushing it in on a movable platform.

"How did you know that I wanted… oh of course," the virus chuckled. "I forgot you are always connected to every system of the base."

"You know me, my dear." the mechanical turtle smiled and removed the cover.

It revealed a mostly humanoid looking robot, only a bit smaller than the cyborg was. It looked pretty featureless but there were glowing lines running across the body. Clone Donatello grabbed it up and put it down near a computer terminal, a thin cable was then used to hook things up.

"Now then, being able to run across the computers and network is all fine and dandy, but sometimes you just want to be able to go somewhere if the power goes out. This body will provide you with that," he explained once he was done connecting.

"Indeed, I learned that the hard way," Viral said before disappearing from the screen. Red stream of energy surrounded the cable and then the new robot.

"And I must admit, getting used to having a physical form back in 2105 when the turtles trapped me in that robotic cell. But that one was limited in what it could do, this one isn't," the program's voice now came from the body, suddenly it turned red and the glowing lines disappeared. Long thick tendrils on the head started to form almost like massive amount of hair.

"Yes indeed, like me you are still connected to all the equipment and can help me keep watch over it. Like you have been doing already while inside the computers," the clone cyborg chuckled but then narrowed his eyes. "But don't forget, I'm not a computer program like you. I can't be flushed out of the system, you on the other hand can."

Viral in her new robotic form put hands on her hips and looked at the mechanical turtle. There were no eyes, but just the posture suggested someone who had raised an eyebrow unimpressed by the hidden threat.

"And do you want to flush me out?" she asked, challenge in her voice. Clone Donatello bent a bit forward staring straight at her face, but he was grinning now.

"I never said that, my dear," he chuckled but something caught his eye further inside the room. Quickly the cyborg glanced to his side but saw nothing. However, the mechanical reptile could have sworn something had been moving in the shadows.

"Centaur, is the Mudder still on his patrol?" he asked the Turtle Centaur who had gone to watch the two Donatellos that still worked on their computer terminals.

"He should be." The six-legged monster glanced around. "Then again, he has to regularly check in for some moisture."

"I'm not detecting any unusual life signs," Viral reported having begun using her new interface to scan. "Wait. Yes I do!"

"You two, put up the shield. NOW!" the cyborg snarled to Dark Don and his genetic twin.

"But we haven't finished calibrating yet, the shield will…" future-gear wearing Donatello spoke up but was slapped hard on the head by the centaur.

"Do what you are told!" he snapped. Whimpering the prisoner complied and began working on the console. "And prepare to expand the base."

"Viral, where is our unwelcome guest?" The mechanical turtle eyed the virus.

* * *

Jalkeo was pretty sure if he hadn't seen that strange Taronian woman leave from a hatch, he wouldn't have located this strange base. Once she was out of sight, the Ulfarian had entered quickly and silently.

He had to put all his skills to the limits, but the blue glowing light formed shadows that he could use. Using his mystical transportation skills to move literally in them, the Jareta Master hadn't just infiltrated the machine room but was soon in the room with the stasis tubes.

 _I better get them out of there somehow._ Jalkeo frowned when approaching the containers that held the Ninja Master and the rest of his group.

A nearby computer terminal caught his attention; the Ulfarian hurried to it and began studying the keyboard carefully. He quickly found a button that was simply labeled 'eject'. Hoping it was the right one the Jareta Warrior pushed it, a message on the screen appeared asking how many. The Ru'uian frowned and glanced at the tubes. There were ten occupants.

 _Those could be allies and those could be enemies. Somehow, I don't think they are in stasis on their own free will, I do hope I won't regret this._ Jalkeo pushed the buttons to indicate the number 10.

The machines on the ceiling came to life; the transparent liquid in the occupied tubes began draining away. Hoses sprayed the turtles with water that slowly woke up and began coughing and spitting fluids out of their mouths. Robotic arms then grabbed them up and dumped the former prisoners to the floor outside.

"Man… that was… ouch." Don slowly rose, using his bo staff. The olive-green turtle helped his D-clad counterpart up. The Ninja Master jumped to his feet and so did Rogue.

"Jalkeo?" the four turtles noticed the Ru'uian who was staring at the six turtles further inside the room.

"W-what… w-we're awake?" the weak voice of future-gear wearing Leonardo caught their attention.

"H-how?" Dark Leonardo was now kneeling on one knee, the blue colored turtle then spotted the others. "Oh shit!"

"Huh?" future-gear wearing Raphael looked up and his eyes bulged out. "Oh no."

"Guys… get out!" the future-gear wearing Michelangelo shouted when seeing them, recognizing the Ninja Master and Don.

"Are you crazy? We're going to get you guys out of… here?" the non-letter wearing ninja stopped when the door opened and clone Donatello stepped into the frame. The cyborg was smiling.

"Well that was unexpected," the mechanical turtle laughed, Jalkeo stepped quickly away from the terminal and got prepared to draw his knives. Rogue, the Ninja Master, D-Donatello and Don as well got ready. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to watch your friends trash you around."

"Huh?" Both the purple-masked turtles glanced at each other confused.

"We- were trying… to tell you," future-wearing Leonardo was stumbling to his legs, but it almost looked like it wasn't on his own free will.

"There… something inside us!" Dark Raph shouted and suddenly roared in pain.

"It… controls us… we… can't… no… no not again!" Dark Leonardo screamed and grabbed his head.

"Get out of me! GET OUT!" future-wearing Raphael shouted but by some unseen force was pulled up to his feet.

"We… are … under… HIS… control," Dark Mike's voice got darker and darker and his eyes turned black. He often had a crazy grin on his beak, but now it was almost demon like.

"Oh crap." Rogue watched as all six turtles were now standing, devil smiles on their beaks and the eyes were completely black.

"That's putting it mildly, my friend." Jalkeo cringed, silently berating himself for not just be content on freeing four of the turtles.

"You!" Don pointed a Bo-staff at the clone cyborg. "What have you done to them?"

"Me? Well as much as I would like to take the credit, I can't. This is not my doing," the mechanical turtle chuckled.

"He is right. I can feel it now," Jalkeo sneered. "The evil stench, those poor souls are possessed by the mystic powers of a Feki!"

"Great!" Rogue growled. "Uh what's a Feki?"

"Trust me Rogue, right now you're better off not knowing. Try to hold them off, I'll try and grab one of them and see if I can't connect with him. I'm no Hundarian, but at I might be able to see who is responsible for this evil."

"Remind me to apologize once we get them out of this." D-Donatello twirled his staff, then got ready when the six black-eyed turtles charged for them with unearthly snarls.

 **End chapter 24**

* * *

 **A/N: Ekkra, Hyrra, Arka, Tyrra:** The Rytona names of the Magic Masters. Ice, Air, Earth and Fire.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 20/12 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **Taron**

Oro looked up from his desk when his bodyguard Bagghio suddenly came crashing through the door, landing unconscious on the floor. The tarowolf rose up but was not quick enough to grab his gun, Demolisher Raphael suddenly stood in the door aiming a pistol at him.

"How on Taron did you get in…" the Taronian fell silent when Assassin Leonardo entered the room, grim faced.

"I have my ways to get around security, be it mechanical or organic," the black-masked turtle growled and walked all the way over to the desk. "Now Oro Yujio, there is a small matter of this chaos you've been creating, this ally that we know you have and the fact you've tried to assassinate my brother!"

"Should I know what you're talking about?" the Tarowolf folded his arms, not looking too intimidated at all. Snarling the turtle grabbed his sword, pulled out and hewed. The wooden desk went into two pieces and fell to the floor, leaving nothing between the two of them but air.

"Don't play games with me, Oro. You really don't want to play those games with me!" the black-clad turtle hissed pointing his sword right at the crime lord. "And you do not; you DO NOT try to kill any of my brothers!"

"Look Leonardo, let's be reasonable here…" the tarowolf never saw the kick coming, it sent him crashing to the wall where he sunk too the floor groaning in pain.

"I'm done with reason. I'm done with games. The only reason I teamed up with Akre was because I knew it was you who employed those goons who shot my brother. I was just waiting for the opportunity to come here, helping Akre weaken your defenses, spreading your resources too thin," the turtle snapped.

"You messed with the wrong people now, Oro in fact you've always been messing with the wrong people," Leonardo stepped closer. "You lost before you began. The purple dragons that you teamed up with? Akre almost immediately got everything back you had them steal. Let's not forget all those small crime factions that tried to break into Kabe's bases. Varjan Bases! What kind of a fucking idiot breaks into bases protected by varjans? Klear is neutral and Fulmer would actually very much like to see you go down as well. So why don't you just save me the trouble of beating it out of you and tell me who this ally of yours is. That had to be pretty damn stupid guy to convince you to take on the four other underworld lords."

"Better yet," Oro chuckled and smiled. Revealing his teeth, they were not at all like those of a tarowolf. They were sharp and pointed, not human like. "Why don't I show you?"

"What the hell?" the black-clad turtle backed away when the crime-lord rose up. Suddenly he turned into the Leech in his black creature form.

"Shit, it's that damn Leech thing or whatever!" the Demolisher snarled and immediately fired from his gun. The Leech ducked out of the way and then it sprung off the ground heading for the blood-red masked turtle.

The assassin jumped himself hewing with the sword. There was a painful shriek and the monster fell to the ground with a gaping wound on its stomach, the dark green blood flowing freely. Leonardo growled and raised his sword again; the second strike cut the head off the creature.

"What is going on in here?" ex-Emperor Donatello finally looked inside, having been standing guard outside. The olive-green turtle blinked when seeing the slain being.

"What the devil is going on here?" The assassin frowned.

"Let's get the hell out of here boss!" Demolisher Raphael suggested.

"Right." Leonardo grabbed a rag from a pouch and cleaned the blood off his sword. The three turtles then disappeared quickly out of the office.

As the three turtles quickly made their way down a hallway, the assassin suddenly came to a dead halt. The Demolisher and the ex-emperor stopped and looked back. Their employer was staring at a door, suspicions slowly crawling over his face. Growling the black-masked turtle raised his leg and swiftly kicked it down. His sneer disappeared and was replaced by a shock.

"What is it?" Demolisher Raphael ran over and peeked in side. He blinked in surprise, it was some sort of a windowless room but that was not the surprising part. It was the several corpses of various Taronians, all with strange bite mark on their shoulders and circular burn marks on their bodies.

"Looks like the damn beast has been feasting on the guards, no wonder there were so few left." the assassin shook his head. "But now the question is where Oro is."

"In here!" was called. The two turtles turned around, they spotted another door further away down the hall. This time it was the ex-emperor who approached but when he tried to open, it turned out to be locked.

"Allow me," the Demolisher grunted and punched right through the door, then with a growl he ripped it off its hinges.

Again it was a windowless room, bit bigger and with a chair and a bunker bed. Standing not that far away from the doorway was Oro Yujio. The Tarowolf had seen better days, his clothes were torn, he was bruised, the fur unruly and had several newly healed up wounds.

"The Leech made you smaller," the assassin commented when seeing how tall the Taronian actually was.

"Don't mention that damn freak to me," the Tarowolf growled. "I slept with it."

The three turtles weren't sure what to say to that, Oro stumbled out and was clearly in pain. No support was offered and the wolfoid didn't seem to expect it either, he leaned on the wall in the hallway now sneering.

"It posed first as my girlfriend for weeks. Several hours ago I found her body and then that damn beast appeared still disguised as her. He then morphed into my form and told my own guards to beat me up and lock me in, saying I was an impostor," the Tarowolf grunted and seemed to prepare to head off. Then black gloved hands grabbed the remains of his shirt and pulled him down to be face to face with the assassin.

"Why only lock you in? Why not kill you?" the turtle growled.

"That's what I want to know." the Taronian ripped himself free and the shirt was torn up even more. "But the only one who knows is the guy that Leech as you called it, works for."

"And how to you contact him?" Assassin Leonardo asked.

"In my office," Oro grunted then he narrowed his eyes. "Guess you three are going to follow me there."

"You bet your damn filthy fur covered ass we are. Since you're the real deal, I have some unfinished business with you," the black-masked reptile snapped. Oro snorted and started to make his way back in the direction the turtles had come from.

"Get in line, Leonardo," the Taronian muttered.

* * *

"Right now, I'm just so glad I'm using a bo staff," non-letter wearing Donatello commented as he struck future-gear wearing Michelangelo on the head. The orange-masked turtle staggered back.

"Yeah… rub it in," Rogue snorted and punched Dark Raphael hard in the jaw, it hardly phased the huge red turtle.

Don, D-Donatello, the Ninja Master and Rogue were desperately trying to fight without harming the six other turtles too much, even the dark clones. Seeing that they were possessed and not doing anything on their free will. It wasn't easy, since this made them resilient and very fast. The entire time the clone cyborg only watched from the door, blocking the only exit.

Jalkeo on the other hand had a different agenda, after fighting for a bit he managed to single out future-gear wearing Leonardo. The blue-masked turtle didn't seem to mind engaging the Ulfarian and they were soon struggling hand to hand, one snarling the other silent but grim faced.

 _Now let's see what it is that has taken hold of your mind,_ the Jareta warrior thought and concentrated his mind on the turtle he was locked in battle with.

* * *

 _"Ah it's good to be home," Leonardo chuckled as he, his brothers and Master Splinter emerged from the portal. The lair looked almost like they had never left it._

 _"Yeah, I better get going on that letter for Cody, let him know we arrived safely after all." Donatello nodded and jumped right for his workspace._

 _"I'm going to call April and Casey, let them know we're back," Raphael said…_

* * *

 _No that's not it, that's too far back. Get me closer to the source._ The Ulfarian frowned, he wasn't a natural telepath thus he couldn't really control what he would see. All Jalkeo could hope was that the turtle he faced would actually show him.

He managed to punch Leonardo away and then followed it with a swift kick. The ninja was sent crashing to one of the tubes. The Jareta Warrior followed quickly and managed to pin the turtle up against it.

 _Show me, show me the source of your pain,_ he egged on in his mind.

* * *

 _"I know it's only been few days since we came back, but I still can't believe it," Michelangelo chuckled as he sailed across the lair on his skateboard._

 _"Be careful Michelangelo." Splinter shook his head at his son's antics. The old rat was trying to watch some television._

 _"Mikey and careful?" Leonardo chuckled where he was engaged in a kata in the dojo area._

 _Michelangelo sailed laughing through the air, narrowly missing where Donatello worked in the middle of the lair. The purple-masked turtle grumbled and shook his fist at the orange-masked one._

 _The play came to an abrupt halt. A shimmering portal suddenly opened and a large figure came through it. Don barely managed to jump out of the way before a clawed leg stepped right on top of him. Mikey halted, Leo stopped in his kata, Splinter rose from the couch and Raphael came running from his room._

 _Now standing in the middle of the lair was the Turtle Centaur, on the back of his lower body sat the Leech crouched. Sliding into the lair from the portal came the Mudder and right after him arrived Clone Donatello._

 _"What are those things!" Leonardo blinked. Nobody had any chance to answer, the four newly arrived creatures attacked._

 _The Turtle Centaur went straight for Donatello who didn't manage to grab his tech-bo. The ninja was thrown shouting across the lair. Raph immediately charged and was followed by his other brothers and Splinter._

 _The Mudder rose in height and engulfed the red-masked turtle into his body. Raph struggled fiercely but couldn't cut with his sai, the mud creature just filled up any gaps immediately as they formed._

 _"Gah… Why you little! AAAAAAH!" Raphael suddenly felt pain all over his body and screamed. He couldn't hold it back; the ninja was just suddenly in this intense roaring pain._

 _"RAPH!" Mikey had been on his way to face the Turtle Centaur when he saw in what predicament his brother was. Then the Leech barreled right into him, wrapping the long black arms around him._

 _"Hey get off of me…. AH!" the orange masked turtle yelped when the Leech bit him in the shoulder. Mikey screamed and flailed around uncontrollably._

 _"Michelangelo!" Leonardo shouted, he and Donatello were facing the Turtle Centaur._

 _"Do not kill them, only immobilize them," Clone Donatello ordered, he was already facing Master Splinter. The old rat fought quite fiercely but the cyborg so far only deflected some of the blows and let the others hit._

 _The two remaining turtles tried to fight the six-legged monster. Leo jumped and hewed with his katanas, the turtle blinked when they shattered on the hard carapace of the centaur. The ninja landed stunned, staring at the now useless handles._

 _"Leo…" Don called but again the Turtle Centaur grabbed him, slammed him to the ground and then used a clawed leg to pin him down ._

 _"Ugh!" the purple-masked turtle couldn't move. Leo charged intending to simply use his hands, but the monster shot out a cord from its mouth that wrapped around the turtle._

 _"Master Splinter!" The blue masked turtle groaned as the cord squeezed the air out of him._

 _"My sons…" Splinter saw what was happening. They were losing and losing fast. However, this had momentarily distracted him, enough for the mechanical turtle to hit him hard. With a groan the old rat was thrown across the lair._

 _"Master!" Don and Leo shouted when seeing this. However, they couldn't move at all._

 _"You… will not… have us… fiend…" Splinter slowly tried to rise up, but the cyborg grinned and put one foot on his back, forcing the elder back down to the ground._

 _"Master SPLINTER!" Raphael was still conscious but in horrendous pain. The Mudder had completely covered him except the head._

 _"My… sons…" Splinter looked up, Michelangelo was unconscious and the Leech had let go of him._

 _"Well we have caught them old friend. As your new friend Viral said, those are the ones who possess the secret of this Time Window," the Turtle Centaur said. He had reeled his cord back in, and now used two legs to prevent Leo and Don to go anywhere._

 _"Indeed, couldn't have planned it better my self… Oh wait, I did plan this," the cyborg laughed and pressed his foot harder on Splinter who moaned in pain._

 _"Now we need to get those other turtles, no wait Lord Dular was going to do that," Clone Donatello looked around. The Leech dragged Mikey's still body over to the portal and the Mudder was sliding after him with growling and cursing Raphael still stuck within him._

 _"What about this rodent?" the Turtle Centaur asked._

 _"I only need the turtles. I don't need a rat." The mechanical turtle shrugged then with a sneer pressed his foot down hard._

 _CRACK._

 _"NOOO!" Leo, Don and Raph screamed._

* * *

"Aahh!" Jalkeo quickly ripped his contact from Leonardo. The pain, the fear, the anguish was just too overwhelming for him.

"We must get out of here, quickly," the Ulfarian shouted to the others who were still fighting. "This is the doing of the Black Smoke; Dular is responsible for this evil. You four are in mortal danger here!"

"Nobody is going anywhere," the clone cyborg laughed.

Suddenly the walls began disappearing up into the ceiling. Parts of the floor sunk away forming gaping holes. Now there were only the occasional platforms hanging seemingly in thin air. The fighting stopped for a moment as the turtles took in this strange event, plus their opponents were now on different floor parts.

They saw the computer room where Dark Don and future-gear wearing Donatello still worked. Viral and the Turtle Centaur stood nearby, and even the Mudder now could be spotted much further away.

"Okay what is happening?" D-wearing Donatello blinked.

"Um… I think we are about to find out," his non-letter wearing friend answered. The floor parts began lowering down. The ceiling was getting further and further away.

"I knew this was too big to be a bunker system." Don gulped.

Then the growls caught their attention. Looking down the four non-possessed turtles and Ulfarian spotted several mechanical creatures below them, some had organic flesh embedded onto them but others didn't.

"Great, finally something I can cut a part," Rogue growled and drew up his swords.

"I managed to salvage some of my pets from the world we first met in. But some I had to build up from scratch," they heard the cyborg call.

"We are not going to be able to handle this and them," Don looked simultaneously between the mechanical creatures and the possessed turtles that were currently separated from the rest by different floor platforms.

"The shield is going up," they heard Viral announce. "Nothing gets in, nothing gets out."

 _Oh crap._ D-Donatello glanced to where the computers had been; they were strangely far away considering that just a second ago the equipment had only been in the next room.

"Good, wait a minute." The clone cyborg frowned. "The shield isn't fully calibrated!"

"He tried to warn you." Dark Don turned around in his chair grinning. "But you didn't listen; now it's too late to take the shield down. Hah!"

"What does that mean?" the Turtle Centaur growled as he grabbed the throat of the large purple reptile, future-gear wearing Donatello just shrunk in the chair he sat on.

"This stupid shield of yours has to be calibrated right," the dark clone growled. "Or specific group of people can weasel through easily enough."

"That could be good news," the D-wearing turtle whispered, he and the others could both see and hear this exchange, despite the distance.

"I fear the turtle is right, due to the different components to make the shield, using different alien technologies it had be calibrated just right." Viral was now working on the consoles.

"Yes I know. I designed the stupid thing!" Clone Donatello snapped. "But we can't take it down because then it needs to be calibrated all over again and that takes time we don't have."

 _Definitely good news,_ the ninja master signaled to those who understood him, he was grinning underneath his head mask.

"Get those two morons into the fight. We better dispose of those five before their backup arrives!" the cyborg finally snapped. The Turtle Centaur growled, pulled Dark Don from the chair and grabbed up the smaller olive-green turtle as well who yelped.

"No… no… please don't do that!" Future-gear wearing Don began writhing in pain grabbing his head in the process. His purple colored clone as well suddenly looked in immense pain but soon enough both their eyes turned black.

"Oh great, like six of them weren't enough," Rogue snorted, they had then to watch as the two now possessed turtles where thrown down to the ever approaching ground. The mechanical beasts there ignored them, knowing those were their allies.

"My friends focus on the mechanical monstrosities. Avoid as you can fighting those under Dular's evil spell and hope against all odds that our friends up there know where to come," Jalkeo called, he drew up his black knives and dove down towards the ground.

"Look like the guy got the right idea," Rogue grunted and jumped off his moving platform as well. With a growl the blue-masked turtle landed hacking and slashing any creature too close.

The ninja master glanced at non-letter wearing Don and their D-wearing counterpart. With a nod the three turtles then jumped down to join the now escalating fight. They could only hope that some form of backup would come soon.

* * *

"Answer dammit!" Oro growled and pushed the button several times on the phone.

They were once more in the office and Bagghio was still out. Just in case the Tarodog would wake up, the assassin tied him up so he couldn't aid his employer. The Tarowolf didn't protest, he had just walked to his ruined desk and grabbed up the phone and started working on it.

"Where would your ally be?" Leonardo asked, eyeing the underworld lord.

"In that underground bunker system I have installed on my land." Oro looked up and threw away the phone. "He made some changes to it though, not sure what."

"Jeez Oro, did you even bother keeping tabs on him at all?" The black-masked turtle frowned. "Seems like he's been playing you for a sucker the entire time."

"I realize that," the Tarowolf growled and glared at the body of the Leech.

"Well I don't think we have to really ask who Oro is working with. This thing over there was working for only one person I can think of, that blasted computer or clone or whatever it was," the ex-emperor shot in, he leaned on the doorway of the office.

"Yeah I was starting to figure that out myself," Assassin Leonardo grunted. "But why the hell would he want to start a chaos in the criminal underworld."

"Don't look at me, he just offered me opportunity to get of Akre's hit list and get on top of the food chain," Oro snorted when the three turtles turned their attention to him.

"Great, you know what this means?" the assassin snorted and shook his head.

"What?" the Demolisher grunted.

"[Oro over here might not even be aware of some of the orders that have been given during this whole thing. The Leech has been masquerading as his girlfriend for weeks. Who knows, while Oro was out he might have slipped into Oro's form and given few extra orders himself,]" Leonardo explained but this time in Japanese, knowing Oro understood Rytonas.

"[Nice,]" Raphael growled.

"Look Leonardo, I know very well who you are and how fanatical you are about certain things. If you are going to kill me over my men hospitalizing your brother and killing that other deputy could you do it now? It's not like there is anything here to stop you," the Tarowolf grunted and slumped down to his chair.

"No, I'm going to drag your sorry ass to the Taronian authorities, I much rather you live in the knowledge that I had a hand in ruining your criminal empire." The assassin produced restraints from this belt and grinned. "Don't forget, I'm also a bounty hunter and somehow I'm starting to suspect that right now, the Taronian overseers will pay handsomely for your downfall."

"Or you can do that yes." Oro shrugged, too tired to care at the moment.

Assassin Leonardo with the help of the Demolisher restrained the hands of the Tarwolf behind his back. The underworld lord was pulled up and then dragged towards the entrance of the office by the black-masked turtle. Raphael grabbed up Bagghio and pulled the Tarodog out after them.

The three turtles managed now to get to the entrance of the house without further incident. Ex-Emperor Donatello opened the door for them and they all exited the building, only to witness a flashing light form in the large driveway out front.

"What… the… hell?" Assassin Leonardo's only eye opened wide when seeing the large group of people now suddenly there.

The turtles recognized several of their counterparts, the cyborg and the jumper. There were also the big-counterparts, in fact these were all the people that formed the investigation team in addition to the Magic Masters of the Rytonas and one restrained Cabbat.

"Shit! Let's book!" the Demolisher snapped and prepared to drop Bagghio and run.

"Agreed!" The assassin pushed Oro away, grabbed the ex-emperor's arm and dragged him right back into the house. Demolisher Raphael followed shortly after, slamming the door shut and hoping to delay anyone who tried to follow.

* * *

"Did someone hear something?" basic-green Leo asked as the flashing subsided and the whole group with the exception of Doctor Hea, were now outside a house of a big ranch.

"Someone fled just as we arrived, but I was too busy concentrating on moving us to notice who exactly." Ice frowned and looked around, he blinked when seeing Oro and Bagghio tied up on the porch.

"Ah now that's a sight I can get used to," Ryan chuckled when seeing the two Taronians.

"Robert, Harot and Ryan, tend to those gentlemen!" Captain Aro said when seeing the same thing, the two Taronian officers and one human ran over to house immediately.

"Um is that normal?" the voice of R-Raphael caught their attention, everyone turned and many surprised eyes stared at a huge dome shaped energy shield that covered a large field on the ranch. Parts of the barrier even reached the forest around.

"No it is not." Abraska stepped forward and narrowed his eyes. "I can see now what they meant by preventing approach."

"This almost looks familiar, just visible in this case," Dfgra muttered, the rymska shook his head.

The group moved closer to the field, only the Taronians remained behind as they were taking care of Oro and Bagghio. Big-Donatello carefully approached and pulled out his Bo staff, the turtle poked the shield that shimmered at the touch. Frowning the turtle tried touching it with his hand, it went through.

"Be careful Don." Big-Leo approached raising one hand.

"Living tissue seems to be able to get through," the purple-masked turtle looked back at everyone who was watching. Akranan the rymska stepped up beside him and tried to touch the shield, the Rytona jumped when getting a mild electric shock.

"Make that almost all living tissue, doesn't seem to like me too much." The rymska shook his hand.

"Donatello is a reptile, you are a mammal." Abraska frowned and hammered his fist on the shield, it shimmered wildly. "As the Heptagon suspected, mammals get no entry."

"But Donatello's staff didn't go through, will we have to weaponless?" The basic-green Leo frowned in worry.

"I have a theory." Big-Don belted his staff and tried simply to walk through. His brothers gasped and were ready for anything. The purple-clad one and his staff went through.

"Belted weapons seem to get through; maybe the shield recognizes it as less of a security risk or something? Then again it is a pretty sloppy shield if it allows reptiles through but not mammals," Donatello chuckled.

"It's probably not calibrated correctly." the varjan frowned and looked up and down. "This shield feels like a varjan G7 shield, though there is something alien about it. It's either a modified version or a similar one."

"Donny, watch out!" Big Raphael shouted but he was too late.

Suddenly black smoke had started sprouting from the ground behind the purple-masked turtle. Then Alo, once more in his Demon Cabbat form, had just appeared. Donatello barely had time to look over his own shoulder before the large turtleoid slapped the ninja out of the way.

"Don!" Big-Leo shouted, watching his brother sailing several feet away but still remained within the shield.

"Alo?" Maccar was stunned, his jaw hung open.

"Welcome, we have been expecting you," Alo chuckled as he stared over the group.

"Why am I not surprised?" non-letter wearing Raphael growled, he noticed that his big counterpart was trying to see a way past the Cabbat and to Donatello who hadn't risen up from the ground.

"So we can see." Ice stepped forward. "You no doubt knew we wouldn't sit idly by once realizing what your master is up to."

"Indeed." The demon looked at the Magic Master grinning.

"Mike, Raph, while he is distracted talking to Ice. Let's try and get Don," Big-Leo whispered to his brothers who both nodded. They had barely approached the shield when Alo spun around; a sword made out of blue energy materialized in his hand and the Cabbat shot a beam out of it.

"Don't even try it," Alo growled. The turtles froze, it was clear that the demon would shoot at anyone who tried to enter the shield from another spot.

The three letter-wearing turtles were suddenly forced to jump aside, as Khjan the otani was shoved violently away and he stumbled towards them. The large horsoid Rytona had taken the duty of keeping Maccar in check. The normal Cabbat had pushed him.

They couldn't stop the prisoner in time, not even Ice was quick enough. The smaller Cabbat with a roar barreled right through the shield and into the demon. Alo was forced back with a growl. Maccar managed to wrap his chained hands around his brother's neck, but cut his arms on the horns in the process.

"Quick! Get your brother," the shaman shouted as he struggled to hold the Demon Cabbat down.

The three Big-turtles, plus non-letter wearing Raphael, quickly darted through the shield and to where Donatello lay. As the four ninjas were about to lift the unconscious one up they heard a snap and a painful shriek. Looking up, Big-Mike grimaced and the rest stared in shock.

Alo had simply torn Maccar's arms off to free himself. The shaman now roared in pain and fell to his knees. However, the demon wasn't quite done; with a snarl the large creature grabbed the Cabbat's head and twisted it off. Then the oddest thing happened, the mutilated body, the torn limbs and even the shaman's head disappeared after black smoke engulfed them.

"So who's next?" Alo laughed, glancing first at the turtles still outside the shield and then back at those carrying Big-Don.

 **End chapter 25**

* * *

 **A/N:** Poor Movie-Don, he just has no luck with Alo


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 23/12 2009

Alright I think it's pretty official now, the 2k3 turtles are ALWAYS the non-letter wearing turtles. Even though it's only the 80's turtles who wear letter buckles.

Then 2k3-turtles are also sometimes referred to by the color of their skin, bluish green for Mikey, very dark green for Raph, basic-green for Leo and olive-green for Don.

I think those are the turtles there is the most risk of getting confused about at the moment.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Taron**

"You three get Don out of here," Big-Leonardo whispered sharply to his two brothers and the very-dark green version of Big-Raphael.

Before any of them could protest, the blue-masked ninja jumped away from them drawing his swords. This caught Alo's attention and the Demon Cabbat turned towards him grinning madly.

"You want a fight, well you got a fight," the tall Leonardo counterpart shouted sneering. "You've been as bad of a pain on my family since we first met as the Shredder was. Well we disposed of him, we will dispose of you!"

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," Alo growled and swung his energy sword in the air and began approaching the fight ready turtle. Almost immediately, the two Raphael's and one Michelangelo carried Big-Donatello through the shield.

"But he doesn't stand alone, demon!" Jumping through the shield, landing beside his big counterpart came basic-green Leonardo. The turtle swiftly drew up his swords as well.

"Indeed he does not." L-wearing Leonardo appeared behind the Cabbat Demon, swords drawn and pointing towards Alo. Beside the letter wearing turtle stood his two brothers, R-Raphael and M-Michelangelo, plus the blue-green non-letter wearing Mikey.

"Yeah it's payback time." Big-Raphael returned to the battlefield, cracking his knuckles. Right behind him came his non-letter wearing counterpart and Big-Michelangelo.

"Turtles be careful, he only has one weak spot remember." Abraska the varjan stood there watching outside the shield with the rest of the group. General Magistrate Raphael and Dfgra the rymska were tending to Big-Donatello who was still out.

Another problem had presented itself. Neither of the cyborgs could enter the shield. Apparently, there weren't enough organic reptile parts on them for the shield to recognize them as reptiles. Cyborg Raphael and Lereth tried though but were only pushed back.

Alo suddenly roared and swung the sword around him self, the weapon shot out energy bolts, forcing all the turtles to scatter around least they be struck. However, the ninjas were all quickly back to their feet and ready for the next strike. The demon snarled but waited, his deadly weapon at ready.

"Raphael, Michelangelo, pass it on to your counterparts, try to draw his fire distract him. Then we the Leonardos will try and take care off that big head of his" Big-Leonardo shouted but in Rytonas, his brothers were starting to understand that language as well. He then quietly told his basic-green counterpart the plan.

Fortunately, in the process of being scattered, there was enough room for Big-Mike to get the message to his counterparts and the same went with Big-Raph. The turtles now had a plan and the Cabbat didn't seem to be wise to it.

"Oh good." Abraska smiled and glanced at those who couldn't enter the shield. "Alo still fights like a normal Cabbat. He is still such a young demon that he doesn't realize the powers he already possesses."

"That will hopefully help them." Ice nodded with a heavy frown. He looked at the rest of the Magic Masters. "Any luck?"

"No, the shield goes into the earth as well and blocks even us out," Earth shook her head.

Alo roared once more and charged Big-Leonardo and the basic-green one. They immediately jumped to the side. M-Michelangelo and Mikey used the opportunity to jump and with the help of their big counterpart, sprung off his nunchakus. The two orange-masked turtle flew in the air and landed a hard kick on the demon's carapace. The Cabbat was thrown to the ground in the process and dropped the sword, it disappeared.

Big-Raph ran over growling with his two counterparts' right behind him. The three red-masked turtles managed to land their own blows on Alo as the demon was rising up. Snarling the large creature swung his heavy arm and managed to land a hard punch on R-Raphael who was thrown back. The others jumped back once their opponent managed to rise back to his feet.

"Wait a minute, didn't we have more Raphaels?" Arnold Müller raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Aside from the cyborg of course."

"The General Magistrate is over there," Fjio the rampa pointed where that particular turtle was.

"Yes I know, I was referring to the one Earth went to fetch," the human said. Now some of those not tending to Big-Donatello began looking around.

"I thought he had joined the fight." Abraska glanced around and blinked. "Oh I must have confused him for his R-wearing counterpart, they look similar."

"When you manage to start confusing people together, counterparts or not, then it's time to get worried," Avrenn grunted staring intently at the fight, he really wanted to join it.

"If you're talking about the extra turtle Leonardo reminded us of," Ice looked at the varjans. "Then we already sent him a bit ahead."

* * *

Down in the base things were getting bit heated. There were many of the mechanical monstrosities, plus there were the eight possessed turtles. Rogue had been separated from the main group and was facing several machines alone in a far corner of the now huge base.

The three Donatellos had barely managed to stick together but were starting to get weary. The Ninja Master was even starting to wish he had two hands again. Jalkeo was currently in the process of trying to reach the blue-wearing foulmouthed turtle, but was having great difficulties getting past two of the Dark Turtles.

"Guys." Non-letter wearing Don cringed as he was forced to hit his future-gear wearing counterpart hard in the head to force him away. "I don't think we are winning this one."

"You don't say," D-Donatello grunted and was forced back when a robot with large claws pushed at his bo staff.

Further away, giving up was not even remotely close on Rogue's mind. He hacked and slashed madly with his swords. He had so far not needed to worry about any of the possessed reptiles; they all seemed to focus on the others, but that didn't make him feel any better; in fact the ninja was trying to get back to them.

"You turdfuckers stay down!" he snarled when having to cut down a robot two times as it kept getting up.

"I'll be double damned!" a familiar voice came from the darkness. Suddenly a robot was punched away, the hand doing the strike was dark-green and wearing a red fingerless glove with metal spikes on the knuckles.

"What?" Rouge blinked when seeing the turtle step forward, hitting and kicking robots away or slashing at them with his zai.

The newly arrived shared physical features with the blue-masked turtle. However, his gear was red and he wore a red vest plus the already mentioned gloves. His red mask was though a bit tattered and looked mended on several places.

"Of all the places to find you finally, you bloody fucking bastard!" the turtle chuckled and destroyed another robot. "They told me there were possibly allies down here, but not you!"

"Raph?" Rogue blinked, but was forced to deal with few more mechanical monsters before he could focus back on the newcomer. "You're alive?"

"Yeah, no thanks to those pricks who blew your hover bike up from under me with a fucking a bazooka!" the red-masked turtle grunted and slammed his fist into the guts of a robot, tearing the wires out. "I was so badly hurt; I had to play possum so they would pass me over."

"My hover bike? Damn those…" the blue-wearing ninja snarled and furiously cut a machine to pieces. "Alright, reunion later. Let's continue staying alive first."

"Suits me fine, bro," Raph grunted and was forced to jump out of the way when a robot tried to pummel him. "Who are friends in his fight by the way?"

"Most of the turtles you see here, except those with black eyes they are possessed and uh we are not allowed to use lethal force on them. That olive-green cyborg over there and that mock turtle creep with six legs are enemies." Rogue told him as he sliced a mechanical monster apart. Suddenly Jalkeo appeared among them, destroying a machine that had tried to get behind the two turtles "Oh and the Ulfarian is friendly too."

"Your aid is most appreciated but are more coming?" Jalkeo inquired.

"Yeah, there is just that damn shield in the way and a huge turtle with horns on the shoulders I think," Raphael answered just as he tore a robot apart using his bare hands.

"Blast, we better try and find whatever generates that shield, I do not think they will allow us near the computers to turn it off," the Jareta warrior stated and jumped out of the way when robot parts started flying in all directions. Rogue was once more hacking and slashing madly at anything remotely metal looking.

* * *

"This blasted shield is starting to get on my nerves," Cyborg Raphael growled and hammered his fist again into the shield. He was unaffected by the electricity that came from it. The mechanical turtle didn't like having to watch his friends fight that demon.

The fight hadn't processed too much and the time was ticking away. Alo was stronger now and more durable, plus any wounds inflicted on him healed up right away. The turtles had to be careful not to be grabbed least they suffered the same fate and Maccar.

"Well hopefully this pesky shield shall not stand for too long." Morvan suddenly appeared amongst them.

"Where did you go?" Ice asked with a frown.

"To get some help with that shield," the black-wearing varjan chuckled and gestured to where six large Triceratons were approaching the group.

"Holy…" General Magistrate Raphael rose up when seeing the dinosauroids. "Commander Mozar?"

"Commander Mozar and his demolition team reporting in!" The Triceraton identified by the turtle saluted. One of his arms was mechanical plus he wore an eye-patch, the huge reptile grinned. "Good to see you, Raphael, this time the Triceraton Republic is fighting on your side."

"Indeed," The brown-shirt wearing turtle blinked. "I knew Traximus promised help but… Monza Ram?"

"Wouldn't miss this one, Raphael," Monza Ram chuckled.

"I had spoken with, Ambassador Traximus earlier, told him we would probably need military force to aid us. And not just any military force, reptile military force." Morvan stepped towards them. "They managed to call in Mozar here and the squat he's been training for demolition duties."

"Well that's good; the ninjas aren't getting past the demon." Abraska looked back at the fight, so far nobody was injured but he could see that the turtles were tiring of this.

"Somewhere down there is a base, in it is a generator that is producing the shield. Our Hundarians here have reported that there are allies down there as well, most likely turtles, so yeah getting the shield down quickly is top priority," Ice explained to the Triceratons. "I've already sent someone to locate the opening; it should be open and marked."

"Get down, destroy the generator and likely join the battle." Commander Mozar nodded and gave the Magic Master an army salute. Then he turned to his squad.

"Set your rifles on maximum, now let's get going!" he shouted and started working on his own blaster. Then with roars, the large dinosaur like aliens charged through the shield.

"I hope you know what you were doing, Morvan." Abraska eyed the smaller looking varjan who just smiled.

Already the Triceratons proved quite useful. As they passed where the fight with the Demon Cabbat was, two of the large aliens fired at Alo with their rifles. The energy beams struck the demon hard and actually injured him, one horn on the shoulder was chipped off.

Big-Leonardo immediately saw that it was now or never. With a long grunt, the turtle ran for the stumbling demon, the Cabbat who by some twist of fate had become one of the worse enemies in the ninja's life. As the blue-masked turtle jumped, all he saw was Jala held in Big-Donatello's arms, drugged up, beaten, violated. When he hewed hard with both his swords, he shouted loudly:

"Jala estaka ka!"

The turtle landed hard on the ground, crouched and sneering in anger. Black blood was now smeared over his blades; there was a thud as Alo's head landed on the ground and a heavier one when the body fell. For a moment the other ninjas only stared, bit stunned, as the big blue-wearing reptile rose up, glancing back at the fallen enemy.

"That was for you, hujan ege," Big-Leonardo whispered softly, watching as the body of Alo and the head disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Whoa, go Leo." Big-Mike pumped a fist into the air. There were cheers as well from the crowd outside the shield.

"Now get your butts after the Triceratons!" Khjan shouted. The nine ninjas didn't hesitate and took off.

"Hey, we better take him to a hospital, he isn't waking up," Dfgra looked up; the rymska was still by Big-Donatello.

"No Ice, we are not on Rytonas and our powers are limited already. If we are to end the fight once the shield is down, we must preserve all the power we can." Air stopped Ice who apparently intended to heal up the purple-masked turtle.

"We already have enough people to fight and this one deserves his rest." Fire walked over to where the turtle lay.

"If you don't mind, I would like to accompany him to the hospital," Brian stood nearby as well; the young varjan had become a bit attached to the turtle, considering him now a friend.

Nobody argued and in a soft flash, the two disappeared. Dfgra rose up and now the group stared back at the empty field the shield protected. It seemed that the Triceratons and the ninjas had located the entrance.

"Well we have been talking with Oro, he's confessed being partly responsible for the unrest but the guy funding it all is down there," the Taronians returned after having been interrogating Oro and his bodyguard. Ryan was talking. "We also found several dead guards inside the house plus a black creature of some sort. I think it was this Leech, Abraska showed back at the briefing room. But the body then disappeared in black smoke."

"Hm interesting." Abraska frowned as he heard this. "I was expecting that our enemy would be using the Taronians as a backup, not killing them all off."

"So was I," Ice frowned.

"Yeah, sounds more like he ditched Oro once we became aware of what was happening," Jorekur spoke up. The large human was scowling. "Since we are just standing here, twiddling our thumbs how about some of us go and investigate Oro's house even further."

"Alright, Jorekur, you and the Taronian team will handle that." Abraska nodded.

"I think I'll join them. I would like nothing more than to join the fight, but somehow I feel I just better let the ninjas do the ninjaing from now on, Carl, you come with me," General Magistrate Raphael said. Soon he, Carl, Jorekur and the Taronians, even Captain Theo Aro, headed back to Oro's house. The remaining people kept waiting and hoping the shield would go down soon.

"Well I have done all that I can do, I can only wish you all luck from now on. I will be watching though as I tend to do," Morvan announced, clearly indicating that the black-robed varjan wasn't going to stay.

"And what you have done has been invaluable as usual, Morvan, thank you." Ice nodded. Soon the only giant wolfoids around were Abraska and Avrenn. Suddenly the High Magic Master jerked, so did the other three Magic Masters.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, Dular has made his presence known on Rytonas!" he shouted.

"Then go and chase him off, we will just have to stop this fight the old fashioned way," Abraska told Ice.

"We must protect our people, they can handle things here," Air said and soon the four powerful Rytonas disappeared.

"Why do I have a feeling this was planned by Dular?" Avrenn grunted. "The Magic Masters, once the shield is gone, could have stopped everything in a blink of an eye."

"Because this was planned," the other varjan growled and glanced at the remaining Rytonas. "If you wish to leave, leave."

"The Magic Masters would have taken us with them if they needed us." Khjan folded his large arms and smiled. "We'll remain."

"Yeah, besides I was starting to like those turtles, want to be able to help them," Arnold noted and glanced back towards the field.

"Well that's one good news, our list of allies isn't growing too short," Captain Ghor remarked, then he glanced at the Hundarians. "How's the situation down there."

"Difficult to tell, too many racing emotions. Definitely fighting going on though and I can report no death yet, thank goodness," Honda reported after closing her eyes for a second.

"Yet, being a key term." Hyum folded his arms. "Even with the nine extra ninjas, plus the Triceratons, they are outnumbered.

* * *

Despite the addition of Rogue's brother the fight was not going too well. Already a wall trapped the Donatello's. Advancing on them were the four future-gear wearing ninjas and several robots. Jalkeo, the blue-masked turtle and Raph were cornered near several machines by the Dark turtles and other mechanical beasts.

"They are mindless, their fighting is very basic," Don grunted as he barely managed to crush a robot with his staff.

"Yeah, they are being remotely controlled but by whom? Somehow I think it's too many for even my clone to handle," his D-Wearing friend wheezed, despite his added strength the turtle was getting tired.

"Wait… Viral," the olive-green turtle managed to glance towards where the clone cyborg, Viral and the Turtle Centaur watched the battle. "She is just a large computer program if I understood my future-visited counterpart right. She might be able to control them all."

"So we need to stop her, how? She is over there we are here," D-Donatello grunted.

"Right." Don saw no way for them to reach the computer virus; too many robots were in the way and so were the four possessed turtles.

Suddenly a distant roar caused their attention. Somewhere up in the ceiling they saw huge shadows drop down from the opening there. Not that far after them, several smaller ones leaped down. Suddenly purplish/pinkish energy blasts began shooting at the robots, tearing them apart and then nine more turtles barreled into the remaining machines.

"What the…" they could hear the clone-cyborg remark.

"Hey Donny, glad you saved some for us," non-letter wearing Raphael shouted as he tore through the robots.

"Huh? Triceratons?" Don blinked when seeing the six Triceratops like aliens blasting away with their rifles.

"Let's keep it safe, blast every machine in this base!" Commander Mozar shouted, then he picked up a grenade from his belt and hurled it at an assortment of machines further off.

The tide turned quickly with this additional help. The Donatellos managed though just barely to deliver the message of not harming the possessed turtles, who were more than eager to attack new opponents.

"Dare I ask who the big counterparts are?" D-Wearing Donatello caught up with his M-clad brother, as the orange-masked ninja obliterated a mechanical beast.

"New friends, though their Don was knocked out," M-Michelangelo chuckled.

"Everybody, we need to stop Viral, it's the red person over there. She is the one controlling all the robots!" non-letter wearing Don shouted. He barely managed to duck white energy bolts that were shot his way.

The clone cyborg had entered the battle. His chest plates had parted, revealing the cannons that hid there. With a sneer the mechanical turtle began firing rapidly, keeping everyone at a distance.

"Right, we just have to get past Donatello's trigger happy clone," R-Raphael grunted.

"I'm NOT apologizing again for creating that!" his D-wearing brother snapped.

"Whoa who is this ugly?" Big-Raphael blinked as robots in his path were swept away and he was face to face with the Turtle Centaur.

"The Turtle Centaur," his smaller very dark-green counterpart told him. "Watch out for the cord he shoots out. And don't bother too much with his shell, its rock hard."

* * *

"Haha! This is going great," Rogue's Raphael shouted in glee. He kicked few more robots out of his way and didn't notice the dark shadow looming over him from behind.

"Raph. Look out!" Rogue on the other hand noticed but was too late. Suddenly from out the darkness came the Mudder, the creature engulfed the red-masked turtle completely who immediately began screaming in pain.

"RAPH!" the blue-masked turtle raced towards where his brother and the mud-like monster were.

"Oh crap, that damn mud-hill." Non-letter wearing Mikey noticed the screams. "Rogue watch out! That thing makes you feel pain in the worst way!"

"I don't care! I just got my brother back I'm not LOSING HIM!" Rogue snarled and dove right into the Mudder's body.

"Oh no," The bluish-green turtle cringed and looked around. He then noticed a Triceraton right next to him. "Yo Dino-boy, you got a thermal grenade or something that burns and not just blows up?"

"What?" the soldier turned around, but kept firing from his rifle. "No, but my blaster has a heat setting."

"Good enough, see that mud hill, shoot it. It doesn't like heat!" Mikey pointed at where the Mudder was, Rogue was half sticking out but no sound came from him. Raphael was already limp and only one of his arms could be seen.

"For victory!" the Triceraton immediately turned around, adjusted the setting on his rifle and blasted away.

* * *

Rogue ignored the stinging pain he was feeling. He just kept digging and digging at the slime and mud. He could hear the cruel laughter of the Mudder and that just made the turtle angrier. Raphael had stopped screaming and that worried him a lot. The blue-wearing ninja was already himself half covered by the monster.

 _I'm not losing you Raph, I thought I lost you once, I'm not losing you again_ , Rogue kept thinking. He finally felt an arm not belonging to the creature. The turtle started pulling at it and as he did there was a scream but not from his brother, but from the Mudder.

Warm energy blasts were striking the moist body of the mud hill. They clearly bothered him and the monster began trying to slither away. In the process Rogue got free, dragging the limp body of his brother away. Mikey arrived to help him but the Triceraton kept on shooting the mud creature with his blaster without mercy.

"Die you puddle of puke!" the alien snarled and pressed on with his attack. It was working; the Mudder was drying up and hardly could flee anymore. One final blast did it, with a wail the creature crumbled and fell silent and moved no more. Its hill like body began crumbling and suddenly evaporated in black smoke, leaving nothing behind.

"Victory!" the soldier shouted and turned around to join the remainder of the fight. He stopped when seeing Rogue and Mikey, the blue-masked turtle was howling in anger.

"I'm going to KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE BASTARDS!" the foul-mouth turtle then roared, jumped to his feet and charged, nothing but fury and hate in his eyes.

"He's dead," Mikey whispered and rose up, indicating to the still body of Rogue's brother.

"Then let his death not be in vain, let's finish this battle," the Triceraton stated and ran after the enraged blue-wearing reptile. The orange-masked turtle took a deep breath before following.

 **End chapter 26**

* * *

 **A/N: "Jala estaka ka!":** Essentially what Movie-Leonardo was shouting was "Now Jala's honor shall be avenged!"

Yeah, Rytonas can make very few words sound much longer once translated into English

 **hujan ege:** "My Love."

Gee, wonder if Movie-Leo loves his wife

But few of fics referred to in this chapter. Rogue Raph, Rogue's brother (no I don't have any better nick for him) appears in "A Tale of Rogue Leonardo."

Movie Leonardo was seeing the Jala after she had been dragged out of Alo's hut from "Encounters of the offworldly kind."

And we naturally learn in the "Nightmare codes" that the Mudder does not like being dry.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 23/12 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **Taron**

"Donatello, we are not winning this fight," Viral told the clone cyborg who had so far managed with his chest cannons alone to keep everyone away from them and the computers. "I've already lost 70% of the fighter robots."

"I can't lose… not when we are so close!" the mechanical turtle growled. However, he was starting to see what the virus meant. The Mudder was dead and even the Turtle Centaur was having difficulties fighting his opponents. The eight possessed turtles didn't offer too much any more either. They kept being simply drawn off by an opponent, who then darted off to take on robots.

Suddenly the ground shook and there was a loud cheer from the Triceratons, they had managed to blow up something. Both the cyborg and the virus knew what as it clearly appeared as a status message inside their heads.

"Oh no, the shield is down. They found the generator." Clone Donatello cringed.

It was like on cue. Up in the ceiling, two metal arms burst through it. Then with a roar Cyborg Raphael tore up the ground to simply create new way into the base. The turtle then leaped down landing with a heavy thud, cracking the floor underneath him. Right after him came the Jumper who immediately morphed his hands into swords.

"Trying to summon the Black Turtles? Not on my watch," Lereth snarled and jumped right into action, the smaller cyborg began slicing the robots around as if they were simply made of butter.

"Hello again!" Cyborg Raphael charged for Clone Donatello. "I never got a chance to thank you for our time together down in the caves."

The two large mechanical turtles collided and were hurled further into the base. Viral just barely managed to avoid them. She watched for a moment as the two began hitting each other heavily, each smack making a loud clanging sound, but her attention was soon back to the ceiling, Abraska and Avrenn were leaping down, so were the rymskas Akranan and Dfgra. These were the only ones who could leap down from this height and survive. The remainder of the team opted to go and see if they couldn't locate the actual entrance.

"Uh!" Viral looked around and suddenly the robot body became limp. The computer program had escaped back into the computers, hoping to hide there. Nevertheless, everyone looked towards them when a female sounding scream echoed through the base. Black smoke emitted from the equipment and then disappeared just as mysteriously.

"Viral?" Clone Donatello blinked, his fight with the other cyborg coming momentarily to halt. No matter how he scanned the computers, there was no sign of the virus.

"Looks like your girlfriend met something she didn't like," Raphael growled and kicked the clone off. The two rose to their feet and began hammering at each other once more with their fists.

Another cyborg in the meantime scored a victory for the team. Big-Raphael and non-letter wearing Raph had managed to drive the Turtle Centaur to a corner, but the large six-legged monster could still bat off their attacks. Then Lereth came jumping and collided himself with the creature. There was a loud thud as the mechanical turtle's sword shaped arms sunk into the plastron of the centaur.

"Damn," the larger of the two red-masked turtles blinked. Their opponent seemed just as surprised that the swords had penetrated his nearly diamond hard armor.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I let the Black Turtles rise again to claim more lives!" Lereth snarled and pulled himself free, landing on the ground. His legs bent and he clearly intended to jump.

"What are you talking abo…" the Turtle Centaur couldn't get further. The jumper sprang up slicing with his arms. The six-legged creature was beheaded and as the body started to crumble down, it disappeared in black smoke.

"Oh my stars!" Lereth gasped and jumped back. "The Black Smoke of Dular. They are all cursed!"

"Um okay," Big Raphael and his counterpart raised their eye-ridges.

When they turned around, the battle was pretty much over. None of the robots moved now and all the eight possessed turtles had been knocked out by the varjans. The only ones still fighting were Cyborg Raphael and Clone Donatello.

"Yo ugly!" non-letter wearing Raphael shouted. "You lost, give up!"

"Didn't you hear the man?" Cyborg Raph growled and managed to give his opponent a hard uppercut. That sent the other mechanical turtle flying to the ground.

"Stay do…" the dark green cyborg blinked when the clone suddenly begin emitting black smoke.

"Oh crud… wait… WAIT… WE CAN STILL…" Clone Donatello shouted before the smoke completely engulfed him and he was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Big-Raphael and his smaller counterpart came running.

"Dular has claimed his servant back since he lost!" Lereth was right behind them. He looked around in panic. "This whole place is cursed. It reeks with the mark of Dular!"

"Calm down Lereth, now that the shield is down the presence of the Heptagon will keep him away," Abraska motioned to the turtles to join the rest of the group.

"These guys were possessed, any way to help them?" non-letter wearing Don knelt by the unconscious reptiles. The olive-green turtle was all cut up and bruised after the fight, in fact hardly anyone, safe for the varjans, the cyborgs and the rymskas didn't have one injury or another.

"I've signaled to the others to remain up there, since we've managed to beat all… I mean they have managed to beat all the baddies," Akranan noted, he was holding a communicator.

"Hey whoa, they are stirring already," M-Michelangelo suddenly noticed that one of the future-gear wearing turtles was groaning.

"Step back, there might be no danger but let's not take any chances," Abraska ordered everyone who was gathering around. Now the Dark clones were stirring as well.

"Ow… my head…" future-gear Leonardo whispered and rubbed his temple. The turtle looked up, looking normal enough. "What?"

"Huh? W-What we are not…" his Raphael started to rise up, looking at all the turtles around them.

"It seems Dular has released his hold on you," Abraska addressed the newly awoken turtles; they all looked up at the smiling varjan. They were now all standing, glancing unsure and warily around.

The Heptagon Agent had spoken too soon. Black smoke rose up and began surrounding the future-gear wearing turtles and their Dark clones. The varjans, the rymskas and the other reptiles froze at the sight.

"No. NO!" future-gear Leonardo shouted and began struggling against the smoke. "Show mercy… PLEASE NOT AGAIN!"

"No!" Abraska made a grab for the nearest smoke covered turtle but was too late. All eight of them were soon gone. The varjan fell to his knees roaring and hammered his fist into the ground, leaving a large hole.

"W-what happened?" Non-letter wearing Leo blinked. The large kneeling wolfoid looked up at him sadly.

"Dular has… claimed them…" he whispered and slowly rose up. "They are condemned to his servitude."

"What? No!" non-letter wearing Don protested. "Is there nothing we can do?"

 _No, there is nothing we can do,_ seven voices speaking as one echoed around them. Suddenly the base disappeared and everyone, even those who had been at Oro's house were in the Demon Cave. It seemed to have enlarged to fit all the people and in their usual places were the seven varjans who formed the Heptagon.

 _Things have been made clear, the time for answers has come,_ the mysterious government of the varjans continued.

 _But first things first. Raphael! Awaken from your slumber,_ it commanded. Everyone blinked when Rogue's brother stirred. The body had been brought to the cave as well.

"Raph?" Rogue ran over to him, the red-masked turtle groaned and opened his eyes as the other turtle took him into his arms.

"If you smooch me, I'm going to deck ya!" the newly awoken Raphael grunted. His brother just smiled.

"Don?" Big-Leonardo blinked when suddenly noticed his Donatello standing there along with Brian.

"Uh don't ask me," the purple-masked turtle shrugged. "I was one moment waking up in Rytonas and the next one I'm here."

 _Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. The ones who have faced the assassin five times, step forward,_ the Heptagon spoke again. The four non-letter wearing turtles realized it was them they meant and the ninjas hesitantly obeyed.

 _You have faced that enemy more times than any other of his counterparts. First when your brother Donatello was switched with his emperor counterparts. Second was when the assassin directly struck against you in order strike against his own brothers. The third time was when the assassin used your letter-wearing doubles to lure his brother into a trap and you to attack the mobile fortress in Dimension X. The fourth time happened when the ancient computer lured you all to cross the Nightmare worlds of Earth 1984. The fifth time you have only crossed his path while assisting in the chaos that was occurring in the criminal underworld,_ the Heptagon briefly summarized the nearly past five years.

 _Little did you know that for those past five years, you have all been playing a small part in Dular's plans,_ these words made everyone in the room open their eyes wide in surprise, even the Heptagon agents.

 _For thousands of years, the ancient computer whose essence was once a mere clone of Donatello of the letter-wearing group, has been in servitude of the Black Smoke. When he was reverted back to simple energy, he was too weak and fragile to do anything, even if his hatred towards his creator was much. Dular sensed that hatred and used it to gain a powerful servant. Not as powerful as his son is, but powerful enough,_ the seven varjans then continued. Seeing that this might take a while, those who could sat down.

 _The clone was promised revenge but had to be patient since he had been sent back in time to be able to build up his power. So Donatello's clone began doing so. He first secured three worlds to harvest resources. There he wrestled under his control the Chi Leeches of Torala and the Mudders of Pain from Sakaia and he befriended the Terrible Turtle Centaur of Inseca and gave him more powers than he ever had any business having._

 _So Donatello's clone waited to be able to hatch his plan of revenge. But then earth 1984 joined the Interdimensional alliance and the world he waited in and his three slave worlds, Torala, Sakaia and Inseca were discovered to be Kmara worlds to that dimension and were sealed off. Cutting him off from valuable resources and his three horrible lieutenants. He thus had to secure a new ally and found one in Hedrena._

"Gee, rub it in why don't you." That particular female varjan was present in the cave, but not part of the main group. She was rolling her eyes where she leaned on the wall.

 _Hedrena always willing to secure new ways to keep her children safe made a deal with the clone, she would give him the means to access his slave worlds again and even enable him to gain his revenge if he built devices for her. He agreed to this deal, she pried a hole on the seal, not a big one but enough so the clone could send signals, weak ones but strong enough to gain the right attention,_ the Heptagon didn't seem too phased by the interruption.

 _It was then nearly five years ago that Assassin Leonardo struck against his newest victims. At the same time, Donatello's clone had discovered the same world and chose for vanity reasons mostly to give himself and his lieutenants' avatars or simply shapes of four different turtles. So it was while the assassin and the emperor were causing havoc in the turtle's world, the clone discovered the assassin and realized he could use him._

The non-letter wearing turtles glanced at each other and realized the Heptagon was speaking of the first time they had met the two counterparts. For now they remained silent, it seemed the varjan government was giving much needed answers and explanations, so they better listen.

 _The Clone was too busy at that time to contact him directly and had to wait until the second time the assassin struck against that world. Once the assassin was defeated and licking his wounds from that battle, the clone sent him a message; a proposal for both money and some much needed revenge._

Now the turtles blinked and looked at their letter bearing friends. L-Leonardo was frowning heavily when hearing this and so did his brothers.

 _And so the assassin was given a plan that would not just get him money but strike for the third time at the turtles. This time from a different angle, he would force them one way or another to actually work for him. So taking the clone's idea, he offered his service to the warlord Krang and abducted the letter-wearing turtles. Tortured and tormented them for five months before allowing one of them to escape and seek help. Not so coincidentally to other counterparts he was well familiar with. And unknowingly they were doing everything the clone wanted, because during the rescue of the prisoners, a strange side step of the plan occurred, the abduction of General Magistrate Raphael at the hands of his own brother._

General Magistrate frowned when hearing this, having still no memory of when that happened. But he knew it was true, the whole mess with the nightmare worlds last year just proved that.

 _Ah yes the true goal of the clone, to get the assassin to gain access to the very worlds he no longer could reach. The assassin thought he was just gaining codes that would bring more money to his pockets, having no idea that he was being used to just further the clone's plans._

 _And so it began, the real goal of the clone was finally in sight. The assassin broke the seals of the kmara worlds. However, during that whole process it suddenly realized a terrible error it made. For you see, all turtles are in some way 'receptive' to Dular. They can see the Feki much more easily than others can. Except one, Assassin Leonardo. He had been the prisoner of the Dark One himself, yet was not made into one of his followers. The assassin was not receptive to Dular's powers at all._

"What does that mean?" non-letter wearing Leo wondered.

 _It means that when the clone tried to blind Leonardo to what was happening, it didn't work. The Assassin grew frustrated by each attack of his lieutenants, the final straw being when the Turtle Centaur attacked him. It turned the assassin quickly into an enemy. However, the clone did not care, Assassin Leonardo had served his purpose and due to everything that had happened his revenge would soon bear fruit. For now his own creator was headed straight for the fourth Kmara world, everything was going so far after his plans and devices, or so he thought._

 _He failed to realize that the assassin's presence in the lives of so many of his counterparts has made them too not so receptive to Dular's powers. The set of counterparts that went down to seal off the fourth world were all immune to the lies and deceit. He also failed to realize that Hedrena is not as blind as he thought her to be._

 _Hedrena yes agreed to help him with his revenge, but not until after he was done working for her. She kept interrupting him, demanding status reports and growing more displeased with the slow process. Due to this, the clone was not as prepared for your arrival as he would have liked. In addition, thanks to the Turtle Centaur's blunder, the Dark One's attention had been brought to this and if the Dark One notices something his father, Dular, is not far behind._

 _Dular was naturally well aware of his servant's plans, having laid the foundations himself. However, the Feki had other priorities as well and he had in fact forgotten for a moment about the clone. But this brought him back on track and he waited for the right opportunity to present himself once more to his dutiful servant. Who had unknowingly been doing everything the Feki expected of him._

 _The opportunity came when Hedrena unwittingly transported the clone and his lieutenants out of the world and into an open one, where a seal did not hinder him._

"I said I was sorry," Hedrena snorted.

 _The servant had failed to gain his revenge. Thus he was still bound to Dular who now decided that his servant was ready. Ready to do the real job expected of him, to do what the Feki had planned for a long 's clone had set the entire playing field right without even realizing it himself, he had brought our attention to this and the magic masters of the Rytonas, he even had made sure other powers were watching the events. All because of his rush to gain revenge once the opportunity was nearly handed to him._

 _And so it began, Dular had his servant ensnare Oro Yujio into their service. Lure the tarowolf with promises of power and ridding himself of his enemies. Oro began causing disturbances all across the underworld, striking at the bases of the bigger ones. However, all of it, every single action any of the Underworld lords did was just one big distraction for his servant to prepare for the final test._

"Final test?" Big-Leonardo now spoke but fell silent, realizing the answer was no doubt coming soon.

 _Yes, for you see, Dular was not going to have his servant free the Black Turtles from their current task. That was only an incentive given to get all of us that more intently involved, even forcing the Magic Masters to leave Rytonas for the time being, focus all their attention on Oro's base. To see how far we would go to stop this from happening. To see how willing we were to prevent something terrible to befall innocent people._

Suddenly the High Varjan raised her hand and the seven varjans became livelier. All of them were grim faced.

"And like you would probably word it Raphael," the female varjan looked at the red-masked non-letter wearing turtle. "Like suckers we were pulled right in."

"So wait… all of this, all of what has been happening for the past… nearly five years… was all planned out by this Dular?" non-letter wearing Leo asked.

"Not all of it," the High Varjan said looking at him. "But most of it. Some it were the Assassin's own doings and just fit within the plans of the Feki and the clone. But yes at least from the time your counterpart abducted the letter bearing warriors, you were all playing a part of Dular's devices. A big test to see how willing we are to go, somehow I doubt he was displeased by the result."

"But what about the… counterparts we saw disappear?" non-letter wearing Don asked, remembering when the future-gear wearing turtles disappeared in the black smoke. He could still see their panicked terrified faces in his mind.

"I fear that despite their brief exposure to the assassin, they were very receptive to Dular. They could not withstand his power. His servants broke into their home, killed their father and took them away to be presented to the Black Smoke. Dular ensnared them, brought them straight under his dominion and from there very few escape." the High Varjan sighed and was sorrowful. "I fear they are lost. As are their clones who Dular himself abducted from the prison they were serving their sentence in."

"That explains their mysterious disappearance from that prison," General Magistrate Raphael muttered. "Everyone just thought they broke out somehow."

"Man I can't believe all of this was happening, just because some… what did you call him? Feki? Wanted to see how far we would go to help others?" non-letter wearing Raph growled, hammering his fist on the sandy floor.

"So what now? Will Dular strike again?" L-Leonardo asked.

"For the time being we cannot tell. Feki are beings of spontaneous nature, it is quite possible that Dular's next strike will not happen for several years if at all in your life time," the High Varjan answered him.

"Okay sine we turtles seem to be of interest to this Dular. Who is he and who are those Black Turtles and for the record who is this Dark One?" Big-Leonardo finally stepped forward from his brothers.

The High Varjan stepped back into formation and the seven varjans became lifeless as statues once more. What the turtle heard next wasn't exactly the answer he was hoping to hear.

 _Pray young warrior that you never have to find out. The Heptagon has spoken._

Then from them there came a flash that blinded everyone in the room.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

The darkness was everywhere but you could still make out the body of a turtle that looked very similar to D-Wearing Donatello. It wasn't the letter-wearing turtle; it was his clone, back in his original body when first created. He was kneeling and bent down, burying his face in his arms.

"Why? We were so close?" the reptile looked up. "Why did you stop it all?"

"Because I had seen all I needed to see." smoke began forming in front of him that changed into the large black form of Dular. The Feki smiled sweetly down at his servant.

"You had seen what? How we failed miserably at killing them? We didn't even get time to open a portal to where your son is," the clone complained. To his surprise the large powerful creature laughed.

"I never intended for you to open any portal my dear silly little clone slash computer," the Feki chuckled; black smoke surrounded the turtle and lifted him off the ground to be in eye-level with Dular.

"My intension was to see how these mortals reacted to the possible news that I was maybe going to bring my son back on track. Not chasing that silly family that fights him, like a rapid dog," the black colored reptile explained. They began floating upwards, the Feki's legs changed into smoke but the upper torso remained turtle shaped.

"What?" the clone blinked in disbelief.

"It is as my Uncle Maikkel always says," Dular laughed, suddenly Viral in her red humanoid form appeared, then the Turtle Centaur, the Leech and finally the Mudder. They were all encased in smoke like tentacles much like the clone.

"Before striking at possible enemies, see what they are capable off first. Learn their ways and methods, see how they plan out and once the time is right, strike so hard that they have hardly time to react." The Feki looked at each of them smiling wide. "And I'm happy to say that I learned much from observing this entire mess."

"What about my revenge?" the clone whined. Dular came closer to him, his black eyes turned hollow. The trapped turtle was unable to look away, stared right into them with a horrified expression.

"Your revenge means nothing to me my little slave. I provided you with the means to do it; you failed so your sorry little tail is mine. I held my end of the bargain, now you get to enjoy your end of it," the Feki whispered in a ghostly voice.

"I never agreed to anything!" Viral snapped. Now the attention was on her, despite her eye-less features, the virus was unable to break the gaze. Dular was smiling devilishly.

"Yes that is true little computer program. In essence you are of no use to me at all," the black-colored creature laughed. Suddenly the red feminine figure screamed in pain and was engulfed completely by the black smoke.

"Viral!" the clone shouted, catching the attention of his master again.

"Can it be? Is that care I sense in your voice, Donatello?" Dular asked, once more holding the horrified gaze of the servant. "Ah I see now, you've started to care for her. No wonder you created that body for her, made sure she shared everything with you. You wanted to trust her, you wanted her… companionship."

"Well you can forget that all now." The Feki closed in on the clone again. "There is no room for that under my servitude."

Then Clone Donatello, the Terrible Turtle Centaur, the Mudder and the Leech were all engulfed in the smoke and disappeared with terrified screams. Dular smiled and started to lower down to some unseen level of this dark space. He landed by the looks of it on solid ground and once more became fully turtle shaped. In front of him were eight covering shapes.

"Now, now my little ones. You all agreed." The Feki wagged his finger at them, smiling sweetly.

"Y-yes… under threat of pain… and torture…" Future-gear wearing Leonardo looked up. He choked when he was held in the hollow eyes of Dular.

"And if you want to make sure it is only a threat, my sweet young innocent honorable little Leonardo." Dular grinned a beak-straining grin. "You will do well to remember now who your new master is!"

"Y-yes Master… I'm sorry," the blue-masked turtle sobbed. "Please stop… the burning… stop please…"

"Now then." Dular allowed the turtle to cover his face once more on the ground. "My plan is complete, the people have been tested. Now I must wait, I've stirred things up too much and the other Feki will be watching more closely. However, we will return, but not today. Now stand up, all of you."

Reluctantly the eight turtles rose to their feet. None of them dared look at the black-colored creature. The Feki raised one hand and right in front of them appeared a pit. Down in it were almost countless number of turtles, who growled and snarled viciously. Some of them were biting and clawing at each other, others were doing more disturbing things. It was complete and utter chaos down there, but any reptile that seemed to die healed up right away and came back to life.

"I'm here father," a dark yet soothing voice caused the eight turtles not yet in the pit to turn around.

"Ah Sakuma, clad you could make it. Here are eight more recruits that await the right time." Dular looked at the dark shape that approached.

"Eight more recruits, that I cannot use against Yo and his family I take?" the shape snorted.

"You know why, my son, do your job," the Feki folded his arms and nodded to the eight reptiles who waited.

Into view walked a huge seven foot tall turtle. He wore tattered navy-blue mask and his gear was damaged. The newcomer was blackish-green colored and his carapace was completely black. Sakuma smiled warmly at the eight in front of him.

"Do not fear me cousins, come to me, know that I am your friend and together we will bring turtles all across the multiverse to greatness one day," he spoke to them spreading out his arms, his voice so sweet, soothing and enchanting. It captured them all under his spell and they lost their nervous frightened features.

"You know, I'm just not buying this speech anymore, maybe it needs a tune up," Dular interrupted rubbing his chin. He had an unsure expression.

"Father. I'm working!" Sakuma glared at the Feki who just raised his hands.

"Okay, Okay, just thought you would like some constructive criticism." The black-colored turtle shrugged. His son shook his head but then resumed his warm smile and focused the attention back on the ninjas.

"You, come closer cousin, I must do one more thing before we will forever be together in mind until the right day comes." Sakuma pointed to future-gear wearing Michelangelo who without hesitation began walking towards him. Once close enough the large turtle cupped gently the ninja's left cheek.

"Now cousin, this will sting a bit," he said and suddenly snarled and bared his sharp looking teeth. Then quickly he bent over Michelangelo and bit him so hard in the shoulder that the blood sprayed out of his body. The ninja screamed in pain but didn't struggle.

Once he was released the blue-green turtle crumbled to the ground whimpering in pain, holding his head, kicking with his feet. Then his entire body became still for a second, before springing up and with a snarl in his throat and sneer on his face, Michelangelo leaped down into the pit.

"Next!" Sakuma, the Dark One looked at the remaining seven turtles, still smiling warmly but blood dripped from his mouth.

 **End chapter 27**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 26/12 2009

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **Assassin's world**

The assassin landed on a rooftop that oversaw a lot of the city. The turtle was only recently returned back to his world. Akre had dismissed him and his employees for now, but made a request of being able to reach him if needed. The underworld lord wanted to keep the three turtles in his employment.

However, the recent events were heavy on the turtle's mind; he had gone on a training run to try to shake them off, if only for a little while. It was night in the city and only the occasional cars in sight. Leonardo had been out for several hours.

"What do you want?" the assassin suddenly growled and glared to his right.

"I'm not sure." Non-letter wearing Leo stepped out of the shadows, following him was their L-wearing counterpart and Big-Leonardo.

"Somehow that missing eye look fits you," the big blue-masked turtle retorted folding his arms.

"If you three are looking for a fight, I should warn you that I'm not exactly in a good mood," the black-clad turtle growled and rose to his feet, he had been crouched on the rooftop ledge.

"Neither are we," the non-letter wearing ninja narrowed his eyes. "But we are not here for a fight."

"In an odd way, we are here to thank you," Big-Leonardo snorted. "Thanks to you, we are apparently immune or something to a powerful figure who's been playing around with us for almost five years. Even though my involvement is more recent."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The assassin raised an eye-ridge.

"We don't understand it ourselves," his basic-green counterpart said. "But apparently your involvement, interferences in our lives has rendered us immune or at least not very receptive to a Feki named Dular."

"And should I know who that is?" the black-masked one asked.

"No and neither do we. The Heptagon kicked us out before giving more coherent answer on who exactly that was," Big-Leonardo stated. "But we are not here to patch up things with you either. I'm here also to warn you, you don't have to just content with your brothers anymore to keep a close watch on you. I am going to be keeping an eye on you too."

"Jolly and I should be scared because?" the assassin mocked, but the big turtle just shrugged apparently not caring that much.

"Is it true?" L-Leonardo suddenly asked. He had been staring gravely at his greatest tormentor since he arrived. "What they have told me… did Sinda rape you?"

"Where did you hear that?" Assassin Leonardo hissed, but the shock in his eye was a dead give away.

"Is that… that why you did the same with me? Was I some sort of a release for you?" the L-wearing turtle was gritting his teeth; there were tears in his eyes. His non-letter wearing counterpart put a hand on his shoulder, both to support and restrain him.

"WAS I A SUBSTITUTE? " L-Leonardo yelled, the tears now flooding his cheeks. "Because you… YOU COULDN'T DO THE SAME WITH HIM?"

"Did you hurt and humiliate me, because he hurt and humiliated you? Is that it?" the letter-wearing turtle wasn't done but his voice was now in hoarse whisper.

"Well, are you going to answer the man?" Rogue suddenly landed on the rooftop as well. He stared at the assassin with a sneer. "We know your little secret ya prick. Why don't you come clean for once in your life?"

"I got nothing to say to any of you!" The assassin's voice was extremely cold. One hand went for his katana. His counterparts all drew up their swords in an instant.

"I understand that once you told Gray Michelangelo that his sick games would come back to haunt him one day," non-letter wearing Leo stated. "But it seems that someone forgot to give you the same warning. Now you face not one counterpart, not two, but four who would love nothing more than to defeat you once and for all."

"Your past has caught up with you, Leonardo, so have your counterparts, we will not be harassed by the likes of you any more," Big-Leonardo growled.

"Indeed," Lereth now appeared in a large leap. The springs in his legs slowly raised him up into a standing position.

"I may not be originally a Leonardo. But I picked up the mantle of that name over 16 years ago and due to that we have briefly fought assassin but back then my mission was different." The cyborg had his helmet on so his eyes glowed yellow, the mouth was in a single neutral line.

"So what are you going to do? Face us? Flee? Or maybe if we try the unbelievable, come to your senses?" Rogue snorted.

Slowly the assassin let go of the katana handle and stood straight. For a moment he regarded each of his counterparts, locking his single eye with all of them. He was mildly surprised that even the L-clad one managed to, but he was shaking in anger. Finally the black-clad turtle snorted and made a sweeping motion with his hand towards his belt.

Nobody was terribly surprised to see the black portal open behind him and Assassin Leonardo simply stepped backwards to be engulfed by it. Non-letter wearing Leo let out a breath he had been holding and then glanced at his letter wearing friend who had closed his eyes and balled up his fists.

"We're not done with him, Leonardo, we will get our answers one way or another," the basic-green turtle said quietly, patting the smaller turtle gently on the carapace.

"And the coward flees as usual," Rogue spat and approached the others.

"Lereth, you may not have been originally a Leonardo, heck you're not even the same species of turtle than any of us." Non-letter wearing Leonardo turned his attention to the Jumper who gazed at him. The basic-green ninja walked towards him, holding out his right hand.

"But you carry the name Leonardo with the same honor and dignity as any of us. I am honored to consider you my counterpart and a friend," he said.

"I am humbled by your words, Leonardo. I originally took the name to honor a brave boy who sacrificed himself to safe his family. I became a part of that family and for the first time in over 2000 years, I felt I belonged somewhere. Then Gray Michelangelo robbed it all from me. I am glad to belong somewhere again," the jumper took of his helmet and placed it under his left arm, he then shook hands with the turtle.

"And Leonardo," the non-letter wearing turtle faced the big counterpart. The basic-green ninja bowed. "I am glad to have met you too. My family would be honored to consider yours friends as well."

"Hjakk Sakta, Leonardo. I say my thanks in Rytonas, because the literal meaning expresses far more my thanks than mere 'thank you' in English does," Big-Leonardo said and bowed as well.

"I'm actually glad that I was forced to stop and mend your wound instead of barreling head first into the assassin. I never fully realized what a dangerous adversary I was actually chasing until you told me your story. Now I'm merely content on joining forces with the Ninja Master to prevent him from harming other counterparts and hopefully one day bring him down," the big turtle continued smiling.

"Our chance meeting also allowed me to finally fulfill a promise I made to another turtle," Big-Leo glanced at Rogue. "How is your brother?"

"Settling in, he applied for a job at the office too. Figured he has to keep an eye on me and make sure I don't make another stupid mistake." The foul-mouthed counterpart smirked. "Thanks for taking care of the bastard for me."

"Well the Rytonas actually had the most hand in that, but you're welcome" the big blue-masked turtle chuckled.

"So what will your family do now?" non-letter wearing Leo looked at him. "Now that Alo is dead and there is currently no threat hanging over your family?"

"Oh we reached decision finally today. Master Splinter said that the warmth had done just wonders for him these days he spent on Rytonas for security reason. Before he had only visited for few short hours. This had always been on the tip of our tongues, but I guess the familiarity of the sewers just kept us there," Big-Leonardo told him.

"So you are officially moving to Rytonas?" the L-wearing turtle asked.

"Yeah, Raph has already entered the Forest Guard academy, I might just follow him. Don is already assisting Jala in her department in the hospital and I'm sure Mikey will find something to do as well. We've had honorary citizenship for almost four years, best just make everything official." The big ninja nodded.

"Congratulations then, and yeah I know what you mean by the familiarity of the sewers," non-letter wearing Leo chuckled. "Maybe one day my family and I will move, but not right now."

"So are we continuing this run or not?" Rogue suddenly chimed in, he was starting to look restless.

"I guess we better get moving, Oscar is getting bored," L-wearing Leonardo chuckled, feeling a bit better now. He walked towards the ledge, past confused Rogue.

"Wait, what did you just call me?" he demanded as he followed.

"You know, Oscar, never seen the Odd Couple?" L-Leonardo turned to smile at him.

"What? If I'm Oscar, then you're Felix!" the foulmouthed turtle snapped, not sounding too amused.

"Whatever you say, Oscar," the letter-wearing turtle laughed and leaped over to the next roof.

"Grarr come back here you!" Rogue shouted and jumped right after him.

"Well I supposed we should follow and make sure Osc… I mean Rogue doesn't strangle Leonardo," non-letter wearing Leo chuckled and ran off after the two counterparts. Big-Leonardo and Lereth soon followed both chuckling.

* * *

 **?**

Mike just kept swimming. Just like the other turtle had told him to do. However, it was very difficult and sometimes the Deputy Magistrate wasn't sure if he could go on. He heard voices, coming from both the water and the air. He saw images of his family and friends flash before his eyes.

 _"You think he'll ever wake up?"_ a female voice asked somewhere.

 _"They can't say for sure."_ A male voice this time. _"He was very badly wounded; he could be like this for days, weeks, even months."_

 _Is it me they are talking about?_ Mike kept swimming but doubt began creeping in. _Am I too weak to wake up?_

 _"The doctors say his body is healing alright from any of the physical wounds."_ The third voice.

 _"Unca Mike? Unca Mike okay?"_ The fourth voice.

 _Dammit._ Mike sneered, those voices were distracting and his strength was depleting.

 _"Hey Mike… it's me again. I know you would think it's silly but… hey they say it's good to talk with comatosed people. I don't know. You've always been such a hard guy to read, guess that's what makes you so appealing. You just stand there and you don't care what people think about you. I guess that's why I accepted this transfer… to be near you… oy if Rogue heard me now he would accuse me of going soft. I just can't help it Mike… I love you."_ The fifth voice and this time it was female again.

 _Love me? Who loves me? Who_? The deputy magistrate started to slow down in his pace.

 _"Who loves me?"_ he shouted nearly swallowing the water he was almost submerged in.

 _"Uh hey Mike… it's me Raph, you know one of the teenage counterparts. I just dropped by to say uh hi I guess. I hope you wake up soon; I was looking forward to speak with you about something. I was going to ask your brother but then realized I should probably talk with you first… I mean for a Mike you are more on a level with me and stuff like that I guess. You see after this whole thing here, we were investigating this whole underworld disturbance, it kind of felt right. It suited me really, and I met some cool guys and it was pretty fun. Don't tell anyone I'm talking like this with you. Uh I had been wondering before, but I'm pretty sure now. This is something I would like continue doing… oh crap, someone is coming… I'll talk with you again when you're awake…_ " The sixth voice.

Mike now just floated in the waves, listening to the voices. He hardly noticed that he was beginning to sink.

 _Maybe I'm… not ready,_ the turtle thought. Then the deputy magistrate realized that he was fully submerged in the water. He panicked and kicked around, trying desperately to get back to the surface but nothing happened.

 _Oh no… was not supposed to listen to the voices, I was supposed to ignore them._ Mike felt a sense of drowning, what was he going to do now? He had no strength left, was this it?

 _"His heartbeat is getting irregular... his pulse is dropping…"_ he heard a frantic voice.

The turtle was on his last ounce of strength, but he got no further to the surface. Mike could only watch it as he sunk further and further. However, the desperation had left him and the reptile accepted what was happening.

Suddenly, a white three-fingered hand came down and grabbed his wrist. The reptile was pulled up. The turtle emerged sputtering and coughing from the water. He heard a soft giggle and blinked at what he saw.

A glowing figure of a female turtle hovered over the water; she was completely white except for the soft blue glow in her eyes. The strange being looked down at him smiling warmly. Then she giggled before wagging a finger at Mike and held her head as if she was covering her ears.

 _"Who… who are you?"_ Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo whispered stunned. He could have sworn this was the glowing figure he had seen when he sat on a cliff, but that was like a distant memory now.

The strange turtle just shrugged still smiling. She pointed in a direction with one hand and with the other she pointed at him before doing swimming motions. Then the woman waved him goodbye and flew off, disappearing swiftly into the gray sky.

 _"I guess that means I keep swimming."_ the turtle shrugged and started swimming once more, heading into the direction the mysterious white turtle had pointed in.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

"Raph? They say they are ready." Maggie looked into the general magistrate's office, the turtle nodded and rose up from his desk.

He left the room and together with his secretary took the elevator to the basement. As they walked down the hallway, they could hear low murmurs of people. Soon they entered the training area and it was full of people, both humans and other species.

It was now a day since the big fight on Taron and when the Heptagon revealed this all to have been elaborate plot cooked up by a Feki named Dular. All of them, safe for Hedrena had been transported to the briefing room. However, with the arrest of Oro and his confession, there was not much left for the investigation team to do.

After saying their thanks and goodbyes, most of the aliens left to conclude the investigation from their home worlds. There was little more left for Raphael to do in this regard but report to Supreme Magistrate Jhag how things had gone. His superior had been pleased with the result. Now it was time for a ceremony, one the general magistrate had hoped never having to do. In his now over 13 years in service Raphael had never lost a deputy, until now.

Taking a deep breath General Magistrate Raphael approached the middle of the room. A table had been placed there; on it was a framed picture of General Deputy Clarence. A candle shone next to it and some flowers had been arranged around. The turtle sighed and for a moment just stared at the image of the human before glancing around him.

"I've always been so proud of the staff I have had the privilege of having over the past 13 years I've served as a Magistrate and later as General Magistrate. In my every report to my superiors, I've been able to say. 'They have all done exceptional work' and I've always been able to put the number 0 of deputies falling in line of duty. But now… as I prepare my quarterly report to them, finishing the investigation regarding the Chaos in the Underworld, I must put a new number of those who have fallen doing their job," he began. He could see the sorrow in many faces around him and he understood them well.

"I've known Clarence since I was 14 years old, he and his brother Carl became best friends with my family as did their cousin Paula, her friend Maggie and their mutual friends Jack and Jeff. My brothers and I were teenagers and they were teenagers. Our friendship has lasted even today now that we are grown up and must face far more responsibilities," Raphael continued and felt a single tear form in his right eye.

"Clarence was the responsible one; he was the leader of the Bravados. It was no surprise that he hit off well with my oldest brother, Leonardo. Their friendship and bond was so strong… it broke Clar's heart to see how deeply Leo fell into darkness. But Clarence was also a survivor; he got over it and joined forces with me when I was appointed a magistrate of earth 1984 for the Interdimensional Alliance."

"And he flourished, he was a great and responsible deputy and I was glad to be able to finally promote him. I initially wanted him to be my deputy magistrate in this office and was worried that Clarence was offended to be overlooked. However, he wasn't, in his usual manner he took it bravely and was more than happy to work under my brother Michelangelo. They worked well together, to the very last." Now the general magistrate had to stop. Another tear was forcing itself through.

"I can only say so much about that warm, kind hearted man who only as a fourteen year old boy befriended five mutants hiding in the sewers of New York. Protecting their secret even if it nearly cost him his life, he held no grudge, no resentment over how upside down we turned his life. It was no surprise that my late Master Splinter began referring to him as his fifth son. But there is only one… who can truly describe Clarence in the proper words," the turtle looked at to his side. Ninja Master Donatello walked over to a projector; in his only hand was what looked like a DVD case.

"Two years ago… I discovered old records from the days my family and I still lived under the city. On one such record my brother Leonardo made a 'goodbye' tape to us, his brothers, Master Splinter, Casey and April." Raphael sighed. "But he made a separate tape for the Bravados. That tape was found in Clarence's house and with Carl's permission, the sequence about Clarence will now be played, he addressed by the turtle who was once his closest and dearest friend. Some of you may not recognize this turtle much, but some of us remember when he used to be like this."

Above the projector, a holographic image appeared of a turtle in a room, blue masked and basic green. The reptile seemed to be adjusting a camera before sitting down, a glass of water was nearby him. Ninja Master Donatello had clearly modified the tape to be displayed in this manner, instead of on a large white sheet.

 _"I'm making a separate tape for the Bravados,"_ the turtle spoke up. There were signs on his face that he had been crying. _"Because… I do not know if my family will survive either and if they don't. There is at least a goodbye from one of us to you. My friends… my human brothers and sisters… and especially you Clarence."_

 _"Clarence how can I begin to describe you. We are so alike, responsible, dutiful and honorable. We take care of our family with such love and understanding. I know you often got tired of Carl's antics many times, yet you love him so much that you would die protecting him. Don't think I didn't hear you, when those drug dealers threatened to start on killing Carl. You demanded they took you and only you and let the others go. You were like me in human form Clar."_

 _"And because we were so alike, had such similar interests, we hit off. Our friendship hardly knew any bound, it stood test of time and other difficulties. There were times you could have easily abandoned us, let us mutant turtles and their father just perish at the hands of their enemies. But you didn't, much like April and Casey and the rest, you kept trucking. You knew what was at stake and you didn't care."_

 _"And I guess…"_ the turtle fell silent and then smiled more weakly. _"I guess that is also why we made love. You were curious, I was curious and we both trusted each other so deeply. I've never regretted it Clar and I wish we could have perhaps… continued it. Just know that, I only asked us to take a break because I wanted to you to have chance of a normal life. Unlike me who am condemned to live under the city, you can walk the streets and have a regular day among other humans. But I still love you so much…"_

The turtle fell silent once more and hung his head. The image disappeared as Ninja Master Donatello turned off the projector, indicating that Leonardo had proceeded to talk about the next person. Now there was heavy silence in the room.

"To Clarence." Carl broke the silence. The general deputy held up a glass with a drink in it, others followed suit soon after.

"A brother, a lover, a friend, a coworker, who will be dearly missed by all," the man then said and that broke him, the tears flooded down his cheeks. Paula the receptionist took him into her arms, comforting the crying man.

"Before we must return to our duties," General Magistrate Raphael spoke up, but his voice was very low. He pulled up from his pockets a letter and a small box. "Here is a letter from the Interdimensional Security and Law."

"To be awarded posthumously for his service as an interdimensional general deputy of earth 1984. Clarence McCain is hereby awarded the Toha Star Medal for his duty to the law and his part in the effort of preventing a war in the interdimensional underground," the turtle read up. He then folded the letter and placed it and the box on the table with the picture.

"Be at peace friend," he whispered, unable to keep the tears from coming anymore.

* * *

 **End chapter 28**

 **A/N:** We met Gray Michelangelo in A tale of Rogue Leonardo.

Incidentally that's also Dular's first official appearance in the Assassin series, though he wasn't identified.

Also 80's-Leonardo calling Rogue Oscar and Rogue calling 80's-Leo Felix is an Odd Couple reference from the old movie the Odd Couple:

It sort of fit really because Rogue is 80's toon based thus has the most similar appearance to 80's-Leo and they are the polar opposite of each other. 80's-Leo is disciplined, mild mannered and fairly neat, Rogue is well not un-disciplined but still not on 80's-Leo's level, hot tempered and foul mouthed and faaaaar from neat.

General Magistrate Raphael makes a reference to the short story Recording

And I realize that A-Leo's old goodbye message ends on a bit of a personal note, but I felt it escaped well enough and probably everyone who knew Clarence well enough anyway knew about this relationship. It's never been said it was secret, just not something often spoken about.


	29. Epilogue

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 26/12 2009

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Assassin's world**

"And in interdimensional news. Oro Yujio has been convicted of several crimes, including being the mastermind behind the disturbance happening in the interdimensional criminal underworld. The tarowolf is facing sentence of at least forty years in prison…"

Assassin Leonardo turned off the holovision, staring at it in silence. It had been few days now since everything pretty much quieted down.

"Alright, now what?" the Demolisher looked at the black-masked turtle, they were both in the living room of the Mansion.

"I'll be leaving for few months. I'm going to be staying with… a friend of mine," the assassin said quietly, his expression dead serious. "I'm taking the boys with me."

"Alright, lay low for few months. Guess I can live with that." The blood-red masked turtle nodded.

"And I could have lived without a lot of things," the black-masked turtle growled and rose up. He left the living room without any further word.

"He's been unusually quiet since that training run he went on few days ago," the voice of ex-emperor reached the Demolisher. The olive-green turtle was sitting further inside the living room, reading a newspaper.

"Yeah so what?" Raphael grunted and turned back on the holo, switching to a sports channel.

"Just saying." The former overlord shrugged and turned a page. "Sure he has his silent days, but never been that silent."

"Who cares," the demolisher waved him off. "At least we don't have to babysit the kids for him while he's gone."

"Oh do you mind that much when you do that?" Donatello looked up from his reading; he received a withering glare from the blood-red masked reptile. The ex-emperor knew better, just smiled coyly before returning to the paper.

"Guess I could use the quiet time to try and upgrade the security here, and perhaps the soldiers," he then mused. "But with the money I got from working for Akre, I might just be tempted to resume my cloning experiments."

"Well you're not cloning me," Demolisher Raphael grunted.

"Oh heavens no, one of you around here is quite enough, though it's almost two with how Silver sometimes behaves," Donatello remarked, earning another dagger glare from the other turtle.

"Shut up egg-head," the Demolisher snorted and returned his full attention to the holovision.

* * *

 **TMNT World**

"Don?" Leo spotted his purple-masked brother on the catwalk that went over the river in the lair. The other turtle leaned on the railing and looked deep in thought.

"Hey," the olive-green ninja whispered when noticing his brother.

"Something wrong?" the blue-masked one inquired as he approached.

"Thinking about… our counterparts, the ones that visited the future and then got stranded temporarily on earth 1984 on their way home," Donatello responded. "I can still hear that plea for mercy from your counterpart, when that black smoke consumed him."

"Yeah…" Leo nodded. "Jalkeo, that Ulfarian warrior, he saw what happened to them. He scanned Leonardo's mind."

"Yeah… all they wanted… was going home. But then… have this happening to them, only few days after arriving," Don cringed; Jalkeo had told everyone what he had seen when probing future-gear wearing Leonardo's mind.

"It explained though where those monsters got access to time travel," Leo said.

The varjans had reported that a strange window like portal on one of the walls of the base had been a time travel device. After more investigation, it had turned out that the schematics had come from the future-gear wearing Donatello. The Dark Clones had been abducted from prison probably to have Dark Don help built it as that turtle came from the future as well.

"I just wish we could have done something for them. Their father is murdered right in front of them, they are abducted, probably then tortured to force them to cooperate and then… this Dular claims them as servants. With what Lereth told us about Dular and the Black Turtles… I know his knowledge is 2000 years old but it still should apply," the purple-masked turtle said.

"I'm just glad those Black Turtles are supposed to be contained, somewhere. I mean they sound like something from Mikey's horror movies." Leonardo shuddered. "And this Dular… if what we saw at the base was any indication… that is one creature I honestly don't want to face."

Since the Heptagon hadn't answered Big-Leonardo's question, the Jumper had offered to give the turtles what he knew. He had confessed not to be a true counterpart and repeated the story he already told Cyborg Raphael. Lereth, then with great difficulties began telling them about the old god of the Dark Sliders, Dular and the rise of the demonic Black Turtles.

"Their leader is named Sakuma, the Dark One. He is said to be Dular's own son. He could enslave turtles with both his bite and voice. One by one, the Dark Sliders fell to his powers and became what is known as cousins. I was the last with few others who still fought this darkness," Lereth had told them.

"The Black Turtles are vicious; they eat anything that's not a turtle. They have no remorse to the tortures that they inflict on others. The second in command, Crimson… oh he can make you so afraid that even the smallest fly looks like a terrible beast. I've never heard his true name. They do not die, slay them and they just rise. Chop off their heads and their bodies just go and search for them, I'm not sure how it stopped, the madness."

"I just remember that after barely fighting my way out of the old base, after the Black Turtles flooded it, suddenly a bright light blinded me. I saw nothing for a long while, then before me stood a turtle. White turtle with blue eyes, beside her stood a taller figure with a doglike face and long lush black hair that covered her entire body. They said nothing to me, just smiled sadly. It was then I noticed that all the Black Turtles that had been outside the base were gone. And thus began my 2000 years of wandering alone, the last of the Dark Sliders."

"Lereth's story was incomplete though, it was difficult for him to bring up just a portion of what he told us," Don frowned a bit.

"I do not blame him, those creatures destroyed his entire race," Leo said. "But Lereth answered a mystery I had heard once. What happened to the Dark Sliders? They just vanished. The first sentient turtle race to walk the multiverse."

"Well… if something happens, then at least we have an expert nearby," the purple-masked turtle looked at his brother and now smiled. "That's some comfort."

"True, somehow I have a feeling we will be meeting this Dular again… one way or another," the blue-masked turtle nodded.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

"You are still here?" General Magistrate Raphael smiled a bit when walking into the hospital room. Beside the bed where his brother still lay in coma was Alma the rampa.

"Uh yeah sir, had nothing to do." The Rytona shrugged.

"You know, I know Mike sponsored you, got you interested in transferring to a different type of police work," the turtle said as he sat on the other side of the bed. "And you two have become good friends. But I'm starting to suspect there is something more here that you aren't telling us."

"What should that be?" the rampa grunted and folded her arms. However, her employer just smiled, the woman did have quite an attitude, often rivaling Rogue. It was hard to get her to admit to anything.

"Alma you're a good girl, but I've been in this business longer than you have. I've also been myself in quite a denial about something like this for a long time," the turtle chuckled; he glanced at Mike who still didn't stir.

"You're in love with him and don't even bother to try and deny it." Raphael looked at the rampa again who just glared at him.

She couldn't keep the face, the general magistrate had seen right through her. Finally the Rytona hung her head and nodded slowly. First now did the hardened rampa woman allowed herself to portray a saddened expression in front of someone.

"I was working up the nerve to… ask him to do lunch… once he was done with the undercover assignment," she whispered and put a black fingered hand on top of Mike's bandage covered one. "Clar had been egging me on; he had figured it out few days before they left."

"Well, guess then that you and Mike have something to talk about when he wakes up," Her employer smiled. "Don't think you want my opinion, but I'm giving it anyway. I think you two would be good for each other. Mike needs someone in his life and I know you do too. There were other reasons that you moved over here weren't there?"

"Yeah… never got along with my mother." Alma sneered as she tried to prevent the tears from forming. After a moment of silence, as the rampa composed herself, she looked up at Raphael.

"To be honest sir, I actually considered Rogue first. But then I learned what way he swung." She grinned.

"Oh man, that's one way to get shot down," the general magistrate chuckled.

"W-what…s…o f-funny?" a very weak voice addressed him. Both the rampa and the turtle jumped at it, then stared shocked down at the bed. Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo's eyes were half-open, the turtle smiled weakly.

"Mike… MIKE!" Raph grabbed for his brother's hand that was on his side of the bed. "You're awake."

"Y-yea…?" Mike blinked his eyes but never opened them fully. "H-how… long… was… I out?"

"Almost two weeks bro." Raphael sat down again; Alma had gone to notify the doctor that the turtle was awake. "Man we were worried about you."

"Clar…?" the deputy magistrate closed his eyes when seeing the saddened expression form on his brother. "D-da…mn."

Raphael would have liked to continue but then the hospital staff arrived to tend to the newly awoken patient. He and Alma were forced to wait outside while that process was done, but the General Magistrate used the opportunity to spread the word who was awoken. Very shortly later, Ninja Master Donatello and Luna arrived at the hospital with people from the office. The counterparts came along eventually as well, though not everyone was permitted to see Mike at once.

The currently bedridden turtle was allowed to see at least his family and closest friends before everyone were ordered away. Even though he was finally conscious, the deputy magistrate was still recovering and need a lot of rest.

The following night as he finally slept in a normal peaceful slumber, the mysterious white turtle once more greeted him. This time the strange being was not alone, with her was another alien looking woman. Her face was doggish and the fur was gray-brown, but she had long lush black hair that covered her entire body.

 _"Uh… I'm not in coma again am I?"_ Mike looked around; everything around them was in a soft white glow.

 _"You are not,"_ the mysterious canine looking woman addressed him. It was then it hit the deputy magistrate what she looked like, a Hundarian, or at least very similar to one.

 _"So I'm here because?"_ The turtle glanced at them, the white being giggled but the other just smiled almost motherly.

 _"As you slept and your body healed, a great evil made itself present to others. It has confirmed our fears, they are both on the move,"_ the Hundarian like woman said turning a bit graver.

 _"Uh… okay, um it's a bit hazy… but when I was in a coma… I think I saw something dark…"_ Mike noticed the white turtle nodding.

 _"Yes we know. They are both watching very closely, one has already made his first move but we can never tell with the other,"_ the mysterious Hundarian woman told him.

 _"Okay but why are you telling me this?"_ Mike frowned. _"I'm sure others… more qualified people are available."_

 _"One day you will know."_ The strange Hundarian smiled again. _"But remember for now, it is never just one. There is always someone above the other. More we cannot tell you, but know that we are watching as well as we can."_

Michelangelo blinked awake, it was still night and the turtle was pretty sure it was the same day and he had awoken on. He still felt weak but for a moment sleep didn't visit him just yet. Then the deputy magistrate remembered the cryptic message.

"Never just one? Always someone above the other? What the hell does that mean? Did I wake up to soon to ask?" his brow furrowed in thought. "Ah hell, I'll ask Donny when he comes visiting tomorrow."

Slowly the turtle began drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Outside the hospital, perched on the rooftop ledge of the building was a huge dark figure. In looks it resembled the giant wolfoid appearance of the varjans. It was smiling strangely, showing a row of sharp looking teeth. The creature wore black shorts and the claws were in the same color. It stared over the city, a strange flash of light were in its eyes.

"It means little turtle," the creature chuckled softly to himself. "Where there is one Feki mucking around, there is always another watching."

With a laugh the creature rose up to its full height. He held up his arms and they began sprouting huge bat like wings, the wolfish tail changed and became much longer and more muscular. The being leaped off the hospital roof and flew off into the night, disappearing completely unnoticed. If anyone did bother to look up, all they would see was some blackish shadow that could just as well have been a cloud.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** I just can't leave well enough alone with the twists and turns can I? And no that was not a varjan there at the end just so that is clear, some of you may even guess who that particular dude was.


End file.
